Such Great Heights by SydneyAlice
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward precisa desesperadamente de uma babá após sua mulher abandoná-lo e ao seu filho de cinco anos de idade. Bella é uma professora sem perspectivas de emprego. Ela pode encontrar o seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo, enquanto ajuda pai e filho...
1. Tudo parece perfeito de longe

**Such Great Heights**

**Título Traduzido: **Alturas Extremas

**Autora: **SydneyAlice

**Tradutoras: **Irene Maceió, Laysa Melo e Bruna Brito

**Beta: **Ju Martinhão

**Sinopse: **_Edward Cullen precisa desesperadamente de uma babá após sua mulher abandoná-lo e ao seu filho de cinco anos de idade. Bella Swan é uma professora sem perspectivas de emprego. Ela pode encontrar o seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo, enquanto ajuda pai e filho a superarem as suas dores? Todos humanos._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Essa história pertence à **SydneyAlice**, que me autorizou a traduzir, e os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

_This story belong to __**SydneyAlice**__, who allowed me to translate, and the characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer._

_**Nota da Autora**__: O título para esta história vem do cover de Iron and Wine de "Such Great Heights". Eu usarei letras de várias canções para os títulos dos capítulos. _

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de __uma linha da letra da música "Such Great Heights", de Iron and Wine: Everything Looks Perfect From Far Away._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_**Tudo parece perfeito de longe**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Eu estava aninhada sob o cobertor enquanto apertava os botões do controle remoto. Eu estabeleci em meu novo canal favorito – GSN* - e me perdi nas horas irracionalmente assistindo as amostras de jogos antigos e contraindo involuntariamente aos penteados e a moda dos anos 70 e da maior parte dos anos 80. _Match Game__**_ era um dos meus favoritos. Eu não estava tão por fora que não entendi o duplo sentido associado com as perguntas do anfitrião e, ultimamente, as minhas risadas só tinham vindo ao assistir Betty White*** corar quando ela inocentemente preenchia os espaços em branco – respostas que você nunca esperaria de alguém que parecia tão sadia e doce.

_*__GNS__: __Game Show Network, em tradução literal, Rede de Show de Jogos, é um canal de televisão a cabo americano que é dedicado aos game shows, e mostra também jogos de cassino em tempo real. O seu slogan é "O mundo precisa de mais vencedores"._

_**__Match Game__: em tradução literal, Partida de Jogo, é um dos programas do canal GSN. É um jogo onde os competidores tentam igualar as respostas das seis celebridades que ficam no 'banco'. As versões mais famosas são as dos anos 1970 e 1980 (a que ela está assistindo), e ficaram conhecidas pelo seu humor, obscenidades e barulhos, e às vezes envolviam competidores que tentavam igualar seis celebridades. Foto: http:/ upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia / en/ 4/ 49/ GeneRayburnandContestants. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_***__Betty White__:__ é uma atriz, comediante, autora e apresentadora dos EUA, premiada com sete Emmys durante sua carreira. É bem conhecida pelos seus papeis na televisão, especialmente como Sue Ann Nivens em __The Mary Tyler Moore Show__ e Rose Nylund em Menina de Ouro._

Betty White é incrível. Com o que ela está agora? 90 anos de idade?

Contemplar a idade da Menina de Ouro era apenas mais uma indicação de que eu estava completamente fora de contato com o mundo real, e eu sinceramente não poderia me importar menos.

Rodeada por caixas e mais caixas de marmita e pizza, eu havia me tornado uma batata de sofá durante esta última semana de auto-chafurdar. Meu correio de voz do celular estava cheio - e minha secretária eletrônica de casa estava persistentemente piscando em vermelho – ambos me lembrando que havia de fato algumas pessoas intrometidas neste mundo que simplesmente não podiam entender uma dica.

Eu só queria ser deixada sozinha.

Eu nunca esperei que o meu primeiro verão depois da formatura seria assim. Eu caminhei através do palco da Universidade de Washington há apenas dois meses - a minha cabeça cheia de sonhos e o meu diploma de ensino fundamental na mão. Eu queria ser professora desde que eu era velha o suficiente para escrever no quadro negro improvisado que mamãe e papai me compraram no Natal quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade. Na minha sala/quarto, eu colocaria em fileiras meus bichinhos de pelúcia, dando a eles lugares atribuídos ao longo da minha cama, e os ensinaria como fazer coisas importantes como contar até dez e cantar a canção do ABC. Então, quando chegou a hora de escolher uma carreira universitária, o ensino fundamental foi completamente óbvio.

Eu me formei na faculdade com honras, e com mestrado e currículo na mão, eu bateria na calçada. Eu vestiria com uma blusa e saia mais profissional possível e comecei a procurar o meu emprego dos sonhos. Eu tinha uma ideia clara do que e onde eu queria ensinar - tinha uma visão primitiva da decoração da minha sala e atribuição de assentos. Nem por um momento eu pensei que a minha fantasia não seria transformada em realidade.

Eu tinha sido ingênua. Compreendi isso agora.

O que eu falhei em perceber foi que havia mais de duas centenas de interessados na área de Seattle - todos com diplomas de honra e certificados de ensino - que estavam tão ansiosos como eu e com fome de emprego. Só que não havia postos de trabalho suficientes para todos nós, e a maioria das escolas estava salivando para professores com diploma em matemática, ciências, ou educação especial.

Eu odiava ciências. Eu desprezava matemática. E acrescente que um endosso de educação especial teria tomado um adicional de dois anos, o que teria sido impossível porque minha bolsa integral ocorreu em quatro. Meus pais estavam sempre dispostos a ajudar, mas eu não podia pedir a eles que pagassem minhas faturas por mais dois anos. Papai era um policial e minha mãe era uma pintora, e eu nunca vou esquecer o olhar sereno de alívio quando eu tinha recebido ajuda para o meu passeio completo na UW.

Eu não poderia pedir a eles por dois anos de aula.

Então aqui eu deito. Colher na boca, caixa de sorvete na mão, assistindo GSN. E eu sou um das professoras desempregadas mais recomendadas na área de Seattle.

Fico aqui.

Um incessante bater na porta do meu apartamento interrompeu meu cochilo. Não era a primeira vez que alguém batia na minha porta durante a ultima semana, mas _esta_ era a primeira vez que tinha me sacudido acordada. Eu estava em uma neblina de sono que não tive o sentido de ignorar.

"É sobre o maldito tempo, Bella Swan." Rosalie empurrou a porta com uma garrafa de vinho na mão. "Eu estava prestes a ligar para os seus pais, e você sabe o quanto eu detesto ligar para os pais. Quaisquer pais. Especialmente os meus. Aqui..." Ela empurrou a garrafa na minha mão e foi em direção à minha cozinha, gritando obscenidades enquanto procurava copos e um saca-rolha nos meus armários e gavetas. De pé na porta, Alice estava sorrindo enquanto segurava o que parecia ser um cheesecake de cereja*****.

_*Torta estranha feita com queijo, mas me parece apetitosa. Foto: http:/ www. kraftrecipes. com/ assets/ recipe_images/ Quick_Cherry_Cheesecake. jpg (retire os espaços)_

"Viu? Eu trouxe sobremesa. Não atire".

Com um gemido, revirei os olhos e chutei a porta para ela se fechar.

"Esse é o espírito! Vou pegar alguns pratos e garfos!" Alice gritou entusiasmada. Ignorei o seu entusiasmo e tropecei de volta para o meu sofá. Meu apartamento era uma bagunça e normalmente isso me incomodaria, especialmente com visitas chegando. Mas percebi que elas apareceram sem avisar, e eu estava precisando de antidepressivos. Então minhas duas melhores amigas podiam simplesmente lidar com a minha bagunça.

"Quando foi a última vez que você tomou banho?" Rose olhou furiosa quando fez seu caminho até a sala com copos de vinho na mão. Ela olhou em volta da minha sala e atirou em mim um olhar penetrante. "Ou limpou a casa, para começo de conversa".

"Não é da sua maldita conta - para ambas as perguntas. Por que vocês estão aqui? Que parte do 'eu não tenho um trabalho e estou deprimida, então me deixe sozinha' vocês não compreenderam?"

"Sabemos que você está para baixo." Alice simpatizou quando desabou no sofá junto a mim e me ofereceu uma fatia de cheesecake. "Mas você teve uma semana para se lamentar. Chegou a hora de voltar para o cavalo, Bella".

"E nós estamos aqui... umm... para lhe oferecer um cavalo, por assim dizer. E um copo de vinho. Beba." Peguei o copo. Rose tomou um gole do seu próprio vinho quando olhou para a minha televisão. "Você está realmente assistindo Whammy*****?"

_*__Whammy!__Push Your Luck__: em tradução literal, Urucubaca! Pressione a sua sorte, era um programa onde os 3 competidores participavam de 3 rodadas de perguntas a cada episódio. Vence o jogador que conseguir mais dinheiro._

"Cale a boca." Eu murmurei enquanto pegava um pedaço do cheesecake. Eu estava sinceramente com medo de olhar para a balança. Eu só podia imaginar os danos que eu fiz na ultima semana.

"Nós temos uma oportunidade de emprego para vocêêê..." Alice cantou em sua voz alta, cadenciada, irritante. Rosalie acenou séria enquanto enchia outro copo.

"É um trabalho de ensino?"

Os olhos de Rose brilharam. "No modo de falar. Tipo assim. Meio que".

"Hmm..."

"Não seja exigente, Swan. Você precisa de um emprego, não é? Eu conheço alguém que está precisando de ajuda e está disposto a contratá-la. O salário é _excelente_. Muito mais do que você estaria ganhando ensinando em uma sala de aula cheia de crianças com meleca no nariz todos os dias. E mais, eu dei a você uma recomendação entusiástica." Rose tomou um gole do seu segundo copo de vinho e, mesmo no meu estado depressivo, não pude deixar de ficar impressionada com a sua proeza de beber. Ela bebia mais que a maioria dos homens, incluindo seu namorado, e o deixava debaixo da mesa.

"E a melhor parte é que você estará trabalhando com uma criança." Alice sorriu alegremente.

"Uma criança? Como apenas _uma_?"

"Sim." Rosalie sorriu. "Garoto mais bonito do mundo inteiro".

"Uau. Isso é um grande elogio vindo de você. Você nem gosta de crianças." Eu murmurei enquanto acabava o resto da minha torta.

"Bem, eu sou biologicamente obrigada a amá-lo. Ele é meu sobrinho".

Isso me surpreendeu. Eu sabia que Rosalie tinha um irmão, mas ela nunca mencionou seu nome, e ela certamente nunca mencionou um sobrinho na família.

"O nome dele é Riley. Ele tem cinco anos. Parece com o seu pai, graças a Deus, ou eu teria sérias dificuldades de amá-lo".

"Por quê? O que há de errado com sua mãe?"

"Quantos anos você tem?" Rose resmungou. "Mas resumindo a longa história: ela deixou meu irmão e seu filho por outro homem. Então meu irmão está tentando criar seu filho, além de trabalhar em horário normal na empresa do papai... e realmente precisando de alguém. Então, ele mencionou a contratação de uma babá..."

Ahh. Isso estava de repente começando a fazer sentido. Eu cheirei a minha bebida.

"Eu não vou brincar de Mary Poppins*****. Esqueça isso".

_*__Mary Poppins__: possivelmente é a babá mais famosa da história. ;)_

"Apenas cale a boca e escute." Rosalie me interrompeu. "Riley passou por quatro babás no ultimo mês. Quero dizer, essas meninas saíram correndo e gritando pelo apartamento. Elas nem sequer deixaram um endereço para que o meu irmão pudesse enviar a elas os seus salários".

"Eu pensei que você disse que ele era o garoto mais bonito do mundo?" Os olhos de Alice estavam arregalados em apreensão.

"Mesmo as crianças mais bonitas do mundo ficam chateadas quando são abandonadas por sua mãe." Eu respondi automaticamente, e Rose me mandou um sorriso brilhante.

"Veja! Você entende isso e você ainda nem o conheceu. Você é _perfeita_ para este trabalho. Ele não está lidando bem com isso. Em tudo. Edward é... indiferente. Eu odeio Jessica, mas eu _acho_ que ele a amava. Mas a principal preocupação dele é com o seu filho. Riley acabou de começar a pré-escola, e ele é tão inteligente. Mas o garoto está lidando com muitas coisas, e Edward está trabalhando tanto... ele só precisa de alguma estabilidade, Bella. E meu irmão precisa de ajuda. Desesperadamente. E você precisa de um emprego..." Ela olhou em volta do meu apartamento bagunçado. "... muito. Então, o que você diz?"

Considerei as minhas opções. Eu _precisava_ de um emprego. E brincar de babá de uma criança de cinco anos não podia ser tão ruim. De repente, visões de _A Noviça Rebelde_ passaram pela minha cabeça e eu estremeci.

_Fêmea... um cervo... um cervo fêmea..._

"Você pode apenas dar uma chance a isso." Alice encorajou suavemente. "Se durar mais de uma semana, você já faria mais do que as outras. E você precisa de dinheiro, embora o aluguel não seja um problema..."

Minha testa enrugou em confusão. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, você poderia morar lá, é claro. 24/7*****. Edward tem um apartamento em um edifício de muitos andares, que é completamente espaçoso e inacreditavelmente lindo. Ele tem uma empregada, então não há preocupações. Mas você teria o seu próprio quarto e teria tudo ao seu dispor." Rosalie sorriu lindamente, como se ser mimada era algo que eu estivesse acostumada.

_*__24/7__: 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana._

"Ah, Rose... eu não sei." Eu gemi. "Tudo parece tão _O Diário de uma Babá__*****_ para mim".

_*__O Diário de uma Babá__: Filme estadunidense que conta a história da formada __Annie, que estava desempregada e arrumou um emprego de babá, e vai ter que aprender a sobreviver no meio de um casal em separação, e não ter problemas com uma criança mimada e viver com um amor._

"Mas sem a mãe megera." Rose me lembrou. "E eu não vou mentir. Edward não está muito feliz agora. Mas você pode culpá-lo? Sua mulher acaba de fugir dele, e seu filho está correndo com a ajuda contratada. Talvez você possa ajudar os _dois_..."

"Eu vou ficar com a criança de cinco anos, se é tudo a mesma coisa para você".

Rosa gritou de alegria. "Então você vai fazer isso?"

Isso tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido. Eu realmente queria brincar de babá? Olhei para o meu mestrado pendurado na parede. Insultando-me.

Suspirei.

"Seu irmão não quer me entrevistar primeiro?"

"Ele realmente não tem tempo de ser exigente também. Ele confia em meu julgamento. Se eu digo que você pode lidar com isso, então ele acredita em mim".

"Mas e se eu _não puder_ lidar com isso? E quanto a todas essas outras babás?"

Rose zombou. "Eles não foram treinados para fazer _isso_, Bella. Você foi para a faculdade por cinco anos para que pudesse lidar com as crianças e suas diversas situações. Você pode fazer isso. Eu sei disso." Ela acabou com sua terceira bebida e olhou para mim. "Além disso, o que você tem a perder... Além de reprises de _Family Feud_*****, é claro?"

_*__Family Feud__: Em tradução literal, Disputa de Famílias. Jogo da TV americana onde duas famílias, uma contra a outra, em um concurso para nomear a família mais populosa, e eles jogam um jogo de 100 perguntas, quem acertar o maior número, vence._

Era um trabalho. Eu poderia fazer isso - apenas até o ensino tornar-se uma posição disponível. Era apenas um garoto. Um garoto triste que sentia falta da sua mãe. Mas se eu não pudesse lidar com isso, o que me faz pensar que eu poderia lidar com uma sala de aula exatamente como ele? Se eu tivesse uma classe de vinte crianças, todos eles teriam algum tipo de problema. Esta poderia ser uma formação profissional, e se não funcionasse, eu provavelmente deveria considerar minha escolha de carreira.

Este era apenas um garoto. E um pai.

E uma empregada doméstica.

Eu poderia fazer isso.

"Vocês vão me ajudar com as caixas de mudança, certo?"

E com isso, dois guinchos de alta frequência ecoaram nas minhas paredes.

"Eu não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso." Eu murmurei enquanto pressionava o botão para o 27º andar. Rose não estava mentindo quando disse que o edifício era um arranha-céu. Ela deixou de mencionar que a minha nova casa era uma cobertura. Não que isso importasse. Pela aparência externa do lobby em mármore do Brookstone Towers, eu duvidava que houvesse apartamentos neste edifício que seriam menos do que espetacular.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo aqui?

Ah, sim. Eu precisava de um emprego.

Encontrar a cobertura foi bastante fácil. O elevador se abriu bem na frente da porta da frente. Respirando fundo, reajustei a minha blusa e alisei o meu cabelo quando saí do elevador. Puxando a minha mala atrás de mim, eu timidamente bati na porta.

"Senhorita Swan?" Uma mulher encantadora me cumprimentou com um sorriso. Ela estava vestindo um uniforme de empregada - justo e arrumado. Seu cabelo grisalho estava em um coque. Ela provavelmente estava na casa dos cinquenta, e me fez lembrar da minha avó Swan. Eu gostei dela imediatamente.

"Sim, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella".

"Bella." Ela sorriu calorosamente enquanto deu um passo para trás. "Meu nome é Carmen. Você não vai entrar? Posso pegar seu casaco e sua bolsa?"

"Não, obrigada." Eu respondi quando entrei. Vi seu rosto vacilar e fiquei instantaneamente arrependida. Talvez ela fosse obrigada a ser hospitaleira quando se tratava de visitantes? Eu certamente não queria deixá-la em apuros. "Sinto muito. Você ficaria mais confortável pegando o meu casaco e a minha bolsa?"

"Sim, senhorita... quero dizer, Bella. Eu ficaria feliz em pegá-los e depois mostra a você o seu quarto antes de você conhecer o Sr. Cullen e o pequeno Riley".

Agradeci a ela quando ela me conduziu por um corredor longo e sinuoso. Não havia nenhuma impressão digital na parede branca e imaculada. Nada de brinquedos espalhados ao redor. Apenas o corredor meticulosamente limpo. Eu só pude imaginar o resto da casa. Procurei por qualquer sinal de vida - qualquer indicação de que uma criança pequena residia aqui. Mas todas as portas da casa estavam fechadas, e eu me perguntei se isso era porque o Sr. Cullen gostava de sua privacidade, ou porque a casa era simbólica para os seus humores. Fechada. Fria. Inóspita.

"Aqui está." Carmen sorriu quando puxou a minha mala para um quarto e que era maior do que o meu apartamento e quarto juntos. A cama estava coberta por um lindo edredom cor de mirtilo e almofadas sortidas enfeitavam o colchão. Fora isso, o quarto estava completamente vazio, exceto pela mesa de cabeceira e a cômoda. Não havia quadros nas paredes brancas gritantes. Se o edredom não estivesse na cama, não haveria nenhuma cor em todo o quarto.

Frio. Inóspito.

"Vou deixar você desempacotar suas coisas. Você me avisa se precisar de alguma coisa?"

"Avisarei." Eu sorri. "Obrigada, Carmen".

"É tão bom ter você aqui, Bella." Sua voz era baixa, como se ela estivesse com medo de que alguém pudesse estar escutando. "Estou esperando muito que isso... funcione. Para todos os envolvidos".

"Eu também. Obrigada".

Com um sorriso quente, ela fechou a porta atrás dela. Eu suspirei enquanto abri as portas duplas do enorme closet. Acendi a luz e comecei a desembrulhar as roupas da semana que eu trouxe. Enquanto Rosalie estava confiante de que o acordo duraria, seu irmão insistiu que eu só trouxesse o essencial por agora.

"Menos roupas se isso não der certo." Rosalie havia fundamentado. "Basta ir com a correnteza, Bella. Edward não é otimista, mas você pode culpá-lo?"

_Quatro babás em um mês. _

Depois de aceitar o emprego, Rose tinha me dado todas as informações sobre as babás. Duas garotas tinham durado cada uma exatamente uma semana. Decidindo que o sexo era o problema, Sr. Cullen tinha então contratado uma babá do sexo masculino. Ele era um senhor mais velho que tinha esquecido de colocar Riley em seu assento antes de dirigir de volta para casa da escola. Exatamente através de uma zona escolar. O oficial de patrulha tinha dado ao babá uma multa. Ele, por sua vez, entregou a citação ao Sr. Cullen, e o Sr. Cullen tinha mostrado a ele a porta. A última babá era um estudante universitário. Durante o primeiro almoço, Riley havia jogado um prato de espaguete sobre a cabeça do homem. Ele tinha, aparentemente, berrado como um bebê, e ele já tinha empacotado tudo e ido embora em uma hora.

Rosalie prometeu que Riley geralmente não tem problemas de comportamento. Ele era apenas um menininho perdido - a mãe o deixou para trás com um pai que trabalhava longas horas e não estava acostumado a ser mãe e pai de uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Naturalmente, esta criança estava agindo fora de si.

E seu pai. Ele ficaria aliviado ao me ver? Claro, ele era reticente sobre este acordo. Ele contratou outros quatro iguaizinhos a mim nos últimos 30 dias. Eu estava preparada para isso. Mas ele seria frio? Indiferente?

Se a aparência desta cobertura fosse qualquer indicação, essa possibilidade estava aí.

Uma batida na minha porta interrompeu os meus devaneios mentais.

"Bella, o Sr. Cullen está em seu escritório. Se esta é uma boa hora para você, ele gostaria de conhecê-la e te apresentar ao Riley".

"Claro." Fechei a porta do armário e notei meu reflexo no espelho. De repente, eu estava muito nervosa. "Carmen, eu pareço bem?"

"Oh, você está adorável, Bella".

"Obrigada." Eu corei. "Mas eu queria trocar de roupa. Eu não tenho certeza, o que eu devo vestir?"

Ela sorriu. "Sr. Cullen vai te explicar tudo isso, mas garanto a você que vestir algo casual está bem. A menos, claro, que haja um jantar, ou uma função na qual você está convidada a participar. Mas, novamente, ele vai te explicar essas coisas".

_Jantares? Que tipo de funções?_

Eu ia matar Rosalie.

Com uma última olhada no espelho, eu segui Carmen pelo corredor para a enorme sala. A decoração era muito contemporânea e, claro, impecável. Um piano de cauda descansava em um canto que estava ladeado por janelas com vista para o terraço. Uma tela de plasma – de pelo menos cinquenta polegadas - enfeitava a parede oposta. Intrincadas peças de arte foram espalhadas e pinturas a óleo cercavam a sala. O lugar era como um museu, e eu estava literalmente com medo de sentar no sofá de couro. Olhei ao redor, procurando qualquer sinal de que uma criança realmente vivia aqui. Mas não havia nada. Nenhum livro para colorir. Nada de brinquedos. Nada de animais de pelúcia.

"Você parece confusa." Carmen observou enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho para o esritório.

"Eu estava apenas pensando... Riley não brinca? Eu não vi nada até agora que poderia mesmo indicar que uma criança vive aqui".

"A Sra. Cullen só deixava Riley brincar em seu quarto." Carmen explicou, seu tom de voz calmo e cortado. Era óbvio que a empregada doce não era fã da esposa também. "Brincar não era exatamente incentivado até que o Sr. Cullen voltasse para casa".

"Sr. Cullen gosta de brincar com seu filho?" Isso me surpreendeu. E me incentivou. "O que eles fazem?"

"Oh, eles pintam. Leem livros. Colorem. Estudam francês".

Eu parei no meu caminho. "Francês?"

"Sim. Espera-se que Riley seja bem culto".

"Ele tem cinco anos! Ele está começando a aprender Inglês!" Eu bati com raiva e logo cobri minha boca com a mão. "Desculpe. Eu não devia ter dito isso".

Carmen riu. "Eu concordo com você. Você será uma lufada de ar fresco por aqui. Eu apenas sei. Aqui estamos nós..."

Carmen me conduziu para o escritório, uma outra sala enorme que era forrada com estantes cheias de livros e revistas. Senti como se eu estivesse em pé no meio de uma biblioteca. Eu caminhava com cuidado, deixando os meus dedos passarem suavemente contra as colunas de alguns dos livros da coleção. Meus olhos se viraram para os títulos e fiquei surpresa ao ver alguns dos meus favoritos.

Eu estava no céu, e eu podia apenas imaginar puxar um das prateleiras e me esconder no meu quarto por horas enquanto eu me perdia nas páginas.

"Senhorita Swan?"

Sua voz era suave como veludo, e eu lentamente despreguei os meus olhos dos livros e os estabeleci em possivelmente o homem mais bonito que eu já vi. Seus olhos eram esmeraldas brilhantes. Sua mandíbula era esculpida. Seu cabelo era escuro e bem aparado. Ele parecia cansado. Quase apreensivo. Mas ele ainda era lindo.

E eu mencionei seus olhos?

Rosalie esqueceu de me dizer que seu irmão era sexy como o inferno.

_Puta merda. _

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou quando fechou o livro que estava lendo. "Você parece um pouco confusa".

Ah, certo. Eu deveria amarrar as palavras juntas e realmente saudar este homem.

"Não, não... Eu estou bem. E, por favor, me chame de Bella".

"Bella." A maneira como ele disse meu nome me fez ficar com as pernas bambas. "Por favor, sente-se. Riley se juntará a nós em breve".

Olhei novamente para Carmen, que tentava esconder o sorriso quando fechou a porta atrás dela. Tomei meu assento do outro lado da sua mesa e tentei fazer com que os meus hormônios ficassem sob controle.

_O que havia de errado comigo?_

"Obrigada." Eu gaguejei, e eu sabia que tinha que me acalmar, ou ele questionaria a recomendação brilhante de Rose."E muito obrigada por esta oportunidade, Sr. Cullen. Prometo fazer o melhor que posso para o seu filho".

"Bem, isso seria refrescante." Sr. Cullen admitiu com um sorriso apertado. "Seria especialmente refrescante se eu não tivesse ouvido essa mesma promessa quatro vezes durante o ultimo mês".

_Merda._

"Umm..." Balbuciei como uma idiota. "Eu entendo que o ultimo mês tem sido um desafio para Riley".

"Você poderia dizer isso." Ele respondeu quando se levantou e caminhou até sua janela. Seus olhos olharam para o céu de Seattle. "Rosalie gosta muito de você. Você foi altamente recomendada. Eu não costumo empregar amigas da minha irmã para... bem, qualquer posição".

"Eu entendo isso." Concordei.

"Você tem um mestrado da Universidade de Washington?"

"Sim." Respondi calmamente. "Em educação fundamental".

"Mas você não podia encontrar um emprego em uma das centenas de escolas de Seattle?"

Meu coração acelerou no meu peito. "Não, o número de candidatos era demasiadamente grande e não havia vagas suficientes".

"Hmmm..." Ele meditou quando virou o seu olhar penetrante para mim mais uma vez. Meu coração começou a martelar. "Talvez você não se esforçou o suficiente".

_Mas que diabos?_

"Eu fui uma dos duzentos candidatos, Sr. Cullen. Fornecimento e demanda." Meu temperamento estava conseguindo o melhor de mim, mas a sua sugestão de que eu não tinha me "esforçado" tinha atingido um nervo.

"Os candidatos devem encontrar uma maneira de se distinguirem. Fazer-se de um valor inestimável para os empregadores em perspectiva. Talvez você não fosse convincente o bastante".

_Qual era a sua? Ele estava tentando me irritar?_

Meu subconsciente me importunou. _Não. Ele está testando você. Se você não consegue lidar com ele, como você pode mesmo começar a lidar com o seu filho?_

Eu respirei fundo e olhei direto para os seus lindos olhos verdes brilhantes.

"Sr. Cullen, eu me formei Magna Cum Laude*****. Tenho cartas de recomendação bastante impressionantes dos meus orientadores e professores – tudo que eu ficarei feliz de compartilhar com você. Eu sou uma professora licenciada e altamente qualificada - de acordo com a estupida lei _Nenhuma Criança Deixada para Trás_**** **– e estou bastante qualificada para brincar de babá com o seu filho. Dê-me uma semana. Pelo que ouvi, se eu fizer isso por mais tempo, vou ser oficialmente a babá de sobrevivência mais longa ao seu filho. Se depois de uma semana, eu não tiver corrido daqui gritando, nós podemos voltar a ter esta conversa. Você precisa de ajuda. Eu estou me oferecendo para dar isso. Vou até lhe dar os meus serviços voluntários por esta primeira semana. Se não der certo, você não precisa nem me pagar. Mas eu gostaria de ter a chance de provar que posso ser muito útil a você... e ao seu filho".

_*__Magna Cum Laude__ (__Com Grandes Honras__, literalmente) corresponde aos alunos graduados com um nível acadêmico não menor de dezoito pontos obtidos. No mundo anglo-saxão, é o equivalente a uma graduação Cum Laude que é uma frase em latim usada especialmente nos EUA para indicar o nível de distinção acadêmica com o qual um indivíduo havia cursado uma graduação._

_** __No Child Left Behind__: é uma lei que tem como proposito, melhorar a educação fundamental nas __escolas públicas. Bella quis dizer que ela atende a todos os requisitos dessa lei._

Ele parecia atordoado pelo meu pequeno discurso inflamado, mas eu podia ver um leve sorriso no canto dos seus lábios. Era impressionante o quanto o seu rosto mudava com apenas aquele pequeno sorriso.

Tão bonito.

_Foco, Bella. _

"Muito bem, Senhorita Swan. Temos um acordo".

Eu exalei um profundo suspiro. Se eu estava em um rolo, por que não empurrar a minha sorte?

"E eu preferiria que você me chamasse de Bella... Senhor".

"Bem, Bella..." Ele sorriu levemente enquanto levantava da sua cadeira e caminhava até a frente da sua mesa. Ele se sentou na beirada e eu não pude deixar de notar o quão alto e bonito ele era. "... você lidou com esta pequena entrevista bastante bem. Eu acho que é hora de ver se você pode lidar com o meu filho com a mesma eficiência".

"Estou ansiosa para isso, senhor".

"E se você insiste que eu te chame pelo seu primeiro nome, eu preferiria que você não me chamasse de senhor. Esse é o meu pai".

"Claro, Sr. Cullen." Eu era positiva de que ele não estava me dando permissão para chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome. Balançando a cabeça, ele me apontou para a porta e me levou para o corredor com as portas fechadas. Ele parou no quarto bem ao lado do meu e suavemente bateu na porta.

"Entre." Uma pequena voz gritou.

O Sr. Cullen abriu a porta e fui imediatamente arrasada ao ver que o quarto de Riley parecia exatamente como o resto da casa. Branco. Frio. Inóspito. _Havia_ brinquedos, e todos eles estavam guardados nas caixas de brinquedos gigantes que ladeavam as paredes. _Havia_ livros – todos bonitos e limpos e arrumados por sobrenome do autor na estante. O edredom em sua cama era escuro. Preto sólido.

E, aninhado contra o travesseiro estava o mais bonito garoto de cinco anos de idade que eu já tinha posto os olhos em cima.

"Quem é você?"

Sua voz era triste e apenas… _odiosa_. Olhei para o Sr. Cullen. Ele acenou com a cabeça em encorajamento.

"Eu sou Bella. Eu sou sua nova babá".

Ele ficou me olhando por alguns momentos e eu me senti como um experimento científico em um béquer. Seus olhos me percorreram de cima abaixo antes de voltar para os meus olhos.

"Vá embora." Ele cuspiu com raiva quando puxou o travesseiro sob sua cabeça e atirou em minha direção. Virei minha cabeça quando o travesseiro quase me bateu na cara, e observei surpresa quando ele caiu no chão.

Olhei de volta para o menininho. Ele estava olhando para mim com estes belos pares de olhos verdes como os do pai, e eu entendi imediatamente o que estava acontecendo aqui.

_Este_ era o teste de Riley.

Quão rápido ele poderia se livrar da nova babá? Quão rápido ele poderia assustar _qualquer um_?

Eu inclinei os meus ombros e olhei para o Sr. Cullen. Ele me olhava com expectativa, como se estivesse desejando que eu usasse o meu trabalho vodu. Acenasse a minha varinha mágica.

_Fazer-me ter um valor inestimável._

Eu me agachei no chão, apanhando o travesseiro. Eu o joguei cuidadosamente sobre a cama.

"Minha primeira regra..." Eu anunciei corajosamente. "... é que não atiramos coisas, a menos que sejam coisas que não podem ferir aos outros".

Seus olhos brilharam. Isto pareceu despertar a sua atenção, animado com a perspectiva de que ele poderia jogar _alguma coisa_.

"Coisas como o quê?"

"Coisas macias." Eu respondi. "Como pipocas. Ou penas".

"Travesseiros tem penas..." Ele pensou enquanto subia em cima dos joelhos. Eu podia sentir os olhos do Sr. Cullen em mim.

"Isso é verdade." Eu concordei, pensativa. "Mas travesseiros às vezes podem ter arestas duras, e elas poderiam bater no olho de alguém. Mas eu acho que as guerras de travesseiros estão bem. O que você acha?"

Riley considerou isto. "Lutas de travesseiros estão bem porque não estamos jogando neles?"

"Eu acho que sim." Concordei. "Contanto que nós não batermos muito forte".

Ele balançou a cabeça, pondo um fim a conversa.

"Riley..." A voz do Sr. Cullen era baixa enquanto ele continuava a olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam em conflito, e ele imediatamente me deixou ansiosa. Eu tinha feito algo errado? Pisquei nervosamente e seu olhar finalmente se voltou para o seu filho. "A Sra. Reed estará aqui em breve para a sua aula de piano. Por favor, lave as mãos e vá para a sala. Bella e eu vamos te encontrar lá".

"Ok." Riley desceu da sua cama e caminhou em direção ao seu banheiro adjacente. Ele fechou a porta atrás dele.

Os olhos do Sr. Cullen estavam em mim novamente. "Muito bem, Bella. Essa é a mais longa conversa que ouvi entre o meu filho e uma babá".

"Sério?" Eu fiquei surpresa. O que foi aquilo? Trinta segundos?

"Venha." Disse o Sr. Cullen enquanto apontava para uma porta. "Eu gostaria que você passasse o resto do dia com Riley. Ele é às vezes... um pouco demais... para o seu professor de piano. Talvez você terá um efeito calmante sobre ele. E se não... bem... você terá a oportunidade de ver por que você é a minha quinta babá".

Eu respirei fundo e segui para a sala. A Sra. Reed já estava lá - folheando partituras e parecendo apreensiva e incomodada. Dentro de instantes, Riley apareceu. Eu assisti quando o Sr. Cullen ajudou o seu filho no banco e depois eu assisti com horror quando Riley abaixou a tampa - forte - contra os dedos da sua professora de piano. Seus gritos me causaram calafrios na espinha.

E então Riley virou aqueles olhos verdes brilhando para mim.

E ele riu.

_No que diabos eu fui me meter? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de Tradutora: <strong>__Estamos estreando mais uma fic, e o que eu posso dizer é que vocês não vão se arrepender de lê-la, uma historia lindíssima *-*_

_Comentando o capítulo, gente como essa Bella só assistia porcarias quando estava trancafiada em casa, kkkkk, morri de rir pesquisando sobre esses programas. E Riley vai ser um desafio e tanto pra ela, espero que ela consiga 'domar a fera'. _

_Deixem reviews e nos digam sua opinião. _

_**Bjus,**_

_**Lay**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>__Meninas... estreando fic nova \o/ *pula* Estamos tão apaixonadas que temos a metade da fic já traduzida e até o capítulo 10 betado, só esperando os dias passarem. Ela será postada todas as segundas. Mas se vocês mostrarem muito interesse por ela... *cof cof* podemos aumentar os posts._

_Beijos e até segunda feira._


	2. As elevações mais agudas e os mais

**Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer possui Bella e Edward. ****Eu possuo essa versão de Riley. Ele não é adorável, de longe? |o|**

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Such Great Heights", de Iron and Wine: The Shrillest Highs and Lowest Lows._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_**As elevações mais agudas e os mais baixos pontos baixos**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Apesar do fato de que todos os seus dez dedos estavam provavelmente quebrados, você tinha que admirar a rapidez com que a Sra. Reed correu gritando e chorando pela porta. Ela não se incomodou nem mesmo de levar a sua bolsa. Eu vagamente ouvi o Sr. Cullen dizer a Carmen para ter a certeza de que a bolsa seria entregue na casa da professora de piano e para garantir a ela que ele cuidaria de todos os seus gastos hospitalares. Riley ainda estava sentado ao piano, seus dedos passeando sobre as teclas enquanto ele tocava algumas notas que pareciam ser... _Sonata ao Luar_*****? Aos cinco anos de idade? Ele parecia calmo e relaxado - aparentemente despreocupado com o que acabara de acontecer - como se não fosse nada fora do comum um adulto estar chorando e correndo pela porta tão rápido quanto suas pernas poderiam levá-lo.

_*__Sonata ao Luar (Moonlight Sonata)__, uma das Sinfonias de Beethoven. Para ouvir: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= vQVeaIHWWck (retirar os espaços)_

"Então, Bella com o seu mestrado em educação fundamental... o que você sugere que eu faça?"

Eu não tinha sequer notado que o Sr. Cullen havia se sentado no sofá ao meu lado. Sua cabeça estava enterrada em suas mãos e seus belos cabelos estavam despenteados e levantados nas pontas, enquanto seus dedos os puxavam e torciam em frustração. Eu me peguei pensando em como seu cabelo deveria ser macio, e como os meus dedos adorariam descobrir isso...

_Foco, Bella._

"Esta é a primeira vez que ele fisicamente prejudica alguém seriamente?" Perguntei enquanto assistia o menino tocar piano. Ele parecia tão relaxado agora...

"A esse extremo, sim. Ele fez algumas coisas com as outras babás. Mas, na maior parte, apenas birras".

"E como você o puniu por isso?"

O Sr. Cullen riu. "Punição? Jessica nunca permitiria que ele fosse punido. Quaisquer tentativas que eu fiz foram recebidas com resistência. A criança nunca teve limites – nenhuma fronteira – desde o dia em que nasceu. E agora que eu estou tentando mudá-lo..."

"Ele está se rebelando." Terminei calmamente.

Riley terminou a sonata e derivou diretamente em uma nova peça. Eu não estava familiarizada com essa, mas era muito reconfortante e fiquei novamente surpreendida com a forma como ele tocava.

"Ele é um prodígio musical, você percebe isso".

O Sr. Cullen sorriu suavemente. "Ele é muito bom, não é? Se tudo fosse tão fácil como o piano..."

Eu não podia ignorar o olhar de derrota em seu rosto. Ele estava tão frustrado. Tão perdido. E eu sofria para ajudá-lo de qualquer maneira que eu pudesse. Mas o que eu sei sobre disciplinar uma criança? Eu aprendi durante os meus estudos como eu os disciplinaria como professora e como os pais os disciplinavam podem ser duas coisas muito diferentes. Eu também tinha aprendido todo o conceito de "cadeira do castigo" às vezes funcionava com os maus comportamentos dos pequenos, mas eu não tinha certeza se esmagar os dedos da sua professora de piano justificava alguns minutos sentado na cadeira.

"O que você já tentou uma vez que sua esposa... se ausentou?" Fechei os olhos, esperando que eu não o tivesse ofendido. Mas eu precisava saber o que ele tinha tentado até agora.

"Cadeira do castigo, o que foi completamente ridículo. Ele pularia depois de um minuto e começaria a chorar, e eu nunca soube como lidar com isso. Eu acabava puxando-o para o meu colo e o balançava até ele adormecer. Não era eficaz absolutamente..." Sua voz vacilou e caiu em um sussurro. "... ou talvez fosse eu que fosse ineficaz".

"Eu não sou um pai," ofereci como um aviso, "mas na minha formação eu fui ensinada que as crianças precisam de limites e de consistência. Riley nunca teve de seguir regras..."

"Oh, havia regras." Sr. Cullen sorriu tristemente. "Jessica tinha uma lista com quilômetros de extensão de regras idiotas. Manter todos os brinquedos na caixa de brinquedo. Organizar suas histórias de dormir pelo sobrenome do autor. Comer apenas alimentos orgânicos. Ir para a cama pontualmente às 8:00 da noite. Nenhuma tinta de dedos. Nenhum doce..."

"Nada de diversão." Murmurei quando eu olhei para o menino sentado ereto no banco do piano. Quando ele não estava rindo maldosamente, ou causando danos físicos a outras pessoas, você não podia negar que ele era uma criança linda.

O Sr. Cullen riu alto. "Não, diversão era proibida. Isso teria exigido que ela realmente fosse mãe e passasse algum tempo com seu filho." Ele não tentou esconder a amargura em sua voz. "Ele tinha horários para jogar, no entanto. Todos os sábados à 1:00 da tarde".

"Bem, isso é alguma coisa..." Pelo menos ela havia passado _algum_ tempo com seu filho.

"Todos os jogos eram no parque, e Carmen o levava a todos".

"Oh".

"Sim..." Ele se virou para mim enquanto corria os dedos pelo cabelo - um claro sinal de frustração. "Então, ele certamente deve ser punido por ferir a Sra. Reed. Você não concorda?"

A expressão no rosto dele era questionadora, como se ele não tivesse certeza se esse era o caminho certo a percorrer. Esse homem estava tão fora do seu elemento, e eu me encontrei conspirando pela morte de sua esposa.

"Certamente." Concordei. "Eu não acho que a cadeira do castigo seja apropriada, no entanto".

"Eu sei o que o meu pai teria feito comigo." Sr. Cullen suspirou. O tom da sua voz era sombrio quando ele pareceu se lembrar de uma memória dolorosa. Compreendi imediatamente, quando recordei das minhas próprias punições quando era criança. Charlie não me batia muito quando eu estava crescendo, mas eu senti a palma das suas mãos algumas vezes quando eu fazia algo particularmente cruel.

"O meu também." Murmurei suavemente. "Mas eu não tenho certeza se uma palmada é apropriada aqui também. Riley não é uma criança normal. Ele está apenas sofrendo e tentando dar sentido à sua nova vida. Mesmo que sua mãe não fosse muito amorosa, ou divertida, ela ainda era a sua mãe." Eu senti como se estivesse ultrapassando meus limites. Eu só estava aqui há um par de horas e eu já estava planejando a morte de Jessica.

E então a inspiração bateu...

"Riley tem uma atividade favorita? Algo que ele sentiria falta se fosse tirado dele?"

Os olhos de Edward procuraram os meus até que ele inclinou a cabeça na direção do seu filho. Riley ainda estava tocando piano. Desta vez, as notas familiares de _Brilha, Brilha Estrelinha _fluíam do piano. O completo contraste entre Sonata ao Luar e esta amigável canção infantil puxou o meu coração. Em algum lugar dentro daquele monstrinho havia um garotinho – que sentia falta da sua mãe, querendo se divertir, desesperadamente querendo ser uma _criança. _Mas ele precisava aprender que ferir propositadamente outra pessoa estava errado, e esta era uma lição que ele precisava aprender imediatamente.

Meus olhos brilharam de volta para o rosto de Edward, nós dois sabíamos o que precisava ser feito, mas temíamos a explosão emocional que certamente viria a seguir. Nós dois assentimos em uníssono, e eu me enrijeci para a birra que viria em nossa direção. Tomando respirações profundas, Edward e eu lentamente nos levantamos do sofá e caminhamos até o piano. Muito gentilmente, ele retirou as mãos de Riley do instrumento e as segurou firmemente enquanto eu cuidadosamente puxei a tampa do piano para baixo sobre as teclas.

"Hey!" O comportamento calmo anterior de Riley se foi num piscar de olhos.

"Você não vai mais tocar piano." Edward disse suavemente, e eu sabia que seu coração estava se quebrando. Esta era a única influência tranquila que o seu filho tinha e nós a estávamos tirando dele.

"POR QUÊ!" A voz do menino perfurou a minha alma, mas eu sabia que tínhamos que permanecer firmes. A cabeça de Riley chicoteou ao redor, seus olhos penetrantes e acusadores em minha direção. "A CULPA É SUA!"

Durante a minha formação, eu tinha recebido gritos de algumas crianças malvadas em Seattle. Este menino de olhos verdes, não poderia me assustar.

Muito.

"Diga a ele por que ele está sendo punido." Eu persuadi suavemente, e Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Você machucou os dedos da Sra. Reed com este piano, e fez isso de propósito. Você não tocará piano por..."

Os olhos de Edward procuraram os meus pedindo um número.

"Sete dias." Sussurrei, e Edward pareceu concordar com isso.

"Sete dias. Riley, você entende que o que você fez foi errado? Você pode ter ferido seriamente a Sra. Reed".

Riley ignorou a pergunta enquanto lutou com os fechos dourados do piano, tentando, sem sucesso, abrir a tampa novamente. Eu segurei a tampa com firmeza e, em um surto de raiva, o menino começou a me chutar. Edward soltou as mãos dele e segurou suas pernas no lugar.

"Pare, Riley." Fiquei contente que a minha voz soou firme e corajosa porque eu não era nada disso. Embora eu já tivesse recebido gritos, eu não conseguia me lembrar realmente de ser _chutada_ antes. Edward finalmente puxou Riley para fora do banco e o levou – chutando e gritando – para o seu quarto.

"Oh, meu..." Carmen sussurrou trêmula enquanto caminhava em direção ao piano. Eu me deixei cair no banco quando ela colocou o braço em volta de mim.

"Você foi muito bem." A empregada sorriu, pensativa. "As tendências violentas são novas. Ele só começou a chutar e jogar as coisas nas pessoas há um par de semanas. Nem eu nem o Sr. Cullen somos muito bons em lidar com isso. Você o fez maravilhosamente".

"Carmen." Sussurrei suavemente. "Eu não tenho certeza que estou preparada para fazer isto..."

Seu sorriso era triste. "Não há vergonha nisso. Este não é a mais notável das situações. Riley nunca foi cruel comigo e, por isso, eu sou grata. Mas ele me conhece desde o nascimento. Isso não significa que minha sorte vai aguentar. Mas eu estou esperançosa. Ele realmente é um menino querido. Eu sei que é difícil ver isso agora, mas a mãe dele..." O tom de Carmen mudou dramaticamente "... a mãe dele nunca permitiu que ele fosse uma criança. Ela esperava que ele fosse esse pequeno adulto".

"Mas os adultos têm de seguir regras e enfrentar as consequências..."

"Sim." Os olhos de Carmem estavam apertados. "A Sra. Cullen nunca desejou que Riley ficasse chateado com ela, então ela ignorava as suas transgressões. E, na verdade, a maioria era pequena. Nada como o que está acontecendo estes dias. Mas, ela não fazendo o seu papel como mãe, ela criou um monstrinho que se rebelou quando ela o abandonou. Mesmo ela tendo problemas em mostrar seu afeto, ela ainda era a sua mãe. O mundo dele está de cabeça para baixo agora. Estranhos estão entrando e saindo, e ele está os expulsando de forma bastante eficiente".

"Eu não estou fugindo." Murmurei baixinho enquanto passava minha mão ao longo do elegante piano.

_Pelo menos, não ainda..._

"Estou feliz." Carmen sorriu calorosamente. "Você já é a minha favorita da longa lista de babás. Vejo muito potencial em você. Você poderia ser tão boa para Riley... e para o Sr. Cullen. Ele precisa de ajuda. Ele precisa de... um amigo".

"Há quanto tempo você conhece o Sr. Cullen?" Perguntei curiosamente.

"Fui contratada como empregada doméstica por sua família quando ele tinha treze anos. Quando ele fez 21, ele herdou o seu fundo de depósito. No dia seguinte, ele anunciou que estava se mudando para cá e que me levaria com ele. Havíamos ficado incrivelmente próximos através dos anos. Edward era o meu favorito, você vê. Rosalie é doce, mas ela é..."

"Opinativa. Boca suja".

Carmen riu. "Sim, mas ainda assim ela é querida. Então Edward pegou o dinheiro e comprou essa cobertura. Como se costuma dizer, o resto é história".

Eu ri do absurdo. O meu primeiro apartamento era um buraco de rato há apenas uma milha do campus da UW. A primeira casa de Edward Cullen tinha sido uma cobertura.

"E ele é um advogado?"

"Sim." Carmen respondeu. "Ele foi um estudante com honra no ensino médio e se formou quando tinha 17 anos. Ele foi direto para a Universidade de Washington e recebeu o seu bacharelado em Pré-Direito quando tinha 21 anos. Foi quando nos mudamos para cá. Ele continuou na UW cursando a Faculdade de Direito – graduando-se três anos depois. Ele começou a trabalhar na empresa do seu pai um dia após a formatura".

"Uau." Eu respirei. Edward era, obviamente, muito determinado e esforçado. "Um advogado com 24 anos?"

"Edward é muito decidido quando toma uma decisão." Carmen sorriu orgulhosamente, como se ela fosse a sua avó, em vez de sua empregada.

"Conte-me sobre a Sra. Cullen?" Pedi cautelosamente.

Seu sorriu rapidamente vacilou. "Devo? Nós estamos tendo uma conversa tão adorável".

Nós duas rimos.

"Edward e Jessica eram namorados na escola. Esme e Carlisle – que são os pais de Edward – nunca aprovaram Jessica Ela era uma completa escavadora de ouro e todos sabiam disso Mas você não pode dizer nada aos adolescentes. Eles têm que ver por si mesmos." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Enfim... durante o segundo ano de Edward na faculdade, Jessica revelou que estava grávida. Os pais dele ficaram arrasados, é claro; os dela ficaram em êxtase porque agora ela podia, legalmente, colocar as mãos no dinheiro dele. Palavras foram trocadas, as ameaças foram feitas... Então, Edward e Jessica fugiram e viveram na carcaça da faculdade com o pequeno Riley até que Edward tivesse idade suficiente para recuperar o seu fundo de depósito".

"E isso foi quando ele se mudou para cá..."

"Sim." Carmen concordou. "Eu provavelmente não deveria estar dizendo essas coisas, mas se você estiver vindo para as nossas vidas, você precisa saber. Jessica não era... a pessoa mais agradável de se conhecer. Ela e Edward brigavam constantemente, e ele ameaçou chutá-la para fora daqui mais de uma vez. Mas ela choraria, e quando isso não funcionava, ela amaldiçoaria e o lembraria que os juízes normalmente ficavam do lado da mãe quando tinham que decidir quem ficava com a guarda. Ele era um advogado e ele sabia que isso era um fato. Então, ele mordeu sua língua e sofreu. Eles nunca foram felizes. Edward tinha tentado fazer a coisa mais responsável, e isso o forçou a um casamento sem amor. Mas ele me lembrava constantemente que isso também o trouxe Riley. Ele realmente ama o seu filho. Entre a faculdade de direito e o trabalho na empresa, ele foi forçado a deixar a maioria da criação com Jessica, e você vê onde isso nos trouxe..."

"Eu não entendo como ela pode simplesmente fugir e deixá-los." Eu tremi. "Quero dizer, se você está tão infeliz em seu casamento, você procura por algum meio de sair disso. Mas, abandonar o seu filho?"

Carmen assentiu. "Ela conheceu um dos colegas de Edward em um evento de caridade na primavera. Ele não era contratado da empresa Cullen, mas eles trabalharam juntos em alguns casos, então Carlisle o havia convidado a participar. Um mês depois, as malas de Jéssica foram feitas e ela estava pedindo o divórcio a Edward. Uma hora depois, ela se foi. E ela nunca olhou para trás".

"Como é que Edward reagiu a isso?"

"Honestamente?" Carmen perguntou. "Ele estava aliviado. Ela e suas estúpidas regras sem sentido e suas ideias rígidas sobre criar seu filho finalmente se foram. E ela o deixou com a única coisa boa que veio do seu relacionamento – seu filho. Mas Riley... ele não reagiu tão bem. Foi um bom verão, e só tem piorado a cada dia que passa. Ela nem sequer liga para verificar seu filho".

Eu não poderia imaginar isso. Simplesmente ir embora e deixar seu filho para trás – nunca ligando. Será que ela se pergunta como ele está? Será que ela não sente a falta dele, afinal?

"Que puta." Murmurei sob a minha respiração, e Carmen riu bastante. Corei quando percebi que ela me ouviu.

"Eu já te amo!" Ela riu quando beijou meu rosto. De repente, ouvimos o som de um pigarro de alguém, e nós duas sacudimos a cabeça ao redor para ver Edward de pé na entrada da sala.

"Como ele está?" Perguntei hesitante. Edward parecia completamente exterminado, como se ele tivesse acabado de lutar com um urso.

"Dormindo." Ele respondeu cansado. Então seu olhar tremulou para mim. "Você ainda está aqui".

"Sim..." Sussurrei em surpresa. "A menos que você não queira que eu esteja?"

Confusão atravessou o seu rosto. "Não, não. Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Eu estou apenas surpreso, isso é tudo. Estou..." Suas feições suavizaram quando seus olhos perfuraram os meus. Eu pisquei rapidamente enquanto tentava controlar a reação do meu corpo ao ver o esmeralda de seus olhos brilhantes. "Estou feliz por você estar aqui. Obrigado por ficar. E obrigado pela sua ajuda mais cedo. Eu sei que pode não parecer, mas aquilo na verdade não foi tão ruim".

Carmen concordou com a cabeça. "Definitivamente não é o pior que já vimos".

"Eu sinto muito que ele chutou você, no entanto." A voz de Edward era como seda enquanto ele caminhava para mais perto de nós. Ele parou logo antes de chegar ao banco. "Eu espero que você esteja bem".

"Estou bem." Assegurei a ele e fui recompensada com um pequeno sorriso. Ele era tão bonito quando sorria.

"Posso fazer mais alguma coisa?"

"Ele provavelmente ficará dormindo por uma hora, ou algo assim. Ele sempre dá cochilos após um acesso de raiva." Ele olhou para Carmen. "O que você estava pensando para o jantar?"

"O frango já está cozinhando." Carmen sorriu suavemente. "E batatas cozidas, tudo bem?"

"Parece ótimo." Edward acenou com a cabeça antes de olhar para mim de novo. "Eu sei que o convite é provavelmente indesejável, mas você se juntaria a nós para o jantar?"

"Nós sempre comemos juntos." Carmen explicou com um sorriso esperançoso. "As ex-babás aproveitaram a oportunidade para fugir para o seu quarto por um tempo..."

"E você está livre para fazer isso também." Edward permitiu. "Mas você é também mais do que bem-vinda para se juntar a nós. O que quer que você esteja confortável, Bella".

Tinha sido há tanto tempo desde que eu realmente me sentei e tive um jantar de família. E eu estava mais do que um pouco surpresa ao saber que Carmen se juntava a eles na mesa também. Era óbvio que Edward e Carmen partilhavam uma ligação especial, e eu estava honrada de ser convidada.

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu adoraria jantar com você e sua família. Obrigada." Eu então me virei para a empregada/minha nova melhor amiga. "Mas eu insisto que você me deixe ajudá-la. Posso cozinhar as batatas, ou fazer uma salada. Deixe-me fazer algo, por favor".

Carmen me abraçou com força, e eu não pude ignorar o fato de que Edward estava nos observando atentamente. Eu podia literalmente _sentir_ o seu olhar. Que estranho...

"E ela cozinha! Que anjo!"

Tentando reprimir uma risada, Edward sorriu apologeticamente exatamente quando uma Carmen animada me tomou pela mão e me levou para a cozinha.

O jantar foi desconfortavelmente silencioso, e eu me perguntei se era porque todos estavam esgotados, ou se era porque a Mamãezinha Querida tinha requerido isso, ao ponto que agora era apenas um hábito.

Eu decidi descobrir.

"O jantar está delicioso, Carmen." Ofereci com um sorriso.

Três cabeças se levantaram dos seus pratos – olhos arregalados enquanto olhavam em minha direção. Todo mundo parecia surpreso em realmente ouvir uma voz na mesa.

Tomando minha dica, Edward limpou a garganta. "Carmen é uma cozinheira maravilhosa".

"Não, ela não é." Riley lamentou enquanto brincava com seu frango antes de voltar sua atenção para algumas ervilhas em seu prato, sacudindo-as em várias direções. Desde que o jantar tinha começado, ele só atirou alguns pedaços de batata na minha direção – o que eu sugestivamente ignorei. Eu tinha certeza que ele teria jogado a batata assada inteira na minha cabeça se a oportunidade fosse dada. Mas, até agora, ele estava seguindo a minha primeira regra. Ele estava jogando apenas as coisas _macias_. Então eu deixei passar.

"Eu não posso cortar o frango." Riley reclamou.

Eu estava confusa. Eu estava certa de que Carmen tinha cortado o seu frango em pedaços pequenos antes mesmo de colocar o seu prato à mesa. Tomei um gole do meu vinho e furtivamente verifiquei o seu prato através da minha taça.

Ela _havia_ cortado o seu frango. Ele estava apenas sendo um pirralho.

"Você não gosta de frango, Riley?"

"Às vezes." Ele resmungou. Ele descansou a cabeça sobre o punho enquanto apoiava o cotovelo na mesa. Edward revirou os olhos para o céu e virou seu copo de vinho.

"Mas não esta noite?" Perguntei com calma, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

"Não".

"Por que não?"

"Porque não é marrom".

Minha testa franziu em confusão.

"Ele prefere nuggets de frango, ou frango a milanesa- com a farinha de rosca." Carmen explicou baixinho enquanto se servia de outro copo de vinho. "Mas a senhora… quero dizer, os outros, preferiam que ele comesse o que os adultos estavam comendo".

"Ahh." Eu entendi agora. Eu também entendi que essa família ainda vivia na sombra da Mamãezinha Querida. Eles não percebem que suas regras não se aplicam mais? A bruxa malvada se foi.

"Eu tenho uma idéia." Anunciei corajosamente. Olhei para Edward. "Posso?"

Seus olhos cresceram com surpresa, mas ele acenou com fervor. Todos os olhos estavam em mim quando eu caminhei para a geladeira. Eu tinha notado mais cedo quando eu estava remexendo nos legumes congelados. Abri o pacote e os coloquei em um prato no microondas. Dois minutos depois, eu estava andando de volta para a sala de jantar. Todos os olhos estavam em mim quando removi o prato de Riley com sobras de alimentos e o substituí com seis nuggets de frango.

"Você gosta do seu com batata?"

Riley olhou para mim com surpresa, os olhos em adoração. Ele olhou de mim, de volta ao prato de nuggets de frango, e de volta para mim novamente.

"Eu posso comer isso?" Ele sussurrou suavemente enquanto gentilmente acariciou o pequeno pedaço de alimento.

Eu olhei para Edward e Carmen – seus rostos eram uma máscara de surpresa e admiração. Limpei a garganta ruidosamente e os olhos de Edward piscaram de volta ao foco.

"Claro... claro que pode." Ele gaguejou com perplexidade. Eu suspirei de alívio enquanto coloquei o garfo de Riley de volta em seu prato.

"Posso ter ketchup?" Seus olhos doces olharam para os meus.

"Eu vou buscar!" Carmen gritou animadamente enquanto corria em direção à cozinha, voltando instantes depois com um pote. Ela tirou a tampa, mas Riley estava balançando a cabeça com teimosia.

_Uh oh..._

"Eu quero que _ela_ faça isso." E seu dedinho apontou diretamente para mim.

Exatamente assim, a minha babá interna estava fazendo uma dança feliz.

Derramei o ketchup e todos nós assistimos com muita atenção enquanto o menino comeu o seu jantar. E ele comeu de tudo – até a ultima mordida – sem fazer voar uma ervilha do prato ou lançando quaisquer batatas assadas no ar.

Todos na mesa deram um enorme suspiro de alívio.

Depois do meu sucesso no jantar, Carmen tinha se oferecido para dar o banho em Riley, enquanto Edward se retirou para o seu escritório para fazer algum trabalho. Isso me deu a oportunidade de percorrer a caixa de brinquedos de Riley e ver o que tínhamos para trabalhar.

Não muito.

Ele tinha alguns jogos muito educativos. Encontrei muitos jogos de enigmas que pareciam avançados demais para crianças de cinco anos como ele. Eles tinham pedaços muito pequenos, e eu sabia que ele teria dificuldades para pegá-los com os seus dedinhos. Havia alguns jogos de memória. E um monte de tecnologia cara e impressionante que eu poderia ver na minha sala de aula um dia se o orçamento da escola pudesse realmente pagar. Mas esta era uma caixa de brinquedo de criança, e todos os brinquedos dentro dela serviam para algum propósito - praticar alguma habilidade, ou reforçar alguma lição.

Riley precisa de alguns brinquedos _divertidos_.

Arrastei-me sobre a sua estante, que rivalizava com qualquer biblioteca infantil que eu já vi. Havia alguns livros de histórias para crianças espalhados nas prateleiras, mas não muitos. A maioria dos títulos era de livros que li na escola. Alguns na faculdade. Alguns eu nunca tinha nem ouvido falar.

Riley precisa de alguns livros _divertidos _também.

Eu estava fazendo minha lista mental de coisas para comprar quando Carmen trouxe Riley – envolto em uma toalha – de volta para o seu quarto. Ele já havia escolhido o pijama antes de entrar no banho, então ele se vestiu rapidamente e pulou na cama. Ele me olhou desconfiado do seu poleiro na cama, e eu sorri para ele, esperando que o nosso progresso e o seu bom humor na hora do jantar continuariam pelo resto da noite.

Ele não sorriu de volta. Sua expressão era lívida.

Fria. Indesejada.

Engoli em seco, nervosa. "Você gostaria que eu lesse uma história?"

Ele balançou a cabeça um não antes de subir sob as cobertas. Eu adicionei um edredom novo, mais colorido para a sua cama na minha lista cada vez maior para a minha maratona de compras.

"A hora de dormir é a mais difícil." Carmen ofereceu como um pedido de desculpas quando ela escolheu um do Dr. Seuss***** da prateleira e acomodou-se na cama com Riley. Ele se aconchegou em seu peito e, por apenas uma fração de segundo, eu tive um vislumbre do doce e pequeno menino que conheci no jantar.

_*****__ Dr. Seuss__: era um escritor americano e cartunista muito conhecido pelos seus livros infantis. Ele publicou 44 livros infantis._

Silenciosamente, fechei a porta atrás de mim quando saí do quarto. Era só 8 horas da noite e eu já estava pensando em ir para o meu quarto e encontrar um livro para ler quando ouvi a voz de Edward me chamando da sala.

"Bella?"

"Sim?" Sussurrei quando fiz meu caminho pelo corredor em direção à sala de estar. Edward estava sentado no sofá com seu computador em seu colo.

"Desculpe. Eu acabei de ver você saindo do quarto de Riley. Como ele está?" Edward deslizou mais, dando um espaço para mim no sofá. O gesto me surpreendeu. Não era como se não houvesse um sofá de dois lugares, uma cadeira...

"Ele parece bem." Respondi quando me sentei ao lado dele. "Carmen disse que a hora de dormir pode ser difícil".

"Às vezes, sim." Ele terminou o que estava fazendo no computador e o desligou. Ele o colocou cuidadosamente no final da mesa e se virou para mim. "Então, como tem sido seu primeiro dia?"

"Interessante." Respondi com um leve sorriso. Ele riu levemente. "Quero dizer, eu ainda estou aqui. Isso é um bom sinal, certo?"

Seus olhos encararam nos meus, e eu esqueci momentaneamente de respirar. Sua expressão era ilegível, mas isso não me impedia de olhar.

"Um sinal muito bom." Ele concordou com um sussurro, e eu poderia jurar que pude ouvir alguma coisa em sua voz... alguma _esperançosa. _"Você esteve maravilhosa com ele no jantar. Eu me senti tão tolo".

Fiquei horrorizada. "Eu não queria fazer você se sentir tolo..."

"Ah, eu sei que você não queria." Seu sorriso era deslumbrante. "Eu precisava lembrar que a mãe de Riley... não está mais entre nós... e é hora de fazermos as nossas próprias regras. Então, obrigado pela lembrança".

"Eu ainda estou aprendendo as regras." Expliquei. "Eu nunca tenho certeza se as regras são suas, ou da Sra. Cullen. Então, se eu fizer alguma coisa fora da linha, por favor, não hesite em me dizer".

Ele balançou a cabeça, e sua expressão mudou. Ele parecia quase arrependido.

"Bella, eu quero lhe pedir desculpas pela nossa conversa anterior. Eu não tinha o direito de insinuar que você não tinha feito todos os esforços para encontrar uma posição de professora. Isso foi rude da minha parte, e eu espero que você possa aceitar minhas desculpas".

"Está tudo bem." Murmurei. "Você estava apenas me testando. Eu agora sei disso".

Ele pareceu surpreso – mas satisfeito– que eu havia entendido os seus motivos. "E você passou com louvor. Você realmente fez o meu filho jantar. Calmamente. Esse é o primeiro jantar tranquilo que tivemos em meses".

"Fico feliz que pude ajudar." Eu não estava acostumada a tantos elogios, e isso estava me deixando desconfortável. "Sr. Cullen, eu queria saber se eu poderia comprar algumas coisas para Riley".

"Comprar?"

"Sim." Respondi. "Eu estava olhando os seus brinquedos e os livros dele. Eu gostaria de comprar para ele algumas coisas mais apropriadas para a idade. Se estiver tudo bem?"

"Claro que sim. Dê-me apenas um momento." Eu assisti quando ele levou seu laptop para o seu escritório. Dentro de instantes, ele voltou com um cartão de crédito. Ele o entregou para mim.

"Isto é para você - para o que você acha que é necessário para Riley".

O homem estava me dando um cartão de crédito. Era brilhante e platina e ainda tinha o meu nome gravado na face.

Foi dado cartões de crédito a todas as babás?

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei. "Eu prometo que vou usá-lo apenas para as compras que pertencem a Riley." Eu não estava certa por que eu senti a necessidade de lhe garantir isso, mas me pareceu importante.

"Eu confio em você, Bella. Não se preocupe".

Conversamos depois – ele sobre o seu trabalho e eu sobre minhas tentativas falhas de encontrar um. Ele parecia interessado, então eu disse a ele sobre os meus pais, minha infância, e os meus anos na UW. Edward me disse as mesmas coisas que Carmen tinha me dito mais cedo - só que ele deixou de fora a gravidez não planejada e aspectos ruins do casamento. Mais de uma vez, nossos olhos se trancaram e - mais uma vez - nós dois apressadamente desviamos o olhar quando nos encontramos olhando um para o outro. Era irritante e desconfortável, mas isso não nos impedia de fazê-lo repetidas vezes. E cada vez que isso acontecia, o meu coração vibraria no meu peito.

Edward Cullen era fascinante. Rico. Bem sucedido. Inteligente. Impulsionado. Mas havia um outro lado dele. Ele era, obviamente, leal e devotado à sua família. Ele era gentil e generoso. Pelo que eu vi, ele era maravilhoso com os seus empregados e um excelente pai para Riley.

E ele tinha os mais lindos olhos esmeralda que penetravam diretamente a minha alma.

Durante a nossa conversa – onde continuamos a falar sobre tudo e qualquer coisa – tínhamos nos deslocado para perto um do outro. Eu não tinha certeza se ele tinha notado isso, mas eu com certeza tinha, e eu não podia me fazer afastar. Eu só podia supor que ele não tinha percebido – porque ele não se afastou também.

"Riley está dormindo." A voz de Carmen interrompeu os meus devaneios, e tanto Edward quanto eu pulamos para trás contra o sofá como dois adolescentes apanhados em um amasso.

Edward pigarreou nervosamente. "Obrigado, Carmen. Eu acho que vou terminar alguns trabalhos antes de ir para a minha própria cama. Obrigado mais uma vez, Bella".

E, com isso, o Sr. Frio tinha voltado, e ele rapidamente recuou para o seu escritório.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong> Até que enfim estamos vendo alguns progressos, eu estou com fé de que Bella vai modelar Riley e conquistar o coração do papai lindo.

Deixem reviews!

Bjus,

**Lay**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong>

Irene está viajando a trabalho e pediu para eu postar aqui pra ela, portanto, deixem muitas reviews pra essas tradutoras que estão fazendo um trabalho ótimo traduzindo essa fic, que é linda!

Bjs,

Ju


	3. Eu penso que isso é um sinal

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Such Great Heights", de Iron and Wine: I am Thinking it's a Sign._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_**Eu penso que isso é um sinal**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Edward POV **_

Eu calmamente fechei a porta do meu escritório. Exalei uma respiração que eu estive segurando e pressionei minha testa contra a fria porta de mogno.

_Mogno. Que irônico._

Caminhando em direção ao bar, eu me servi de uma bebida e passeei ao redor da minha mesa - desmoronando contra a minha cadeira de couro e abatendo o álcool em um gole só.

Este tinha sido um inferno de um dia. Este tinha sido um inferno de um verão.

A maioria dos homens teria ficado constrangido – talvez até mesmo vingativos - se suas esposas tivessem feito as malas e saído pela porta e para os braços de um amigo de confiança, como se os últimos oito anos não significassem nada para ela.

Mas não este marido. Tinha sido um alívio bem-vindo.

Jessica Stanley e eu tínhamos nos conhecido oficialmente durante o nosso último ano do colegial, quando eu tinha sido designado para acompanhá-la no jogo de futebol. Ela era a capitã das líderes de torcida e a garota mais popular da escola, e eu tocava saxofone na banda. Com o meu dinheiro Cullen e encanto, eu nunca tinha ficado sem uma namorada, mas Jessica Stanley tinha sido o Santo Graal para todos os garotos da escola - inclusive eu. Desde a noite em que ela foi coroada rainha do baile, éramos inseparáveis. Juntos, perdemos nossa virgindade em um quarto de hotel extravagante em Olímpia na noite do baile.

Nosso relacionamento era volátil desde o início. Jess tinha um temperamento explosivo quando não tinha as coisas do seu jeito, e eu era simplesmente bastardo o suficiente para garantir que ela não conseguisse do seu jeito muitas vezes. De alguma forma, nós fizemos isto funcionar, e fizemos planos para estudar na UW juntos. Formei-me em Pré-Direito, ela formou-se em líderes de torcida e fez especialização em Francês **-** em preparação para sua viagem dos sonhos a Paris, que ela insistia que era onde nós passaríamos nossa futura lua de mel. Ela tinha a nossa vida traçada para nós. Eu trabalharia na empresa de advocacia do meu pai e um dia me tornaria sócio. Jessica viveria no nosso apartamento em um edifício arranha-céu, e criaria os nossos dois filhos perfeitos, e seria a minha esposa troféu.

Eu _não_ tinha ideia de quão rapidamente as peças do plano dariam frutos.

Riley, tanto quanto eu o amava, foi uma surpresa total e absoluta. Jessica tinha me garantido que estava a tomando a pílula, e eu tinha confiado nela o suficiente para acreditar nisso. Eu tinha 19 anos e me dirigia para a faculdade de direito. Eu não estava de modo algum preparado para me tornar um pai. Mas um dia, ela caminhou diretamente para a casa dos meus pais e alegremente anunciou que estava grávida. Minha mãe chorou, e meu pai ficou em um estado de estupor antes de declarar que eu tinha fodido a minha vida completamente, e nós estávamos por nossa própria conta própria. Em estado de choque, mas determinado a provar que ele estava errado, Jess e eu tínhamos fugido no dia seguinte. No entanto, ela não conseguiu a sua lua de mel em Paris até dois anos mais tarde - depois de eu ter tido acesso ao meu fundo de depósito.

No início, eu tinha recusado o dinheiro do meu pai. Enquanto ele era um avô coruja para Riley, eu ainda estava magoado por causa da maneira como ele lidou com a notícia. Foi minha mãe quem me convenceu - lembrando-me que eu estava na faculdade e tentando criar uma criança com o meu trabalho de tempo parcial como escriturário no escritório do meu pai. Jessica, naturalmente, se recusou a trabalhar. Sempre que eu abordava o assunto sobre ela procurar um emprego, ela começava a chorar e lamentar - declarando que era mais importante para ela estar em casa com Riley durante esses primeiros anos de sua vida. A esta altura, eu estava cansado demais. Então eu tive que, a contragosto, aceitar o meu fundo. Nós mudamos do nosso quarto apertado da faculdade e - assim como ela tinha planejado meticulosamente - compramos esta cobertura. Eu estava sóbrio o suficiente para perceber que essa era a coisa mais tola a se fazer, desperdiçar o dinheiro, mas prometi a mim mesmo que eu teria certeza de economizar dinheiro suficiente para, pelo menos, completar a faculdade de direito e sustentar a minha família enquanto eu lutava nos meus primeiros anos como advogado. Minhas economias tinham sido desnecessárias. Meu pai tinha sido mais do que generoso com os nossos fundos de depósito. Eu estava preparado para a vida - com ou sem me fazer sócio. Mas eu era um trabalhador duro e ainda estava determinado a fazer isso sozinho.

O dia em que Riley nasceu foi o mais feliz da minha vida. Ele herdou o meu cabelo rebelde e os meus brilhantes olhos verdes e - infelizmente – o temperamento imprevisível de Jessica. Mas ele era adorável e carinhoso e muito inteligente, e eu tinha creditado à sua mãe por fazer dele um menino bem-educado. Após a minha formatura, aceitei um cargo na empresa do meu pai. Eu era o filho do patrão, mas eu não queria a sua influência na minha carreira. Eu trabalhei muito tempo, tratando de casos medíocres, e fiz um nome sozinho como um advogado novato. Enquanto a minha vida profissional estava prosperando, o meu casamento estava se dissolvendo. Eu tinha percebido há muito tempo que eu nunca tinha realmente amado Jessica, mas, pelo que eu vi, ela era uma mãe maravilhosa para o meu filho e eu estava contente com esse conhecimento. Portanto, eu estava disposto a aguentar. Quando estava em casa, eu passava todo o tempo com Riley. Nós coloríamos com marcadores laváveis e respeitaríamos as regras firmes de Jessica na hora do jantar e de ir pra cama e, enquanto eu questionava os rígidos padrões de Jessica, eu não estava em casa tempo suficiente para fazer uma avaliação honesta. Carmen, que tinha sido a minha segunda mãe desde que eu tinha 13 anos, assegurou-me que mesmo Jessica sendo rigorosa e, provavelmente, a mãe mais não divertida do planeta, Riley _estava_ sendo bem cuidado. Foi só depois de Jessica nos deixar com sua mala Louis Vuitton a tiracolo que eu percebi que tinha realmente sido Carmen que _cuidava _do meu filho. Qualquer diversão que o meu filho tinha - e qualquer oportunidade de simplesmente ser criança – era graças à nossa empregada.

Eu poderia aceitar que eu era um fracasso como marido. Honestamente, esse rótulo não me incomodava em absoluto. Mas eu estava envergonhado - de maneira tão drástica - que eu tinha inconscientemente falhado com meu filho.

As semanas depois da partida dela só poderiam ser descritas como imprevisíveis e voláteis. Riley se recusava a dormir durante a noite e, quando ele finalmente o fazia – ele acordaria gritando por sua mãe. Ele raramente comia, e a hora do jantar era sempre um dos momentos mais bagunçados dos nossos dias. Ele choraria sem motivo aparente, ele começaria a fazer birras nas lojas e chutar e gritar até Carmen ou eu não termos nenhuma escolha a não ser ignorar os espectadores e levá-lo até o carro. As coisas melhoraram um pouco quando ele começou a pré-escola, mas, dentro de algumas semanas, sua professora enviava alguns bilhetes para casa, ou ligava, para informar que Riley tinha mordido uma criança menor no recreio, ou batido em uma criança no refeitório. Ele sabia ler e escrever, mas descaradamente se recusava a fazer as duas coisas quando solicitado a fazer pelo sua professora. Nossa vida em casa era um caos completo, e eu finalmente tomei uma licença de curta duração de ausência da empresa, a fim de passar um tempo com meu filho e esperando proporcionar a ele alguma estabilidade.

Nada funcionou.

Carmen e eu estávamos no fim da nossa inteligência - e quando eu fui forçado a voltar ao trabalho - foi então que ela finalmente sugeriu que eu contratasse uma babá. Eu poderia dizer que a ideia a incomodava imensamente, mas era óbvio que ela estava no fim da sua corda. Então eu fiz, e cada babá foi um desastre direto atrás do outro.

Enquanto jantava com a minha família na semana passada, Rosalie tinha mencionado que sua melhor amiga tinha se formado recentemente na faculdade e estava tendo dificuldades para encontrar uma posição como professora. Ela sugeriu que Bella seria uma babá maravilhosa, mas eu estava hesitante em trazer outra babá para casa. Ela continuou elogiando o terreno sobre o qual Bella andava, e lembrando-me que alguém com um mestrado em Ensino Fundamental pode eventualmente fazer a diferença. Eu estava sem opções, e meu filho – e a minha família - precisavam de ajuda. Assim, sem entrevistá-la – até mesmo sem conhecê-la - eu contratei Bella Swan baseado unicamente na recomendação brilhante da sua melhor amiga.

Honestamente, eu não estava esperando muita coisa, mas quando ela entrou no meu escritório, senti imediatamente uma sensação de paz que irradiava de Carmen que eu não havia visto em muito tempo. Ela instantaneamente gostou dessa garota, e Carmen era difícil de que ela era uma professora, eu tinha imaginado Bella como um estereótipo de professora. Cabelo em um coque. Óculos em seu nariz. Rígida e rigorosa. Mas a jovem que entrou no meu escritório não era nada além de típica. A imagem que eu tinha formado na minha mente não podia estar mais longe da realidade, e isso me pegou completamente desprevenido.

Bella tinha entrado em meu escritório e imediatamente ido em direção à minha estante. Sua preocupação com os livros tinha me dado a oportunidade de realmente perceber sua presença, e o que eu notei foi que ela era bonita de tirar o fôlego. Não o tipo de beleza falsa, reforçada com mudanças de forma, mas simplesmente naturalmente bonita. Seu cabelo cor de mogno estava pendurado em ondas caindo pelos seus ombros, e seus olhos de cervo não foram escondidos por um par de óculos. Ela estava vestida com uma blusa e uma saia modesta, mas não modestos o suficiente para prejudicar a sua aparência. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu tinha encontrado uma mulher atraente, e deixou-me nervoso que eu estava tão imediatamente atraído por ela. Eu passei anos em um casamento sem amor, e eu não estava acostumado a sentir... o que quer que fosse que eu estava sentindo.

Para esconder o meu desconforto e testar sua paciência, comecei a atormentar a garota, indicando que ela não tinha lutado o bastante para uma posição de professora. Eu podia sentir o sorriso no meu rosto enquanto eu observava os seus olhos de chocolate brilharem de raiva. Ela efetivamente me colocou no meu lugar, e eu fiquei impressionado que ela não estava nem um pouco intimidada por mim, ou pelo meu poder e riqueza. Era refrescante. Era... _quente_.

Eu tinha certeza de que o incidente com a Sra. Reed a enviaria correndo para o elevador, então eu tinha ficado agradavelmente surpreendido quando a encontrei sentada com Carmen no banco do piano. Suas cabeças estavam juntas e eu estava mais uma vez surpreendido que Carmen tinha gostado de Bella tão rapidamente. O jantar tinha sido outro abrir de olhos, e ambos os eventos mostraram o quão paciente e compreensiva Bella poderia ser. Ela era engenhosa e estava disposta a tentar qualquer coisa para tornar a vida um pouco mais fácil para nós e um pouco mais feliz para Riley. Meu filho não tinha sentado calmamente para uma refeição em semanas. Foi muito tranquilo e estimulante.

Enquanto Carmen lia para Riley, aproveitei a oportunidade para agradecer a Bella por sua ajuda. Durante a nossa conversa, eu aprendi que ela era inteligente e culta. Eu a achei completamente fascinante de um modo que era totalmente estranho para mim. Ela era inteligente, articulada e divertida. Nós tínhamos nos deslocado para mais perto nos aproximando durante a nossa conversa. Eu não tinha certeza se ela tinha percebido isso, mas eu tinha, e eu não tinha feito nenhum esforço para quebrar nossa ligação até que Carmen nós interrompeu com o anúncio de que Riley estava dormindo. Fiquei grato pela distração. Eu tinha acabado de inalar o cheiro do cabelo de Bella, e eu tinha resistido a um desejo absurdo de envolver uma mecha do cabelo dela no meu dedo um pouco antes de Carmen entrar na sala. Irritado comigo mesmo e determinado a manter distância, eu friamente agradeci a ambas antes de recuar para o meu escritório.

Para o bem do meu coração, era imperativo que eu mantivesse as minhas mãos para mim. E pelo bem da minha família, era vital que eu não me permitisse ficar atraído pela nova babá do meu filho.

_**Bella POV **_

Você alguma vez já assistiu o brilho nos olhos de uma criança quando ele, ou ela, é cercado por montanhas de brinquedos? Brinquedos que fazem barulho e divertem e são realmente apropriado para a idade?

Nem eu tinha - até agora.

"O que é isso?" Riley perguntou em um sussurro boquiaberto quando Carmen o empurrou para o corredor da maior loja de brinquedos de Seattle. Ele estava sentado no carrinho, as mãos segurando o trilho frontal, e chicoteando com a cabeça em todas as direções como se estivesse assistindo a uma partida de tênis avançando...

"Isso é um trator John Deere." Expliquei quando apertei o botão, fazendo com que as luzes do trator piscassem rapidamente. "Você nunca brincou com um antes?"

Ele balançou a cabeça que não e eu prontamente joguei o veículo para a pilha crescente de brinquedos no carrinho. Brinquedos simples. Brinquedos baratos que você assumiria que todas as crianças pudessem reconhecer. Um trem com controle de dedo*****. Carros Matchbox. Um Etch-a-Sketch******. Os olhos de Riley tinham se arregalado de surpresa quando eu apresentei a ele o mundo maravilhoso das massinhas de modelar. A expressão animada em seu rosto derreteu meu coração, e eu tinha comprado um tubo do material.

_*****__Fingerpaints__: tintas fabricadas para crianças pintarem com os próprios dedos, elas são atóxicas. _

_**__Etch-a-Sketch__: __é uma espessa tela plana cinza em uma armação de plástico. Há dois botões na frente do quadro nos cantos inferiores. Quando os botes são torcidos move-se uma caneta que desloca o pó de alumínio da parte de trás da tela, formando uma linha sólida. Os botões criam uma linha gráfica de imagens. O controle de esquerda move a caneta na horizontal e o da direita move na vertical__. Esse brinquedo ficou entre os 100 mais criativos do século 20. Ele permanece popular até hoje. Foto: http:/ www. toycrazy. com. au/ images/ Etch%20A%20Sketch%201. jpg (retire os espaços)_

Eu hesitantemente olhei para o carrinho de compras quando nós empurramos para o corredor seguinte. Eu _realmente_ esperava que não houvesse um limite para o cartão de crédito.

A felicidade de Riley era contagiante. Com um sorriso gigante, Carmen tinha feito sua própria seleção, escolhendo alguns grandes quebra-cabeças e livros para colorir para acrescentar à nossa enorme pilha. Nós olhamos rapidamente para as bicicletas, mas eu pensei - e Carmen concordou - que era melhor perguntar ao Edward antes de comprar uma. Felizmente, o menino aceitou esta explicação, enquanto as visões de como eu ensinaria Riley a montar na sua primeira bicicleta inundaram o meu coração de alegria. Eu estava com ele há apenas dois dias e eu já estava me apegando rapidamente a este menino.

O café da manhã foi tranquilo. Edward tinha saído muito antes de qualquer um de nós sair da cama, então Carmen, Riley e eu tivemos um rápido café da manhã com cereais antes de se vestir e ir às compras. Tivemos um dia perfeito até agora. Sem birras. Sem lágrimas. Mesmo que o resto do dia fosse uma catástrofe, eu consideraria que a manhã foi um sucesso definitivo.

Eu sugeri o McDonald's para o almoço, e eu podia ver Carmen lutando com as regras rígidas da Mamãezinha Querida a respeito de fast food. Sussurrei que eu pensava que o fast food estava bem como um prazer de vez em quando, e Edward tinha dito que _podíamos_ fazer nossas próprias regras agora. Seu rosto visivelmente relaxou enquanto ela me ofereceu um largo sorriso. Eu não me ofendi com a sua apreensão. Era incrível a quantidade de controle que Jessica ainda tinha nessa família - até mesmo nos adultos. Levaria algum tempo, e eu era muito paciente. Eu estava determinada a fazer isto funcionar.

O resto do fim de semana passou como um borrão enquanto eu ficava mais acostumada com a minha nova casa no céu. Era ainda um pouco estonteante quando eu imaginava quão acima da cidade eu estava dormindo a noite. Carmen e eu nos aproximávamos cada vez mais, enquanto Edward permanecia distante e todo negócios. Era confuso, considerando quão relaxado ele pareceu no final da minha primeira noite, e eu comecei a me preocupar se ele estava ofendido por mim de alguma forma. Eu estava fazendo algo errado? Carmen me assegurou que ele era apenas mal-humorado às vezes e que eu não deveria me ofender com isso, mas eu não podia evitar pensar que a sua instabilidade emocional era de alguma forma ligada a mim. Ele raramente falava comigo, e quando o fazia, era um pequeno "obrigado". Ele não tinha pestanejado quando eu tinha lhe presenteado com o recibo da maratona de compras de brinquedos, mas ele tinha permanecido na sala enquanto Riley e eu nos sentamos no meio do chão da sala brincando com o seu novo trator. Eu podia sentir o olhar penetrante dos seus olhos esmeralda, mas resisti ao impulso de procurar o seu caminho. Eu tinha medo do que eu veria, então eu mantive minha atenção centrada sobre o menino que estava fascinado com o brinquedo mecânico no chão.

Enquanto a minha primeira semana progredia, eu era constantemente surpreendida pelo prazer simples que Riley encontrou em seus brinquedos e jogos. Ele era uma criança tão criativa e ele estava se esforçando para encontrar uma saída para isso. Eu o pegava olhando para o piano - e realmente considerei pedir a Edward para diminuir a punição só para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo tocar – mas eu sabia que tínhamos que ser coerentes se quiséssemos que Riley ganhasse uma plena compreensão do que era certo e do que era errado. Era difícil, mas nos mantivemos firmes.

Pelo quinto dia, eu estava me sentindo muito orgulhosa de mim mesma. Eu estava levando e buscando Riley da escola. À noite, eu o ajudaria com a sua "tarefa" de escrever os números até dez e escrever seu nome nas linhas. Edward ainda estava me dando o gentil encolher de ombros frio, mas Riley estava prosperando. Se ele estava feliz, a casa inteira estava feliz. Carmen tinha me abraçado várias vezes ao longo da semana, elogiando-me por ser tão paciente e bondosa. Edward manteve-se distante, mas ele sempre me agradecia ao final de cada dia de sucesso. Ele parecia um pouco menos estressado - um pouco mais descansado - e eu estava feliz por ter desempenhado um papel pequeno em seu conforto.

Em suma, uma primeira semana de muito sucesso. Eu realmente sobreviveria os sete dias _e_ eu seria paga por eles!

A vida estava boa.

Edward tinha sugerido que eu ficasse com o sábado livre. Eu tinha sido inflexível sobre trabalhar a semana inteira, mas ele insistiu que eu precisava tomar algum tempo para mim. _Seria_ bom ver Rosalie e Alice. Eu não tinha tido tempo para mim esta semana, e seria divertido ter uma noite fora com as garotas. Então eu passei o dia lendo no parque e fazendo algumas compras para mim mesma antes de me encontrar com as garotas em um clube a poucos quarteirões de casa.

"Então, como vai o negócio de babá? Edward diz que você está detonando e anotando os nomes." Rosalie fez um gesto para o garçom e pediu mais uma rodada de bebidas.

"É isso que ele está dizendo?" Murmurei enquanto bebia o meu vinho. "Ele só me dá um lacônico obrigado antes de correr para o seu escritório a cada noite".

Rose levantou as sobrancelhas. "Sério? Bem, eu conversei com ele algumas vezes nesta semana. Tudo o que ouço é como você está sendo paciente com Riley. O garoto até mesmo comeu na mesa do jantar sem jogar comida. Isso é um grande avanço..."

"Eu sabia que você seria boa nisso." Alice sorriu enquanto flertava descaradamente com um loiro em pé no bar. Rose e eu trocamos olhares divertidos quando ela prontamente pediu licença para ir pedir mais uma rodada de bebidas ao garçom. Nós nunca recebemos as nossas bebidas, e 20 minutos mais tarde, Alice se despediu enquanto saía do clube nos braços do loiro bonito.

"Eu acho que nós fomos rejeitadas." Eu sorri enquanto terminava uma fatia de pizza.

"Que vagabunda." Rosalie sorriu maliciosamente. "É melhor ele valer a pena".

Passei a hora seguinte jorrando sobre Riley, e eu podia ver o brilho nos olhos de Rosalie quando falei sobre os seus novos brinquedos e jogos. Ela continuou tentando guiar a conversa na direção de Edward, e eu a distrairia perguntando sobre seu relacionamento com Emmett. Esta sempre tinha sido uma manobra eficaz no passado. Não nesta noite.

"Ele gosta de você, Bella".

"Quem?" Olhei ao redor, pensando que eu tinha, obviamente, perdido alguma coisa. Eu não vi ninguém olhando para mim, e eu certamente não vi ninguém que achasse atraente.

"Edward." Ela sorriu um pouco antes de terminar a sua terceira bebida.

Minha testa enrugou. "Bem, sim. Eu acho. Ele não me demitiu ainda".

"Isso não é o que eu quero dizer." Ela riu quando terminou a pizza no seu prato. "Meu irmão nunca falou sobre uma garota como ele tem falado de você. Acho que ele está completamente apaixonado".

"De jeito nenhum." Eu ri nada elegantemente. Não poderia ser. Nós não tínhamos trocado cinco palavras um com o outro - exceto na primeira noite. Eu ainda me lembrava do jeito que ele olhou para mim - aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes. Eu realmente tentei esquecer o jeito que o meu coração tinha voado sempre que os nossos olhos se encontraram.

"Confie em mim." Rose sorriu quando ela pegou a conta. "E eu pago".

"Já que você está fazendo acusações ridículas - vou deixar você pagar".

"Você vai ver..." Ela riu. Revirei os olhos e beijei sua bochecha antes de pegar a minha bolsa e meu casaco e voltar para a minha casa no céu.

"Foi um dia longo." Os olhos de Carmen estavam pesados com tensão quando fiz o meu caminho para a sala. Ofeguei drasticamente, meus olhos incrédulos na cena diante de mim.

O chão estava coberto com todos os brinquedos novos de Riley. Alguns foram destruídos. Alguns eram, provavelmente, reparáveis. Alguns dos seus livros de colorir estavam em pedaços deitados a esmo ao redor da sala. Lápis de cera foram quebrados e atirados em todas as direções. Eu podia ouvir os seus gritos chorosos vindo do seu quarto, e eu corri através do campo minado de brinquedos mutilados e pelo corredor até o seu quarto.

Riley estava nos braços de Edward. Ele estava balançando o menininho para frente e para trás, sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem e que ele o amava muito. As lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos enquanto eu observava em silêncio. Olhei ao redor do quarto e que os brinquedos e jogos que não foram atirados na sala estavam deitados no meio do tapete de Riley, e sua estante de livros - normalmente tão limpa e arrumada - estava em ruínas. Páginas foram arrancadas e atiradas, espalhadas desordenadamente no chão.

Edward levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os meus e seu rosto imediatamente relaxou. Ele parecia tão exausto...

"Veja..." Edward sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Riley. "Eu disse a você que ela voltaria".

A cabeça do menino se virou na minha direção. Ele rapidamente limpou as lágrimas dos seus olhos e seu rosto explodiu em um enorme sorriso quando ele finalmente me viu. Ele rapidamente saiu de cima de Edward e correu em minha direção. Eu ajoelhei no tapete exatamente quando os seus bracinhos envolveram ao redor do meu pescoço. Meus olhos nadavam em lágrimas, mas eu nunca tirei os olhos do rosto de Edward. Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim – diretamente através de mim - e eu tive que finalmente desviar o olhar para que eu pudesse acalmar o menino em meus braços.

"O que está errado, amigo?" Sussurrei quando ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço.

"Você foi embora." Ele murmurou, recusando-se a levantar a cabeça. Ele apenas se apertou mais apertado contra mim, e eu finalmente me sentei no chão e o puxei para o meu colo.

"Shh, está tudo bem. Estou aqui agora".

"Quebrei todos os nossos brinquedos." Ele soluçou, enquanto as lágrimas caíam pelo seu minúsculo rosto.

"Está tudo bem. Vamos consertá-los." Seus soluços ficaram mais calmos enquanto eu o balançava gentilmente. Ele deitou sua cabeça contra o meu peito e eu beijei sua testa suavemente quando comecei a cantarolar uma canção de ninar. Arrisquei olhar para Edward, que ainda estava olhando para mim, seu rosto uma máscara silenciosa de espanto e exaustão. Eu finalmente tive que fechar meus olhos - seu olhar penetrante era simplesmente muito bonito, e eu me senti sendo varrida pelo momento. Eu me encontrei querendo demais, cedo demais, e isso me deixava nervosa.

O ronco suave de Riley encheu o ar e Edward lentamente levantou da cama e se inclinou. Ele cuidadosamente levantou o menino em seus braços enquanto eu pulei para puxar as cobertas sobre a sua cama. Ele o deitou gentilmente e deu um beijo em sua testa. Eu fiz o mesmo, e nós demos uma última olhada para o belo menino antes de Edward apagar a luz e fechar a porta atrás de nós.

Em silêncio, voltamos para a sala. Eu me ajoelhei no chão e comecei a pegar os brinquedos que pudessem ser recuperados. Edward se juntou a mim no chão.

"O que aconteceu esta noite?" Perguntei calmamente.

Edward pegou o trator John Deere e verificou para ter certeza de que ainda estava funcionando. Ele suspirou, desanimado. "Ele despertou do seu sono e você não estava aqui. Carmen disse a ele que você estaria em casa esta noite, mas ele simplesmente... _enlouqueceu_. Ele gritou e chorou e tirou todos os seus brinquedos e os jogou em todas as direções imagináveis. Ela me ligou no escritório..."

"Espere..." Eu o interrompi. "Você estava no escritório em um sábado?" Tínhamos discutido como ele precisava estar em casa com Riley nos fins de semana.

"Eu só parei para pegar alguns documentos. Eu estava lá não fazia 30 minutos." Ele me assegurou. "Mas... você vê a destruição que ele causou durante esse tempo. Passamos o resto do dia simplesmente segurando-o, fazendo qualquer coisa no mundo para acalmá-lo. Ele finalmente chegou ao ponto em que se acalmaria e quase cairia no sono, e então ele gritaria o seu nome..."

Fechei meus olhos em compreensão. "Ele pensou que eu não estava voltando para casa, assim como..."

"A mãe dele." Edward concordou. Com um gemido frustrado, ele se levantou e me ofereceu a sua mão. Eu a peguei e ele não a soltou enquanto me puxou para o sofá. "Por favor, sente." Ele sussurrou enquanto apontava para o sofá.

A bagunça no chão simplesmente teria que esperar.

"Bella." Edward murmurou suavemente. "Meu filho tornou-se tão ligado a você esta semana. Eu não quero que você sinta que você não pode ter um dia de folga. Eu não posso esperar que você fique aqui 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana. Isso seria injusto com você. Você não é a mãe dele, e eu não espero esse tipo de comprometimento da sua parte. Mas eu preciso saber o que você está pensando." Ele olhou ao redor da sala. "Você vê o que acontece quando você vai embora, e eu estava impotente para detê-lo. Ele _já_ ama você. Mas eu preciso saber se isso é algo que você vai ser capaz de lidar. Eu sei que isto não é um trabalho comum de babá, mas eu preciso saber se... se você está planejando nos deixar." Sua voz vacilou suavemente.

"Você quer que eu vá?" Eu perguntei confusa. Meu coração estava disparando rapidamente.

Seus olhos brilharam nos meus. "Claro que não. Bella, você fez mais coisas com ele em seis dias do que eu fui capaz de fazer em meses. Ele te adora. Ele não chora. Suas notas e comportamento melhoraram na escola. Ele está simplesmente... prosperando, e eu sei que é por sua causa. Se você fosse embora..." Os olhos de Edward vagaram ao redor da sala. "Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada, ou culpada. Eu vou lidar com o meu filho, de alguma forma, se você decidir ir. Mas eu sei que isso é pedir muito de você, e eu preciso saber como você se sente".

Por uma fração de segundo, considerei ir embora. Este era um compromisso enorme. Este menino tinha associado o meu dia de folga com o abandono da sua mãe, e eu olhei para a destruição que ele causou.

"Você está... essencialmente... pedindo-me para preencher o papel da mãe dele." Eu concluí suavemente. Surpreendentemente, isso não me assustou tanto como deveria ter feito.

"Essencialmente." Edward concordou. "E eu entendo se você não estiver pronta para aceitar essa responsabilidade. E você não é obrigada a fazê-lo. Eu só preciso saber se você está disposta... porque se você não estiver..." Ele fechou os olhos, mas eu não precisei que ele terminasse a frase. Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando.

Se eu não estivesse preparada, era melhor eu ir embora agora - antes que seu filho se tornasse ainda mais apegado a mim.

O que Edward não entendia era que o sentimento era mútuo. Os pensamentos de ir embora agora... eram suficientes para causar fortes dores no meu peito e fazer com que nós contorcessem no meu estômago.

"Eu estou apegada a ele também." Sussurrei suavemente quando peguei a sua mão na minha. "E eu não vou a lugar nenhum".

Os olhos de Edward brilharam abertos quando ele notou que as nossas mãos estavam ligadas. Ele ofegou suavemente enquanto começou a trilhar os dedos ao longo dos meus. Seu toque era quente e elétrico e arrepios explodiram na minha carne.

"Bella, é... você tem certeza?" Ele murmurou suavemente enquanto olhava nos meus olhos. Sua voz estava temerosa, mas esperançosa. Tudo o que eu realmente podia me concentrar era na maneira que os nossos dedos se encaixam juntos e a forma como eu sentia a sua pele na minha.

"Estou certa." Eu sussurrei. Tomei uma respiração profunda enquanto puxei a minha mão e a pressionei contra o seu rosto. O estresse no seu rosto evaporou quando ele fechou os olhos e se derreteu contra o meu toque. "Eu não acho que eu poderia ir embora mesmo se eu quisesse..."

Suas feições suavizaram quando seus olhos perfuraram os meus. "Bella... Você é tão boa com ele. Tão boa _para_ ele".

"Ele é bom para mim também..." Seu rosto estava se aproximando do meu, e eu ofeguei suavemente enquanto ele segurava a minha mão com mais força, puxando-me em direção a ele.

E eu fechei meus olhos...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora<strong>__: Esse capítulo foi esclarecedor, vimos o que o Edward pensa da Bella, e que ele tem uma leve queda por ela... e esse fim deixou a desejar._

_Tadinho do Riley, chorei junto com a Bella, coitado gente, tenho pena de crianças traumatizadas..._

_Deixem reviews_

_Bjus,_

_**Lay**_


	4. Talvez o nascer do sol traga esperança

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Upward Over The Mountain", de Iron and Wine: May the Sunrise Bring Hope._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

_**Talvez o nascer do sol traga esperança**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Edward POV **_

"Ele é bom para mim também..."

A voz dela era apenas um sussurro, e isso ecoou até os cantos mais profundos da minha mente. Eu peguei a mão dela – instinto e emoção substituindo a lógica – enquanto eu a puxava para mais perto de mim. Apenas brevemente, nossas pernas roçaram uma contra a outra. Jeans em jeans. Mas o tecido pesado não era suficiente para proteger do calor que estava sendo emanado do corpo dela e contra o meu. Minha perna formigou onde nossas pernas se encontraram, e eu a ouvi ofegar suavemente.

Ela sentia isso também?

Minha mente estava me alertando. Isso era demais. Muito rápido. O lado mais racional do meu cérebro sabia disso. O outro lado – o lado idiota que estava cansado e frustrado e sentindo emoções que eu nunca havia sentido em toda a minha vida – estava agora no controle de cada movimento meu. Cada pensamento. Cada respiração.

Cedendo à tentação, deixei minha mão deslizar por algumas mechas do cabelo dela. Eu gemi suavemente enquanto deslizou através dos meus dedos. _Tão macio..._ Seu rosto se moveu lentamente para perto do meu, e eu contemplei seu rosto amável. Seus lindos olhos de corça estavam fechados para mim, mas seus lábios estavam separados – um convite silencioso que eu não tinha poder para recusar. Eu simplesmente não tinha a força.

Inclinando-me, coloquei minha mão sobre a sua nuca e levemente puxei sua bochecha contra a minha. O ataque duplo da sua pele cremosa e a fragrância do seu cabelo foi quase a minha ruína, e isso tirou o resto do meu controle para não empurrar suas costas contra o sofá e esmagar seus lábios contra os meus. Era enervante o quanto eu queria sentir seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Instantaneamente, eu dei uma respiração profunda e demorada e acariciei sua bochecha. Sua respiração estava vindo em rápidos ofegos e eu sorri quando percebi que ela estava exatamente tão afetada por mim como eu estava por ela.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça em minha direção e seu hálito quente soprou contra o meu rosto. Meus olhos pousaram em seus lábios; eles estavam pálidos e rosa e abertos, e seria tão fácil simplesmente roçar minha boca contra a sua... Oprimido e completamente embriagado, eu lambi meus lábios em antecipação...

"Bella..." Uma voz suave flutuou por todo o corretor, efetivamente quebrando o feitiço. Ela ofegou enquanto seus olhos lançaram-se abertos. Seus olhos arregalados trancados com os meus enquanto ela tentava recuperar o fôlego. Eu respirei fundo antes de fechar os meus olhos. Imenso alívio combinado com derrota vibrou através do meu corpo enquanto a voz do meu filho registrava em meus ouvidos.

"Eu deveria ir..." Bella sussurrou levemente. Eu pude apenas assentir enquanto ela se soltava do meu aperto e seguia pelo corredor em direção ao quarto do meu filho. Eu pulei quando ela bateu a porta atrás dela.

Grunhindo, enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos enquanto a enormidade do que havia acabado de acontecer assaltava meus sensos. Não importava que não tivéssemos nos beijado. Nós tínhamos feito nada mais do que acariciar a bochecha um do outro. Mas isso _era suficiente_.

Suficiente para me fazer querer _mais_. Suficiente para me fazer querê-_la._

Eu tinha acabado de atravessar a linha – uma imaginária, mas um limite potente na areia que afetou o meu filho. Pavor preencheu o meu coração enquanto eu percebia que ela talvez nos deixasse. Eu tinha sido incapaz de manter o meu corpo sob controle e segurar minhas mãos, e isso poderia ser considerado assédio sexual da forma mais elevada. Peguei um pequeno conforto em saber com certeza que meu toque teve um efeito nela. Fazia um tempo que eu não sentia a pura excitação irradiando de uma mulher, mas eu tinha sentido esta noite. Enquanto essa realização atirou uma emoção de adrenalina através de mim, isso já era um outro exemplo de como nós – como dois adultos em comum acordo - tínhamos acabado de colocar mais importância em nossos hormônios em vez de nas ramificações que essas ações poderiam atingir no meu filho.

Eu queria colocar a culpa no dia de merda que eu tive e como ela – por ela meramente atravessar a porta da frente – tinha instantaneamente e suavemente apagado toda a dor e mágoa que este dia tinha possuído em minha família. Eu podia apenas fingir que a emoção do dia tinha acabado, e eu apenas precisava de algum conforto. E que eu estava agradecido. Mas eu sabia que eu estaria mentindo.

Essa semana tem sido tão milagrosa, e isso me fez ficar tranqüilo. Os últimos meses têm sido tão terríveis que eu me permiti acreditar que essa uma semana incrível e calma poderia ser o começo do fim do nosso pesadelo. Mas hoje tinha surpreendentemente me lembrado que os dias de guerra estavam longe de terminar.

Segurando meu filho de uma forma que ele não pudesse mais fazer qualquer tipo de dano a ele mesmo tinha – até agora – sido a experiência mais dolorosa da minha vida como pai. Ele tem estado tão destrutivo e tão fora de controle que eu seriamente considerei pedir ao seu pediatra um sedativo. Ele choraria em um minuto e gritaria e cairia no outro. Carmem tinha finalmente corrido do quarto chorando, incapaz de presenciar a cena diante dela. Riley tinha continuado gritando o nome de Bella, e cada grito estridente tinha feito meu coração se lascar.

Finalmente, exatamente como eu tinha prometido, ela voltou para casa. A expressão no rosto dele quando seus olhos a devoraram tinha me alertado para o fato de que sua afeição e conexão com Bella não era totalmente saudável, mas finalmente fazia sentido. Ele estava associando sua ausência com a da sua mãe, e os pensamentos de outro adulto o deixando era mais do que minha criança de cinco anos podia agüentar.

Vendo Bella segurar meu filho em seu colo enquanto ela o balançava para dormir foi, de longe, a parte mais doce do meu dia. Ela estava tão protetora... tão amorosa... e eu tentei lembrar se eu algum dia vi Jessica segurando meu filho desse jeito. Eu sabia que não tinha, e fiquei mais uma vez enfurecido que eu tinha falhado com meu filho por não ter fornecido a ele uma mãe carinhosa e maravilhosa. Alguém que pudesse aquietar suas lágrimas. Alguém que não pensasse que McLanche feliz e nuggets poderiam prejudicá-lo. Alguém que protegesse e abraçasse e permitisse que um menininho fosse um menininho.

Alguém como Bella.

Os sentimentos que estavam cursando através de mim eram como nada que eu alguma vez conheci. Eu nunca tinha sido atraído por uma mulher como eu tinha me atraído por ela, mas essa não era a hora para eu ser egoísta. Meu filho _tinha_ que vir em primeiro lugar. Se eu arruinasse isso... se Bella fosse embora porque eu tinha acabado de praticamente jogá-la no sofá... todo o progresso seria apagado, e eu estava com medo de que eu perderia o meu garotinho para sempre. Meu coração apertou enquanto eu prometi a mim mesmo que eu iria – de algum jeito – guardar meus sentimentos por Bella em meu peito. Eu acharia um jeito de recusar tudo sobre ela... do cheiro do seu cabelo até o toque da sua pele... chamando-me de um jeito que eu ficava completamente primal.

Eu faria isso pelo meu filho.

Isso era tão injusto com ela. Ela era recém-saída da faculdade e ansiosa por uma carreira docente. Ela não tinha planejado virar uma mãe substituta para o meu filho. Mas ela aceitou fazer isso, e eu rezava para que eu não tivesse simplesmente fodido completamente toda a situação.

"Ele está dormindo." Bella sussurrou suavemente enquanto ela voltava para a sala de estar. "Eu acho que ele apenas acordou, e eu não estava lá..."

Eu assenti enquanto mantinha meus olhos no chão. A tarde infernal tinha se tornado no pôr do sol, e a sala estava em cascata com uma luz suava refletindo da lua. Eu estava agradecido pela escuridão – com medo de que a expressão no rosto dela me fizesse perder o resto do que sobrara da minha sanidade. Medo me pegou enquanto eu segurava minha respiração, esperando que ela dissesse que isso não funcionaria. Eu ouvi isso das babás anteriores, então eu estava preparado para isso. Mas eu sabia que se eu ouvisse _aquelas_ palavras vindo da boca dela, meu filho nunca mais seria o mesmo.

"Precisamos conversar." Bella murmurou. "Eu acho que precisamos estabelecer alguns... limites..." Sua voz falhou enquanto ela se sentava do outro lado da sala. A distância me surpreendeu, mas eu entendi. Ela estava desenhando suas próprias linhas na areia. E aquilo era bom porque eu era aparentemente um adolescente com hormônios que não era capaz de respeitar limites pessoais.

Com um suspiro, levantei minha cabeça e, mesmo na escuridão, eu podia ver seus olhos olhando para mim.

Ela era tão corajosa, e eu era um covarde.

_Ela queria estabelecer limites._

_Ela não estava indo embora._

"Eu te devo desculpas." Sussurrei. "Eu nunca devia ter tocado você. Sinto muito, Bella".

"Eu não estava exatamente reclamando." Bella murmurou, e ambos rimos nervosamente. "Você acha que... talvez... nós estávamos apenas... eu não sei... emocionais? Capturados pelo momento?"

Eu pisquei rapidamente. Ela realmente acreditava naquilo? Ou ela estava apenas tentando nos convencer que nós não sentimos nada?

"É isso que você pensa?" Eu perguntei sem hesitar.

Seu rosto cintilou com uma expressão conflitante antes de deixar cair seu olhar para suas mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo.

"Talvez..."

_Talvez._

A simples palavra pairou pelo ar. Seria tão fácil aceitar isso. Concordar que – sim- nós estávamos superados e oprimidos e apenas procurando por um pouco de conforto. Acreditando que _isso_ poderia fazer as coisas muito mais simples.

Mas, isso poderia ser exatamente tão simples... e mais preciso... ignorar a palavra completamente. Porque eu sabia, no fundo da minha alma, que essa era a palavra errada. Pelo menos, era a palavra errada para _mim_. Embora os acontecimentos desta tarde tivessem mais do que adicionado definitivamente à afeição que eu sentia por ela, eu sabia que eu não conseguia honestamente culpar minha reação com ela como apenas ter sido capturado no momento. Era mais... e eu não conseguia explicar isso.

Mas pensei sobre o meu filho e como sua felicidade aumentou a esperança de que eu não fodesse com isso. Claro, porque ela era Bella, ela entendia isso. Por mutuamente negar nossa atração, ela estava me oferecendo um bote salva vidas – uma chance de segurar e salvar a minha família de afundar. E porque nós estávamos afundando, eu gratamente aceitei isso.

"Talvez então." Eu finalmente concordei, e fui pego sem fôlego pela minha alma que estava gritando para negar isso. Meu olhar se focou em minha janela do terraço e nas estrelas brilhantes do céu. Era raro ter uma noite sem nuvens em Seattle e eu estava grato pela distração. Eu não conseguia olhar para ela. Um breve olhar para mim e ela descobriria que eu sou um mentiroso horrível.

"Talvez então..." Sua voz era um sussurro enquanto ela cuidadosamente deslizava do seu assento e caminhava em direção ao corredor. "Boa noite, Edward".

"Boa noite, Bella." Eu observei sua forma recuando enquanto ela evitava meu olhar também. Suspirei baixinho enquanto eu a ouvia fechar a porta do seu quarto.

Perdido em pensamentos, saí do sofá e andei em direção ao piano. Eu me sentei no banco e cuidadosamente levantei a tampa das teclas. Fechei meus olhos e deixei a música apaziguar meus nervos amedrontados e minhas emoções confusas. Toquei uma música, e então outra, esperando que as doces melodias me fizessem relaxar.

"Isso soa lindo." Carmem sussurrou gentilmente enquanto fazia seu caminho em direção ao banco. Eu deslizei para o lado, deixando espaço para ela.

"Onde você foi?" Sussurrei enquanto eu continuava tocando.

"Para o seu escritório." Ela sorriu gentilmente. "Eu não estava fazendo a ele nenhum bom e, honestamente, eu precisava de uma parada. Eu sei que isso é egoísmo..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não tanto. Você faz muito por aqui como está. Eu coloquei muita coisa em cima de você. Contei com você muito pesadamente, especialmente nos últimos meses. Desculpe Carmem".

"Shhhh." Ela suspirou enquanto colocava sua mão direita no piano. Sorrindo, eu removi a minha e apenas toquei as teclas abaixo com a minha mão esquerda. Ela tocava a linha da melodia, e isso era uma lembrança confortável da minha infância. Nós sempre tocávamos juntos, mesmo quando eu era um garotinho, e Riley tinha continuado com a tradição. Ele amava sentar ao lado dela no banco enquanto eles tocavam. Era uma característica adorável que eu estava feliz que ele herdara. Meu filho amava Carmem quase tanto quanto eu.

"Ela é maravilhosa." Carmem sussurrou gentilmente enquanto seus olhos pairavam sobre os meus. Eu nem tive de perguntar a quem ela estava se referindo.

"Ela é." Murmurei suavemente. "Ela é muito boa para ele".

Eu podia sentir seus olhos descansando em mim. "Ela é boa para você também".

Eu virei minha cabeça em sua direção. Ela estava sorrindo para mim e eu gemi internamente. É claro que Carmem havia notado.

"Isso não pode acontecer, Carmem".

Ela suspirou enquanto abaixava sua mão em seu colo, efetivamente terminando o nosso dueto. "Não estou certa que funciona desse jeito Edward".

"Tem que funcionar." Respondi gentilmente. "A felicidade do meu filho é mais importante".

Ela assentiu em entendimento. "Mas você não acha que já é hora de você ser feliz também?"

Carmem havia sido minha confidente mais próxima através dos anos. Como um homem de 19 anos, eu chorei em seus ombros quando revelei que eu estava fugindo com Jessica. Carmem sabia da minha tristeza melhor do que ninguém. Eu tinha ignorado os protestos da minha família e casado com uma mulher que eu não me imaginaria casando em um milhão de anos. Uma mulher que eu não amava. Uma mulher cujas teias eu lutei para escapar por quase toda a minha precoce vida adulta. Mas eu tinha sido fraco e tolo, e enquanto eu não conseguia me arrepender das decisões que tinha feito – porque essas decisões haviam me trazido o meu filho- eu tinha sempre imaginado o que seria _querer_ estar com alguém. _Querer _fazê-los felizes. Eu tinha aceitado há muito tempo que eu nunca teria essa chance. Essa era a decisão que eu havia feito e eu a honraria. Felicidade com uma mulher era um conceito estranho para mim.

"Ele tem que ser feliz primeiro." Respondi enfaticamente. "Eu não posso arriscar isso, Carmem. Eu vou apenas me distanciar dela. Eu não posso me permitir ser atraído por ela. Se eu ferrar isso e ela for embora, você sabe o tipo de efeito que teria nele. Inferno, ela apenas tirou um dia de folga e olhe a destruição".

"Você está colocando muita pressão sobre si mesmo. Sem mencionar nesta garota." A voz de Carmem era um sussurro. "Riley precisa de mais ajuda do que qualquer um de nós pode dar a ele, Edward".

Eu fechei a tampa sobre as teclas antes de encará-la.

"O que você está sugerindo?"

"Um psicólogo infantil." Carmem murmurou e eu arrepiei. Essa não era a primeira vez que ela tinha sugerido um psiquiatra. "Eu sei que você é contra, mas, vamos lá. Você e eu estamos sem idéias. Bella tem sido um milagre que deu certo, mas não se pode esperar que a garota faça isso sozinha. Só porque ela é uma professora não significa que ela consiga suportar suas explosões e ao seu apego emocional a ela. Ela não pode simplesmente parar de viver para tomar conta do seu filho. Ela estava fora por uma tarde... uma tarde! E olhe o que aconteceu. Ela consegue _ajudar_, absolutamente. Mas você não pode esperar que ela faça isso sozinha. Você deve isso a Riley _e_ a Bella. Dê a eles alguma ajuda".

Baixei minha cabeça, envergonhado. Eu sabia que ela estava certa.

"Eu vou encontrar um médico." Sussurrei tremulamente.

"Bom." Carmem disse calorosamente. "E então talvez... apenas talvez... você e Bella possam ver o que vai acontecer. Você deve isso a si mesmo. Você merece ser feliz pela primeira vez na sua vida".

Eu assenti agradecido e ela beijou minha bochecha e me desejou boa noite antes de se dirigir ao seu quarto.

Determinado a fazer isso dar certo pelo meu filho, eu respirei fundo e andei em direção ao seu quarto. Eu cuidadosamente abri a porta. Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando percebi que sua cama estava vazia. Eu ansiosamente acendi a luz e corri em direção ao seu banheiro. Estava vazio também.

Fechei meus olhos em resignação.

Eu nem sequer tive que imaginar. Eu sabia onde achá-lo.

Eu rastejei silenciosamente em direção ao quarto de Bella. Gentilmente empurrei a porta aberta e a imagem me esperando tirou o meu ar.

Ela estava aninhada embaixo das cobertas. Seu cabelo estava espalhado contra o travesseiro, suas características faciais relaxadas e suaves na luz da lua. Sua pele estava ainda mais pálida graças a luz da lua, eu encarei – petrificado – enquanto sua beleza era consumida pela minha mente. Segurei a porta na tentativa de controlar a emoção que corria através de mim.

E então eu _o_ vi...

Meu lindo garotinho estava embalado nos braços dela. Sua mãozinha estava agarrada ao redor do pescoço dela e ela o segurava perto contra o seu peito. Era tão natural, como se ela o estivesse segurando pelos últimos cinco anos da vida dele. A visão era tão perfeita – _tão certa_ – e eu fui oprimido com o entendimento que eu poderia negar a ela tudo que eu queria. Eu poderia evitar seu olhar e segurar minhas mãos e fingir que não era afetado todo o tempo por sua mera presença.

Mas era um esforço fútil e eu não queria saber como eu me seguraria de atravessar aquela linha traçada na areia.

Aquela noite, meu sonhos foram preenchidos com visões da pele com a luz da lua e o cheiro sagrado de morangos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da tradutora: <strong>Ahhh que lindoo o Riley e o Edward todos bobos pela Bella *-* Eu simplesmente estou adorando a Carmem, o mulherzinha fofa ! KKKKKK' Bem vamos ver no que vai dar esse rolo de psicólogo e o temperamento do Riley, médicos que se cuidem ! KKKKKKK'_

_Enfim, gente, deixem suas reviews e façam um monte de garotas felizes!_

_Beijões,_

_**Bruh **;*_


	5. Desenhando a linha e a assistindo cair

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore", de James Morrison: Drawing the Line and Watching it Fall._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_**Desenhando a linha e a assistindo cair**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Bella POV**_

A segunda semana da minha vida como uma babá foi basicamente preenchida com gastar muito tempo com Riley e ficando mais acostumada com a sua agenda. Eu o estava levando e buscando da escola e eu tinha até conhecido a sua professora – uma novata recém-formada com o nome de Srta. Â na sua sala de aula pela primeira vez tinha quase me causado um ataque de pânico. Eu olhei para as suas paredes bem decoradas e alegremente constituídas de quadros de avisos e tentei ignorar a inveja que fluiu através de mim. Esta sala poderia ter sido a minha sala de aula. Mas, então, Riley havia corrido para o meu lado com um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto e, imediatamente, o meu ciúme foi substituído por um senso de propósito que eu já não era capaz de negar.

Nosso ritual noturno havia se tornado agora uma rotina bem-vinda.

Deve der casa. Jogos. Jantar. Banho. Histórias. Orações. Cama.

Concordei com a única regra decente da Mamãezinha Querida de que as crianças precisavam de uma programação, e todos nós acreditávamos que era melhor que tivéssemos essa rotina tanto quanto possível para fornecer ao Riley algum tipo de estrutura. Mas nada era definido em uma pedra. Se ele quisesse pular a história de ninar, nós simplesmente pulávamos. Se ele quisesse praticar piano ao invés de brincar com seus brinquedos, então é isso que ele faria. Ele estava mais calmo. Seu comportamento e progressos na escola continuavam a melhorar. Ele estava comendo quase todo o seu jantar. E ele estava dormindo melhor – mesmo que ele dormisse a maioria do seu sono na minha cama.

Riley ia dormir em sua cama todas as noites. Mas pela manhã, eu inevitavelmente o encontrava enrolado debaixo dos meus cobertores, aninhado contra o meu lado. Eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer-me levá-lo de volta para o seu próprio quarto. Ele, obviamente, necessitava de contato humano, e meu quarto era o mais próximo ao dele. Entre as suas explosões emocionais e físicas no meu dia de folga e o fato de que ele estava dormindo em meus braços todas as noites, eu estava mais do que emocionada quando Edward anunciou que Riley começaria a ver um psicólogo infantil esta semana. Eu estava perdendo o meu coração para este menino, mas eu tinha certeza de que a sua ligação emocional comigo – e a minha com ele - não era saudável e poderia destruir todo o nosso progresso se a nossa situação mudasse. Eu ainda esperava ser uma professora em sala de aula um dia, e se essa oportunidade surgisse, eu não queria uma cicatriz na vida da criança por ir embora. Precisávamos de alguns limites, e eu esperava que o psicólogo infantil pudesse nos ajudar a estabelecê-los e me ensinar a cumpri-los.

As fronteiras e os limites tinham estado na vanguarda da minha mente desde que Edward e eu tínhamos compartilhado o nosso... _momento_. Eu não tinha certeza de como chamá-lo, mas eu tinha certeza que nós quase nos beijamos. Eu _queria_ que ele me beijasse, e eu sabia que isto era errado. Certamente não _parecia _errado - especialmente quando me lembrei da maneira como senti o seu rosto contra o meu – mas eu sabia que, com aqueles toques suaves, tínhamos cruzado uma linha que nunca deveria ser cruzada em um ambiente de trabalho. Eu tinha que me lembrar que eu era a babá do seu filho. Ele era o meu chefe. Eu era a sua empregada. E isso não poderia acontecer. Nunca.

Era surpreendente o quanto isso me incomodou.

Eu nunca tinha ficado mais atraída por um homem do que eu estava por Edward Cullen, e isso me deixava nervosa. Eu mal o conhecia no todo e, ainda assim, eu _queria_ conhecê-lo. As poucas informações que eu sabia eram básicas. Ele era um advogado novato. Ele havia se casado com a sua namorada de colégio e sofrido através de um casamento sem amor. Sua melhor amiga era a sua empregada doméstica. _Minha_ melhor amiga era a sua irmã. Ele era podre de rico. Ele era um bom pai.

E seu toque me deixava em chamas.

Foi esse último pequeno detalhe que me manteve na borda sempre que ele estava em casa. Eu estaria sentada no chão com Riley, montando um quebra-cabeça, e eu literalmente _sentia_ o seu olhar em mim. Ou, estaríamos sentados no jantar, e eu olharia para cima – apenas para descobrir seus olhos cravados nos meus. Isso não queria dizer que eu não roubava rápidos olhares de relance nele também. Eu observaria quando ele lia uma historia para Riley, ou escutaria quando ele e seu filho faziam um dueto ao nos conversávamos, era em relação à criança e eu nunca me permiti ficar sozinha no mesmo ambiente com ele. Estávamos nos evitando no seu melhor termo, mas, até agora, isso estava funcionando. Tínhamos concordado que os nossos toques inadequados tinham sido resultados de um dia emocional. Eu não tinha certeza se eu acreditava nisso completamente, mas ele parecia ansioso para acreditar nessa teoria, então eu jogava junto.

Hoje à noite tinha sido isenta de problemas. Filés de peixe e ketchup foram o jantar de Riley. Eu aprendi rapidamente que ketchup era o próprio grupo de alimento na mente de Riley. Carmen realmente o tinha convencido a experimentar um pouco de milho com o seu peixe, e ele tinha comido sem brigas. Depois do jantar, Carmen tinha insistido em dar banho em Riley, e Edward ofereceu para ler a história de dormir. Eu entendi que eles estavam tentando me dar uma pausa muito necessária, e eu tinha ficado agradecida. Nestes dias, o tempo de silêncio era limitado, por isso eu estava grata pela oportunidade de ficar na minha banheira e passar alguns momentos com o meu nariz enterrado em um livro.

Mais tarde, eu estava sentada na cozinha, checando os meus e-mails no meu laptop, quando ouvi as vozes de Carmen e Edward derivando da sala.

"Não é um problema, Carmen. Eu não quero nem mesmo participar da coisa. Mas se eu o fizer, eu sou bem capaz de ir sozinho".

"Mas você comprou os bilhetes meses atrás." Carmen o lembrou. "E é tudo para a caridade".

"A caridade não vai sofrer." Edward assegurou a ela. "Eu vou guardar o bilhete. Simplesmente irei sozinho. Ou seja, a menos que você queira ir comigo?"

Ela riu. "Certo. Como se eu pudesse apertar a minha bunda em um desses vestidos de gala Mas _há_ alguém que eu conheço – alguém que na verdade vive nesta casa - que ficaria linda em um desses vestidos..."

Meus ouvidos se animaram. Certamente ela não estava falando de mim!

"Carmen..." A voz dele estava tensa. "Não mesmo..."

Mas Carmen não desistia fácil. "Você podia simplesmente perguntar a ela, Edward. Que mal faria? Você já tem o bilhete. Poderia ser um agradecimento por tudo que ela está fazendo por aqui. Eu não sei o quanto você está pagando a ela, mas eu tenho certeza que não é suficiente".

Sim, ela estava falando de mim. E, na verdade, o meu pagamento era indecente. Meu salário como babá era o dobro do que eu estaria ganhando como professora iniciante neste estado. Pensei na Srta. Ângela e em sua classe de quinze alunos de pré-escola.

Eu tive que suprimir o meu sorriso e resistir à tentação de tripudiar.

"Carmen, você está tentando abusar da sorte? Eu mal consigo estar no mesmo cômodo com ela sem tocá-la. Você acha seriamente que vesti-la e pedir que ela fosse minha companheira em algum enfadonho jantar de caridade seja um movimento sábio?"

Ofeguei quando o meu coração disparou no meu peito.

_Ele estava tendo problemas para manter suas mãos longe de mim... _

"Pode ser divertido." Carmen insistiu. "Uma noite de adultos na cidade sem uma criança segurando a perna dela..."

Concordei fervorosamente. Isso _poderia_ ser divertido.

"Basta ir como amigos." Carmen incentivou. "E pense nos benefícios. Você pode dançar com ela. Vê-la em um vestido de gala. Realmente acompanhar uma dama para uma dessas coisas e não ter que se preocupar que ela flerte com todos os outros jovens advogados na mesa..."

Eu fiz uma careta. Jessica tinha _feito_ isso? Inacreditavelmente, o meu ódio por esta mulher continuava crescendo.

"Carmen, eu já te disse..." E voz de Edward era fraca. "... Estou tentando muito forte me manter distante dela".

"E eu _já lhe_ disse que você merece ser feliz – mesmo que seja apenas por uma noite".

As suas vozes se tornaram sussurros e desapareceram, e presumi que eles estavam andando pelo corredor - ele em direção ao seu escritório e Carmen para o seu quarto. Suspirando, desliguei o laptop e fui para a cama.

Eu não conseguia dormir com as questões que giravam em torno da minha cabeça. Será que ele me convidaria para ir ao evento? Eu _queria_ ir? E por que o fato de que ele estava tendo dificuldade de manter as suas mãos longe de mim me faz sorrir como uma idiota e faz os meus dedos curvarem?

Minhas reflexões mentais foram interrompidas no meio da noite pelo tamborilar dos pés inquietos atravessando o meu tapete. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir enquanto Riley subia na cama ao meu lado e se aconchegava contra o meu lado.

Era o fim da semana quando dois eventos muito importantes ocorreram na casa dos Cullen. Hoje era sexta-feira, e Riley estava agendado para comparecer à sua primeira sessão de terapia com a Dra. Jane Taylor. E ontem – enquanto estava em seu escritório trabalhando em um depoimento - Edward recebeu os papéis do divórcio.

Eu fingi não saber nada sobre o último incidente. Mas eu havia me tornado suspeita quando vi Carmen dançando em torno da cozinha como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria, e ela tinha alegremente derramado os feijões. Felizmente, Riley estava na escola, então ela não teve por que esconder o seu entusiasmo. Eu me preocupava com o que isso significaria para Riley, mas depois percebi que o divórcio era apenas uma formalidade neste ponto – uma declaração legal e obrigatória de que Edward poderia seguir em frente com sua vida. A legalidade e os detalhes menores não eram importantes para Riley. Tudo que ele sabia era que sua mãe tinha ido embora e, de acordo com os papéis, não contestaria Edward por qualquer tipo de custódia. Meu coração se partiu pelo menino, mas Carmen tinha insistido que se Jessica poderia ser fria em relação ao seu próprio filho, talvez fosse melhor que ele não tivesse nenhuma ligação com ela. Eu não tinha tanta certeza. Eu estava certa de que – um dia – Jessica se arrependeria dessa decisão, e Riley seria forçado a ficar cara a cara com uma mãe que era uma completa estranha para ele. Carmen me assegurou que Edward cuidaria do futuro de Riley, e eu rezava que ela estivesse certa.

O plano para hoje era que eu pegaria Riley da escola e encontraria Edward no escritório da Dra. Taylor. Nós três tínhamos sentado e explicado que falaríamos com o médico de crianças. O rosto de Riley empalideceu até que Edward assegurou a ele que este médico não era do tipo de dar injeções, ou um remédio de gosto azedo. Este era um médico que apenas conversaria com ele. Riley pareceu bem com essa explicação, mas de uma verdadeira forma de criança, esperou até que eu o levasse ao carro – e no caminho para a consulta – quando finalmente ele se tornou bastante nervoso para fazer perguntas.

"O médico é um menino ou uma menina?"

"Uma menina." Eu expliquei quando virei à esquerda na Rua Willow. O trânsito era sempre um inferno depois que a escola terminava. "Seu nome é Dra. Jane, lembra?"

Eu olhei no meu espelho retrovisor quando Riley assentiu. "E nada de injeções?"

Eu sorri quando seus olhos encontraram os meus no espelho. "Nada de injeções".

"Por que ela quer falar comigo?"

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Ela quer ver se talvez você queira falar com ela".

"Sobre o quê?"

"Apenas coisas diferentes..." Eu expliquei vagamente. O que eu devia dizer?

_Ela quer falar com você sobre como a cadela da sua mãe abandonou você e lhe deu problemas de ansiedade graves de separação. _

Não, eu não podia dizer isso**. **

"... Como a escola. Sua família. Seus amigos. Seus sentimentos. Se você está feliz ou triste. Se algo está no seu coração..."

Ele pareceu confuso. "No meu coração?"

Eu sorri suavemente. Isso é o que Renée sempre diz quando algo está em sua mente – que_ algo está no seu coração_. Mas como explicar isso a um menino?

"Sim, como se algo, ou alguém, está fazendo você feliz, ou triste... ou talvez até mesmo o deixando bravo... e você está pensando sobre isso o tempo todo, e é algo que você realmente, realmente quer falar com ela. Isso significa que está no seu coração".

Ele pareceu entender isso. Ele ficou quieto então, apenas olhando pela janela enquanto nós fizemos o nosso caminho na rua. Finalmente, ele sussurrou "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Há algo no seu coração?"

Suspirei melancolicamente.

_Se você soubesse, pequenino._

"Muitas coisas estão no meu coração." Eu sussurrei quando parei no semáforo.

"Como o quê?"

"Você está no meu coração." Eu sorri para o espelho retrovisor. Eu podia ver os seus belos olhos verdes refletindo do banco de trás.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou baixinho. "Porque eu faço você feliz? Ou porque eu faço você ficar triste?" Sua voz era tão doce e suave, e tudo que eu queria fazer era estacionar o carro e abraçá-lo contra o meu peito.

"Porque você me faz feliz, Riley. Você é um menino muito doce".

Seu sorriso era de tirar o fôlego, e eu estava lembrando mais uma vez do quanto ele se parecia com o seu pai.

"Eu tenho um monte de coisas no meu coração." Ele murmurou suavemente, suas feições vincadas em concentração enquanto ele olhava pela janela novamente.

"Tudo bem." Eu encorajei, tentando desesperadamente esconder a preocupação na minha voz. "Você deve dizer para a Dra. Jane tudo sobre isso. Acho que você deveria dizer a Dra. Jane que você gosta de tocar piano também. Aposto que ela adoraria ouvir sobre isso".

Ele pareceu considerar isso. "Eu não deveria contar a ela sobre a Sra. Reed." Ele finalmente decidiu. "Eu não quero que a Dra. Jane pense que eu sou malvado".

"Isso está no seu coração?" Perguntei suavemente.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Então eu acho que você _deveria_ falar a ela sobre a Sra. Reed." Eu respondi com cautela. "Talvez ela possa ajudá-lo a não se sentir tão mal sobre isso mais".

"Mas isso _foi _malvado." Riley sussurrou entre lágrimas.

"Foi." Eu concordei porque eu me recusei a colocar açúcar em um incidente tão horrível. "Mas você disse que estava arrependido. Lembra?"

E ele tinha. É claro que Edward tinha forçado o seu filho a pedir desculpas, e a Sra. Reed não quis ouvir uma palavra disso, mas ainda assim... o esforço foi feito.

"Ela não vai me dar aulas agora".

"Mas você tem um novo professor de piano agora. Você gosta dele, não é?"

"Sim." Ele abriu um grande sorriso. "Jazz é legal".

Sorri com o apelido. Jasper Whitlock era um amigo de infância de Edward e um músico de estúdio de Seattle. Ele havia recentemente mudado para Los Angeles para continuar a sua carreira musical, mas ainda vinha em alguns fins de semana para casa para passar um tempo com a sua família e amigos. Ele era um verdadeiro cavalheiro do sul com o cabelo loiro marcante, que se ofereceu para dar aulas a Riley se eu prometesse encontrar para ele uma bonita garota com quem ele pudesse passar um tempo no fim de semana. Eu imediatamente o liguei com Alice, e ambos tinham me agradecido pela instantânea conexão amorosa.

Depois de finalmente navegar através do tráfego e encontrar um espaço no estacionamento, agarrei a mão de Riley e o levei em direção à entrada do escritório. Edward estava esperando – seu cabelo estava em pé e ele nervosamente mexia com a sua gravata. Mesmo em um estado agudo de ansiedade, ele ainda era o homem mais bonito em que eu já coloquei os olhos.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei enquanto olhava para o relógio. "O trânsito estava terrível. Não estamos atrasados, não é?"

"Não, não. Bem na hora." Ele sorriu para mim – apenas um breve sorriso, mas que foi o suficiente para provocar a erupção de borboletas no meu estômago – antes de deixar cair o seu olhar para o seu filho e perguntar sobre o seu dia na escola. Quebrou o meu coração ver a ansiedade gravada em seu rosto perfeito.

"Você está mais nervoso do que o seu filho." Sussurrei sob a minha respiração. Ele tomou Riley pela mão antes de piscar-me um sorriso tímido. Riley agarrou a minha mão com a sua livre. Ele olhou para cada um de nós – seus olhos apreensivos e inseguros - e nós dois sorrimos para ele enquanto eu lhe garanti que isto seria uma coisa boa. Sobre a cabeça do menino, os olhos de Edward trancaram nos meus antes do seu rosto se derreter em um sorriso de parar o coração. Ele murmurou, "Obrigado", e eu sorri de volta. De mãos dadas, entramos no saguão do escritório do doutora.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong>__ que fofo, o Riley está super apegado a Bella, dando fugidinhas pra cama dela e tudo mais *-*. A Jessica é uma vaca mesmo, eu ainda acho que ela vai aparecer pra atazanar a vida de todo mundo, aagrr. Vamos ver como o Riley vai ser sair com as visitas ao psicólogo._

_Deixem reviews e nos deixem felizes._

_Bjus,_

_**Lay**_

* * *

><p><strong>Meninas, queria avisar que ENTRE IRMÃOS estará de volta essa semana.<strong>

**Então aguardem...**


	6. As flores são vermelhas e verdes

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Flowers Are Red", de Harry Chapin: Flowers are Red and Green._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 <strong>

_**As flores são vermelhas e verdes**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

_**Edward POV **_

Como era, a Dra. Jane era uma psicóloga que também era uma terapeuta com brincadeiras. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que isso significava, mas Bella sabia, e ela explicou para nós dois que a Dr. Jane usaria brinquedos e outras atividades divertidas para incentivar Riley a dizer a ela 'o que está no seu coração'. Eu não tinha idéia do que _isso_ significava, tampouco. Mas - de alguma forma - meu filho compreendeu isso perfeitamente, e ele pareceu feliz ao ouvir que ele teria a chance de brincar no "escritório" da médica. Eu estava cético e - para ser honesto - um pouco traumatizado por ver o meu bebê de cinco anos tão ansioso para compartilhar seus pensamentos mais íntimos com uma completa estranha. Isso era egoísta e superficial, mas só me fez lembrar como eu tinha falhado terrivelmente com o meu filho como seu pai.

Dra. Jane Taylor era uma loira pequena que não parecia velha o suficiente para comprar álcool. Mas ela foi profissional e educada enquanto nos acolhia em seu escritório. Eu apresentei Bella como a babá de Riley, certificando-me de que a médica soubesse que era importante para meu filho que Bella estivesse envolvida em cada aspecto da sua terapia. As mãos de Riley permaneciam agarradas nas nossas enquanto a Dra. Jane nos deu um passeio às instalações. Dra. Jane nos levou a uma pequena sala adjacente ao seu escritório. A sala tinha uma longa mesa e cadeiras e, na parede, tinha um espelho de grandes dimensões, dando-nos uma visão completa do seu consultório, ou "sala de jogos". Dra. Jane explicou que Bella e eu teríamos permissão para assistir - mas não ouvir - as sessões de terapia, e eu não podia negar o alívio que fluiu através de mim quando eu percebi que eu poderia realmente ver o que estava acontecendo naquela sala. Riley estava fascinado pela "sala dos espelhos", mas principalmente porque ele podia ver os brinquedos através do vidro. Dra. Jane explicou que Bella e eu estaríamos esperando nesta sala enquanto ele brincava com a Dra. Jane na sala de jogos.

"Bella e papai não podem ir comigo?" Riley sussurrou - os olhos arregalados e temerosos. Ele apertou minha mão um pouco mais apertada.

"Eles podem, hoje." Dra. Jane respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu adoraria mostrar a eles a sala de jogos. Mas depois de hoje, seu pai e Bella estarão esperando por você na sala de espelhos. Lembre-se, eles serão capazes de ver tudo o que fazemos, e eles estarão exatamente lá quando nós terminarmos de brincar".

Eu vi os olhos de Riley correrem para Bella, e ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu docemente para ele - um lembrete silencioso de que tudo ficaria bem e que isso seria divertido para ele.

Dra. Jane então apontou o banheiro e nos incentivou a levá-lo lá antes de cada sessão.

"Riley." Dra. Jane se ajoelhou na frente do meu filho. "Estamos todos indo para o meu escritório agora. Você provavelmente vai chamá-la de sala de jogos. Haverá muitos brinquedos, e você está convidado a brincar com qualquer um deles. Hoje, enquanto você brinca, eu vou ter uma conversa com seu pai e Bella." Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão, ela continuou. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui hoje, e que qualquer coisa que você me disser enquanto nós estivermos na sala de jogos é privado. Vcê sabe o que isso significa?"

"É como um segredo?" Riley perguntou com um sussurro.

Dra. Jane assentiu com entusiasmo. "Isso significa que você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, e eu não posso dividir isso com o seu pai, ou com Bella. Fica só entre nós. A única vez que eu posso dizer a eles qualquer coisa privada é se eu achar que você, ou alguém, pode se machucar. E eu não vou falar com eles sem dizer a você primeiro. De vez em quando, vou falar com seu pai e com Bella para que eles saibam como estamos indo, mas não posso dizer a eles nada do que falamos. Você entendeu?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu suavemente.

"Bom." A Dra. Jane continuou com um sorriso, "Agora, se houver algum momento em que você preferir que _nem _o seu pai e _nem_ Bella nos vejam brincar, então eu vou pedir para eles esperarem em outra sala. Uma sem um espelho. Você acha que isso ficaria bem para o seu pai?"

A médica olhou para mim e eu percebi que ela estava pedindo a minha opinião sobre o assunto. Honestamente, eu não estava entusiasmado com a idéia, mas eu teria que confiar nessa mulher.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Maravilhoso." Ela olhou para o meu filho. "Você tem alguma dúvida?"

Ele ainda parecia hesitante, mas disse não quando a Dra. Jane sorriu e nos levou para a sala conectada. Os olhos de Riley brilharam quando ele viu a caixa de areia no canto da sala, e ela notou sua óbvia alegria enquanto os olhos dele esquadrinharam a sala. Para ser honesto, isso me lembrou da sala de aula de Riley. Vários brinquedos estavam colocados ao redor da sala, juntamente com uma mesa infantil e cadeiras. Um palhaço dançarino ficava no canto. Vários animais de pelúcia e pequenos instrumentos musicais enchiam as prateleiras.

"Riley, por que você não verifica os brinquedos enquanto eu falo com seu pai e com Bella?"

Riley olhou para nós dois e nós assentimos em encorajamento. Ele foi direto para a caixa de areia e começou a brincar com o balde e a pá. Os três adultos sentaram no canto da sala sobre o sofá.

"É bom conhecer vocês." A Dra. Jane sorriu para cada um de nós. "Sr. Cullen, estou supondo que você prefere que Bella se envolva nesta conversa?"

"_Todas _as conversas." Respondi imediatamente. Eu vi Bella sorrir na minha visão periférica.

"Eu imaginei." Ela sorriu calorosamente. "Agora, por que você não me conta sobre Riley?"

Pelos próximos quinze minutos, eu compartilhei os dois meses mais terríveis da minha vida com a Dra. Jane. Descrevi a vida com Jessica e suas regras rigorosas e falta de afeto maternal. Ela faria anotações periódicas, mas principalmente manteve seus olhos em Riley, observando como ele escolhia diferentes brinquedos com os quais brincar.

"Bella, isso soa como se você fosse uma dádiva de Deus." A Dra. Jane elogiou.

"Faz apenas duas semanas." Bella respondeu. "Mas ele parece um pouco mais calmo... isto é, até eu ter um dia de folga." Em seguida, contamos à médica sobre o dia de folga de Bella e a birra que se seguiu. Bella também mencionou que Riley estava se esgueirando na cama dela todas as noites.

"Ele tem problemas de abandono." A Dra. Jane assentiu. "Qualquer criança na sua situação teria. Com o tempo, vamos trabalhar nisso. Colocar um pouco de fronteiras e limites de modo que não tenhamos uma babá reduzida às cinzas e para que você e Riley possam compartilhar um relacionamento saudável. Pelo que vocês já me disseram, tenho certeza que ele está associando você com a mãe dele. Mesmo que ela não fosse protetora, ela ainda era sua mãe. Mas Riley precisa aprender que é bom para você ter algum 'tempo para a Bella', e que você vai sempre voltar. Mas isso é algo no qual precisaremos trabalhar porque - algum dia - você pode não voltar".

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella sussurrou.

"Bem, Bella. Isto é um trabalho. Babás tendem a ir e vir. A menos que você pretenda fazer disso a sua vocação ao longo da vida, o dia vai chegar quando você quiser seguir em frente com sua vida. Riley terá de promover as habilidades necessárias para lidar com esse dia".

O rosto de Bella estava pálido, e eu estou certo de que o meu parecia tão pálido quanto o dela.

"Mas vamos trabalhar nisso." Garantiu a Dra. Jane. Ela então me deu uma prancheta cheia de papelada para preencher enquanto esperávamos - informações do seguro, aviso de privacidade, a nossa agenda das sessões duas vezes por semana...

"Riley, seu pai e Bella estão indo agora para a sala de espelhos para que possamos brincar. Eles estarão de volta em quarenta minutos".

Os olhos de Riley brilharam para a parede. "Onde está o espelho?"

"Você está olhando para ele." A Dra. Jane respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu só vejo eu." Ele sussurrou.

"Certo." A Dra. Jane concordou. "Mas eles serão capazes de nos ver. E nós vamos encontrá-los em quarenta minutos".

Os olhos do meu filho tremularam entre nós dois. Dei-lhe o meu sorriso mais encorajador, o que foi um pouco difícil, considerando que o meu estômago estava dando nós.

"Nos vemos em quarenta minutos." A médica repetiu com um sorriso. Levamos nossa dica e Bella pegou minha mão quando nos dirigimos para a sala de espelhos.

"Dê-me essa prancheta." Bella sussurrou quando nos sentamos à mesa. "Suas mãos estão tremendo".

Agradecido, entreguei a ela a papelada e a caneta quando nossos olhos se viraram para o espelho. Riley ainda estava na caixa de areia, meticulosamente organizando os homens do Exército em padrões estratégicos.

"Ele está bem." Bella sussurrou tranqüilizadoramente, apertando a minha mão mais uma vez. "Vamos preencher esse material." Ela então passou os próximos 20 minutos me perguntando cada pergunta mundana sob o sol da prancheta médica. Dra. Jane estava sugerindo duas sessões de uma hora por semana - terças e sextas - ambas no mesmo horário, depois da escola.

"Coerência." Bella me lembrou. "Vamos simplesmente tornar isso uma parte da programação semanal dele. Não tem problema".

Depois de terminar a papelada, Bella e eu nos concentramos no espelho. Pelo que eu vi, Riley não tinha ainda dito uma palavra para a médica. Ela estava permitindo que ele caminhasse pela sala e brincasse com qualquer coisa que chamasse sua atenção, mas eu não via nenhuma interação com ela. Ele parecia estar totalmente alheio ao fato de que ela ainda estava na sala. Mas a Dra. Jane parecia levar tudo na esportiva - fazendo anotações quando ele se fixaria em um determinado brinquedo, ou quando ele ficava agitado quando ele não conseguia colocar o pino quadrado no buraco redondo no banco de ferramentas. Ele continuou martelando a peça de forma agressiva - o rosto aflito com a concentração e agravamento - até que finalmente jogou o martelo de plástico pela sala. Bella e eu ofegamos quando ele caiu no chão, mas a Dra. Jane estava bem ao seu lado. Eu não podia ouvir nada, é claro, mas ela parecia paciente e totalmente imperturbável. Ele acenou ocasionalmente, mas nunca vi sua boca se movimentar. Seus olhos piscavam para o espelho a cada poucos minutos, e eu sofria para estender minhas mãos através do vidro e envolvê-lo em meus braços.

Este pai se quebraria sob a pressão, e essa era só a primeira sessão.

"Ele está bem." Bella continuava a sussurrar. Eu fui momentaneamente tirado da minha angústia quando senti o toque quente da sua mão mais uma vez na minha. Eu a agarrei - deixando sua voz suave e toque reconfortante acalmar meus nervos em frangalhos.

"Você vai fugir." Eu sussurrei tristemente. Bella era inteligente e jovem, e ela não merecia ser confrontada com os meus problemas.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum." Ela murmurou suavemente. Suas palavras eram firmes, mas eu não podia acreditar. Eu confiava demais na esperança de que ela nunca nos deixaria - temendo o que o seu desaparecimento poderia fazer com o meu filho.

E comigo.

Eu esperava que a Dra. Jane pudesse me indicar um terapeuta quando esse dia chegasse.

Rasgando o meu olhar para longe do espelho, eu estudei o perfil dela. Ela não tinha idéia de quão atraente ela realmente era. E não era apenas uma coisa física. Além de tudo, ela tinha os maiores olhos castanhos que eu já vi, e seu rosto em forma de coração tinha se tornado uma característica dos meus sonhos todas as noites, mas a beleza de Bella ia muito além da sua aparência exterior. Ela era boa por dentro. Paciente. Amável. Ela estava sacrificando sua própria vida pessoal para cuidar do meu filho. Não havia dinheiro suficiente na minha conta bancária para agradecer a essa garota por tudo que ela estava fazendo pela minha família.

"Eles estão chegando!" Bella anunciou alegremente. Meus olhos dispararam de volta para o espelho. Dra. Jane e Riley estavam andando para fora da sala de jogos. Agarrei a prancheta e caneta assim que ele abriu a porta.

"Oi, papai." Ele sussurrou enquanto corria para o meu lado. Olhei para a médica com expectativa, mas ela apenas sorriu e perguntou se a programação duas vezes por semana funcionaria para nós. Nós concordamos que sim e ela sorriu quando pegou a prancheta.

"Isso é ótimo. Até terça-feira às 16h00. Tenha um bom fim de semana".

E foi isso. Sem conversa fiada. Sem... "Nós tivemos uma ótima primeira sessão e tudo vai ficar bem..." Só foi muito educada e direta ao ponto enquanto nos levava para o lobby. Olhei para Bella, cuja expressão confusa certamente correspondia à minha. Ela simplesmente encolheu os ombros quando levou Riley até o carro. Assim que eu puxei as minhas chaves do bolso, percebi uma sorveteria do outro lado da rua.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos tomar um sorvete." Eu anunciei inesperadamente. "Iniciando uma tradição. Dois dias por semana, vamos vir aqui... falar com a Dra. Jane. E depois, vamos tomar sorvete. O que você acha?"

"Oba!" O grito prazeroso de Riley tocou através do ar. "E Bella também!"

Meus olhos brilharam para os dela. Seu sorriso era lindo, e eu senti aquele puxão... que puxava o meu coração... que nunca deixava de aparecer sempre que eu estava ao redor dela. Eu já havia tentado muito fortemente manter minha distância, mas a atração era muito forte, e eu era impotente para lutar contra isso. Ela era tão importante para o meu filho.

E tão importante para o pai dele...

Sorri para o meu lindo menino. "É claro... Bella também." Tomei uma respiração profunda "Você gostaria de tomar sorvete com a gente?"

"Eu adoraria." Ela murmurou suavemente.

Então nós pedimos sorvete. Foi uma coisa tão simples, mas foi bom... apenas sentados em uma das mesas de piquenique, lambendo nossas casquinhas de sorvete e apreciando a tarde. Riley falava sem parar sobre a caixa de areia e os brinquedos, e Bella e eu nos refreamos de fazer qualquer pergunta. Presumi que se ele quisesse que nós soubéssemos sobre a sua sessão, ele nos diria.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele ficou aborrecido de ficar apenas sentado lá, então Bella correu para o seu carro para pegar o que eu carinhosamente chamei de "O Pacote da Babá". A pequena mochila estava cheia de coisas divertidas – blocos para colorir, giz de cera, pequenos quebra-cabeças... ela os levava para toda parte. Eu assisti com fascínio quando Riley voltou-se para uma página aleatória e pediu a Bella para colorir as flores na parte inferior da página. Ele pareceu contente quando ela usou um giz de cera vermelho para colorir a rosa, mas seus olhos enrugaram em confusão quando ela então pegou um giz de cera azul para dar à flor uma nova listra.

"As rosas não tem listras." Ele murmurou curiosamente.

"Geralmente não." Ela concordou. "Mas nós estamos apenas sendo criativos. Então, podemos fazê-las de qualquer cor que quisermos. E hoje, quero fazer listras".

"As rosas são vermelhas." Riley sussurrou. "Ela sempre disse que as rosas tinham de ser vermelhas".

Eu enrijeci, mas Bella apenas continuou colorindo. Ela pegou um giz de cera amarelo e coloriu a próxima flor. Riley a observava com fascinação.

"Quem disse isso?" Ela perguntou, curiosa.

Eu assisti em angústia enquanto o meu menino cuidadosamente colocava o giz de cera de volta na caixa.

"Mamãe..."

A cabeça de Bella se virou para mim com surpresa. Foi a primeira vez que ele mencionou sua mãe na frente dela.

"Mamãe gostava de flores vermelhas?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro enquanto continuava colorindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Essa é a única cor que ela me deixava usar quando eu pintava as flores. Rosas são sempre vermelhas..."

Eu observei enquanto o rosto de Bella brilhou com várias emoções. A confusão estava lá. A tristeza também. E um brilho de _outra coisa_... uma expressão feroz que me alertou para o fato de que ela estava seriamente irritada. Se eu não estivesse tão preocupado com o meu filho, eu teria achado sua expressão enfurecida linda como o inferno.

"Bem, na verdade, as flores podem ser de muitas cores diferentes." Ela explicou pacientemente enquanto pressionava um pouco forte demais na pintura. Você podia literalmente ver o giz de cera ruir sob seu dedo. Mas sua voz permaneceu calma. "E já que estas não são flores de verdade, podemos colocar listras, ou estrelas, ou qualquer outra coisa que nós quisermos nelas. Podemos pintá-las de preto, se quisermos".

Riley franziu os lábios em concentração, pensativo antes de pegar um giz roxo.

Então ele coloriu a rosa.

E não foi de vermelho.

Mais tarde, Bella e eu levamos Riley pela mão e caminhamos pela calçada. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando passamos por uma loja de flores. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando ela nos puxou para a florista e mostrou ao meu filho que, na verdade, as flores eram de todas as cores diferentes.

Eu tive vergonha de admitir quão atordoado ele ficou com esta evidência.

Enquanto Bella falava com a florista, eu me ajoelhei na frente do meu filho.

"Ei, por que não vamos escolher uma flor para Bella?" Murmurei em seu ouvido. Ele riu quando assentiu animadamente e puxou-me para uma exposição de rosas recém-cortadas. Seus olhos brilharam de excitação quando ele ignorou completamente as flores vermelhas e arrancou uma rosa amarela de um vaso.

"Esta." Ele sussurrou, e então eu observei com assombro quando o meu menininho correu para o lado de Bella. Ele puxou a perna da sua calça jeans até que ela finalmente olhou para ele. Ela ofegou em surpresa quando Riley lhe entregou a rosa. Ela se ajoelhou e beijou a bochecha dele suavemente enquanto eu pagava à florista pela flor. Eu entreguei meu cartão de crédito à florista. Ela poderia ter me cobrado mil dólares só por essa rosa amarela e eu não teria me importado. O sorriso no rosto do meu filho foi inestimável.

Enquanto caminhávamos de volta para os nossos carros, ajudei Riley a subir de volta no carro de Bella e vi quando ele afivelou o cinto de segurança. Quando me virei, Bella estava ao lado da sua porta, olhando para a rosa amarela. Seu cabelo estava soprando na brisa e seu sorriso estava suave enquanto ela olhava para a flor. Eu nunca tinha visto alguém parecer mais angelical.

Abri a porta para ela quando ela finalmente olhou para mim. Nossos olhos se cruzaram, e muito lentamente ela caminhou em minha direção. Agarrando sua rosa na mão, ela subiu na ponta dos seus pés e colocou um beijo suave na minha bochecha. Meus olhos fecharam quando seus lábios macios permaneceram na minha pele.

"Obrigada pela flor." Ela sussurrou suavemente em meu ouvido. Eu tive que resistir à vontade de envolver meus braços ao redor do seu corpo enquanto ela se afastava.

"De nada." E então - porque tinha sido uma tarde perfeita - eu decidi jogar a precaução ao vento. "Bella, eu tenho esse evento de caridade que eu fui convidado a participar. Tenho dois ingressos... e eu adoraria levar você".

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e, por um momento, fiquei paralisado que ela recusaria. Ela tinha todo o direito de fazer isso. Eu estava tentando atravessar a nossa linha cuidadosamente desenhada. Um limite que ambos tínhamos concordado em respeitar.

Será que ela queria cruzá-lo também?

O sorriso mais doce penetrou em seu rosto.

"Eu adoraria ir com você".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>__ O título do capítulo veio de uma canção dos anos 70 de Harry Chapin chamada "Flowers are Red" (As flores são vermelhas). É tudo uma questão de matar a criatividade de uma criança, e - como professora - isso apenas quebra o meu coração. Por favor, procure a letra dessa música no Google._

_**Nota da Tradutora Irene:**__ Oi meninas, o Riley faz meu coração se apertar. A Jéssica é uma vaca, fato. Até o próximo capítulo e sejam legais: Deixem reviews._


	7. Quebra cabeças de argila

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Such Great Heights", de Iron and Wine: Puzzle Pieces from the Clay._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 <strong>

_**Quebra-cabeças de argila**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Ir às compras com Alice e Rosalie sempre foi uma experiência traumática. Nossas excursões geralmente consistiam em Rose me arrastando para as lojas mais caras em Seattle e me levando a sentar em uma cadeira confortável no canto da loja. A partir daí, Alice caçaria através dos cestos de vestidos de marca - e quando ela encontrava algo que ela gostava – ela prontamente jogava o vestido em minha direção e me mandava direto para o provador. Se _eu_ gostava ou não do vestido era irrelevante, ela sempre dizia. Mas Alice tinha um gosto impecável e um olho para a moda, e ela sempre encontrava algo com o qual tanto ela como eu poderíamos viver. Tão logo o meu vestido estava escolhido, Rosalie sempre completava o conjunto com os sapatos e jóias. Elas eram como uma máquina bem oleada, e eu estava feliz de ser a beneficiária de suas especialidades.

Nunca me senti confortável em eventos decorados demais e, felizmente, eu nunca tinha sido forçada a participar de muitos. Mas Edward tinha me pedido para ser a sua acompanhante, e me surpreendeu o quanto eu queria ir. Talvez tenha sido a ideia de ter uma noite fora de "adultos" na cidade que me animou. Ou, talvez, foi o fato de que eu estaria dançando nos braços de Edward ao longo da noite que estava mantendo o sorriso permanentemente gravado no meu rosto durante toda a tarde de compras.

"Esse vestido***** é adorável." Alice ecoou enquanto admirava a minha aparência no espelho. Ela correu obedientemente para longe para encontrar uma bolsa combinando.

_*__Vestido da Bella__: http:/ mob699. photobucket. com/ albums/ vv356/ TwiPics09/ Such%20Great%20Heights%20-%20Images/ sghbellafront. jpg?t=1264818174 (retirar espaços)_

"Você não parece _adorável_. Você parece fodidamente linda. Edward não será capaz de manter as mãos longe de você." Rosalie sorriu quando me entregou um par de saltos. Eu olhei com medo para o tamanho dos malditos saltos traiçoeiros do sapato antes de deslizá-los nos meus pés.

"Rose, não é assim..." Eu tentei argumentar. "Ele tinha um ingresso sobrando, e ele não quis desperdiçá-lo".

Rosalie enrugou a testa. Ela parecia cética. "É o que ele disse quando convidou você?"

"Não, mas não é difícil de descobrir".

Seu rosto relaxou enquanto irrompeu com um sorriso largo. "Bella... os ingressos para a festa de gala beneficente estão esgotados há meses. Meu irmão poderia ter vendido o seu bilhete. Ele _queria_ levar você".

Eu não poderia ignorar as borboletas no meu estômago.

"Por que você está lutando contra os seus sentimentos por Edward?" Rose perguntou enquanto brincava com a única alça do meu vestido. "Esta alça é absurda. Somente Alice encontraria algo tão ridículo".

"É um vestido bonito, no entanto." Eu murmurei quando me olhei novamente no espelho. "E eu não estou lutando com nada".

"Certo." Rose sorriu quando Alice de repente reapareceu com um colar de ouro combinando. "Você está perfeita. Meu irmão vai realmente se _divertir_ este ano".

"Ele não costuma se divertir?" Perguntei quando Alice nos puxou para a joalheria. Ela me deu um par de brincos de pérolas rosadas. Eu os segurei nos meus ouvidos e me olhei no espelho.

Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça quando ela amarrou uma pulseira preta com prata em volta do seu pulso. "Ele está geralmente muito ocupado mantendo a sua esposa bêbada longe dos outros advogados para realmente ter algum divertimento. Ele sempre me disse que era a noite mais embaraçosa do ano para ele." Ela pegou os meus brincos e os entregou, junto com a sua pulseira, à senhora atrás do balcão.

"Estou tão feliz que você vai estar lá, Rose".

"É uma tradição de família." Ela deu de ombros quando pegou a sacola da senhora. "O Hospital Infantil de Seattle é próximo e querido do coração do papai. Ele é um dos maiores benfeitores, e ele espera que os seus filhos façam uma aparição. Agora, vamos encontrar um vestido para mim que combine com a minha pulseira e os meus sapatos".

Eu não poderia fazer nada a não ser rir. Era assim que a Rosalie Cullen era, confiante quando o assunto era moda. Ela escolhia os acessórios _primeiro_.

"Estou com tanta inveja de vocês." Alice murmurou melancolicamente enquanto eu observava, fascinada como Rose escolheu o primeiro vestido preto que ela poderia encontrar. Ela nos entregou a bolsa e correu em direção ao provador.

"Rose se ofereceu para conseguir os bilhetes para você na mesa dos Cullen." Eu lembrei a ela.

"Mas Jazz tem um show em Sacramento neste fim de semana." Alice suspirou dramaticamente. "E eu quero estar lá para apoiá-lo".

"_Jazz_?" Eu sorri alegremente. "Nós o chamamos de _Jazz_, não é?"

"Meu Jazz. E eu estou completamente louca por ele." Ela sussurrou sinceramente. Seus olhos estavam brilhando de emoção.

"Estou tão feliz que você encontrou alguém, Ali. Você merece isso".

"Assim como você." Ela riu. "Sabe, Jazz diz que você é tudo sobre o que Edward fala. Até mesmo durante as aulas de piano de Riley..."

Eu suspirei enquanto olhava pela janela. "É complicado, Ali".

"Não tem que ser..."

Felizmente, Rosalie reapareceu com o vestido***** na mão, terminando efetivamente o aborrecimento de Alice. "Cabe como uma luva".

_*__Vestido da Rosalie__: http:/ mob699. photobucket.c om/ albums/ vv356/ TwiPics09/ Such%20Great%20Heights%20-%20Images/ bellagalasgh.j pg?t=1264817897 (retirar os espaços)_

"Claro que sim." Alice e eu dissemos em uníssono. Rosalie apenas sorriu enquanto fizemos nosso caminho à frente da loja.

_**Edward POV **_

"Porra de gravata." Eu rosnei enquanto lutava com a última peça do meu smoking. Eu tinha lutado com ela por meia hora, tentando desesperadamente deixá-la em linha reta.

"Papai, você disse uma palavra feia." Riley sussurrou quando caminhou até o meu quarto. Ele subiu na cama e se aconchegou contra o travesseiro. Nossos correspondentes olhos esmeralda trancados no reflexo do meu espelho do quarto.

Eu sorri. "Desculpe, amigo. Papai não consegue deixar essa gravata reta".

"Carmen diz que você está nervoso".

Eu fiz uma careta.

Maldita mulher intuitiva.

"Ela provavelmente está certa." Eu decidi com um sorriso. "Acho que estou um pouco nervoso".

Isto pareceu confundi-lo.

"Por que, papai? É apenas a Bella. Ela não se importa se a sua gravata está torta".

Eu parei de mexer com a minha gravata e olhei para o meu menino, maravilhado com a sua sabedoria de cinco anos de idade. Eu sabia que ele estava certo. Eu também estava surpreso que ele _finalmente_ aceitou o fato de que as coisas não têm que ser perfeitas.

Definitivamente um progresso. E foi tudo por causa dela.

"Você ainda está bem com isso?" Perguntei quando subi na cama e o puxei contra o meu peito. "Tudo bem que eu peguei Bella emprestada por esta noite?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Está tudo bem. Dra. Jane disse que você e Bella precisam de tempo de adultos".

Eu havia alertado a médica de Riley que nós estávamos prestes a testar os seus problemas de ansiedade de separação neste fim de semana. Ele tinha ficado quieto na volta para casa após aquela sessão de terapia em particular, mas Bella e eu tínhamos sentado com ele e explicado que iríamos para uma festa de adultos, e que estaríamos em casa na hora que ele acordasse na manhã seguinte. Ele pareceu hesitante no início, e foi só depois que ele me fez prometer trazê-la para casa que ele finalmente aceitou a notícia. Carmen – abobalhada que eu tinha aceitado o seu conselho de convidar Bella – tinha planejado uma noite de pizza e filmes para os dois.

"Você vai dançar com Bella?" Riley perguntou curiosamente**. **

"Eu certamente espero que sim." Sussurrei fervorosamente. Honestamente, eu não tinha pensado em nada além de dançar com ela desde que eu tinha finalmente encontrado a coragem de convidá-la para a festa. Não era tanto o aspecto da dança que me animava. Era o fato de que eu seria capaz de tocá-la – realmente segurá-la em meus braços – sem me preocupar com as fronteiras e limites e linhas imaginárias na areia. Eu não me importava se estivéssemos como duas estátuas na pista de dança, enquanto eu estava autorizado a ter as minhas mãos em seu corpo de alguma forma.

A última semana tinha sido excruciante. Desde a flor e do seu beijo na minha bochecha, eu de alguma forma – incrivelmente – tinha me tornado cada vez mais atraído por ela. Manter a minha distância era ainda mais difícil agora que eu sabia como era sentir os lábios dela na minha pele. Tinha sido um gesto simples e doce, mas tinha sido simplesmente o suficiente para me manter acordado durante toda a noite. Observando-a continuar a fazer progressos com o meu filho – e vê-lo ficando mais e mais apaixonado por ela a cada dia – só tinha me feito adicionar mais carinho por esta mulher.

Eu estava me apaixonando tão rápido, e isso me deixava nervoso. Não que eu tivesse um quadro de referência, é claro. Meus sentimentos por Jessica tinham sido jovens e impetuosos, e foi essa irresponsabilidade que nos levou a casar em uma idade tão precoce. Eu tinha tentado – tentado desesperadamente – amar a mãe do meu filho, mas no nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento, eu tinha aceitado que eu não era apaixonado por ela, e eu provavelmente nunca seria. Mas eu tinha colocado um anel no seu dedo, e eu tinha resolvido permanecer fiel aos nossos votos por causa do meu filho.

Infelizmente para Riley, sua mãe não havia compartilhado essa determinação.

"Bella está linda em seu vestido." A voz de meu filho me rasgou, afastando-me dos meus devaneios.

"Você a viu?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ela está na sala de estar." Ele, então, ficou pensativo. "As meninas levam muito tempo para ficar prontas".

Eu não pude deixar de rir enquanto eu o puxava para os meus braços e o abraçava apertado. "Às vezes elas demoram." Ele sorriu para mim e eu beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "Vamos lá. Vamos ver se Carmen pode me ajudar com esta gravata".

Riley pegou na minha mão e, enquanto caminhávamos na direção da sala, eu me preparei mentalmente para esta noite. Eu não tinha gostado desta festa de gala por anos, e eu estava determinado a ter um bom momento esta noite. Eu merecia isso. Bella _definitivamente_ merecia isso. E ela merecia ser tratada como uma dama, e não ter algum advogado hormonal sedento de sexo a agarrando a noite toda. Eu seria cortês. Eu seria respeitoso. Eu seria um cavalheiro.

E então eu a vi – de pé ao lado do piano – e todas as minhas ideias de cavalheirismo foram jogadas para o inferno.

Bella virou em nossa direção, e quando os seus olhos de cervo se prenderam nos meus, ela deu o maior sorriso de parar o coração. E eu tinha certeza que eu nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito em toda a minha vida.

Seu vestido era de marfim e dourado, e seu cabelo cor de mogno estava pendurado pelas suas costas em ondas soltas. Meus dedos coçaram para tocar na sua pele de porcelana, e eu me consolei com o fato de que a teria em meus braços em breve.

"Eu disse que ela estava linda." Riley sorriu para mim.

"Você estava certo." Eu sorri para ele. Olhei para ela, e ela estava corando. Ela literalmente me tirou o fôlego.

"Ele está certo." Eu sussurrei ansioso. "Você está tão linda, Bella".

"Obrigada." Ela sorriu timidamente. "Você está muito bonito também. Você precisa de alguma ajuda com a sua gravata?"

Eu apenas pude assentir enquanto ela lentamente fazia o seu caminho até nós. Com muito cuidado, ela manobrou habilmente a gravata. Não que eu realmente tivesse visto seu trabalho manual. Eu não conseguia desviar os meus olhos do seu rosto por muito tempo e, francamente – neste momento – eu não poderia dar a mínima à minha gravata. Esta linda mulher estaria nos meus braços hoje à noite.

_Nos _meus braços esta noite_._

De repente – pela primeira vez – eu não podia _esperar_ para chegar à festa.

"Aí está você." Ela sorriu docemente para mim. Seus dedos suavemente roçaram na lapela do meu smoking.

"Obrigado." Murmurei suavemente enquanto nós continuamos a olhar um para o outro. Eu podia ver Carmen em minha visão periférica com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Ela estava absolutamente amando isso.

Maldita mulher intuitiva.

Bella piscou rapidamente e, finalmente, quebrou o encanto. Ela olhou para Riley. "Promete ser um bom menino esta noite?"

"Prometo." Ele sorriu brilhantemente. "Você promete dançar com o papai hoje à noite? Ele quer que você dance com ele".

Eu gemi interiormente, mas não podia negar. Os olhos de Bella piscaram para mim enquanto suas bochechas coraram. Eu podia ouvir Carmen rindo atrás de mim.

"Eu prometo dançar com o seu pai." Ela prometeu antes de beijar o rosto dele. Ele se inclinou para beijá-la de volta, mas hesitou...

Eu enrijeci quando recordei dos tempos em que uma Jessica toda-vestida recusou um beijo na bochecha do seu filho por medo de estragar a sua maquiagem.

"Posso beijar a sua bochecha?" Riley perguntou baixinho.

"Claro que você pode." Bella sorriu para ele. "Vou sentir sua falta esta noite, então eu definitivamente vou precisar de um beijo na bochecha do meu menino favorito".

"Eu sou o seu menino favorito?" Sua voz era reverenciada.

"Meu menino _muito_ favorito." Bella assegurou a ele. Com um sorriso ensurdecedor, meu filho se inclinou para beijá-la. Foi um gesto tão simples e ainda assim significava o mundo para ele.

Carmen abafou um soluço baixinho. Ela me beijou e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Ela é incrível, e você também. Divirtam-se hoje. Vocês merecem".

Cheio de emoção, eu me inclinei e abracei o meu filho. Ele passou os bracinhos em torno de mim e apertou.

"Eu te amo, amigão, verei você pela manhã".

"Te amo, papai".

Sorri contentemente quando virei para ela e ofereci a minha mão.

"Vocês esta pronta?"

"Eu estou." Ela sussurrou quando enlaçou seus dedos nos meus.

"Eu sei que é por uma boa causa, mas eu odeio essa porra de smoking." Emmett fez uma careta enquanto ele puxava a sua gravata para fora do seu pescoço.

Eu grunhi em acordo. Para um observador casual, a festa era um sucesso estrondoso. O vinho estava delicioso. O jantar tinha sido devorado. Os prêmios foram leiloados. Milhões de dólares foram levantados. Todo mundo estava rindo e alegre.

Todo mundo – ou seja – com exceção de mim.

Minha bela companheira tinha sido arrancada dos meus braços assim que entramos no salão de banquetes.

Olhei para Bella, que foi colada no final da mesa entre a minha irmã e a minha mãe. Ela tinha sido o centro das atenções durante toda a noite. Meus pais tinham praticamente adorado os seus pés quando eu a apresentei como a babá de Riley. Eu os tinha mantido informados sobre o seu progresso, e os seus avós gratos a infundiram com louvor. Se ela estava nervosa, ela certamente escondia muito bem. Toda vez que eu olhava para ela, ela estava sorrindo, ou rindo. E, às vezes - quando eu olhava para ela – eu a pegava olhando para mim, e eu me perguntava se ela estava tão ansiosa para estar em meus braços como eu estava para tê-la neles.

"Você está muito caidinho por Bella, né?" Emmett riu.

Rasguei os meus olhos para longe dela o tempo suficiente para olhar na direção dele.

E então a inspiração bateu.

"Por que você não convida a minha irmã para dançar?"

Em me lançou um olhar enojado. "Por que diabos eu faria isso? Você sabe que eu odeio dançar".

"Porque se você dançar com a minha irmã, talvez eu possa arrastar Bella para longe da minha mãe, e então _eu_ posso dançar com _ela"._

Ele estava incrédulo. "Você quer dançar com a sua mãe?"

"Maldito seja, Emmett..." Eu fiz uma careta. "Não, eu não quero dançar com a minha mãe. Eu quero dançar com Bella".

Ele riu. "Por favor. Você não quer _dançar_ com aquela garota. Você simplesmente não pode esperar para ter as suas mãos sobre ela, e a dança é uma desculpa conveniente".

Ele riu ainda mais forte quando eu não me preocupei em negar.

"Eu não sei o que diabos a minha irmã vê em você." Eu resmunguei, o que só o fez rir mais.

"Cara... você realmente gosta dessa garota." Ele supôs. "Bem, Cullen... aqui está um novo conceito. Por que você simplesmente não a convida para dançar?"

Na sugestão, Mike Newton – um estagiário da nossa empresa – apareceu do nada, e eu assisti com uma fúria silenciosa enquanto ele caminhava até Bella e oferecia a sua mão para ela. O ciúme irracional percorreu o meu corpo e eu só me acalmei quando os olhos de Bella apontaram para os meus. Newton olhou em minha direção e acenou com a cabeça antes de esgueirar prontamente se afastando.

"Eu sinto que estou na porra de um baile." Emmett gemeu sarcasticamente quando tomou sua bebida. "Vá dançar com essa garota".

Suspirando, eu terminei a minha própria bebida antes de finalmente fazer o meu caminho para o fim da mesa. Os olhos de Bella tinham me seguido desde o momento em que eu me levantei do meu assento, e nossos olhos se mantiveram fixos até eu chegar ao seu assento.

"Eu estou roubando a minha acompanhante." Anunciei com firmeza, nunca quebrando o meu olhar do dela. Um pequeno sorriso cruzou as suas feições quando eu ofereci a minha mão para ela. Eu ignorei os rostos sorridentes da minha irmã e da minha mãe quando Bella colocou a mão na minha. Sem outra palavra, eu a levei para um canto tranquilo da pista de dança.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" Ela perguntou baixinho quando eu a puxei em meus braços. Meus dedos pressionados suavemente contra a pele nua das suas costas. Sua pele era tão macia que apenas um simples toque fez com que o meu corpo traidor reagisse à sua proximidade.

"Você parecia absorta na conversa com minha mãe e minha irmã." Eu murmurei enquanto olhava para o rosto dela. "Elas te adoram".

Bella sorriu suavemente. "Rose é a minha melhor amiga, e sua mãe é maravilhosa. Mas, ainda... eu preferiria estar dançando com você. Prometemos a Riley, afinal de contas..."

"Nós fizemos uma promessa a Riley." Concordei com um aceno. "Ele vai ficar feliz em saber que finalmente eu tive coragem de perguntar".

Bella riu levemente quando a música mudou para uma música suave, e os nossos corpos instintivamente se aproximaram, ficando mais juntos. Eu a puxei para mais perto de mim e ela suspirou suavemente. Bravamente, corri os meus dedos pelo cabelo dela, admirando a textura macia dos seus fios sedodos.

"Você é a mulher mais bonita neste salão." Eu sussurrei. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e eu não pude resistir escovar meu dedo ao longo da sua bochecha. Ela suspirou enquanto inclinou ao meu toque. Nossos corpos balançavam ao ritmo da música. Nossos rostos estavam tão perto, e seria tão fácil me inclinar... simplesmente deixar os meus lábios escovarem contra o seu rosto escarlate.

E assim eu fiz.

Foi puro êxtase – as sensações combinadas do seu cheiro de morango e o toque da sua pele macia. Eu gemi suavemente quando meus lábios escovaram levemente em sua bochecha, e ela tremeu em meus braços. Apertei o meu abraço ao redor da sua cintura enquanto seus braços envolveram ao redor de mim. Eu podia sentir a sua respiração no meu rosto, e eu sabia que tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era virar a minha cabeça e eu finalmente teria a única coisa que eu fantasiei durante todo o mês passado.

Eu teria os seus lábios nos meus.

Ela suspirou suavemente e acariciou a minha nuca enquanto balançávamos com a música. Era tão bom tê-la em meus braços. Seu pequeno corpo pressionado contra o meu – e nós nos moldávamos perfeitamente um ao outro, assim como peças correspondentes de um quebra-cabeça que tinham finalmente encontrando os seus lugares.

Era assustador.

Era esmagador.

Era o paraíso.

Era tudo que eu sempre quis, mas nunca sonhei em encontrar.

"Edward..." Ela sussurrou suavemente, seus profundos olhos chocolate olhando para os meus quando ela se segurou a mim. Seus olhos estavam implorando, penetrantes e cheios de admiração.

Ela sentia isso também.

Com um gemido suave, eu não pude resistir puxá-la para mais perto até que ela estivesse pressionada contra cada centímetro do meu corpo. O calor irradiava dos nossos corpos, e tudo que eu queria fazer era trazê-la para mais perto. Enterrar-me dentro dela e nunca deixá-la ir. Minha excitação óbvia estava pressionada contra ela, mas eu não conseguia encontrar a decência para me importar. Eu queria que ela _sentisse_ a evidência de que ela fazia comigo com um simples toque da sua pele macia e o perfume dos seus cabelos.

Sussurrei o seu nome quando os meus lábios suavemente escovaram o lóbulo da sua orelha, e um suave gemido escapou dos seus lábios. O som foi quase minha ruína, e eu escovei minha mão ao longo da sua nuca. Meus dedos pousaram em seu cabelo enquanto eu inclinava o seu rosto para o meu. Com um gemido ofegante, eu trouxe a minha testa para a dela. Eu olhava para a piscinas profundas dos seus olhos, tentando desesperadamente controlar o desejo adormecido que estava percorrendo o meu corpo. Eu queria esta garota, e a necessidade era diferente de tudo que eu já experimentei na minha vida. O desejo era primal. Possessivo. Feroz.

E então ela disse as palavras que me fizeram perder a última gota de controle que eu tinha na minha sanidade.

"Beije-me." Ela sussurrou sem fôlego.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora<strong>: esse final matou só a mim ou a todas vocês?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, curiosíssimas para ler o próximo?

Deixem reviews!

Bjus,

**Lay**

**P.S.: **Algumas pessoas já leram esse cap. e disseram que o link para o vestido da Bella não está abrindo, mas testei aqui e ele abre normalmente! Certifiquem-se de retirar todos os espaços...**  
><strong>


	8. Eu não consigo me lembrar de já ter me a

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Avalanche", de David Cook: I Can't Remember Ever Falling This Hard._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 <strong>

_**Eu não consigo me lembrar de já ter me apaixonado tanto assim**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Bella POV**_

"Beije-me..."

Ele gemeu suavemente e seus olhos se fecharam – aqueles penetrantes olhos esmeralda que me deram um vislumbre da sua alma. Observei seu rosto enquanto ele batalhava com nosso medo mutuo e desejo.

Nós estávamos com medo – muito medo mesmo – de ceder aos nossos sentimentos. Havia mais em jogo aqui do que apenas nossos corações. Havia uma criança de cinco anos nos esperando em casa que precisava da nossa orientação. Ele precisava permanecer como nossa prioridade, então esse pânico era racional.

E era esse medo que tinha me impedido de me jogar para cima de Edward antes de hoje à noite porque – honestamente – isso era a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar.

Ele me queria, e eu o queria. Isso era certo. Nós havíamos passado semanas andando na ponta dos pés ao redor um do outro, desesperadamente tentando segurar nossos sentimentos. Eu tinha feito um erro monumental no dia com a rosa, mas tinha sido um gesto tão lindo, e eu simplesmente não consegui resistir a beijar a bochecha dele. Sua pele tinha um gosto tão doce, e foi exatamente aquele beijo parecendo inocente que transformou estes dois adultos responsáveis em dois adolescentes excitados.

Nós trancaríamos nossos olhos através da mesa de jantar, e meu estômago se apertaria com o fogo. Nós passaríamos um pelo outro no corredor depois de colocar Riley na cama, e nós roçaríamos os nossos braços. Ou nossas mãos. Ou nossos ombros. E seria pura eletricidade todo o tempo. Eu iria para a cama – frustrada e irritada - e me lançaria por inteiro em meu sono enquanto eu tentava ignorar toda a dor surda que percorria meu corpo. A única coisa que me aterrava era o fato de que, no meio da noite, Riley invariavelmente se juntaria a mim na minha cama. E sua doce inocência me lembraria de que havia coisas mais importantes na vida do que minha gratificação sexual.

Mas esta noite era diferente. Nós estávamos sendo adultos, e Edward estava tão lindo em seu smoking. E ele estava me segurando tão perto. Sua respiração estava na minha bochecha e meu pescoço, e era tão bom simplesmente estar segura em seus braços. Seu toque era gentil, mas possessivo, e tudo que eu queria era sentir seus lábios nos meus.

Isso seria tão terrível assim? Nós poderíamos realmente machucar a vida de um garotinho por ceder?

"Bella..." Ele murmurou suavemente, sua testa pressionada contra a minha... seus brilhantes olhos mostrando desejo... "Eu nunca quis beijar alguém tanto como eu quero beijar você agora..."

Mordi meu lábio inferior em uma tentativa vã de conter minha excitação. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele observava o meu hábito infantil.

"Eu vejo você fazendo isso direto." Ele sussurrou suavemente – sua voz rouca. Seu nariz roçou o meu enquanto seus dedos deslizavam através do meu cabelo. "Você ainda vai se machucar... isso é um hábito nervoso?"

Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas pegando fogo. Eu decidi jogar a precaução pela janela e ser apenas honesta.

"Isso pode significar que eu esteja nervosa. Isso pode também significar que eu estou incrivelmente excitada... é uma linha muito fina, na verdade..."

Ele ofegou suavemente enquanto o fogo cintilou em seus olhos. Eles ardiam, e meu estômago apertou em querer. Eu sabia que nós provavelmente estávamos fazendo uma cena, com o meu corpo envolto ao redor dele e suas mãos correndo através do meu cabelo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia obrigar-me a me importar.

"Linhas... nós temos tantas delas. Tantas merdas de linhas imaginárias que nós tentamos não ultrapassar." Seus braços se apertaram ao redor de mim – me pressionando mais perto. Eu gemi suavemente enquanto seus dedos traçavam através do meu ombro nu. Seu hálito estava irregular, e eu fechei meus olhos enquanto seus lábios atravessavam a pele do meu pescoço. "Deus, você é tão linda. Tão tentadora... e eu tenho tentado muito forte ficar longe de você. E na maioria do tempo eu consigo me controlar. Mas então eu verei você do outro lado da sala enquanto você segura meu filho em seus braços, ou eu ouvirei você cantando para ele dormir..." Seus dentes levemente mordiscaram a pele do meu ombro e eu ofeguei com o prazer enquanto sua boca fazia seu caminho para a minha orelha. "... E esta noite... Deus, você é tão sexy, Bella..."

"Edward..." Eu sussurrei sem ar.

"Hmm?"

"Por que você não me beijou ainda?"

O sorriso em seu rosto foi adorável. "Isso é uma maldita de uma boa pergunta..." Ele roçou no meu nariz mais uma vez, e eu lambi meus lábios em antecipação enquanto ele inclinava sua cabeça...

Uma garganta pigarreou e eu senti o peso esmagador da derrota total enquanto os olhos de Edward arremessavam-se abertos e focados na pessoa atrás de mim.

"Pai." Ele resmungou baixinho. "Posso fazer algo por você".

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto Carlisle ria. Eu estava muito envergonhada para encará-lo, então eu mantive meu olhar em Edward. Ele não parecia desconfortável, na verdade. Ele simplesmente parecia irritado.

"Filho, sua mãe quer que você saiba que nós aprovamos muito isso, mas ela sugere que talvez vocês dois gostariam de ir para um lugar mais privado. Não que nós não poderíamos vender ingressos para o show no salão e fabricar as apostas..." Sua risada ecoou em meus ouvidos. "Eu tenho certeza que o hospital apreciaria a doação".

_Quão humilhante é isso?_

Edward suspirou e colocou um beijo casto na minha bochecha. "Ele está certo. Vamos dar tchau, e então vamos embora daqui".

Eu assenti e respirei fundo enquanto me virava em direção ao pai de Edward. Seu sorriso era doce, seus olhos estavam cintilando.

"Bella – antes de eu ir – eu estava imaginando se você consideraria dançar com um velho homem?"

"Pai..." Edward começou a argumentar, e eu não consegui evitar rir.

"Está tudo bem." Assegurei a ele. "Eu adoraria dançar com você, Sr. Cullen..."

"Carlisle, por favor..." Ele sorriu para mim antes de voltar seu olhar para seu filho exasperado. "Eu prometo, Edward. Apenas uma dança rápida. Eu mal tive a chance de falar com ela, com sua mãe a monopolizando durante toda a noite. Vá dizer boa noite para sua mãe... nós não vamos demorar".

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram para os meus e eu quase ri com sua expressão enfurecida.

A voz do pai de Edward era baixa e leve. "Você vai levá-la para casa, filho".

E com essa lembrança gentil, o rosto de Edward suavizou.

"Uma dança rápida." Ele murmurou enquanto se virava em seus calcanhares e caminhava a procura da sua mãe. Carlisle riu quando ofereceu sua mão para mim.

"Ele é muito protetor com você." Ele meditou enquanto nós valsávamos. "Este não é um lado do Edward que nós vemos com muita frequência".

"Eu estou tão envergonhada." Admiti timidamente. Olhei para a mesa e vi Edward me encarando. Sua mãe estava olhando entre nós dois – observando-o me observar - e havia um olhar de prazer estático em seu rosto.

"Não fique." Carlisle murmurou suavemente. "Eu já fui jovem um dia. Eu me lembro quando eu era incapaz de manter minhas mãos fora de Esme. Infernos, eu ainda tenho problemas em manter minhas mãos fora dela".

Eu ri apesar da minha humilhação. "Isso tudo é novo para nós." Eu joguei a ele um sorriso provocador. "Você na verdade interrompeu o que seria o nosso primeiro beijo".

Carlisle pareceu mortificado. "Sério? Isso _é_ surpreendente. Vocês parecem tão próximos..." Seu sorriso era gentil. "Mas eu peço desculpas, Bella. Não me admira que meu filho esteja me matando com os olhos. Mas, realmente, você queria que essa coisa de evento de caridade fosse o local para o seu primeiro beijo? Na frente de todas essas pessoas?"

Seria ofensivo admitir que eu não dava a mínima para quem estivesse nos olhando enquanto eu dava o meu primeiro beijo?

"Isso é verdade." Fingi concordar. "Eu espero que não tenhamos envergonhado você".

"Na verdade não." Carlisle sorriu. "Honestamente, eu não acho que ninguém notou. Exceto pela família, claro. Mas isso é só porque nós estamos tão animados que você está aqui. Você tem sido uma influência tão positiva para Riley. E para Edward..." Eu dei uma olhada novamente para a mesa e não pude segurar uma risada quando vi Edward abrindo um buraco através de nós, impacientemente batendo seu pé no chão.

Com um florescer de violino, a doce valsa acabou, e eu pude ver Edward já marcando seu caminho até o nosso lado. Carlisle notou também, e riu enquanto beijava minha mão.

"Parece que meu tempo acabou. Você _é_ adorável." Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Obrigado, Bella".

"Obrigada você." Eu sorri exatamente quando Edward agarrou minha mão. Ele abruptamente disse boa noite ao seu pai e me guiou de volta até a mesa. Esme me abraçou apertado enquanto Rose e Emmett sorriam atrás dos seus ombros. Rose estava sentada no colo dele, e ambos pareciam suficientemente embriagados.

"Ligue-me." Rosalie murmurou, e ambos desejamos boa noite a todos enquanto nós

fazíamos nosso caminho pelo hall do banquete e para fora até o ar frio de Seattle. Edward entregou ao valete o nosso tíquete – junto com o que pareceu uma nota de cinqüenta dólares – e murmurou que nós tínhamos pressa. Enquanto o jovem corria como o vento em direção ao estacionamento, Edward tirou seu paletó e o colocou ao redor dos meus ombros. Grata, eu me aninhei no tecido quente até que ele ficou atrás de mim, passando seus braços ao meu redor e me puxando contra o seu peito. Seu nariz cheirou meu cabelo, e eu tremi quando sua respiração roçou minha pele.

"Frio?" Ele sussurrou contra a minha orelha.

"Não." Eu murmurei sem ar.

_Definitivamente sem frio_.

"Você está tremendo..." Suas mãos viajaram para cima e para baixo em meus braços e ele colocou um beijo suave atrás da minha orelha. Ele escovou meu cabelo acima de um dos ombros e puxou o colarinho do seu smolking, permitindo que ele trilhasse seus lábios por todo o lado do meu pescoço.

"Eu me pergunto por quê..." Instintivamente, eu me recostei contra ele, e eu podia sentir a prova da sua ereção contra a minha bunda. Ele gemeu no meu ouvido enquanto empurrou para frente.

_Puta merda... tão bom..._

"Eu tenho que te_ levar_ para casa." Ele gemeu baixinho exatamente quando o valete apareceu com o carro.

O caminho para casa foi cheio de tensão sexual e excitação, e minha mente conjurou todos os tipos de coisas explícitas, imagens inapropriadas do que poderia acontecer quando finalmente chegássemos à cobertura. Ele nunca soltou a minha mão e, em um ponto, ele realmente puxou minha mão em direção ao seu rosto e a beijou, suavemente roçando seus lábios nos nós dos meus dedos.

Eu tinha quase certeza de que eu iria hiperventilar.

Com o carro finalmente estacionado dentro da garagem, Edward agarrou minha mão e puxou-me em direção à entrada do Brookstone Towers. Nós silenciosamente atravessamos o saguão e fomos esperar o elevador. Ainda bem que o operador do elevador não estava à vista. Depois de pressionar o botão para a cobertura, ele se virou para mim com um olhar tão faminto que os músculos do meu estômago se apertaram em antecipação. Ele estava exatamente prestes a se inclinar quando alguém gritou para segurar o elevador. Nós pulamos separados quando o homem, vestido em seu próprio smoking, entrou.

Eu suspirei dramaticamente; Edward espiou o homem com ódio que eu quase ri alto.

"Edward..." O homem cumprimentou enquanto ele pressionava o botão do décimo andar.

"James..." Ele assentiu.

Eu sempre amei como homens se cumprimentavam apenas com o primeiro nome e nada mais.

"Noite de gala maravilhosa." James sorriu. Seus olhos cintilaram para mim, avaliando-me dos pés à cabeça. Eu encolhi desconfortável. Edward se aproximou, colocando seu braço ao redor da minha cintura e me puxando para o seu lado.

"Foi sim." Ele concordou. Eu estava agradecida que ele não sentiu a vontade de me apresentar. O homem me dava arrepios. E eu estava grata quando a porta do elevador se abriu para nós.

"Boa noite." James sorriu – dando um ultimo olhar em mim antes de sair. Eu exalei uma respiração funda quando as portas se fecharam novamente. Edward prendeu minha mão na sua, e eu consegui sentir a tensão fluindo através do seu corpo.

"Você não gosta dele." Eu afirmei.

"Não quando ele olha para você desse jeito." Edward replicou rigidamente.

Eu ri apesar da minha inquietação. Ele apenas segurou minha mão mais apertada enquanto eu olhava as luzes brilhando no elevador. As portas finalmente se abriram e Edward me puxou avidamente em direção à porta da cobertura. Ele parou ao meu lado para me deixar entrar e eu fiquei surpresa em ver que as luzes ainda estavam acesas na sala de estar.

"Certamente eles não estão acordados." Eu sussurrei. Os olhos de Edward vacilaram ao redor da sala. Tudo _parecia _estar bem. Pelo menos o chão não estava cheio de brinquedos quebrados dessa vez. Ele puxou-me pela mão em direção ao quarto de Riley, e eu suspirei quando nós encontramos Carmem segurando o garoto adormecido em seus braços.

"Está tudo bem." Ela sussurrou suavemente. "Ele estava com febre mais cedo, então eu só estava verificando-o. Ele acordou o suficiente para perguntar onde vocês estavam.

Eu estava apenas balançando-o para ele voltar a dormir".

Preocupada, eu andei em direção à cama e coloquei minha mão em sua testa. Ele ainda estava um pouco quente.

"Por que você não ligou?" Edward perguntou, ansiedade atravessando seu rosto. Ele também sentiu a testa de Riley.

"Não estava perigosamente alta. Perto dos 38ºC. Eu dei a ele um pouco de tilenol e ele chupou um picolé, mas isso foi tudo que ele comeria".

"Eu espero que não seja uma gripe." Eu sussurrei. Ele parecia tão pálido.

"Eu também." Carmem assentiu. "Esperançosamente, o tilenol fará o seu trabalho. Eu liguei para a pediatra. Ela disse que se a febre dele aumentasse era para levá-lo logo pela manhã".

Nós três beijamos Riley na testa e saímos do quarto. Carmem ligou a babá eletrônica antes de fechar a porta atrás dela. Ela apertou o segundo monitor em suas mãos.

"Carmem, você ficou com ele a noite inteira. Deixe que eu fico com isso." Edward ofereceu, mas ela balançou a sua cabeça;

"Não, não... eu fico com isso." Então ela sorriu consciente para cada um de nós quando ela localizou nossas mãos ligadas. "Entããããão... como foi a noite de vocês? Esme ligou..."

"Eu aposto que sim. Vocês duas fofocam como velhotas." Edward reclamou, mas ele estava sorrindo.

Carmem não negou isso enquanto sorria para mim. "Eu sabia que ela te amaria, assim como Carlisle..."

Eu pude sentir o sangue correndo pelo meu rosto.

Edward parecia pensativo. "Então você acha que ele vai ficar bem até de manhã?"

Carmem assentiu. "Vou colocar o monitor no meu quarto, apenas no caso, mas espero que ele durma a noite toda".

"Como ele estava essa noite?" Eu perguntei cautelosa. "Sem birras?"

"Nenhuma." Ela sorriu. "Ele ficou com os olhos cheios de água quando vocês saíram, mas eu lembrei a ele que o papai prometeu trazer Bella para casa, e ele pareceu contente com isso. Ele começou aá ficar um pouco inquieto depois de comer, e foi quando eu notei a sua temperatura. Mas, além disso... foi uma noite perfeita".

"Isso é _tão_ bom." Eu sorri, e Edward estava balançando sua cabeça concordando, seu rosto uma mistura de espanto e alívio.

"Bem, tem sido uma noite longe, então eu vou para a cama." Ela nos beijou na bochecha. "Eu estou feliz que vocês tiveram uma boa noite. Eu sabia que vocês teriam".

"Obrigada por tudo, Carmem..." Edward a abraçou mais perto. "Você tem certeza que eu não posso ficar com o monitor? Você deve estar exausta".

"Eu estou bem." Ela sorriu. "Vocês dois aproveitem o resto da sua noite." E com uma piscadela em minha direção, Carmem apagou as luzes antes de fazer seu caminho pelo corredor.

Eu me virei em direção a Edward e, mesmo no escuro, seus olhos esmeralda eram penetrantes. Eu tirei seu paletó dos meus ombros e coloquei contra o sofá. Seus olhos me devastaram e desejo inundou meus sentidos.

"Você é tão bonita." Ele murmurou em uma voz sedosa. Ele parou mais perto e girou uma mecha do meu cabelo em seus dedos. "Tão suave..."

"O jeito que você olha para mim... você me faz sentir bonita." Eu confessei baixinho, envergonhada para admitir isso alto.

Edward puxou meu queixo, forçando-me a encarar seus belos olhos. "Nunca duvide que você é nada menos que linda".

Eu sorri suavemente enquanto o empurrei em direção ao piano. Ele me encarou em questionamento.

"Toca algo pra mim?" Sussurrei suavemente. "Vou pegar um pouco de vinho".

Fiz o meu caminho até o bar enquanto as notas suaves da melodia preenchiam o ar, e eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim enquanto eu enchia um copo para cada um. Eu não reconheci a música, mas Edward obviamente sabia de cabeça. Seus olhos ignoravam a partitura da música no suporte – seu olhar persistente em mim enquanto eu fazia meu caminho de volta para o banquinho do piano. Ele se moveu, permitindo-me sentar. Coloquei seu vinho no topo do piano e tomei um gole do meu vinho.

"Bom?" Ele perguntou suavemente, seus olhos nunca deixando meu rosto enquanto suas mãos trilhavam pelas teclas.

"Hmm..." Suspirei contente. "Tanto o vinho como a música. Muito bons..." Fechei meus olhos, deixando minha cabeça cair em seus ombros. Ele tocou por um momento mais antes de eu sentir o copo de vinho deslizar para fora dos meus dedos. Abri meus olhos para ver Edward tomando um gole do meu copo antes de colocá-lo ao lado do dele no piano.

Eu levantei minha cabeça exatamente quando ele trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do meu. A sala estava camuflada com a escuridão, mas a lua estava brilhante no céu, permitindo que raios de luz cintilassem através da janela do terraço. Seus olhos olharam dentro dos meus, silenciosamente pedindo permissão. Eu tinha mal aberto meus lábio antes que sua boca acariciasse o canto da minha... demorando-se suavemente ao longo das bordas. Eu tremi quando sua mão se juntou à minha - adrenalina e ansiedade fluindo através das minhas veias enquanto nossos braços se colocavam ao redor do corpo um do outro.

"Bella..." Seus lábios fizeram uma trilha do canto da minha boca... até minha orelha... e voltando de novo. Ele continuou o caminho – suavemente, lentamente – até que ambos estávamos tremendo nos braços um do outro.

"Por favor..." Eu sussurrei sem ar, puxando-o para mais perto. Com um grande gemido, suas mãos agarraram ao redor da minha cintura, e eu ofeguei quando ele me levantou sobre as teclas do piano. A melodia das notas deslocadas e incoerentes fluiu através do ar enquanto ele me empurrava contra as teclas. Minhas pernas caíram em cada lado dele enquanto ele se inclinava para a frente. Ele me encarou – um olhar de desespero ansiando em seu rosto – enquanto eu corria minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo indisciplinado.

Bravamente – porque eu não conseguia suportar mais um minuto sem seus lábios no meus – eu me inclinei e fechei meus olhos, suavemente roçando meus lábios contra os dele. Uma. Duas. De novo. Vagarosamente e ternamente. Ele tremeu contra mim e agarrou uma mão ao redor da minha cintura, deixando a outra fixar ao redor da minha nuca enquanto nos beijávamos suavemente. Foi romântico e terno e tudo que você pode esperar de um primeiro beijo. Mas depois de uns minutos de beijos inocentes e suspiros, eu o empurrei e abri meus olhos.

Isso estava sendo muito suave. Muito gentil.

_Eu queria mais..._

Ele estava sem ar enquanto seus olhos queimavam dentro dos meus – procurando por algum sinal de arrependimento, ou incerteza. Não achando nada, ele gemeu enquanto puxava meu rosto em direção ao dele e avidamente colidia sua boca contra a minha.

Eu choraminguei contra a boca dele – toda a doçura e inocência anterior tinham ido embora enquanto nós finalmente cedemos ao que estivemos lutando. Sem limites. Sem fronteiras. Sem linhas. Meus lábios abriram em oferta e sua língua deslizou contra a minha, uma batalha quieta de dominância e luxúria que queimava profundamente dentro do meu núcleo. Quando quebramos o beijo por ar, ele me puxou para mais perto enquanto sua boca viajava pelo meu pescoço, apaixonadamente beijando e sugando minha pele até que eu tinha certeza que eu explodiria pelo prazer que estava crescendo em mim. Suas mãos estavam agarradas nas minhas costas nuas, deslizando e acariciando e me puxando para mais perto. Sua boca encontrou a minha de novo, e nós engolimos o gemidos sem ar um do outro até que fomos forçados a subir para buscar ar.

Nós dois ofegando, Edward pressionou sua testa contra a minha enquanto nós nos encarávamos nos olhos.

"Uau..." Ele suspirou suavemente, seus dedos vagando sobre o meu rosto.

Eu ri baixinho enquanto eu tentava acalmar minha respiração.

Seus olhos procuraram os meus. "Valeu a pena esperar?"

Ele estava brincando?O momento mais doce, mais suave e mais apaixonante da minha vida – tudo rolando em um beijo ofuscante em cima de um piano.

"_Definitivamente _valeu a pena esperar." Sussurrei sinceramente enquanto eu corria minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos.

E eu não quis dizer apenas o beijo. Eu quis dizer tudo. Edward. Riley. Este piano. Nosso beijo.

"Para mim também..." Ele murmurou suavemente enquanto traçava seu dedo no meu rosto. "Mas eu não estou falando apenas do beijo." Seu rosto ficou sério. "Bella... eu acho que tenho esperado por você a minha vida inteira".

E, de repente, eu fui dominada... porque eu me sentia da mesma maneira. Minhas emoções tomaram conta enquanto lágrimas começaram a lentamente escorrer pelas minhas bochechas.

"Venha aqui, baby..." Edward sussurrou, e ele me puxou para os seus braços e gentilmente beijou minhas lágrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>Por acaso fui a única a ficar sem palavras com o final desse capítulo? LINDO DEMAIS! *-* Algo me fala que essa aparição do James vai ter uma continuação.

Espero que estejam gostando... e se puder: Deixe reviews. Bjus


	9. Criança sem mãe

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Motherless Child", interpretada por artistas como Van Morrison até John Legend: Motherless Child._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

_**Criança sem mãe**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Eu não tenho idéia de quanto tempo ele me segurou. Minutos se transformaram em horas. Horas viraram o amanhecer. Eu estava tão oprimida, e - pela expressão em seu rosto - ele também estava. Eu era um emaranhado de emoções. Felicidade. Desejo. Calor. Exaustão. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de já ter sentido tantas sensações de uma só vez, e isso me deixava nervosa. Eu gostava das coisas fazendo sentido – sendo preto e branco e de fácil compreensão. Especialmente quando meu coração estava envolvido. Mas toda essa situação era selvagem e indomada e espontânea, e eu simplesmente não sabia como lidar.

Então eu chorei. E ele me abraçou. Eu começaria a relaxar. Então, ele me beijaria e me diria como eu sou bonita, e eu choraria tão forte que tivemos que começar tudo de novo com o processo de acalmar. Era como um passeio em uma montanha russa gigante - um daqueles que você realmente quer brincar, mas depois você teme pela sua preciosa vida e fecha os olhos porque você simplesmente está assustado. E eu estava assustada porque tudo que eu queria era beijá-lo pelo resto da minha vida.

"Por que você não me deixa levá-la para a cama?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido. Concordei e ele se levantou do banco do piano. Eu me aninhei contra o seu peito e envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto ele me carregou pelo corredor até o meu quarto. Ele acendeu a minha luz e ofegamos em uníssono quando percebemos o menino aninhado contra meus travesseiros.

"Ele sente sua falta." Edward sussurrou suavemente quando ele rapidamente apagou a luz. Ele baixou-me para o chão e eu tranquilamente peguei minha camisa e calça de moletom da minha gaveta enquanto Edward verificava a testa de Riley.

"Ele não está mais tão quente." Ele murmurou enquanto colocava um beijo na bochecha de Riley.

"Isso é bom." Eu sussurrei. Fiz um gesto em direção ao meu banheiro. "Eu só... vou mudar..." Fechei a porta atrás de mim e tirei meu vestido, agradecida que o zíper era do lado e dentro do meu alcance. Eu não tinha certeza que eu poderia lidar com os dedos dele na minha pele nua sem irromper em lágrimas novamente.

Ninguém nunca tinha me tocado tão gentilmente. Com tanta adoração. E os _beijos_... Não era como se eu nunca tivesse sido beijada. Eu tive meu quinhão de beijos, na verdade. Bons beijos. Beijos perfeitamente aceitáveis.

Mas eu nunca tinha sido beijada _assim_ antes - com tal impulsividade e paixão e doçura.

Os beijos de Edward poderiam se tornar muito, muito viciantes.

Enquanto eu estava tirando minha maquiagem, me concentrei no meu reflexo no espelho. Meus olhos estavam arregalados de emoção e minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Eu parecia entusiasmada, apesar do fato de que eu estive acordada a noite toda. Achei engraçado que a minha aparência exterior parecesse tão serena, ainda que minhas emoções estivessem uma bagunça confusa no interior. Joguei água fria no meu rosto e escovei os dentes antes de tomar uma respiração profunda e apagar a luz do banheiro.

Voltei para o quarto e parei abruptamente quando notei que em minha cama havia ainda um outro ocupante.

Meus dois meninos favoritos estavam deitados na minha cama, e ambos estavam dormindo. A cabeça de Riley estava aninhada no peito de Edward, e eu senti lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. A cena puxou meu coração e fez imagens passarem na minha cabeça - imagens que realmente não tinham que estar lá. Nós três aninhados na cama assistindo desenhos animados aos sábados de manhã. Tirando férias em família. Comemorando as férias em família.

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando me livrar da visão e das emoções que isso evocava. Essas visões me levariam direto para um coração partido se eu não visse o que eu estava fazendo. Esta não era a _minha _família. Este menino que tinha roubado o meu coração era o filho de _Jessica_.  
>Este homem bonito que tinha acabado de me beijar até o esquecimento era o marido da<em> Jessica<em>.

E eu era a babá, que queria subir na cama e envolver meus braços em volta de ambos.

Eu estava muito cansada e emocional para pensar com clareza. Verifiquei a testa de Riley mais uma vez e olhei para eles uma última vez antes de pegar um travesseiro extra e ir para o quarto de Riley.

Para grande alívio de todos, Riley estava em sua exuberância normal na manhã seguinte. Fiquei grata pelo domingo calmo e preguiçoso em casa. Assim que todos nós finalmente saímos da cama, Carmen tinha cozinhado um café maravilhoso que tínhamos devorado. Nada foi dito sobre o estranho arranjo de dormir na noite anterior, mas no café eu peguei Edward olhando para mim - seu rosto uma máscara de curiosidade. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava se perguntando por que eu tinha escolhido dormir na cama de Riley. Eu tentei evitar o seu olhar tanto quanto possível, mas eu era como uma mariposa para a luz, e era inevitável. Seus olhos esmeralda perfuravam através de mim quando ele sorria suavemente, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava se lembrando dos beijos da noite anterior. Eu não pude deixar de corar e sorrir em retorno, apesar do meu estado emocional confuso.

A tarde foi a mesma coisa. Em uma tentativa óbvia de nos dar algum tempo sozinhos, Carmen se ofereceu para ir às compras. Edward estava enrolado no sofá, assistindo a um filme com Riley. Grata por alguns momentos para mim, sentei-me na mesa antiga no canto da sala e disparei até meu laptop. Olhei para o sofá e não pude deixar de sorrir quando peguei os olhos de Edward em mim. Ele rapidamente desviou o olhar, fingindo estar absorto em tudo que estava fazendo seu filho rir. Ambos pareciam muito pacíficos. Tão satisfeitos. Um contraste tão grande com suas vidas quando cheguei. Era bom de se ver.

Suspirando, virei minha atenção de volta para o meu laptop e digitalizei minha caixa de entrada. Eu tinha um e-mail do _Conselho de Educação de Forks_, que eu não me incomodei em abrir. Eu tinha sido colocada em sua lista de endereços quando eu estava caçando empregos, e os seus três últimos e-mails haviam listado oportunidades de emprego para professores substitutos e cozinheiros. Não havia posições de ensino em nenhum, o que era realmente bom porque eu não estava entusiasmada com a perspectiva de me mudar de volta para a minha cidade natal para ensinar. Eu deletei sem nem mesmo olhar para ele. Então, eu notei um par de e-mails de Renée e Rosalie, marcados como urgente.

Abri o da minha mãe primeiro.

_Você estava tão linda na noite passada! Edward é tão bonito! Espero que você esteja amando o novo emprego. Ligue para mim! Amor, mamãe._

Como minha mãe saberia como eu estava na noite passada? E que Edward era bonito? Intrigada, eu ignorei o botão de resposta e abri o e-mail de Rosalie.

_POR QUE você não me ligou? __Você já viu o jornal dessa manhã? __The Times, página F6. Ligue para mim! – Rose._

"Umm... você já viu o jornal de hoje?"

"Ainda não. Acho que Carmen o deixou sobre a mesa no hall de entrada." A voz de Edward era um sussurro. Riley havia adormecido em seus braços. "Por quê?"

"Eu não sei." Respondi. "Rose disse para verificar o _Times_." Desliguei meu laptop e caminhei para a mesa ao lado da entrada. Folheei rapidamente através dos segmentos até que encontrei a seção F. Virei para a página seis e ofeguei quando a imagem na primeira página chamou minha atenção.

_Edward Cullen, advogado de Seattle, e sua companhia, Bella Swan, desfrutando de uma dança no Baile Beneficente Anual do Hospital Infantil de Seattle. _

Felizmente, a imagem que a acompanhava era inocente. Para meu enorme alívio, as nossas mãos estavam devidamente colocadas sobre os ombros um do outro. Pelo que pude lembrar da nossa dança cheia de luxúria, isso não durou muito tempo.

Nós _parecíamos_ felizes.

"Alguma coisa interessante?" A voz de Edward respirou no meu ouvido. Eu pulei em surpresa e ele sorriu desculpando-se antes de olhar por cima do meu ombro.

"Oh..." Ele sussurrou suavemente quando seu olhar se fixou no jornal na minha mão. "Somos nós".

"Sim." Eu murmurei.

Ele riu levemente; um arrepio irrompeu na minha carne quando sua respiração viajou contra a minha orelha. "Deve ter sido tirada bem na hora que nós chegamos na pista de dança, e muito antes de meu pai nos interromper".

Eu me virei na direção dele. "O que faz você pensar isso?"

"Porque esse é realmente um instante respeitável." Edward sussurrou suavemente, seus olhos olhando para mim. "Se eles tirassem uma foto dez minutos depois, os leitores do _Times_ teriam tido uma boa vista".

Edward puxou o jornal para fora do meu alcance e cuidadosamente o dobrou, colocando-o de volta na mesa. Sua mão levantou-se, escovando suavemente ao longo da minha bochecha.

"Por que você não ficou com a gente na noite passada?"

Meus olhos flutuaram para o chão. "Porque eu estava tão confusa e emocional. Eu simplesmente não consegui lidar com isso".

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos antes de pegar minha mão. Caminhamos pela sala. Nós dois verificamos o menino dormindo pacificamente no sofá antes que ele continuasse a me puxar em direção ao seu escritório. Ele me levou até o sofá de couro preto no canto e me puxou para baixo ao lado dele.

"Por que você está confusa?" Ele perguntou delicadamente, seu dedo pastoreando na palma da minha mão. Eu observei enquanto seus dedos fizeram padrões ao longo da minha pele.

"Porque eu estou sentindo coisas que eu não deveria sentir." Murmurei baixinho.

Ele levou a mão ao meu rosto, forçando-me a olhar em seus olhos. Ele procurou a minha expressão antes de respirar profundamente... seus olhos penetrando os meus.

"Eu sinto isso também".

"É errado." Eu sussurro, pensativa.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente. "Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso. Como isso pode estar errado?"

"Você é um homem casado, Edward. Você se esqueceu?"

Ele riu, mas não estava cheio de humor. "Bella, eu não estou casado há muito tempo. Muito antes de ela ir embora".

"Talvez não no seu coração, mas legalmente... biblicamente... você é um homem casado".

"E eu estou no processo de legalmente mudar isso. Biblicamente... bem, eu acho que Deus entenderá que eu não posso continuar casado com uma mulher que optou por sair de casa. Eu não acho que ele espera isso de mim".

"E quanto a Riley?" Perguntei suavemente. "O que ele espera?"

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram suspeitosamente quando o telefone tocou. Olhei para a mesa, já que ele continuou tocando persistentemente.

"Deixe Carmen atender." Ele murmurou sombriamente.

"Ela não está em casa..."

"Então deixe a secretária eletrônica..." Eu exalei uma respiração quando ele parou depois do quarto toque. Quem quer que estivesse na linha não deu uma chance à secretária eletrônica.

"Bella, por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Fazendo o quê?"

Ele suspirou... frustrado. "Por que você está com esses conflitos? Eu pensei que tínhamos vencido nossos medos..." Sua expressão suavizou quando ele levantou minha mão para os seus lábios. Engoli em seco suavemente quando ele beijou minha mão. "Não há mais limites. Sem mais linhas na areia. Lembra-se?"

Eu me lembrava.

"Você acha que você é a única que está com medo?" Ele sussurrou suavemente quando colocou doces beijos ao longo dos meus dedos. "Bella, eu só beijei uma outra mulher desde o colégio, e ela foi Jessica. Os beijos que você e eu compartilhamos na noite passada... só o nosso _primeiro_ beijo... foi mais potente do que qualquer beijo que eu _já_ experimentei com ela".

Fechei meus olhos quando as suas palavras caíram em mim. Meu corpo tremeu quando eu me lembrei dos nossos beijos e do jeito que me deixavam em chamas. Eles eram consumidores... viciantes...

"Eu não quero que você fique com medo." Ele sussurrou baixo enquanto eu o senti se aproximar de mim. Meus olhos se abriram enquanto sua boca roçava minha bochecha. "Eu não quero ter medo também. Mas eu também estou sem vontade e incapaz de fingir que a noite passada não aconteceu. Eu não posso voltar para aquele lugar, fingindo que eu não quero você..."

Meus lábios tremeram enquanto seu hálito doce derivava ao longo do meu rosto.

"Diga-me que você me quer também..." Ele pediu suavemente. Minhas mãos passaram junto aos seus braços e se enrolaram em seu pescoço enquanto ele me puxava para o seu colo. Eu o montei enquanto nossos corpos se alinharam e ele gemeu contra a minha boca quando seus lábios se entreabriram no meu convite silencioso. Ele esmagou-me contra seu peito enquanto nos beijávamos avidamente... com ousadia, eu acariciava sua língua com a minha e ele gemia alto, puxando-me mais apertado... pressionando minha pélvis contra o zíper da sua calça jeans - jeans com jeans... Eu balançava meus quadris para frente, e nós gememos na boca um do outro enquanto o movimento causava a doce fricção.

"Diga-me, Bella..." Ele gemeu quando parou para tomar ar. Seus lábios passando ao longo da minha orelha e mordiscando suavemente a pele. "Diga-me que você me quer também..."

"Sim." Choraminguei. "Eu quero você também...". Meu corpo traidor não podia negar isso.

Eu senti seu corpo relaxar com a minha confissão, e ele agarrou-me pela cintura, acalmando nossos movimentos. Ele me beijou suavemente então... acariciando minha bochecha enquanto nós tomamos nosso tempo. Tocando. Acariciando. Explorando... Eu aprendi que ele dava os gemidos mais suaves quando meus lábios mordiscassem o lóbulo da sua orelha, e ele descobriu que eu gostava de ser beijada no pescoço.

"Não lute com isso, baby..." Edward sussurrou suavemente enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos. "Nós simplesmente vamos ter o nosso tempo. Eu tentarei – de alguma forma. - manter minhas mãos para mim. Mas toda vez que eu vejo você, eu quero te beijar. É uma atração irreal que eu sinto por você, especialmente agora que nós..." Seus lábios roçaram contra os meus novamente, e eu suspirei baixinho enquanto eles permaneceram ali. Ele não precisava terminar a frase.

_Agora que já nos beijamos._

Depois de mais alguns beijos doces, eu me forcei a me afastar.

"Eu ainda estou beijando um homem casado, e isso me incomoda".

"Eu entendo." Ele murmurou. "E, sinceramente, a última coisa que eu preciso é de Jessica me acusando de adultério. Isso poderia paralisar o processo de divórcio, e essa é a _última_ coisa que eu quero".

Balançando a cabeça, eu escalei para fora do seu colo e me acomodei no sofá.

"Alguma forma..." Eu sussurrei desanimada, "... nós temos que encontrar uma forma de manter a nossa distância até que o seu divórcio seja finalizado. É a coisa certa a fazer, para todos os envolvidos".

Ele fechou os olhos e assentiu. "Você está certa. Eu sei que você está certa. Eu só... realmente não sei como fazer isso".

Eu sorri suavemente. "Nós vamos descobrir isso. Temos que descobrir".

"Bejar está bom?" Ele perguntou esperançosamente.

Eu sorri. "Essa conversa começou com um beijo. Acabei no seu colo".

"_Isso_ foi muito bom." Ele murmurou, seus olhos brilhando ao recordar da memória.

"Sim, foi. Mas _isso_ não pode acontecer." Eu respondi simplesmente. "Não até que o seu divórcio esteja finalizado".

De repente ele ficou sério e pulou do sofá. "Vou mandar um e-mail para o Marcus".

"Marcus?"

"Meu advogado." Edward respondeu enquanto se sentava em sua mesa. "Vamos ver se conseguimos acelerar isso..." Seus dedos começaram a digitar furiosamente no teclado.

"O advogado tem um advogado?" Eu ri.

"É claro." Ele sorriu para mim exatamente quando Carmen bateu na porta.

"Ei, vocês dois." Ela murmurou timidamente. Ela parecia preocupada. Temerosa. Ela andou até o mini-bar de Edward e serviu-se de uma bebida. Ela a engoliu em um gole rápido.

"Carmen?" A voz de Edward estava cautelosa.

"Vocês dois viram Riley?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram de medo. "Ele estava dormindo no sofá..."

"Ele não está mais dormindo." Ela respondeu secamente. "Riley está em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama, chorando e chupando o dedo..."

Edward e eu trocamos olhares aterrorizados. Tínhamos deixado a porta aberta.

_Será que Riley viu nós dois nos beijando?_

"Porra..." Edward gemeu impotente, e nós dois corremos para fora da porta.

Corremos para o corredor e para o quarto dele. Riley estava enrolado em seu cobertor. Assim como Carmen descreveu, ele estava chupando o dedo e chorando. O que Carmen havia falhado em ver era que o telefone sem fio estava pressionado contra o seu ouvido.

"Hey amigão." Edward sussurrou suavemente quando ele subiu na cama. "Por que você está com o telefone?"

"Quero falar com a mamãe..."

Peguei o telefone, mas a linha estava morta. Com um suspiro, eu o desliguei.

_Ele tinha tentado ligar para ela? _

"Riley, mamãe foi embora." Edward colocou seus braços em volta do seu filho e o puxou em seu colo. "Lembra-se do que dissemos? Mamãe ama você, mas ela não mora mais aqui".

"Mamãe sente a minha falta..." Ele sussurrou chorando enquanto Edward o balançava nos braços. Uma Carmen emocional explodiu em lágrimas e saiu rapidamente do quarto. Com o coração partido por este menino, subi para o outro lado da cama, passando os braços ao redor de ambos. Riley deslizou entre nós – se aconchegando no meio. Peguei sua mãozinha na minha e a segurei perto do meu coração. Eu olhei para Edward. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas contidas e a expressão em seu rosto rasgou o meu coração em dois. Mas ele apenas abraçou seu filho perto do seu peito, prometendo-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Nós nos aconchegamos por mais de uma hora antes de Riley, finalmente, cessar suas lágrimas. Passamos o resto da noite em seu quarto, fazendo coisas tranquilas... colorindo, ouvindo música, lendo livros. Qualquer coisa que o mantivesse calmo e relaxado. Felizmente, oito horas chegou e Carmen o chamou para tomar banho. No momento em que ela o puxou para fora da banheira, seus olhos estavam pesados, e o menino caiu no sono logo que sua cabeça bateu no travesseiro.

Nós três suspiramos de alívio quando eu liguei o monitor infantil. Apagamos a luz dele, mas deixamos a porta aberta. Carmen desejou-nos boa noite e nos deu um abraço antes de ir para o seu quarto. Eu segui um Edward sem vida até seu escritório, onde ele se dirigiu diretamente para o seu mini-bar.

"Pare." Eu sussurrei quando ele começou a servir-se um uísque. "Você não precisa disso. Vem cá..." Eu o puxei pela mão e o levei para o sofá. Sentei-me, puxando-o comigo. Envolvi meus braços em torno dele quando ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço. Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo enquanto ele passava os braços em volta da minha cintura.

Nós seguramos um ao outro enquanto nós choramos.

Eu não fiquei muito surpresa quando meu celular tocou.

Nos debatemos se era uma boa idéia mandá-lo para a escola esta manhã. Edward tinha ligado para a Dra. Jane, e eu tinha ligado para a Srta. Ângela, e decidimos que seria melhor manter Riley no cronograma, se possível - com o entendimento de que alguém estaria disponível para estar com ele se um problema surgisse.

Pela hora do almoço, Riley tinha se tornado tão desanimado que a Srta. Ângela não teve escolha senão nos ligar.

"Ele está tão sem vida." Ela murmurou tristemente. "Ele não falou. Não coloriu. Não cantou. Ele é meu melhor leitor e sempre é um voluntário para ler em voz alta..." Sua voz caiu baixa. "Ele até mesmo teve um acidente... Felizmente, nós mantemos um conjunto extra de roupas para todas as crianças, só no caso..."

"Onde ele está?" Eu perguntei, e ela apontou para um saquinho de feijão no canto da sala. Ele parecia tão pequeno. Com o coração tão partido. Ele estava olhando para frente, seus belos olhos esmeralda fracos e desanimados.

Suspirei miseravelmente enquanto eu a agradeci e fiz meu caminho até ele.

"Hey, amigão." Sussurrei quando despenteei seus cabelos. "Vamos para casa".

Seus olhos brilharam aos meus. Inclinei-me para baixo e ele envolveu os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Peguei sua mochila e tirei meu menino da sua sala de aula.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa, e eu nem sequer tentei fazê-lo falar. Achei que a Srta. Ângela tinha feito o seu melhor para tentar convencê-lo, então eu o deixei sozinho. Eu fiz uma ligação para um Edward em pânico que, em seguida, ligou para a Dra. Jane para perguntar se poderíamos mudar nossa usual sessão de terça-feira para esta tarde. Felizmente, ela teve um cancelamento e concordou em nos ver.

Levei o carro para a garagem e desliguei a ignição.

"Bella?"

Ofeguei quando a vozinha dele encheu o carro.

"Sim, amigão?"

Ele fungou baixinho. "Há algo no meu coração".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Peguei seu olhar no espelho retrovisor.

"Posso ir aí e sentar com você?"

Ele concordou, e eu estava fora do carro e no banco de trás em um piscar de olhos. Ele soltou o cinto de segurança em torno do seu assento e correu para o meu colo. Eu o balancei para frente e para trás enquanto ele se aconchegava em meu peito.

"Você quer falar sobre o que está no seu coração?" Perguntei suavemente.

_Por favor, Deus, deixe-o falar._

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, e eu limpei as lágrimas em seu rosto.

"Eu quero falar com a mamãe de novo." Ele sussurrou suavemente.

"Eu sei, querido..." Eu o embalava contra o meu corpo. "Eu sei que você quer".

"Ela está triste..."

"Tenho certeza que ela está, amigão. Eu sei que ela sente muito a sua falta".

"Ela disse que sentiu minha falta..." Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. "Mas ela desligou, e eu esperei ela ligar de volta, mas ela não ligou..."

Meu corpo estava rígido enquanto eu lutava para colocar os pedaços juntos.

"Ela desligou o telefone?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça contra o meu peito.

"Ontem..." Ele murmurou tristemente. "... quando mamãe me ligou".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong>__ Só há algo em meu coração: Jéssica, MORRA! kkkk. Meninas, espero que estejam gostando, pois estamos amando traduzir essa história. Oh... quarta tem Parachute. Bjus_


	10. Menino anjo

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Angel Boy", de Tim McGraw: Angel Boy._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

_**Menino anjo**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_My mother said there's only one way  
>A sweet angel boy, narrow and straight<br>Time, it has passed, teaching they fade  
>Now her angel boy has gone astray<em>

"Minha mãe disse que há apenas uma maneira  
>Um doce menino anjo, estreito e ereto<br>Tempo, que já passou, os ensinamentos que ele apaga  
>Agora seu filho anjo está fora do caminho"<p>

_**Dra. Jane POV**_

Eu olhei para dentro dos olhos lívidos do menino. Sua expressão externa era estranhamente serena.

Entorpecida.

Como sempre, ele caminhou direto para a caixa de areia quando entrou no meu escritório. Claro que ele caminharia até lá. Era confortável. Rotina. Esta criança ansiava por uma estrutura e normalidade no seu mundo, que foi quebrado há quatro meses.

Observei de perto quando ele encheu o balde com areia – embalando com cuidado e completamente – até que ele estava satisfeito, momentos depois virando-o para o chão. Ele meticulosamente daria um tapinha e tiraria o balde, formando a base do seu castelo de areia. Ele era meticuloso com a sua criação, um produto da educação rígida da sua mãe e seu profundo desejo de ter ordem em um mundo contrariamente imperfeito.

Tínhamos feito tantos progressos ao longo das últimas semanas, e eu estava determinada a não deixar que a ligação de ontem nos fizesse regresar.

"Riley, existe alguma coisa que você gostaria de falar hoje?"

Ele suspirou suavemente, mas então voltou sua atenção para a nossa casa de bonecas. Lentamente, ele saiu da caixa de areia e estabeleceu seu olhar sobre as pequenas bonecas de dentro da casa. Observei quando ele se abaixou para o chão e agarrou a criança menor.

"Posso me sentar com você?"

Ele concordou, e eu cruzei as minhas pernas quandoo me estabeleci atrás da casa. Sem avisar, ele começou a colocar os bonecos em cômodos específicos na casa. Durante a primeira sessão de Riley, ele havia usado apenas três bonecos para representar sua família. Ele os apresentou para mim como papai, Carmen, e Riley. Eu tinha percebido que o boneco "papai" estava em um cômodo separado do resto da família. Quando eu perguntei a Riley sobre este posicionamento do boneco, ele encolheu os ombros, dizendo que o papai estava no escritório. Hoje, fiquei satisfeita ao ver que o "papai" estava na sala de estar com o resto da família. Notei também uma nova adição à sua formação familiar.

"Quem é esta?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a boneca que normalmente era reservada para a "mamãe".

"Esta é a Bella." Ele sussurrou suavemente, um leve sorriso no rosto quando ele colocou a boneca ao lado do seu pai. Observei com fascínio quando ele tentou forçar os bonecos a darem as mãos.

"Bella se tornou muito importante para você." Eu apontei suavemente.

"Eu amo a Bella." Ele respondeu simplesmente. "Papai a ama também".

Embora fosse evidente a influência positiva que Bella tinha feito nesta família, fiquei surpresa ao ouvi-lo fazer a última observação.

"Bella se tornou uma amiga muito boa para você e para o seu pai".

Ele sacudiu a cabeça quando colocou a família inteira ao redor da mesa da cozinha. "Eu não acho que ela é amiga dele".

"O que você acha que ela é?"

Ele ficou pensativo enquanto lutava para encontrar a palavra.

"Eu não sei. Mas não uma amiga. Essa não é a palavra certa. Ela o faz sorrir".

"Uma namorada, talvez?"

"O que é uma namorada?" Ele perguntou curiosamente quando começou a procurar através da caixa de acessórios minúsculos de objetos para a casa. Havia miniaturas de televisões, computadores, almofadas, animais de estimação...

"Uma namorada é uma amiga especial." Expliquei.

Ele balançou a cabeça, satisfeito com essa descrição. "Bella é uma amiga especial".

"Como você se sente sobre isso?"

Ele sorriu então, o primeiro sorriso sincero que eu tinha visto durante os últimos 30 minutos.

"Feliz." Ele respondeu.

"Que bom." Eu sorri.

Eu assisti quando ele continuou procurando com frustração.

"Onde ele está?" Seu rosto estava gravado com aborrecimento.

"Do que você precisa?"

"Um telefone." Ele explicou baixinho.

_Ahh._

Eu procurei na caixa e encontrei um minúsculo telefone sem fio. Eu o segurei entre meus dedos e o coloquei na palma da sua mão. Ele olhou para o telefone por um momento antes de colocar o objeto no chão ao lado dele – fora da casa e longe do resto da família.

"Você não quer colocar o telefone dentro de casa?"

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Ela não está dentro de casa".

"Quem não está dentro de casa, Riley?"

"Mamãe..."

Edward estava frenético quando ligou mais cedo, alertando-me para o telefonema que tinha deixado o comportamento de Riley melancólico.

"Riley, a mamãe ligou?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

E, para minha surpresa, ele falou.

_**E**__**dward POV**_

Bella segurou a minha mão enquanto observávamos a cena se desenrolar no espelho.

"Ele parece estar falando." Ela murmurou baixinho. "Isso é um bom sinal".

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto observávamos a boca de Riley se movendo sem parar. Ele esteve falado com a Dra. Jane por quase 45 minutos. Foi um alívio após o silêncio devastador da manhã. Pelo menos ele estava falando com _alguém_. Eu desesperadamente tentei não ficar ofendido por ele falar com alguém que não fosse eu. Esta não era a hora de eu ser egoísta.

Quando no inferno Jessica tinha ligado? E o que diabos ela queria?

"Eles estão vindo." Bella sussurrou, e ambos saltamos para os nossos pés. Dra. Jane estava sorrindo quando ela abriu a porta.

"Ei, pessoal." Ela nos cumprimentou calorosamente. "Riley me deu permissão para falar com você sobre a sua sessão. Por que vocês não se sentam?"

_Graças a Deus._

Eu sentei quando Riley subiu no meu colo. Ele sorriu carinhosamente para Bella antes de se aconchegar contra o meu peito. Envolvi meus braços em torno dele e o abracei perto, pressionando um beijo no seu cabelo. Ele então subiu na cadeira entre Bella e eu quando ela lhe entregou um livro de colorir e giz de cera da sua mochila.

"Riley me deu permissão para lhes dizer as partes mais importantes da nossa discussão de hoje. Tivemos uma sessão muito produtiva." A Dra. Jane começou. "Tenho certeza que vocês notaram que nós brincamos com a casa de bonecas hoje novamente. Tínhamos brincado com ela durante a nossa primeira sessão e, naquela época, Riley explicou que havia três pessoas em sua família – ele mesmo, seu pai, e Carmen. Hoje, houve um novo acréscimo".

A médica sorriu brilhantemente para Bella.

"Eu?" Bella perguntou suavemente.

"Sim." Respondeu a Dra. Jane. "É óbvio que você se tornou um aspecto muito importante e integrante na vida de Riley. Ele te ama muito, Bella".

"Eu o amo também." Bella sussurrou enquanto esticou o braço e acariciou o rosto dele suavemente. Riley sorriu feliz enquanto ele continuava a colorir.

A médica então voltou a sua atenção para mim. "Edward, durante aquele primeiro dia com a casa de bonecas, ele tinha colocado o seu boneco em uma sala que ele chamou de escritório".

Eu fiz uma careta, desconfortável. Ela não tinha que explicar a sua óbvia intenção, colocando o meu boneco em uma sala separada, longe da família.

"Hoje, o seu boneco estava _com_ a família – na sala de estar... na mesa da cozinha. Seu filho tem notado que você está fazendo mais esforço para gastar o seu tempo com ele, e eu sei que isto tem contribuído para o seu sucesso. Muito bem".

Eu exalei um suspiro profundo quando Bella sorriu orgulhosamente em minha direção.

"Riley também me disse que vocês dois se tornaram próximos".

Meus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa quando olhei para Bella. Ela estava pálida como um fantasma.

Mas a Dra. Jane apenas sorriu. "Ele é observador, e ele percebe o quão feliz você está, Edward. Embora a sua relação não seja nenhum problema meu, eu acho que é importante que você saiba que ele _tem_ notado o seu vínculo, e ele está feliz com isso".

O alívio tomou conta de mim. Fiquei surpreso que Riley tinha notado, no entanto. Pensei que eu vinha escondendo os nossos sentimentos muito bem.

_Obviamente__ não._

"Agora." A expressão da Dra. Jane ficou séria. "Parece que Riley atendeu ao telefone ontem. Ele disse que estava dormindo e o toque do telefone o acordou. Então ele atendeu, e foi a voz da sua mãe que ele ouviu na outra linha".

Eu vasculhei o meu cérebro, tentando lembrar do telefone de casa tocando ontem. Era realmente uma ocorrência rara, a maioria das pessoas só ligava para o meu celular.

"Nós estávamos no escritório." Bella sussurrou culpada enquanto observávamos Riley folhear o livro para colorir e alcançar um lápis verde.

"Riley disse que Jessica perguntou por você." Ela me explicou. "Ela disse que sentia falta dele e o amava. E então ela desligou o telefone".

"Isso foi tudo que ela disse?" Eu perguntei desconfiado.

"Isso é tudo o que ele me disse." A Dra. Jane respondeu suavemente. "Naturalmente, esta breve conversa o confundiu e o lembrou que ela tinha ido embora, o que explica o seu desânimo. Ele parece mais relaxado agora que já brincou e teve a chance de conversar".

Eu concordei com gratidão. "Então, o que eu faço?"

"Pelo amor do seu filho, eu gostaria que você mantivesse contato com Jessica. Eu não posso lhe dar conselhos sobre como lidar com ela, mas eu sugeriria que você perguntasse a ela se ela planeja fazer destas ligações um hábito. Ela é a mãe dele e - como você está bem ciente – ela está dentro de seus direitos legais de manter contato com ele. Se ela tem planos de continuar a ligar, vamos ter de preparar Riley para essas ligações, para que ele não fique deprimido toda vez que isso acontecer".

Os olhos de Bella se fixaram nos meus, e era fácil ler a sua expressão ardente.

_Nós pretendemos inteiramente __ligar para Jessica._

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Dra. Jane levantou da sua cadeira. "Continue fazendo o que você está fazendo. Riley está fazendo um maravilhoso progresso, e não podemos deixar isso prejudicar esse sucesso. Eu certamente filtraria as ligações telefônicas até que você tenha feito contato com Jessica".

"Isso não será um problema." Eu respondi. Estou inteiramente determinado a arrancar o telefone da parede assim que chegarmos em casa.

Ela e Bella confirmaram a próxima consulta dele, e eu agradeci por ela ter nos recebido em tão pouco tempo. Riley agarrou a minha mão na dele enquanto caminhávamos para o ar fresco.

"Hora de tomar sorvete?" Ele perguntou esperançosamente, seus olhos brilhando luminosos.

_O que eu não daria para m__anter esse olhar em seu rosto todos os dias..._

"Pode apostar que sim." Respondi com um sorriso. E, de mãos dadas, nós três fomos até a nossa sorveteria favorita.

Bella tinha estado tão calma ao longo das últimas 24 horas. Tão paciente e doce. Beijando Riley a cada oportunidade que ela tinha e apertando a minha mão sempre que eu precisava.

Foi só depois que Riley estava dormindo que eu tive a chance de ver as garras da Mamãe Urso sair. Eu me encolhi de surpresa quando Bella rosnou e bateu a porta do meu escritório.

"Eu vou _sapatear em cima _daquela puta se eu algum diz vê-la. Quem DIABOS ela pensa que é? Ligar para esta casa depois de quatro meses do caralho? QUATRO MESES! Por que diabos ela está ligando agora? O que mudou? Como ela OUSA ligar para esta casa e perturbá-lo assim!"

Ela estava ofegante e seus olhos estavam brilhando de fúria quando ela desabou no sofá.

Não vou mentir. Era sexy como o inferno.

Terminei de enviar o meu e-mail para Marcus – no qual eu exigi que ele localizasse Jessica – e desliguei meu laptop. Fui até o sofá e me sentei ao lado dela. Ela tinha inclinado a cabeça para trás e seus olhos fecharam enquanto ela tentava controlar a sua fúria reprimida.

"Venha aqui." Sussurrei enquanto eu a puxava para o meu colo.

"Não..." Bella lutou contra o meu abraço. "Você não pode me segurar. Ou me beijar. Distância, lembra?"

"Foda-se." Murmurei baixinho. "Deixe-me abraçar você".

Ela suspirou e se estabeleceu contra o meu colo. Beijei o topo do seu cabelo e deixei a fragrância do seu shampoo de morango acalmar meus nervos em frangalhos enquanto envolvi meus braços em torno dela. Ela suspirou suavemente enquanto descansou sua cabeça contra o meu peito. Fechei meus olhos quando pressionei meu rosto no cabelo dela.

"Você vai encontrá-la?" Bella perguntou baixinho.

"Eu já pedi para Marcus encontrá-la".

"Por que ela ligou, Edward? Você acha que ela sente falta dele? Você acha que ela sente falta de _você_? E por que você está tão calmo?"

Eu suspirei. "Eu não estou calmo, mas estou tentando controlar minhas emoções para que eu possa cuidar de Riley... e de você... e eu não sei por que ela ligou. _Espero_ que ela sinta a falta dele. Ela é a mãe dele. Eu não dou a mínima se ela sente a minha falta ou não".

"Talvez ela queria você de volta." Bella sussurrou suavemente.

"Ela não pode me ter de volta." Murmurei, e ela relaxou contra mim.

"Tenho de desligar o telefone de casa amanhã." Eu disse. "Muito poucas pessoas ligam nele, de qualquer maneira. Então, se ela ligar novamente, ela terá que ligar para o meu celular. Eu não sou necessariamente contra Jessica conversar com o seu filho. Mas isso não pode acontecer novamente – não até eu conseguir algumas respostas. Eu não a terei o incomodando mais".

Bella acenou com a cabeça, pensativa. "O que você acha que a Dra. Jane quis dizer – quando ela disse que Riley sabia do nosso vínculo e que ele está feliz com isso?"

Eu sorri. "Eu acho que isso significa que o meu filho é muito mais observador do que imaginamos".

"Nós precisamos ser mais cuidadosos." Bella insistiu.

"Nós _temos sido _cuidadosos." Eu respondi. "Eu acho que ele apenas vê que eu estou feliz pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida".

"Você _está_ feliz?" Ela sussurrou suavemente. Ela acariciou o meu rosto com as pontas dos seus dedos e eu me inclinei para o seu toque.

"Eu ficaria mais feliz se você me deixasse te beijar..."

Ela suspirou miseravelmente quando pressionou sua testa na minha. "Edward, você sabe que não podemos..."

"Apenas um..." Murmurei gentilmente.

Era triste que eu estivesse tão louco por essa garota que eu estava realmente pedindo beijos.

"Eu não quero apenas um." Ela sussurrou. "E é por isso que não podemos".

Gemi suavemente quando abaixei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Enterrei meu rosto no seu pescoço e a abracei com força. Eu sabia que ela estava certa. Eu _odiava_ que ela estivesse certa.

"Ei, eu gostei de ver a Mamãe Urso vir à tona." Sorri para ela. "Muito sexy..."

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram com a lembrança hostil da minha futura ex-esposa.

"É melhor aquela vadia se cuidar".

Eu ri.

"_Muito_ sexy." Sussurrei quando a envolvi em meus braços novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da tradutora: <strong>coitadinho do Riley, quando ele estava realmente progredindo, aparece a mãe puta dele, e a Bella dando uma de Mamãe Urso foi boa. Kkkkk

Deixem reviews, não custa nada.

Bjus,

**Lay**


	11. Razões por que

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Reasons Why", de Nickel Creek: Reasons Why._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

_**Razões por que**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Edward POV**_

Ela estava sentada no bar. Seu cabelo estava diferente. Mais loiro. Mais longo. Ela estava bebericando o que eu assumi ser um Cosmo porque era tudo que ela sempre pedia.

Ela parecia a mesma. Ela parecia diferente.

Isso era uma linha bem fina.

Meu estômago se contraiu em trepidação. Marcus havia me advertido contra um encontro privado com ela – como ela tinha requerido. Na verdade, ele me alertou a não falar com ela sem que estivéssemos com nossos advogados presentes. Mas eu precisava manter isso civilizado. Eu não queria colocá-la na defensiva, ou dar a ela qualquer razão para questionar por que eu estava com pressa para ter isso finalizado. A última coisa que eu queria era uma briga de custódia, ou qualquer outra contestação que pudesse atrasar o término do nosso casamento de mentira. Esse encontro tinha que ser o mais simples possível. O futuro do meu filho – sem mencionar a minha felicidade – estava confiando em minha habilidade de delicadeza. De ceder. De fazer concessões e oferecer o que diabos ela quisesse, a fim de acabar com toda essa coisa e criar um acordo com o qual ambos ficássemos felizes.

Então, como um bom advogado, eu tinha feito uma concessão. Nós concordamos em nos encontrar no bar dentro do Marriott. Não era isolado, mas era deserto o suficiente a essa hora para dar a ela a impressão de que ela tinha conseguido o que queria. Percepção é tudo, especialmente quando você está negociando o seu divórcio.

"Você está atrasado." A voz de Jessica estava baixa e acusativa enquanto eu fazia meu caminho até o bar. Ela continuou a bebericar seu drinque enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dela. De alguma maneira, eu resisti à urgência de sorrir com o seu tom.

"Eu sei o quanto você odeia isso." Eu fingi me desculpar. Eu não estava arrependido. Enquanto o advogado em mim queria continuar a mantê-la contente, o homem em mim simplesmente não conseguia resistir brincar com as suas tendências perfeccionistas. Era hora de ela entender que eu não estava mais em seu controle.

Senti seus olhos em mim enquanto eu pedia um drinque para o garçom.

"Está um pouquinho cedo para uísque, não acha?"

Eu não pude conter meu sorriso. Essa era exatamente a reação que eu esperava.

"Talvez." Eu respondi. Agradeci ao garçom enquanto ele colocava a bebida em um guardanapo. Ela olhava enquanto eu engolia o líquido em meu copo.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "Dia difícil?"

"Não." Eu sorri largamente. Tive a sensação mórbida de ver seu rosto corar de emoção.

Ela sempre amou o meu sorriso.

"Você está diferente." Jessica sussurrou.

"Sim." Eu concordei.

"Eu esperava encontrar a sua sombra com você." Ela comentou secamente.

"Minha sombra?"

"Marcus." Ela murmurou. "Ele estava um pouco teimoso com esse nosso encontro. Eu não achei que ele permitiria que você me encontrasse, especialmente sozinho".

"Marcos não me controla." Eu disse firmemente. "Ninguém me controla atualmente".

Seus olhos piscaram antes que ela risse sombriamente.

"Oh Edward. Permita-me discordar..."

Ela enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um jornal dobrado. Jéssica jogou o jornal dobrado em cima do bar, e meus olhos analisaram a página.

Era a página F6 do _Seattle Times._

E as peças do quebra cabeça se conectaram. _Isso_ é o por que – após quatro meses - a mãe do meu filho decidiu sair do seu esconderijo. Não era porque ela estivesse sentindo a falta do seu filho. Era porque de repente ela estava em uma competição.

"Quem é ela?"

"Bem..." Eu respondi pacientemente, "... aí diz que o nome dela é Bella Swan".

"Não brinque comigo, Edward".

Eu sorri. "Jessica, não tenho certeza se aprecio o seu tom. Você realmente acha que eu te devo uma explicação? Parece que você perdeu esse direito quando você arrumou suas malas há quatro meses".

Ela engasgou e abaixou seu Cosmo. O eficiente garçom imediatamente trouxe outro.

"Eu tenho o direito de saber quem é que está passando tempo com o meu filho." Ela ofereceu fracamente. Notei seus dedos tremendo enquanto ela os envolveu ao redor do copo.

"De novo." Eu murmurei gentilmente. "Você perdeu esse direito quando você..."

"EU ENTENDI!" Ela gritou. O garçom levantou a cabeça em nossa direção e alguns clientes viraram sua atenção para nós.

"Não grite, Jessica. Você está criando uma cena." Minha voz era paciente e suave.

Eu sabia que meu tom a enfureceria.

Olhei o seu jeito, e – como previsto- sua expressão era furiosa. Ela parecia tão enfurecida que eu quase ri. Mas eu decidi que rir provavelmente não manteria a nossa conversa civilizada. Eu poderia dizer, pelo rubor das suas bochechas e o brilho em seus olhos, que ela estava perto do seu ponto de ebulição.

"Você nunca falou comigo desse jeito." Jessica suspirou tristemente.

Ela estava certa. Eu sempre dei a ela tudo o que ela sempre queria. Disse a ela tudo o que ela sempre queria ouvir. Sempre em uma tentativa cega de manter seu comportamento calmo e continuar com nosso casamento intacto.

Esses dias estavam acabados.

"Não." Eu admiti pensativamente. "E talvez eu devesse ter falado assim. Isso poderia ter salvado o nosso filho de muita tristeza".

Seu dedo trilhou ao redor da borda do copo enquanto ela se focava no líquido.

"Como ele está?"

Eu suspirei baixo. "Ele estava muito bem até você ligar".

"Eu estava tentando ligar para _você_." Jessica admitiu timidamente. "Eu esperava que Carmen atendesse. Se eu soubesse que Riley..." Sua voz falhou, e eu fiquei surpreso com a emoção em sua voz.

"Você deveria ter ligado no meu celular." Eu respondi. "Ele teve quatro meses duros. Nós estávamos acabando de começar a fazer algum progresso..."

"Nós?" E o lado invejoso de Jessica retornou. "Como em você e _Bella_?" O jeito que sua envolveu o nome de Bella arranhou meus nervos, e eu senti o deslizar da minha cuidadosa decisão.

"Não diga o nome dela desse jeito." Eu a alertei suavemente. "Bella tem sido mais que uma mãe nos últimos dois meses do que você foi a sua vida inteira".

Sua cabeça bateu em minha direção. "Não me diga que aquela vadia está brincando de mamãe com o meu filho?"

"Alguém precisava." Eu a lembrei nitidamente através do meu sorriso de dentes. "Ou você esqueceu que tem um filho de cinco anos? Deixar-me é uma coisa, Jessica. Acredite em mim. Eu estava emocionado ao ver você ir embora. Mas esquecer do seu filho? Como _diabos_ você conseguiu fazer isso?"

Ela engasgou alto, seus dedos balançando enquanto acariciavam seu copo.

"E então – quatro meses depois – você liga na minha casa? E você liga, não porque sente a falta do seu filho, mas porque você viu minha foto no jornal segurando outra mulher em meus braços? E então você se atreve a falar sobre ela como se soubesse tudo".

"E o quanto _você_ a conhece, Edward?" Jessica acusou. "Você sabe, você fodendo uma garotinha e a deixando brincar de casinha com meu filho não vai agradar o juiz..."

Eu tinha esperado isso.

"Eu discordo. Eu acho que o juiz vai estar mais interessado no fato que Bella é o tipo de mulher amável, doce e maravilhosa que foi contratada para ser a babá de Riley depois que sua mãe o deixou e não se importou em ligar por quatro meses".

"Isso é adultério, Edward".

Não era. Não ainda. Mas eu não diria a ela aquilo. Não era a porra da conta dela.

"Eu tenho certeza que você está se abstendo de relações sexuais desde o dia em que você saiu da nossa casa e diretamente para os braços de Jacob Black".

Seu rosto brilhou com raiva enquanto ela entendia seu erro.

"Foi o que eu pensei." Limpei minha garganta e tentei manter o meu temperamento. "Honestamente, Jessica, eu não dou a mínima com quem você anda dormindo. Eu espero que você esteja feliz com Jacob. Eu realmente espero. Porque o nosso casamento acabou. Então, por que nós não discutimos algumas coisas para que ambos possamos seguir com nossas vidas?"

"Conte-me sobre ela?" O tom da sua voz era de súplica. Claro, ela queria saber sobre Bella.

"Não." Eu disse firmemente. "Não até que falemos sobre o nosso filho".

Eu estudei seu rosto, tentando desesperadamente achar um traço da garota que eu pensei amar no colegial. Jessica sempre tinha sido essa pessoa fria, sem coração? Como eu tinha sido tão cego por tantos anos? Por que eu escolhi casar com essa garota? Por que eu tive que me colocar na posição de ter um filho com ela? Eu não a tinha amado algum dia?

Olhei dentro dos seus olhos, e não senti nada. Ainda havia pintas de ouro em seus olhos castanho, mas eles eram frios e sem emoção. Eu pensei nos olhos chocolate de Bella, quentes, e como era tão fácil se perder em seu olhar.

Como dois pares de olhos castanhos poderiam ser tão diferentes?

Eu estava envergonhado de que eu não conseguia encontrar nada remotamente atrativo sobre a mulher com quem eu devotei quase uma década da minha vida. Mas, talvez, isso seja porque eu não era mais um adolescente, e eu agora descobri que havia coisas mais importantes na vida do que uma garota com um rosto bonitinho. Você não promete o seu coração e sua vida a uma garota cuja única qualidade redentora é que ela é bonita por fora. Eu aprendi do modo mais difícil que tinha que haver _mais_... ela tinha que ter paciência e um coração bondoso. E aquelas duas qualidades poderiam fazer até a pessoa mais não atrativa do mundo parecer amável aos seus olhos.

Pensei em Bella, e quão maravilhosa ela tinha sido durante toda essa experiência difícil. Essa era a mulher linda e inteligente e que tinha se oferecido para criar o meu filho. Ela estava me deixando completamente louco com a sua política de "sem beijos", mas aquela regra apenas solidificava sua bondade. Eu ansiava por tocá-la, e ela me fazia sentir coisas que eu nunca senti na minha vida toda. Mas, mais importante, ela era protetora e afetiva com Riley - mais do que sua própria mãe havia sido. _Aquele_ era o tipo de garota a quem você promete o seu coração. _Aquela _era o tipo de garota a quem você devota a sua vida inteira.

Edward Cullen finalmente tinha crescido.

"Ele está melhor sem mim." Jessica suspirou suavemente. "Nós dois sabemos que eu sou uma mãe terrível".

Em vez de concordar com ela, contei-lhe tudo sobre os últimos quatro meses. As birras. Os berros. As babás. A negligência. As lágrimas. Os pesadelos. As noites sem dormir. Ela ouviu com lágrimas em seus olhos, e eu podia ver que minha descrição sobre os últimos meses a chateavam imensamente. Mudei para assuntos mais brilhantes e as facetas em nossa vida que tinham feito toda a diferença. Nuggets de frango. Flores. Dra. Jane.

E Bella.

Eu disse a ela tudo e, no final, ofereci a ela um guardanapo para secar seus olhos.

"Seu rosto se ilumina quando você diz o nome dela." Jessica sussurrou levemente. "Você alguma vez se sentiu assim comigo?"

A última coisa que eu queria era machucá-la. Apesar de toda a agonia que ela fez meu filho passar, eu não queria usar o meu relacionamento com Bella para causar a ela qualquer desespero. Essa era a mãe do meu filho. Ela era importante para ele.

"Eu acho que sim." Eu admiti. "Mas eu acho que ambos sabemos que nosso casamento foi um erro. Você era muito controladora. Eu era muito submisso. E os conflitos extremos nos destruíram. Mas temos que garantir que isso não continue a destruir o nosso filho".

Jessica ficou pensativa. "Apesar do que você pensa – eu amo meu filho".

"Eu acredito nisso." Eu respondi. E eu acreditava. Porque eu não conseguia imaginar qualquer mãe que não amasse seu filho. "Eu acredito que você o amava do único modo que você sabia. Com regras e controle. E regras são boas. Mas você tinha que ensinar também... e eu não estou fugindo dos meus defeitos, Jess. Eu devia ter tido mais interesse em criar o nosso filho. Eu devia ter feito a minha parte, e eu não fiz. Eu me arrependo por isso. Mas eu estou tentando fazer o melhor agora".

Ela pareceu interessada nisso. "O que você tem feito de diferente?"

"Eu fico em casa aos finais de semana." Expliquei. "Eu sempre estou em casa para o jantar. Eu não vou para o escritório enquanto Riley não dorme. Nós brincamos. Pintamos. Tomamos sorvete. Vamos ao McDonalds aos sábados. Nós lemos um para o outro. Você devia ouvi-lo ler, Jess. Ele é tão esperto..."

Ela assentiu. "Ele ainda estuda francês?"

Eu sorri. "Não. Desculpe por isso. Eu sei que era importante para você".

"Isso era bobo." Jessica murmurou. "Ele tem apenas cinco anos".

"Não é bobo." Eu a acalmei. "Eles dizem que esta é a melhor época para aprender uma nova língua. Quando você é jovem. Mas nós precisamos trabalhar em outras coisas..."

Ela assentiu em entendimento. "Desculpe se eu sabotei o progresso dele. Eu apenas não tive coragem para desligar na cara dele quando ouvi a sua voz. Eu não parei para considerar o efeito que minha ligação teria nele".

"Eu estou bem com você ligar para ele." Expliquei pacientemente. "Mas nós precisamos estar preparados. Trabalhar em uma agenda, ou algo assim. Ele está muito confuso agora, Jess".

"Eu entendo." Ela sussurrou. Seus olhos focaram de novo no jornal. "Ela é realmente amável Edward".

"Sim, ela é".

Jessica sorriu para mim. "Mas ela não é _apenas_ a babá".

"Não." Eu admiti livremente. "Honestamente, ela não tem sido _apenas_ a babá desde o dia em que entrou pela porta. Ela tem sido uma enviada de Deus".

Jessica procurou em meu rosto.

"Você se importa com ela. Fale-me sobre ela?"

Minha testa enrugou. 'Importa com ela' realmente não envolvia tudo. Mas, de novo, isso não era da conta dela.

"Por agora, eu queria manter a nossa conversa focada em Riley".

Seu rosto estava gravado com raiva. "Você é muito protetor com ela..."

"Sim".

"Eu entendo." Ela sussurrou sobriamente. "Bem, eu acho que vou precisar ligar para o meu advogado".

"E isso é por quê?" Eu perguntei, perdido em sua mudança de humor.

Ela limpou a garganta, toda estóica e negociante, mais uma vez. "Porque eu tenho problemas com essa mulher – tão _maravilhosa _quanto ela deve ser – brincando de mamãe com o meu filho".

"Jessica, não faça isso..." Eu rosnei – toda paciência havia ido embora – por causa, obviamente, da direção em que ela estava indo.

"Eu estarei disposta a uma guarda conjunta." Ela explicou calmamente enquanto pegava o jornal e sua bolsa de mão. "Riley é _meu _filho. Sua doce e angelical Bella terá simplesmente que ficar contente com o fato de que ela sempre será _apenas_ a babá".

Fechei meus olhos em defesa e, antes que eu pudesse formular uma resposta, Jessica estava indo para fora do bar.

"E você _não está_ dormindo com essa garota?" Marcus repetiu pela centésima vez.

"Eu já te disse que não." Eu rosnei enquanto eu teclava furiosamente em meu laptop. Nós passamos a última hora em meu escritório, discutindo esse caso de cada ângulo possível.

"Cara, nenhum juiz acreditará nisso." Marcus riu. "Inferno, eu sou seu advogado e estou tendo problemas em acreditar nisso".

"Então talvez eu tenha que encontrar um novo advogado".

Seu rosto ficou pálido enquanto ele percebia que eu estava falando sério.

"Certo, calma a porra aí. Eu posso perguntar _por que _você não está dormindo com ela?"

Eu olhei em sua direção. "Porque eu sou um homem casado".

"E isso incomoda você?"

"Não, mas isso a incomoda".

Sua expressão brilhou.

"Oh".

Aparentemente, o sendo de ética e moralidade de Bella o surpreendeu.

"Bem, o juiz _amará _isso." Ele sorriu, fazendo uma nota em seu arquivo. Rolei meus olhos em irritação.

"Eu não a quero envolvida nisso." Murmurei enquanto apertava o botão enviar do meu último e-mail.

Marcus riu enquanto continuava rabiscando. "Edward, você é um advogado. Certamente você entende que não tem nenhum jeito de que você vai mantê-la fora disso. Sua esposa terá certeza de que Bella seja o foco deste divórcio. Você será acusado de adultério. Você talvez deva se preparar – sem mencionar Bella. Sua foto estava no jornal. Ela vive em sua casa. Qualquer um com uma visão meio decente poderia ver que vocês estão loucos um pelo outro. _Ninguém_ vai acreditar que você não está dormindo com essa garota".

Eu fiquei lívido.

"Marcus, eu preciso lembrá-lo que Jessica arrumou suas malas, deixou a mim e ao meu filho para trás, e pulou diretamente na cama de Jacob Black?"

"Então, um adultério cancela o outro? Pecado por pecado? Isso é o que você está esperando?"

"Mas eu não estou cometendo adultério!"

"E isso é uma maldita vergonha. Ela é uma mulher linda." Marcus murmurou enquanto jogava seus arquivos dentro da sua maleta e a fechava. "Mas, já que você não está... nós provavelmente não teremos problemas em refutar suas reivindicações... mas algumas mudanças terão de ser feitas imediatamente. Não podemos dar ao advogado de Jessica nenhuma arma.

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "Isso significa?"

"Não é óbvio?"

Seus olhos perfuraram os meus. Sim, era óbvio. Mas eu seria amaldiçoado se isso estivesse acontecendo.

"Não, Marcus".

"Edward..." Sua voz era firme.

"Bella _não_ vai se mudar." Eu rosnei bravo. "Eu não vou tocá-la, mas ela não vai se mudar. Ela é muito importante para Riley".

O rosto de Marcus era incrédulo. "Você não pode estar falando sério. Você sabe o quão difícil será provar que você _não_ está dormindo com essa garota? Trabalhe comigo aqui Edward!"

Minha visão embaçou com raiva. "Então _eu_ preciso contratar um novo advogado? Já que você obviamente não consegue lidar com esse desafio?"

Marcus balançou sua cabeça tristemente. "Edward, sua esposa é invejosa. Bem agora, ela está apenas interessada em _dividir _a custódia. O que vai acontecer se ela convencer o advogado dela a lutar por mais?"

"Mas ELA NOS deixou!"

"Eu sei." Marcus murmurou gentilmente. "Mas agora ela tem uma competição".

"Não tem nenhuma porra de competição." Eu rosnei.

"Talvez não para você." Marcus sorriu. "Mas, aos olhos de Jessica, você tem uma nova namorada. E seu filho uma nova mãe. As nuvens vão sair, Cullen. Marque minhas palavras. Ligue para mim mais tarde".

Enquanto ele saía do escritório, eu o ouvi sussurrar alguma coisa. Em momentos, Bella estava parada no batente da porta. Seu rosto era envergonhado, mas sua expressão era uma de determinação.

Ela tinha ouvido cada palavra.

"Não." Eu sussurrei urgentemente. Porque eu sabia que ela tinha nos ouvido, e sabia que ela estava considerando isso.

Bella sorriu levemente. "Edward, ele está certo".

"Não, ele não está." Eu resmunguei enquanto desligava meu laptop. "Você e eu não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso".

"Mas vai ser mais fácil para todos assumirem que nós estamos." Ela murmurou gentilmente. "Eu não sou advogada. Como provar que duas pessoas _não _estão fazendo sexo quando elas vivem na mesma casa?"

Eu não tinha resposta para isso. Tudo que eu sabia era que eu não poderia deixá-la sair da vida do meu filho.

Ou sair da minha.

Tentei ignorar o pânico que cresceu em meu peito ao mero pensamento de isso acontecendo. Eu vi Jessica saindo pela minha porta, e foi triste o quanto isso não me incomodou.

Bella, por outro lado...

"Você não vai embora." Eu disse enfaticamente.

Bella sorriu tristemente antes de se virar e sair do meu escritório.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> Oi meninas, Eu fico com meu coração apertado, mas a Bella em muitos pontos está certa. Se ela deixar rolar como as coisas estão, será errado. Acho que os dois tem que esperar tudo tranquilizar. Beijos e até segunda que vem._


	12. Agarrando as chances

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado da música "Taking Chances", de Celine Dion._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

_**Agarrando as chances**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

_**Bella POV **_

Eu bati a porta do meu quarto, sacudindo as imagens que se alinhavam na parede. Eu recuei um pouco, mas depois me lembrei que Riley tinha ido assistir a um filme com Carmen. Desmoronando contra a cama, puxei o travesseiro próximo ao meu peito e chorei.

Ninguém poderia ser tão mal desse jeito. Poderia? Que tipo de mãe usa o filho como moeda de troca em um divórcio? Um divórcio que _ela_ tinha iniciado?

Uma mulher desprezada... meu subconsciente sussurrou para mim... uma mulher que vê a nova babá como uma concorrência.

Mas concorrência pelo quê? Pelo coração do seu filho? Ou do seu marido?

As palavras de Marcus para Edward tocaram em meus ouvidos.

_"Aos olhos de Jessica, você tem uma nova namorada. E seu filho tem uma nova mãe. Suas garras estão saindo, Cullen. Marque minhas palavras"._

Ninguém poderia ser tão egoísta. Poderia?

E eu não era a namorada de Edward. Eu não sabia _o que_ eu era exatamente. Era tudo tão novo. Estávamos loucamente atraídos um pelo outro e tendo dificuldades para manter as nossas mãos para nós mesmos, mas eu achava que estávamos indo muito bem. A dança no baile de caridade tinha sido o nosso único passeio público sem Riley.

Meu rosto incendiou quando eu me lembrei da dança. E dos beijos que se seguiram. Daquela noite no piano. E, mais tarde, os beijos aquecidos em seu escritório...

No geral, eu pensava que tínhamos demonstrado uma moderação surpreendente. Mas Riley tinha notado a nossa ligação, o que provou exatamente o quanto ele estava atento. E Marcus obviamente tinha preocupações...

Nós tínhamos sido tão cuidadosos, e foi tudo por nada. Jessica poderia fazer seus pedidos, e nós até podíamos contestá-los. Será que importava para o juiz que Jessica tivesse cometido adultério e abandonado seu filho? Em minha cabeça, esse conhecimento deveria ser suficiente para conceder a Edward a guarda total do seu filho. Mas eu não era o advogado, e o advogado estava preocupado de que eu vivendo aqui forneceria munição suficiente para plantar a semente da dúvida na mente do juiz. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era fazer Edward ter que dividir a custódia com uma mulher que, obviamente, não tinha vontade de ser mãe.

Apenas o pensamento de Riley tendo de gastar _qualquer_ tempo não supervisionado com sua mãe negligente trouxe uma nova onda de lágrimas, e eu apertei o travesseiro mais apertado.

Era tão injusto.

Eu suspirei quando ouvi uma batida leve na minha porta. Eu sabia que ele tentaria me convencer de que tudo estava bem.

Ele não queria que eu fosse embora.

Eu não queria ir embora.

Mas nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos.

"Entre." Sussurrei suavemente.

Edward abriu a porta, seu rosto estava cheio de rugas de preocupação quando ele fez o seu caminho até a minha cama.

"Não." Eu sussurrei pateticamente contra o travesseiro. "Eu não serei capaz de lidar com isso se você tentar me abraçar".

Ele me ignorou e subiu direto na minha cama. Ele me aninhou perto e eu fiquei impotente para lutar contra ele. Com um suspiro, enterrei meu nariz contra o seu peito enquanto seus braços protetoramente envolveram em torno de mim.

"Shh... tudo vai ficar bem." Ele sussurrou baixinho.

"Eu sabia que você diria isso." Eu murmurei.

Eu o senti rir.

"Porque é verdade".

Deixei que ele me abraçasse. Às vezes, ele beijava o meu cabelo, e eu só me aconchegava mais profundamente, deixando sua voz e seu cheiro me tocar e acalmar.

Finalmente, eu respirei fundo.

"Eu vou custar a você o seu filho".

Edward suspirou quando beijou minha testa. "Primeiro de tudo, Marcus se preocupa demais. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado, Bella".

Eu funguei e virei o rosto para o dele, descansando minha cabeça na dobra do seu braço. Nós olhamos fixamente um para o outro enquanto ele arrastava seus dedos ao longo das minhas bochechas molhadas.

"Você sabe que tem os maiores olhos castanhos que eu já vi?" Ele sussurrou baixinho. "Eles são tão bonitos".

"Você está mudando de assunto".

Ele sorriu. "Estou só fazendo uma observação honesta." Seu sorriso sumiu enquanto ele olhava para mim. "Bella, nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Eles não podem provar nada".

"Mas nós _queremos._" Murmurei timidamente.

"_Querer _e _fazer_ são duas coisas muito diferentes." Edward lembrou-me com um sorriso suave. "Nós temos sido muito bons em manter a nossa distância. Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella".

Balancei minha cabeça. "Mas olhe para nós - neste exato momento..." Meus olhos se viraram para os nossos corpos. Sem sequer perceber o que estávamos fazendo, estávamos colados. Uma das suas mãos em concha permanecia ao redor do meu rosto, enquanto a outra estava descansando na minha cintura. Minha mão estava deitada no peito dele.

"Nós somos como ímãs, Edward..."

Ele não negou, mas seus olhos escureceram. Meu estômago apertou de desejo quando senti sua mão deslizar pelo meu cabelo.

"Você sabe como é irritante ser acusado de fazer algo que você não está fazendo?" Ele perguntou suavemente. "Especialmente quando você _quer_ fazer isso... tanto?"

Engoli em seco quando sua mão arrastou ao longo da curva do meu pescoço. Suspirei suavemente... meus olhos fechando em contentamento...

"Sua pele é tão suave." Ele sussurrou asperamente. "Eu quero beijar cada centímetro dela. Algum dia, eu vou".

Ele esfregou seu nariz no meu, e eu gemi baixinho quando ele me puxou para mais perto. Eu posso apenas imaginar como nós parecíamos com nossas pernas entrelaçadas e as nossas mãos envolvidas. O senso comum me importunava... me avisava...

_Não faça isso, Bella..._

"Edward, não podemos." Eu ofereci lamentavelmente. Eu não soei muito convincente.

"Por que não?" Ele sussurrou urgentemente. Minha mão tinha vontade própria, então deslizou ao longo dos planos do seu estômago. Ele gemeu baixinho enquanto colocava beijos suaves ao longo da minha bochecha. "Se ninguém acredita em nós mesmo..."

Eu gemi quando sua mão fez o seu caminho para debaixo da minha camisa, suavemente roçando a pele ao longo do meu estômago. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço, beijando o ponto bem abaixo da minha orelha. Eu tremi em resposta, e ele gemeu baixinho, obviamente excitado pelo fato de que eu estava tão afetada por ele que eu estava literalmente tremendo.

Antes que eu pudesse sequer registrar o que estava acontecendo, eu estava presa sob ele. Ele olhou para mim com seus olhos esmeralda brilhantes... seu olhar penetrante fazendo meu interior se transformar em gelatina. Nós dois gememos quando ele pressionou contra mim. Meus quadris arqueando para encontrar os seus, e ele rosnou em minha orelha.

"Você tem alguma idéia do quanto eu quero te beijar?" Ele sussurrou ofegante no meu ouvido.

Eu não poderia dizer a ele o quanto eu queria que ele me beijasse. Porque então ele _beijaria_, e eu estaria perdida.

E Jessica estaria certa.

_Tão injusto. _

"Você não pode." Respondi com firmeza, e eu gentilmente o empurrei para longe.

Surpresa atravessou seu rosto, e ele se inclinou para trás contra o colchão. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou profundamente.

"Sinto muito, Bella".

Fechei meus olhos em frustração. Sentei-me e puxei meus joelhos até meu peito. Descansei minha cabeça contra eles e olhei para a sua expressão torturada.

"Eu sinto muito também. Mas isso exatamente por que eu deveria ir embora. É óbvio que não podemos manter a nossa distância..."

"Nós podemos." Edward respondeu confiante. "Nós vamos. Eu só preciso manter as minhas mãos para mim e meu foco no meu filho." Seu rosto empalideceu, sua voz ressoou baixa. "Bella, se você deixá-lo..."

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei. Eu não podia suportar que ele terminasse esse pensamento.

Na sugestão, uma voz estridente ressoou pelo corredor, gritando nossos nomes. Nós sorrimos um para o outro enquanto Edward pegou a minha mão.

"Ele te ama tanto." Edward sussurrou. "Por favor, Bella... nós vamos descobrir como fazer isso. Mas, por favor, não o deixe. Eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir, mas eu não posso nem imaginar como ele ficaria devastado. Por favor..." Sua voz estava triste, e eu tive que resistir à vontade de subir em seu colo e colocar meus braços em volta dele.

De repente, a porta se abriu. Riley tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Se ele se surpreendeu ao encontrar o papai e Bella na mesma cama, ele com certeza não demonstrou.

Carmen, por outro lado, parecia positivamente envergonhada.

"Sinto _muito._" Ela murmurou da porta, os olhos arregalados de pânico.

Edward apenas riu.

"Nós estávamos apenas conversando." Expliquei calmamente enquanto Riley subiu no meu colo. "Não foi um bom dia".

Os olhos de Carmen aumentaram em curiosidade quando seu olhar se estabeleceu em Edward.

"A reunião não foi boa, é isso?"

"Tivemos algumas... potenciais complicações..." Edward ofereceu como uma explicação, e o rosto de Carmen brilhou com o aborrecimento. Concentrei minha atenção no menino em meus braços que estava sorrindo brilhantemente para mim, totalmente alheio à tensão no quarto.

Com seus doces olhos verdes e seu coração terno... como é que eu algum dia seria capaz de dizer adeus?

Carmen rosnou. "Por que eu não estou surpresa? Aquela egoísta, maldosa, miserável desculpa de uma..."

Limpei a garganta ruidosamente. "Riley, por que nós não vamos tomar banho e você pode me contar tudo sobre o filme?"

"Ok!" Ele saltou para o chão e correu pelo corredor.

"Ele está muito feliz hoje." Edward observou com um suspiro. Carmen e eu balançamos a cabeça concordando. Ofereci a cada um deles um sorriso cansado antes de fazer o meu caminho para o quarto de Riley.

"Feche os olhos." Eu sorri para ele enquanto molhava sua cabeça com o chuveirinho. Essa era a parte favorita de Riley na hora do banho... o shampoo sendo enxaguado do seu cabelo com o spray. Ele riu e fechou os olhos enquanto a água e o sabão se arrastavam pelo seu rosto. Usei uma toalha para enxugar o shampoo dos seus olhos. Sua risada ecoou pelas paredes do banheiro, e eu não pude evitar sorrir. Sua felicidade era tão contagiante. Eu queria poder engarrafá-la e vendê-la. Eu nunca teria que trabalhar mais um dia na minha vida.

"Bella, você está triste?"

Sua observação perfeita me surpreendeu. Eu pensei que estava escondendo bem meus sentimentos.

"Um pouquinho, sim".

Ele ficou pensativo enquanto espirrava a água para trás e para frente. Ele acidentalmente me salpicou, mas eu não me importei. Era raro que eu escapasse da hora do banho sem a roupa encharcada.

"Triste por minha causa?" Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

Assustada, toquei suavemente seu rosto molhado. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

"Claro que não, querido. Você me faz muito feliz".

"Eu faço?"

Sorri suavemente. "Você faz. Sempre".

Ele suspirou e inclinou o queixo contra a borda da banheira, olhando para mim com os belos olhos verdes de seu pai. Ele era um menino tão lindo. Pensei em Jessica e como, sem esforço, ela simplesmente saiu da vida dele, como se ela não tivesse dado à luz ao menino mais doce do planeta. Eu estava planejando sua morte exatamente quando a voz de Riley ressoou nos meus ouvidos.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Você sabia disso?"

Engoli em seco suavemente, enquanto as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos. Seu rostinho estava tão doce e brilhante quando ele sorriu para mim, como se dizer que me amava fosse tão natural como dizer Olá.

Meu coração pulou no meu peito, e eu percebi que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia deixá-lo. Eu sinceramente acreditava que poderia fazer isso? Eu _nunca_ poderia fazer isso, e esse entendimento pesou em mim. Eu o amava como se fosse meu próprio filho. Ele estava quebrado quando cheguei aqui pela primeira vez. Zangado. Machucado. Deprimido. E, pouco a pouco, com muitos abraços e beijos e amor, aquele menino diabólico havia desaparecido, substituindo-o por esta criança inocente que era tão carente de afeto e ansiosa por amor que quase me tirava o fôlego.

Eu amava esse menino tanto que eu estava disposta a lutar por ele. Eu ficaria ao lado de Edward e nós brigaríamos com Jessica e sua equipe de advogados se isso significasse que Riley dormiria em paz todas as noites e acordaria todas as manhãs com aquele lindo sorriso no rosto.

De repente, Mamãe Urso havia ressurgido... e ela estava _irritada_.

Aquela cadela não merecia essa criança adorável. Ela o abandonou! Ela o descartou sem pensar duas vezes até que uma outra mulher entrou em cena. E ao _marido_ dela! Edward era o homem mais doce e gentil que eu já tinha conhecido em toda minha vida. Como ela _ousou_ abandoná-los e depois ameaça causar estragos em sua vida mais uma vez, só porque eles ousaram seguir em frente com suas vidas?

Sentindo a minha fúria, Riley se inclinou, colocando a mão molhada na minha bochecha. O gesto inocente aqueceu meu coração e minha raiva foi reprimida momentaneamente.

Inclinei-me e beijei sua testa.

"Eu também te amo, Riley." Sussurrei sinceramente.

E o seu sorriso de resposta foi tudo que eu precisava para solidificar a minha decisão.

Mais determinada do que nunca, ajudei Riley a se vestir para a cama. Carmen se ofereceu para ler para ele, e eu lhe dei um beijo de boa noite antes de fazer meu caminho para o escritório. A porta estava aberta. A cabeça de Edward se levantou logo que eu entrei pela porta... seus olhos perturbados cautelosamente procurando o meu rosto.

"Bella?"

Sem dizer uma palavra, eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e fiz meu caminho até sua mesa. Ele parou de digitar em seu laptop e se recostou na cadeira, enquanto eu andei em torno da mesa. Rapidamente, subi em seu colo, passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Seu rosto brilhou com a surpresa, mas suas mãos estenderam carinhosamente em torno de minha cintura. Ele olhou para mim... preocupação gravada em seu rosto... e eu me perdi em seus olhos esmeralda.

"O que há de errado, querida?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

Coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado do rosto dele, olhando para ele... perguntando-me como eu poderia colocar em palavras tudo o que eu queria dizer. Eu queria Riley. Eu queria lutar.

Olhei para o rosto bonito de Edward.

Eu queria _isso_. Eu _o_ queria.

Cheia de emoção, eu disse a única coisa que eu poderia pensar que ilustrava perfeitamente o meu ponto.

"Beije-me." Eu sussurrei com urgência.

Ele engasgou, mas não esperou que eu mudasse de idéia. Seus olhos escureceram para jade e ele passou a mão ao redor da minha nuca, puxando-me rapidamente contra seu corpo.

Nós gememos em uníssono enquanto sua boca faminta esmagava contra a minha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> Nós o queríamos também. Baba de inveja. Quero beijar o Ed *bate o pé*_


	13. Algumas vezes o adeus é uma segunda chan

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado da música "Second Chance", de Shinedown._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

_**Algumas vezes o adeus é uma segunda chance**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: <em>_Laysa Melo_

_**Edward **__**POV **_

"Beije-me." Ela sussurrou urgentemente.

Ela não tinha que me pedir duasvezes**.**

Eu gemi quando eu a puxei contra o meu corpo, beijando-a desesperadamente... avidamente... Coloquei cada grama de necessidade neste beijo. As semanas de emoção reprimida que eu tentei ignorar completamente me consumiram e eu não conseguia chegar perto o suficiente dela. Não conseguia abraçá-la apertado o bastante. Não conseguia beijá-la forte o bastante. Ela gemeu baixinho e abriu os lábios. Nossas línguas se encontraram, e nós dois suspiramos de alívio...este beijo profundamente íntimo suavizou a nossa ânsia e nos permitiu nos perder no toque um do outro pela primeira vez em minhas mãos ao longo das suas costas e através do seu cabelo mogno antes de quebrar o beijo e enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço. Eu o chupei delicadamente, e ela suspirou baixinho quando os meus dentes ligeiramente pastaram na sua pele bonita. O suspiro virou um gemido quando ela agarrou os meus ombros, me puxando para mais perto. Corri minha língua ao longo do espaço da sua garganta antes de encontrar os seus lábios novamente, e engolimos os gemidos um do outro.

Finalmente rompendo o beijo, pressionei a minha testa contra a dela e olhei para os olhos castanhos mais bonitos que eu já vi. O chocolate era salpicado de pequenas pitadas de verde. Eles eram hipnóticos... magnéticos... Estávamos os dois ofegantes, e eu a segurei com força enquanto lutávamos para recuperar as nossas respirações e acalmar os nossos corações acelerados.

"Então... eu tomei algumas decisões." Bella sussurrou suavemente, seus olhos olhando nos meus.

"Bem, eu estou as amando até agora." Murmurei com um sorriso quando esfreguei o seu nariz com o meu. Ela riu suavemente e enterrou seu rosto corado contra o meu ombro.

"Pare." Ela murmurou contra a minha camisa. "Fique sério, por favor".

"Desculpe, baby." Eu respondi gentilmente, empurrando-a para olhar para mim. "Eu vou ficar sério".

Ela colocou as duas mãos ao longo do meu rosto e olhou fixamente nos meus olhos. "Bem... para começar, eu não estou me mudando – a menos que você me diga isso..."

Eu sorri. "Bem, isso _não_ vai acontecer, então eu acho que você não está se mudando".

Ela sorriu, feliz. Aliviada. "Acho que não".

Trilhei meus dedos em a pele de marfim do seu rosto. "Estou tão feliz, Bella. Estou fodidamente em êxtase que você não esteja se mudando, e eu sei que isso é egoísta da minha parte. Mas, acima de tudo, eu estou feliz por causa de Riley. Eu não sei como ele teria lidado com isso..." Ela abaixou a sua cabeça... sua voz baixa. "Ele disse que me amava... exatamente agora, no banho".

Isso não me surpreendeu. Era óbvio que ele a adorava. Eu _fiquei_ surpreso que ele estivesse tão à vontade para expressar isso verbalmente. Eu nunca tinha ouvido Jessica dizer essas palavras a ele, ou vice-versa, ela mal as dizia para mim. E, por sua vez, eu tinha parado de dizê-las. Eu fiz uma careta enquanto eu me perguntava se eu dizia isso a ele o bastante...

"O que há de errado?" Bella sussurrou, acariciando o meu rosto. Ela podia ler o meu humor com tanta facilidade.

"Eu estava apenas pensando... eu digo a ele o suficiente que eu o amo?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Você diz isso o tempo todo".

"Eu digo?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu suavemente. "Foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu observei sobre você. É como eu soube que você era um pai tão maravilhoso. Ele sabe, Edward".

A vergonha me inundou. Eu _não era_ um pai maravilhoso. Um pai maravilhoso não teria permitido que a mãe do seu filho fizesse tantos danos ao seu filho. Um pai maravilhoso teria se mantido firme quando se trata de regras idiotas e punições inexistentes. Eu deveria tê-lo protegido. Eu deveria tê-lo amado.

"Ei." Bella murmurou, inclinando meu rosto para eu olhar para ela. "Pare com isso".

"Eu não disse nada." Eu murmurei.

"Você não precisa. Eu posso ler o seu rosto." Ela sussurrou baixinho. "Pare de se culpar. Jessica, por qualquer motivo, é incapaz de ser uma verdadeira mãe para este menino. Algumas mulheres simplesmente não têm esse instinto maternal".

"Você tem." Eu respondi enquanto a observava atentamente. "E você não é sequer uma mãe".

Ela simplesmente encolheu os ombros. "Eu sempre fui boa com crianças. É por isso que eu quis ser professora. Eu nunca tive irmãos, ou irmãs, então comecei a ser babá dos garotos da vizinhança quando tinha uns 12 anos de idade. Eu os ensinava. Eu era voluntária nos clubes de jovens na cidade. Era tudo que eu sempre quis..."

"Você vai ter a sua sala de aula algum dia." Eu prometi a ela.

"Isso não importa agora." Bella admitiu felizmente. "Estou feliz aqui".

Ela colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu beijei sua testa. Ficamos ali por um tempo, simplesmente abraçados um ao outro, nos permitindo ter o prazer de simplesmente estar _perto_.

"Ela não pode ficar com ele." Bella sussurrou de repente. "Eu não vou deixá-la".

Eu sorri contra o seu cabelo. A Mamãe Urso era _tão_ sexy.

"_Nós_ não vamos deixá-la." Assegurei a ela, e ela suspirou contentemente. "Então me diga mais sobre essas decisões que você fez".

Ela se sentou novamente, enrolando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu quase ri diante do olhar determinado em seu rosto.

"Eu não estou me mudando".

"Eu nunca vou deixar você se mudar." Eu admiti com um sorriso. "Vá em frente..."

Ela apontou entre nós dois. "Essa coisa toda de distância... não tocar, não beijar... essa merda termina agora. Eu não posso mais fazer isso".

"Graças a Deus." Eu ri. Eu não conseguia evitar o sorriso no meu rosto. "Eu não posso mais fazer isso também. Eu _nunca_ quis..."

"Eu sei." Bella sorriu maliciosamente, e eu senti meu corpo reagir quando ela se moveu contra o meu colo. Meus olhos observaram a sua boca quando ela mordeu suavemente seu lábio inferior. Por alguma razão, isso me deixava louco. E ela faz isso... _muito_.

"Eu amo que você me queira." Ela murmurou com um suspiro. Corri minhas minhas mãos ao longo das suas costas, pressionando-a para mais perto de mim.

"Tanto..." Deslizei meu nariz contra o lado da sua bochecha. Ela gemeu suavemente e apertou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Porém..."

Eu gemi contra o seu ouvido. Por que tem que haver um _porém_?

"Eu não vou dormir com você até você estar divorciado. Não importa o quanto eu queira isso..." Seus olhos se fixaram no meu rosto enquanto a sua mão percorria o meu cabelo. Ela baixou a cabeça, tocando levemente a minha boca com a dela.

"E eu quero, Edward... muito..."

"Bella..." Sussurrei assim que seus lábios gentilmente acariciaram os meus. Foi um pequeno e doce beijo que me afetava exatamente tanto quanto os beijos famintos de mais cedo. Esta linda garota seria a minha morte.

"Eu aposto que eu poderia convencê-la." Murmurei baixinho, arrastando meus lábios ao longo do lado do seu pescoço. Ela tremeu em meus braços, e eu sorri contra a sua pele.

"Você poderia… muito facilmente..." Bella sussurrou melancolicamente. "Mas isto é importante para mim. Eu quero fazer isso direito. Por favor, não tente".

Sua voz era dolorosamente triste. Olhei para os seus olhos suavemente, perguntando-me por que ela parecia tão preocupada.

"Querida, o que está errado?" Eu trouxe minha mão ao seu rosto e tirei uma mecha de cabelo para atrás da sua orelha. E então a amarga realização afundou em tristemente. "Bella, eu prometo que _nunca_ vou forçá-la..."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, não. Eu sei que você não faria isso. Apenas... por favor... vamos esperar? Podemos fazer isso? Eu simplesmente não posso fazer dessa forma. Eu não posso dividir você, Edward".

Eu não entendi. Me dividir? Será que ela realmente acredita que ela estava me dividindo com Jessica?

Sua voz tornou-se um sussurro quando ela baixou a cabeça. "Eu não posso fazer isso de novo".

_De novo?_

Seus olhos estavam arregalados... de medo... e cravados em mim. Originalmente, eu pensei que o seu desejo pela distância era simplesmente baseado na pura bondade moral, e eu admirava isso. Tinha quase me deixado louco – porque tudo que eu queria era beijá-la – mas eu tenho que honrar os seus desejos. Mas havia mais do que isso?

_Se algum filho da puta algum dia a magoou..._

Eu balancei a cabeça, recusando-me a evocar essa imagem na minha cabeça.

"Bella, olhe para mim".

Muito lentamente, ela levantou o rosto para o meu. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Se é importante para você esperar até o meu divórcio estar finalizado, então nós vamos esperar. O que você quiser. _Tudo_ o que você quiser".

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Sério? Você está bem com isso?"

Eu pressionei minha testa contra a dela. Eu tinha que fazê-la entender. "Claro, querida. Eu não mentiria. Eu quero muito você... mais do que eu já quis alguma mulher." Tracei seu lábio inferior com o polegar. "Eu estou tão atraído por você, Bella... tão atraído por você em um nível tão profundo e elementar que eu nem sequer entendo. E não é só porque você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi. Você é muito boa. Você é doce. Você é divertida. Você ama meu filho como se ele fosse seu. Minha família ama você. Carmen te adora..."

Sua face corou, e eu não pude resistir a inclinar-me e beijá-la suavemente.

"E quanto a mim?" Concluí com um sussurro no seu ouvido. "Estou absolutamente louco por você".

Ela suspirou baixinho e acariciou a minha nuca.

"Mas ainda podemos nos beijar..." Ela sussurrou, esperançosa.

Eu de repente estava apavorado, visões de algum idiota sem coração do seu passado se aproveitando dela. Era por isso que ela queria esperar? O ciúme e a raiva correram através de mim.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho _muita_ certeza sobre os beijos." Bella murmurou baixinho. "Mas sem sexo..."

"Sexo pode esperar." Prometi a ela. Ela sorriu suavemente enquanto seus lábios escovavam levemente contra os meus, mais uma vez.

Surpreendentemente, foi uma promessa fácil de se fazer. Por alguma razão, era obviamente importante para ela. Além disso, a última coisa que eu precisava era dar ao advogado de Jessica qualquer prova tangível de que eu estava cometendo adultério.

Esperar era inteligente.

Esperar seria uma _tortura _do caralho.

Mas eu faria isso por ela.

Jessica e eu tínhamos deixado de dormir juntos há muito tempo, o que tinha sido bom para mim porque eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de tocá-la. Mas agora que havia alguém em minha vida que eu realmente queria...

Os banhos frios estavam prestes a se tornar o meu melhor amigo.

Duas semanas se passaram desde o meu encontro com Jessica. Porque Marcus estava determinado a manter o seu emprego, ele tinha acelerado o processo judicial, e fomos direto para a mediaçã conversa inicial foi arruinada quando ela deixou bem claro que ela queria a guarda compartilhada uma vez que o divórcio estava a caminho. Entretanto, ela queria levar o meu filho para casa com ela, onde ele viveria durante todo o julgamento.

Como se _essa _merda fosse acontecer.

Nem preciso dizer que, depois disso, a mediação acabou muito rapidamente.

Então aqui estamos nós sentados, aguardando a decisão de um juiz sobre os arranjos de moradia do meu filho durante o processo de divórcio iminente.

Olhei por cima da mesa e dei um longo olhar para a minha futura ex-esposa. Sua maquiagem era impecável. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque sofisticado. Seu vestido era de um designer profissional – de longe a roupa mais conservadora que eu já vi em seu corpo. Ela parecia simpática. Apologética. Ela até chorou um pouco.

O advogado dela tinha a treinado bem.

Eu não pude deixar de notar que ela estava sozinha, apenas solidificando a minha crença de que Jacob Black não tinha qualquer interesse no meu filho. Eu estava sozinho também, mas só porque eu implorei para Bella ficar em casa com Riley, já que não houve aula hoje. Ela não estava feliz sobre isso, mas eu concordei com Marcus que provavelmente era prejudicial neste momento que a mãe e a babá estivessem no mesmo espaço fechado, considerando que a babá queria arrancar os olhos da mãe fora da sua órbita.

Jacob Black não estava aqui porque ele simplesmente não ligava. Bella não estava aqui porque ela se importava e muito.

Era uma grande diferença. Uma importante diferença.

Eu esperava que o juiz concordasse com isso.

Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que Jessica estava levando o meu filho por qualquer período de tempo sem supervisão. Ela já tinha feito bastantes danos, e eu estava determinado a lutar contra ela a cada passo do caminho. Compreendi que eu não poderia lhe negar algum contato com ele, mas eu estava firme nas minhas condições.

Visitas apenas supervisionadas.

Ela podia vê-lo todos os dias se ela quisesse. Como eu tinha apontado para o juiz, seria mais do que ela o viu nos últimos quatro meses. Mas essas visitas seriam supervisionadas por mim. Ou Carmen. Ou Bella. Marcus tinha questionado a minha sanidade quando eu incluí Bella nessa lista, mas eu tinha ficado firme. Ela era a babá de Riley. Jessica, é claro, havia pedido a custódia total em sua casa. Eu tinha apresentado uma carta da Dra. Jane explicando com grandes detalhes por que isso nunca deveria acontecer, pelo menos neste momento da vida de Riley. A professora de Riley tinha escrito uma carta detalhando que ele estava progredindo na escola desde que Bella tinha chegado. O juiz ouviu cada um de nós, e ele me garantiu que todos os fatores seriam levados em consideração.

Eu estava ficando impaciente exatamente quando a porta da câmara do juiz finalmente se abriu. Ele se arrastou para o seu lugar, e eu me mexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira, uma vez que estávamos sentados novamente.

"Eu sinto profundamente que esta situação não pôde ser resolvida durante a mediação." O juiz declarou com tristeza. "Isto não é sinal nada bom para o processo de divórcio, mas antes de sequer chegarmos a esse ponto, temos uma situação terrível que deve ser tratada".

Ele olhou para a mesa de Jessica. Então olhou para a minha.

"Eu tenho um pai que tem demonstrado uma total falta de consideração pelo bem-estar do seu filho ao longo dos últimos quatro meses e agora está pedindo a custódia total. Uma mãe que decidiu deixar o marido e filho para trás e passou a ignorar esse filho por quatro meses. Eu concordo com o advogado do Sr. Cullen que parece suspeito que este renovado desejo de desempenhar o papel de mãe coincide com o fato de que o Sr. Cullen contratou uma babá para o seu filho - uma babá que tem sido obviamente um bem de valor inestimável durante a recuperação na vida de Riley sem uma mãe em casa".

Marcus cantarolava feliz no seu lugar.

"Se o Sr. Cullen tem um interesse romântico na Srta. Swan – como alega o advogado da Sra. Cullen – ou não, não é relevante para mim neste momento no processo. Meu foco é nesta criança que tem sido negligenciada pela sua mãe. A psicóloga da criança considera que a babá não tem feito nada além de proteger e amar, e com os esforços combinados do pai, da babá e da Sra. Carmen Alvarez, é óbvio para mim que tirar Riley da sua rotina normal seria prejudicial para o seu , Sra. Cullen, o seu pedido de guarda integral foi negado".

Eu exalei um longo suspiro de alívio. Marcus me deu um tapinha no ombro.

"Sr. Cullen sugeriu bondosamente visitas monitoradas, mas devo admitir que estou lutando com a concessão delas. Sra. Cullen, o seu breve telefonema causou estresse na criança, por isso estou hesitante em permitir qualquer contato até que você tenha as suas prioridades em linha reta. Entretanto, você _está_ aqui hoje, o que me dá esperança de que talvez o seu filho seja importante para você.Você tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando me pediu para lhe oferecer uma segunda chance para demonstrar que você pode ser uma boa mãe, por isso estou lhe dando essa oportunidade. Consequentemente, estou permitindo visitas supervisionadas com o seu filho. Essas visitas começarão nesta semana. Depois de olhar a agenda da conselheira de Riley, acredito que as quartas-feiras parecem ser a melhor opção".

O juiz se virou para mim. "De 17 às 18hs nas quartas-feiras está bem para você, Sr. Cullen?"

Limpei a garganta. "Sim, meritíssimo".

"Bem." Ele assentiu. "As visitas devem ser na casa do Sr. Cullen, ou em um local previamente combinado. O Sr. Cullen, a Srta. Swan, ou a Sra. Alvarez estarão presentes durante as visitas".

"Mas..." A voz exasperada de Jessica navegou através do ar. Eu podia ouvir o seu advogado pedindo para ela se calar.

"Sra. Cullen, não abuse da sorte. Você deseja ver o seu filho. Isso está correto?"

Jessica inclinou a cabeça. "Sim, meritíssimo".

"Então, prove isso. A cada quarta-feira das 17 às 18hs. Vamos tentar isso por um mês. No próximo mês – se tudo parecer estar indo bem – vamos tentar nas segundas e quartas-feiras, ainda por uma hora cada dia. Vamos reexaminar isso em dois meses." Ele folheou um calendário. "Se a minha matemática estiver correta, isso dá a você 12 oportunidades para me mostrar que você quer ser uma mãe para o seu filho. Essas 12 são mais visitas do que você fez nos últimos quatro meses. Esta é a sua chance. Eu espero, para o bem do seu filho, que você não estrague tudo".

"Obrigado, meritíssimo." O advogado dela disse, respondendo por ficou dura que nem uma pedra.

"Sr. Cullen, se em algum momento essa agenda precisar ser reavaliada – por qualquer motivo – não hesite em informar ao seu advogado Ele, por sua vez, me avisará e eu farei as mudanças".

"Sim, senhor".

Os olhos do juiz ficaram em mim. "Posso também sugerir que a Sra. Cullen e a Srta. Swan se familiarizem uma com a outra _antes_ de uma visita agendada, e _sem_ a presença da criança?"

Ele estava sorrindo para mim, e era fácil de ler sua mente. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava imaginando a briga de gatos que com certeza começaria.

"É claro, meritíssimo. Vamos fazer essas apresentações o mais breve possível".

"Muito bom." O juiz concordou com a cabeça. "Eu verei todos vocês daqui a dois meses, às 9hs. Boa sorte".

Agradeci a Marcus e fechei a minha maleta com uma batida enquanto o advogado de Jessica caminhava para a mesa.

"A Sra. Cullen gostaria de uma palavra".

"Eu vou falar com ela." Marcus anunciou. "Não discuta comigo, Edward".

Eu não discuti.

Nós fizemos o nosso caminho até a mesa. Ela ainda estava sentada, e seu rosto estava pálido.

"Jacob disse que eles sempre ficam do lado da mãe." Ela choramingou tristemente. Seu advogado revirou os olhos para o teto, e eu tive que suprimir uma risada.

"O que você quer, Jessica? Estou com pressa para chegar em casa".

Sua cabeça se virou em minha direção, piscando os olhos com raiva. "Na pressa de chegar em casa para ficar com _ela_?"

Eu estreitei os olhos.

"Controle a sua cliente, Crowley." Marcus zombou.

O advogado de Jessica estremeceu e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Tyler Crowley era, na verdade, um advogado decente de Seattle. Era uma pena que ele estava tendo de representar uma puta egoísta. Jessica fez uma careta e voltou a sua atenção para mim.

"Tudo bem. Vamos combinar um encontro para eu para conhecer essa puta. Tirar isso do caminho".

Eu inalei uma respiração profunda, desesperadamente tentando controlar a minha raiva. Virei-me para o meu advogado.

"Marcus, talvez devêssemos avisar ao juiz que este acordo de visitação não dará certo, afinal".

"Ótimo!" Ela abriu seu telefone e começou a apertar botões. "Estou livre amanhã ao meio-dia".

"Eu precisarei verificar com Bella e certificar que ela estará livre." Expliquei pacientemente.

Sua cabeça estalou para acima em frustração.

"Você não dá mais os tiros, Jessica. Perguntarei a Bella se amanhã ao meio-dia é bom para ela. Vou te ligar hoje à noite para que você saiba".

E com isso, eu me virei e saí do tribunal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da tradutora: <strong>__Mas essa Jessica é uma puta mesmo, ainda bem que o Edward ganhou a causa, mas ela ainda ficou com as visitas supervisionadas. Acho que essas visitas vão ser bem interessantes..._

_Deixem reviews e nos digam suas opiniões. Nós as amamos._

_Bjus,_

_**Lay**_


	14. O tigre deve proteger seus filhotes

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Elephants", de Rachael Yamagata: The Tiger Shall Protect Her Young._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

_**O tigre deve proteger seus filhotes**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Era um atípico dia ensolarado em Seattle e nós decidimos tomar vantagem disso. Ainda havia um frio no ar – tarde de outono em Washington podia muito bem ser inverno – mas nós estávamos determinados a ter um dia divertido porque só Deus sabe quando teríamos outro.

Amanhã, eu conheceria Jessica Cullen.

E se eu não a matasse, Riley ficaria cara a cara com ela na quarta-feira.

Tanto Marcus como Edward tiveram que enfatizar repetidamente que a decisão do juiz não poderia ter sido mais doce para nós. Era errado da minha parte não concordar? Por que essa criança devia ser forçada a passar um tempo com uma mulher que não tinha nenhum interesse com o seu bem-estar? Ele estava apenas começando a progredir. Isso não faria nada além de confundi-lo.

"Não há nada que eu possa fazer, Bella. Ela continua sendo a mãe dele." Edward teve que me lembrar.

"Sério?" Eu berrei. "Ela _sabe_ disso? Onde _diabos_ ela esteve nos últimos quatro meses?"

Eu estava sendo apenas um pouquinho irracional. Eu admito isso. Mas eu estava tão irritada que essa mulher estava ganhando a chance de ferrar com a minha criança.

_Sim... minha criança._

Irracional, lembra?

Eu entendia, em um nível fundamental, que Jessica tinha o direito legal de ver seu filho. E, claro, Riley sentia falta da sua mãe e seria beneficiado se ela achasse algum jeito de tirar a cabeça da sua bunda egoísta e finalmente _ser_ uma mãe. Nada me faria mais feliz porque aquilo seria bom para ele.

Mas eu não confiava nela. E eu simplesmente não poderia sumir com esse sentimento de que toda essa visitação significaria nada além de problemas para o meu doce garotinho afivelado no banco traseiro.

Edward tinha decidido que nós deveríamos dizer a Riley que sua mãe o visitaria. Ele teria uma sessão com a Dra. Jane na terça-feira em preparação para o encontro de quarta. E se a vaca mantivesse sua palavra, nós a veríamos na quarta-feira às cinco. A única coisa que fez toda a coisa mais fácil foi que as visitas seriam supervisionadas, e esta primeira visita seria supervisionada por nós três, junto com Marcus, na sala de estar de Edward. Eu poderia dizer que Carmem estava nervosa sobre encarar a Mamãe Querida mais uma vez. Eu não conseguia acreditar que a minha forte e bela amiga poderia cair de joelhos por uma mera menção ao nome de Jessica. Ela tinha voltado a pensar que a casa tinha que parecer simplesmente... ela estava mais ansiosa... quieta.

Aquilo me fez odiar Jessica ainda mais.

"Chegamos!" A voz de Riley soou do banco de trás, efetivamente quebrando-me do meu desespero. Edward apertou a minha mãe e me lançou um sorriso. Riley tinha seu cinto de segurança destravado antes que Edward pudesse estacionar o carro. Seu sorriso atravessava seu belo rosto e eu não pude conter de sorrir de volta.

Nós teríamos um bom dia.

O Woodland Park Zoo era gigantesco. Abrangia noventa e dois hectares e era dividido em zonas bioclimáticas. Ele tinha um pouco de tudo – animais de florestas tropicais, outros do deserto, e alguns que eram nativos do Pacífico Noroeste. Charlie e Renée tinham me trazido a esse zoológico em todos os verões até os meus 16 anos. Que foi quando eu de repente me tornei uma pessoa _legal demais_ para zoológicos.

Nós saímos do carro e Riley agarrou a minha mão. Eu me ajoelhei para fechar a sua blusa enquanto Edward fez seu caminho até o nosso lado do carro. Riley agarrou Edward com a sua mão livre e animadamente nos guiou até o portão. Edward comprou nossos ingressos e Riley literalmente pulou pela entrada do zoológico.

"Para onde vamos primeiro?" Edward me perguntou. Surpreendentemente, ele nunca tinha estado em um zoológico e não tinha idéia do que isso tinha a lhe oferecer.

"Mudou muito desde a última vez em que estive aqui." Eu respondi enquanto dava uma passada no guia que tínhamos recebido no portão. "Há uma nova exibição chamada Exibição dos Pinguins de Humboldt*****".

_*O __P__inguim de Humboldt__é uma espécie de pinguim nativa da América do Sul, nomeadamente Peru e Chile._

"Está frio o suficiente para pinguins?" Riley perguntou, dando uma olhada para mim com os olhos semicerrados por causa dos raios de sol. Eu abri a minha bolsa e peguei um pequeno par de óculos de sol. Ele riu enquanto eu os colocava em seu rosto.

"Eu não sei." Eu sorri enquanto apertava seu nariz. "Vamos ver".

Os Pinguins de Humboldt, nós aprendemos, não precisavam de um habitat frio, já que eles são, na realidade, do Peru. Nós observamos enquanto os pinguins mergulhavam para uma exibição debaixo da água e Riley até gritou quando um pinguim se levantou perto do vidro. A próxima parada foi o Zoomazium, que era o um espaço de tema natural onde as crianças podiam subir montanhas, escalar árvores e ver vários animais. Riley agarrou a mão de Edward enquanto lutava para equilibrar suas perninhas sobre os galhos da árvore, mas no meio do caminho ele teve uma visão de baixo e notou o quão alto ele estava. Sem palavras, ele rapidamente pulou do galho para os braços a espera de Edward.

"Sem mais árvores." Riley anunciou com a voz tremida enquanto jogava seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward.

Esse foi o final do Zoomazium.

Mantendo nossos pés no chão, fizemos nosso caminho até a exibição da Floresta do Elefante. Eu lia os fatos sobre elefantes do guia enquanto Riley os assistia brincar na lagoa de banho. Riley e eu rimos quando dois elefantes pulverizaram água uns nos outros com suas trombas.

"É um som bonito." Edward sussurrou em minha orelha. Eu me inclinei para mais perto dele enquanto ele beijava minha têmpora.

"É um dia bonito." Eu respondi feliz enquanto Riley agarrava nos agarrava pelas mãos e nos guiava em direção aos tigres. Nós nos sentamos à mesa de piquenique exatamente do lado de fora da exibição e assistimos enquanto a mãe tigre e seu filhote vieram para a borda do gramado e sentaram no chão. Eu me inclinei contra o peito de Edward e ele envolveu seus braços ao redor de mim, beijando-me suavemente na bochecha. Riley subiu em cima da mesa de piquenique para ter uma visão melhor. Nós assistimos com fascinação enquanto o bebê tigre pulava nas costas da mãe antes de correr para o chão e se aninhar entre as patas dela. A mãe então lambeu o seu filhote, tirando todos os traços de sujeira do seu pêlo.

"Por que ela está lambendo o seu bebê?" Riley perguntou suavemente, seus olhos abertos enquanto ele assistia a cena diante dele.

"Ela está dando um banho nele." Edward respondeu.

"Ohhhhh".

Ele encarou os tigres por mais alguns minutos, seus olhos observando intensamente enquanto a mãe cuidava do seu filhote.

"Ela é uma boa mamãe." Riley finalmente sussurrou suavemente. Meus olhos voltaram para Edward, que estava observando seu filho de perto.

"Como você sabe disso?" Eu perguntei baixinho.

"Porque ela fica com ele." Ele respondeu simplesmente. "Ela não vai embora".

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto eu colocava Riley em meu colo. O pequeno garoto aninhou sua cabeça em meu peito e eu o abracei forte. Atrás de mim, Edward envolveu seus braços ao redor de nós dois. Depois de alguns minutos, Riley se virou em meu colo, então suas costas estava pressionada contra o meu peito. Nós três ficamos sentados – envoltos no abraço um do outro - enquanto observávamos os tigres tirarem um cochilo.

A voz de Edward interrompeu o silêncio.

"Riley, podemos conversar?"

Riley se virou em meu colo e olhou no rosto de cada um de nós. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e em expectativa, e eu não sabia o que diabos dizer. Felizmente, Edward havia praticado seu discurso algumas vezes nos últimos dias.

"Sua mãe quer vir te ver." Edward explicou suavemente. Observei quando o rosto de Riley não mudou de expressão.

"Por quê?"

Maldita boa pergunta. Eu mordi minha língua.

"Ela diz que sente a sua falta." Edward respondeu pacientemente. Não era completamente uma mentira. Foi o que ela havia dito ao juiz.

"Ela desligou na minha cara." Riley sussurrou firmemente.

"Ela se arrepende por isso." Edward murmurou tristemente. O fato de ele estar se desculpando por ela fez minha pele se arrepiar.

"Por que ela foi embora?"

Edward suspirou. "Eu acho que você devia perguntar isso a ela quando ela vier à nossa casa. Ela virá em alguns dias. Tudo bem?"

Riley pendeu sua cabeça para o lado. Ele tirou seus óculos de sol e olhou diretamente para mim.

"Você estará lá?" Ele perguntou-me suavemente. Eu engoli em seco e assenti que sim.

"E o papai?"

"Sim." Edward prometeu. "E Carmem e Marcus".

Ele assentiu pensativamente. "Ok".

Riley se inclinou em frente, deitando sua cabeça contra o meu peito de novo. Eu joguei meus braços ao seu redor e apertei-o contra mim.

"Amo você." Ele sussurrou contra o meu peito.

"Também amo você, amigão".

Edward inclinou seu maxilar contra o meu ombro e suspirou suavemente enquanto nós continuávamos a observar a tigresa acariciando o seu filhote enquanto ele dormia. A mãe nunca fechou seus olhos; ela meramente deitou, ficando de alerta ao seu redor e mantendo seus grandes olhos abertos durante todo o tempo enquanto ela protegia sua cria.

Pressionei meu lábios contra o cabelo da minha própria cria e beijei o topo da sua cabeça. Seu ronco suave preencheu o ar e o suspiro silencioso de Edward fez cócegas em minha orelha.

"O quê?" Sussurrei baixinho, não querendo interromper o sono do garotinho em meus braços.

"Apenas pensando..."

"Sobre?"

Edward suspirou e beijou o lado do meu pescoço. Seus braços apertaram ao nosso redor.

"Pensando o quanto eu amo ver você com o meu filho. Pensando o quão diferentes nossas vidas seriam se apenas..."

Sua voz emocional falhou com um suspiro triste. Lágrimas encheram os meus olhos enquanto eu abraçava Riley mais forte em meu peito.

_Se apenas..._

As palavras pairaram no ar enquanto Edward me abraçava mais forte. Ele deitou seu queixo em meu ombro e olhou para baixo para o seu filho cochilando.

"Por onde você esteve durante toda a minha vida?" Edward murmurou contra o meu ouvido antes de colocar um beijo suave atrás do lóbulo da minha orelha. O doce sentimento correu em mim, aquecendo-me e enchendo-me de alegria enquanto eu lutava para segurar a resposta honesta a essa pergunta de borbulhar para a superfície.

_Eu estive no inferno e voltei._

Mas eu não podia contar isso a ele. Não ainda. Neste momento nós tínhamos problemas maiores para cuidar.

Aquele pesando em minha mente era este:

Como diabos eu esperava ficar cara a cara com Jessica Cullen e _não _esbofeteá-la?

"Não fique nervosa." Edward repetiu enquanto sentava ao meu lado no sofá. Ele tentou me dar um copo de vinho, mas eu balancei minha cabeça em negação. Se eu esperava ser legal com essa mulher, a _última_ coisa que eu precisava era álcool.

"Eu não estou nervosa." Repeti suavemente. "E eu não vou beber".

Eu realmente não estava ansiosa. Eu estava determinada, por amor a Riley, a ter uma conversa civilizada com essa mulher. Não importava o quanto eu quisesse estrangulá-la.

"Confie em mim." Ele encorajou com um grande sorriso. "Você está esperando para conhecer a minha esposa. Você vai precisar de uma bebida. Eu era praticamente um alcoólatra quando ela se foi".

"Eu posso lidar com isso." Eu o tranqüilizei. "E eu continuo pensando que você devia se fazer escasso durante esse pequena introdução".

"Absolutamente não." Edward gemeu. "Você seriamente pensa que eu te deixaria sozinha com ela?"

Eu rolei meus olhos. Estivemos discutindo sobre isso por horas, e foi interessante descobrir que ambos estávamos ferozmente obstinados e não pretendíamos brigar um com o outro. Também foi um pouco agradável descobrir que poderíamos discutir em um momento e nos beijar no outro.

Seu excesso de proteção estava me aborrecendo, no entanto.

"Você não acha que eu posso cuidar disso sozinha?"

Edward sorriu cansado enquanto deitava suas costas contra o sofá. "Claro que você consegue. Eu apenas me recuso a deixar você lutar sozinha essa batalha." Ele suspirou e se encostou mai perto, colocando um beijo suave em minha têmpora. "Somos você e eu, baby".

"E eu!" Marcos riu enquanto fazia seu caminho até o escritório. Constrangida, eu me afastei de Edward, mas ele apenas riu e me puxou para mais perto. Marcus nos assistiu com interesse enquanto sentava no outro sofá. Ele abriu seu laptop e começou a digitar furiosamente. Eu cerrei meus olhos em confusão.

"Não se preocupe. Ele não está fazendo anotações de nós." Edward sorriu. "Ele não se importa se nós somos afetivos. Eu pago a ele um inferno de dinheiro para não se importar com o que eu faço".

"E meus pagamentos vão subir." Marcus sorriu, mas então ele me ofereceu um sorriso suave. "Na verdade, eu não me importo se você dois foderem nesse sofá. Eu amaria ver a cabeça de Jessica explodir".

Eu ri nervosamente e procurei pelo copo de vinho. Eu tinha acabado de tomar um gole quando a campainha tocou.

Marcus colocou seu laptop em cima da mesa e saltou da sua cadeira. Algo sobre sua expressão excitada me fez pensar que ele estava apenas salivando, na esperança de que assistisse a uma briga de gatos.

_Garotos._

"Então, estamos prontos?" Marcus perguntou.

Edward se virou em minha direção. "Pronta, baby?"

"Estou pronta." Eu assenti. Como uma criança no Natal, Marcus correu em direção ao hall de entrada.

Respirei fundo e firmei meus nervos, disposta a manter minha compostura. Edward pegou minha mão e deu um pequeno aperto enquanto nós levantávamos do sofá.

_Deus, conceda-me serenidade para que eu não ataque essa mulher quando ela entrar na sala._

Eu estava exatamente como aquela tigresa, desesperada para proteger a sua cria. A diferença era que eu estava querendo proteger esse bebê da sua _própria_ mãe.

Os olhos de Marcus estavam brilhando enquanto ele voltava para a sala. Jessica estava vestida imaculadamente em um terninho com nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Seu advogado estava ao seu lado. Ela nem se atreveu a olhar para mim. Ela estava notando os brinquedos espalhados desordenadamente ao redor da sala. Tenho certeza que ela teve que resistir à urgência de gritar o nome de Carmen e latir ordens para ela pegar os brinquedos. Meus olhos cerraram.

_Eu te desafio, vadia._

"Jessica,Tyler." Edward assentiu para cada um deles. "Esta é Bella Swan".

O rosto de Jessica finalmente parou em mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e a primeira palavra que veio à minha mente foi... _fria. _Com um sorriso, ela me estudou da cabeça aos pés. Não, eu não estava usando um terninho. Eu estava com uma blusa, jeans e tênis. Eu não estava tentando impressionar ninguém.

"Olá." Eu disse com convicção. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim mesma. Você não poderia dizer, pelo som da minha voz, que eu estava desprezando cada segundo vendo essa mulher em pé nesta sala. Ela não devolveu minha saudação. Ela simplesmente sorriu _de novo_ e andou em direção à cadeira, sentindo-se em casa.

Eu respirei bem fundo. Edward me puxou pela mão e nos direcionou até o sofá. Os dois advogados estavam amontoados, sussurrando no canto, provavelmente apostando em qual mulher sairia viva. Marcus piscou para mim enquanto fazia seu caminho até a mesa.

Bem, pelo menos eu tinha o seu voto.

Assisti enquanto ele abriu seu laptop e começou a tomar notas. O advogado de Jessica o seguiu, sentando no canto da sala.

"Jessica." Edward murmurou suavemente como se ele estivesse conversando com uma criancinha. "Não acha que você deveria dizer olá?"

Ela não disse nada. Ela simplesmente encarou nossas mãos juntas.

Seus olhos dispararam em direção aos meus. "Bem, vocês dois estão bem aconchegados".

"Jess..." A voz de Edward era ameaçadora. "Não faça isso".

"Você é _meu_ marido." Jessica o lembrou.

Eu enrijeci... aquelas três palavras perfuraram meu coração... memórias me enchendo.

"Por favor." Edward sorriu, inconsciente da minha ansiedade. "Eu preciso te lembrar que foi _você_ quem me deixou?"

"Eu não vou discutir meu relacionamento na sua frente." A voz de Jessica era claramente dolorosa.

"Eu não me importaria se você o fizesse." Edward encolheu seus ombros. "Mas esse encontro não é sobre o nosso casamento. Nosso casamento acabou. Esse encontro é para te apresentar a alguém que se tornou muito importante para Riley. Não deixe seu ciúme arruinar isso. Você quer que esse arranjo dê certo, não é? Você não _quer _ver seu filho?"

Os olhos de Jessica se focaram nos meus enquanto ela ignorava a pergunta dele. Eu segurei o olhar dela, recusando-me a deixar que essa vaca me intimidasse.

"Olá, Bella." Ela zombou. "Vamos deixar algumas coisas claras. Agora." Sua voz era irritante, e eu estava grata que Edward estava segurando a minha mão. Isso era a única coisa que me impedia de esbofetear essa merda dela.

Eu assenti. "Vamos lá".

Jessica sorriu para mim. "Riley é _meu _filho. Edward é _meu_ marido. _Você_ é a baba que quer foder com o meu marido e roubar meu filho. Deixe-me assegurar a você que _nenhuma_ dessas coisas algum dia acontecerá. Fui clara?"

"Fôda-me." Marcus sussurrou baixinho enquanto digitava furiosamente.

_Isso mesmo, Marcus. Faça boas anotações._

O pobre advogado de Jessica estava rolando seus olhos e murmurando algo sobre clientes estúpidos que não conseguem manter suas bocas fechadas.

"Maldição, Jessica..." Edward começou, mas eu apertei sua mão.

"Não." Eu sussurrei alto o suficiente para todo mundo ouvir. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma".

Ela riu claramente. "Riley é meu. E assim que esse divórcio terminar, ele estará vivendo comigo. O tempo todo. E não há uma maldita coisa que você possa fazer sobre isso." Enquanto ela terminava o seu discurso, seus olhos pararam nos meus de novo.

"Eu não dou a mínima se você está fodendo o meu marido. Riley _nunca_ chamará você de mamãe. Nunca".

Isso foi o ápice.

Eu limpei a minha garganta e a encarei nos olhos. "Cavalheiros, vocês poderiam, por favor, nos dar alguns minutos a sós?"

"Absolutamente não." Edward murmurou. Marcus estava balançando sua cabeça negativamente, e o advogado de Jessica estava olhando como se ele estivesse caçando a saída mais próxima.

Eu apertei a mão do Edward. "Por favor. Ela e eu precisamos conversar. Nós não precisamos de juízes".

"Bella." Marcus murmurou suavemente quando fez seu caminho até o meu lado. "Eu realmente tenho que adverti-la a não fazer isso. Eu não posso tomar notas se eu não estiver na sala".

"E nós precisamos tomar notas para o juiz." Edward sussurrou. "Além do mais, eu _não_ vou te deixar sozinha com ela".

Mas eu estava firme. Essa vaca e eu precisávamos acertar umas coisinhas, e eu não queria audiência.

"Edward, eu não estou pedindo pela sua permissão." Eu afirmei suavemente, mas firmemente. "Por favor, leve os homens para o seu escritório".

Ele piscou algumas vezes. Seu rosto ficou... em conflito. Mas ele finalmente suspirou pesadamente e pediu para que os homens o seguissem até seu escritório. Os advogados andaram em direção ao hall e eu pude ouvir Marcus argumentando com ele por todo o corredor.

"Impressionante." Jessica olhou em minha direção com um sorriso. "Eu estou surpresa que ele não perguntou 'qual altura' quando você o mandou pular..."

Eu ignorei seu comentário espertinho e fiquei em pé firmemente, andando até a sua cadeira. Seus olhos me seguiram, arregalando um pouco mais enquanto eu atravessava a sala em direção a ela.

"Eu pensei que eu e você pudéssemos ter uma conversa privada." Eu murmurei gentilmente. "Apenas nós, garotas".

Ela riu tremulamente. "Eu não faço conversas de garotas, especialmente com putas que estão fodendo meu marido e tentando roubar meu filho".

Eu parei na frente da cadeira dela, colocando cada uma das minhas mãos nos braços. Eu me inclinei para mais perto, pairando sobre ela. Ela deslizou com as costas contra a cadeira. Eu estava satisfeita em ver seus olhos tremerem nervosamente ao redor da sala.

"Primeiro de tudo." Eu sussurrei friamente. "Não que seja da sua conta, mas eu não estou _fodendo _seu marido, e eu não gosto de ser acusada de algo que eu não estou fazendo. Então, cale a porra dessa boca".

Os olhos de Jessica arregalaram e ela levantou sua mão como se fosse me bater. Já era hora de mostrar a essa vaca que eu não estava intimidada com ela.

"Vá em frente." Eu murmurei baixinho. "Bata em mim. Mas simplesmente esteja preparada porque eu _vou_ te bater de volta".

Ela suspirou baixinho e eu assisti pela minha visão periférica enquanto ela lentamente abaixava sua mão. Sua testa enrugou enquanto seus olhos corriam por todos os lugares, exceto pelo meu rosto.

Satisfeita por ter feito o meu ponto, eu me levantei e andei lentamente pela sala. Eu fiz meu caminho de volta para o piano e me sentei no banquinho.

"Você pode me odiar." Eu afirmei. "Isso verdadeiramente não me incomoda porque, acredite em mim, esse sentimento é mútuo. O que mais incomoda é essa completa desconsideração que você mostra para com o seu filho".

"Meu filho não é da sua maldita conta".

Eu ri suavemente.

"_Seu filho... _como você se atreve..." Eu empurrei uma das teclas do piano um pouco mais forte. "Você o abandonou. Você nem sequer se importou de ligar para ele por quatro meses, e a única razão para que você finalmente tenha feito isso foi porque você viu a nossa foto no jornal. _Seu filho_... que sofreu por noites de pesadelo e birras violentas porque você decidiu que não queria mais brincar de mamãe. _Seu filho..._ que tem que visitar uma terapeuta duas vezes por semana apenas para trabalhar através das besteiras absolutas que você o colocou junto com a sua negligência comovente e suas regras idiotas..." Eu empurrei mais duas teclas no piano. "... _Seu filho_, que sobe na minha cama toda noite e se aconchega nos meus braços porque ele está _tão_ desesperado pelo toque de uma mãe".

Levantei-me do piano e andei em direção a ela novamente. Sua face estava pálida enquanto eu pairava sobre a sua cadeira.

"Deixe-me dar um conselho a você, Jessica. E ouça com bastante atenção porque eu não vou repetir." Eu juntei meus olhos nos dela e fiz com que ela entendesse. "_Seu filho_ é a criança mais bonita e adorável em todo o mundo. Ele precisa de amor e afeição. Ele não precisa de regras rígidas. Ele não precisa de uma mãe negligente. E já que esse é o único tipo de mãe que você sabe ser, ele precisa de _mim_..."

Seus olhos dispararam com desconfiança, mas aparentemente o olhar em meu rosto foi o suficiente para convencê-la a manter sua boca fechada.

"O juiz e Edward deram a você a chance de ser uma mãe melhor. Por amor a Riley, eu sinceramente espero que você não foda com isso..."

Seus olhos se lançaram pela sala.

"Porque se você _foder_ com isso – se você perder uma visita agendada, ou fizer aquele garotinho chorar, ou fizer qualquer coisa que o aborreça – você não vai ter que se preocupar com aquele juiz. Ou Edward. Ou até mesmo Carmem..."

Eu me inclinei para mais perto dela enquanto ela se afugentava contra a cadeira.

"Você vai ter que se preocupar _comigo_".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>_O Woodland Park Zoo realmente fica em Seattle e o site deles é cheio de informações. Eu quis incluir algumas das exibições no capítulo para deixá-lo o mais autêntico possível. Um garotinho querendo ir ao zoológico, então eu tive que checar isso *sorriso*

**Nota da Tradutora:** OMG! Bella fodástica nesse capítulo, acho que se eu fosse a Jessica fugia de vez agora e nem voltava mais pra não apanhar de verdade da Bella :P Espero que tenham gostado, garotas. Comentem e nos deixe felizes :D


	15. Estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas t

_**Nota da Autora:**__ Eu achei que vocês gostariam de ver o que os rapazes estavam fazendo enquanto Bella estava colocando Jessica em seu lugar. A conversa das garotas está em itálico._

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Wicked Game", de Chris Isaak: Strange What Desire Will Make Foolish People Do._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

_**Estranho o que o desejo faz as pessoas tolas fazerem**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

_**Edward POV**_

Em sua mente, você pode visualizar uma daquelas cenas antigas na sala de estar dos anos de 1930 ou 40, onde as famílias se aninhariam em torno de um rádio e ouviriam o seu programa favorito? Você pode ver os sorrisos em seus rostos? Ouvir as risadas no ar enquanto eles apreciavam a única forma de entretenimento que os ligava ao mundo exterior?

Agora, avance para 2010 e imagine três homens adultos, profissionais - reunidos em torno de um monitor de bebê - e ouvindo atentamente enquanto espreitavam a conversa acalorada na sala ao lado.

"Com todos os avanços tecnológicos de hoje, ainda somos reduzidos ao uso de um monitor de bebê de vinte dólares." Marcus riu. "Você é um gênio, Edward".

Eu concordei e ajustei o volume do monitor de bebê. "Vocês estão apenas protegendo seus clientes..."

"É claro." Tyler concordou alegremente com um sorriso. "Se as coisas ficarem muito aquecidas, certamente vamos intervir".

"Cale-se e aumente o volume! O que elas estão dizendo?" Marcus estava sorrindo como uma criança numa loja de doces.

"_Eu não faço conversas de garotas, especialmente com putas que estão fodendo meu marido e tentando roubar meu filho"._

A raiva tomou conta de mim e eu logo saltei aos meus pés. Marcus e Tyler pegaram cada um dos meus braços, empurrando-me de volta para o sofá.

"Senta, porra." Marcus rangeu os dentes. "Você pensa seriamente que ela precisa, ou quer, sua ajuda?"

A voz venenosa de Bella fluiu no alto-falante do monitor.

"_Primeiro de tudo - não que seja da sua conta, mas eu não estou fodendo seu marido, e eu não gosto de ser acusada de algo que eu não estou fazendo. Então, cale a porra dessa boca"._

Marcus sorriu para mim.

"_Vá em frente. Bata em mim. Mas simplesmente esteja preparada porque eu vou te bater de volta"._

"Eu não ouvi isso." Tyler murmurou. Marcus assentiu em acordo. Cerrei os punhos em fúria. Jessica tinha tentado bater nela?

"_Você pode me odiar. Isso verdadeiramente não me incomoda porque, acredite em mim, esse sentimento é mútuo. O que mais incomoda é essa completa desconsideração que você mostra para com o seu filho"._

"_Meu filho não é da sua maldita conta"._

Filho dela? O filho que ela tinha negligenciado. Abandonado sem olhar para trás. _Agora_ ela estava tentando ter alguma reivindicação sobre ele?

E então ouvimos o bater das teclas do piano.

"_Seu filho... como você se atreve... Você o abandonou. Você nem sequer se importou de ligar para ele por quatro meses, e a única razão para que você finalmente tenha feito isso foi porque você viu a nossa foto no jornal. Seu filho... que sofreu por noites de pesadelo e birras violentas porque você decidiu que não queria mais brincar de mamãe. Seu filho... que tem que visitar uma terapeuta duas vezes por semana apenas para trabalhar através das besteiras absolutas que você o colocou junto com a sua negligência comovente e suas regras idiotas... Seu filho, que sobe na minha cama toda noite e se aconchega nos meus braços porque ele está tão desesperado pelo toque de uma mãe"._

A cabeça de Tyler virou para mim. "Black me disse que ela esteve ligando toda semana, e você se recusava a deixá-la falar com seu filho".

"Black é um mentiroso." Eu rosnei. "Ela ligou uma vez nesses quatro meses, e não foi para falar com seu filho. Foi para falar comigo porque ela sabia que eu estava seguindo em frente com a minha vida. Riley atendeu o telefone... essa é a _única_ razão pela qual ela falou com ele".

O rosto de Tyler empalideceu.

"CALE A BOCA!" Marcus rosnou quando tentou aumentar o volume.

"_Deixe-me dar um conselho a você, Jessica. E ouça com bastante atenção porque eu não vou repetir. Seu filho é a criança mais bonita e adorável em todo o mundo. Ele precisa de amor e afeição. Ele não precisa de regras rígidas. Ele não precisa de uma mãe negligente. E já que esse é o único tipo de mãe que você sabe ser, ele precisa de mim... o juiz e Edward deram a você a chance de ser uma mãe melhor. Por amor a Riley, eu sinceramente espero que você não foda com isso... porque se você foder com isso – se você perder uma visita agendada, ou fizer aquele garotinho chorar, ou fizer qualquer coisa que o aborreça – você não vai ter que se preocupar com aquele juiz. Ou Edward. Ou até mesmo Carmem... você vai ter que se preocupar comigo"._

"Inferno, sim!" Marcus literalmente deu um soco com o punho no ar. "Edward, eu disse a você o quanto eu realmente, realmente gosto da Bella?"

Um sentimento de orgulho feroz correu através de mim. Esta mulher bonita, inteligente, forte e protetora estava na minha vida. A conexão entre nós era tão surpreendente que assustava o inferno fora de mim. Eu a conhecia por um período tão curto de tempo, mas meus sentimentos por ela eram diferentes de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado. Ela era incrível, e lá estava ela – naquela sala de estar - defendendo o meu filho. Ela estava pronta para lutar esta batalha comigo por causa do meu filho.

"Eu não posso representar esta mulher." Tyler estava gemendo enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás contra o sofá.

Esta notícia me entristeceu um pouco. Tyler Crowley era um advogado decente, honesto. Jacob Black não era nada disso. Se Tyler se recusasse a representar Jessica, então Black teria que encontrar alguém que estivesse disposto a aconselhar uma mulher que não tinha consciência quando se tratava do bem-estar do seu filho.

"Está silencioso." Marcus suspirou. "Será que alguém morreu?"

Nós três pulamos do sofá e corremos para a sala. Bella estava sentada no sofá com a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Jessica estava longe de ser vista.

"Querida"? Corri até ela e a puxei para o meu lado. Ela aconchegou sua cabeça contra a curva do meu ombro.

"Ela foi embora." Bella sussurrou baixinho. "Eu fui uma vadia completa e ela saiu correndo".

"Você não foi uma vadia completa." Assegurei a ela. Seus olhos brilharam para os meus, e eu sorri timidamente quando apontei para o monitor de bebê. Ela revirou os olhos para o teto e olhou para ambos os advogados, os quais estavam amontoados ao lado da porta.

"Eu estraguei totalmente este caso para você?"

"Pelo contrário." Sorri suavemente. "Tyler está se recusando a representá-la agora que ele está ciente dos fatos".

"Mas isso apenas significa que ela terá que encontrar um outro advogado." Bella fundamentou baixinho. "Isso não vai atrasar as coisas?"

"Talvez." Eu admiti quando escovei meus lábios contra o seu cabelo. "Mas nós vamos lidar com isso quando acontecer".

"Nós estamos indo." Marcus disse quando fechou o zíper do seu laptop. Ele caminhou até o sofá e sorriu para Bella. "Você foi fodidamente brilhante, a propósito".

Ela corou.

"Foi bom conhecer você, Senhorita Swan." Tyler pegou sua pasta. "Edward, eu sinto muito por tudo isso. Boa sorte".

"Obrigado." Eu sorri agradecido. Marcus prometeu me ligar mais tarde, e observamos quando os homens fizeram o seu caminho através do saguão e saíram pela porta.

"Eu fui com muita força." Bella balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Ela é simplesmente tão irritante e tomou cada pedaço do meu autocontrole para não bater a merda fora dela. Eu _queria_ tanto".

"Está tudo bem." Murmurei baixinho. Gentilmente, inclinei seu rosto para o meu. "Você tem alguma idéia de como eu estou orgulhoso de você?"

Seu rosto era incrédulo. "Orgulhoso?"

"Orgulhoso".

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e inclinei-me para beijá-la suavemente. Eu me afastei e suavemente tracei meus dedos ao longo da sua bochecha.

"Bella, eu nunca ouvi ninguém defender o meu filho desse jeito. Você é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Você é maravilhosa e brilhante e bonita, e eu estou tão agradecido por você estar em nossas vidas. Você enfrentou minha mulher - algo que eu só recentemente aprendi a fazer - e você fez isso porque ama meu filho... você não tem idéia do quanto isso significa para mim".

"Eu fui muito dura." Bella sussurrou baixinho. "Ela _é _a mãe dele..."

"Bem, espero que ela comece a agir como tal." Eu beijei sua testa, tentando desesperadamente acalmar seus medos. "Jessica está acostumada a fazer tudo do seu jeito. Ela intimida todo mundo. Ela sempre faz isso. O fato de você tê-la enfrentado..." Eu ri muito alto. "... Eu teria _adorado _ver a expressão no rosto dela".

"Ela parecia um pouco enjoada, para ser honesta".

Eu ri. "Eu imagino que sim".

Ela me deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro. "E vocês! Eu devia ter sabido que vocês estariam ouvindo".

"Eu peguei o segundo monitor enquanto caminhávamos pelo corredor." Eu me virei para o monitor de bebê colocado em sua posição ideal no final da mesa. "Felizmente, este ainda estava ligado. Eu simplesmente não podia deixá-la desprotegida. E eu teria perdido minha Mamãe Urso sendo toda sexy, e você sabe o quanto eu amo isso".

Bella sorriu adoravelmente. "Sexy, hein?"

"Muito sexy." Murmurei suavemente enquanto esfregava meu nariz em sua pele. Bella suspirou e se aconchegou nos meus braços. Nós nos abraçamos por um tempo, apenas curtindo o sossego da casa. Ela estava finalmente relaxando em meus braços, e antes que eu percebesse, seu ronco suave encheu o ar.

Sorrindo, levei Bella para o seu quarto e a coloquei contra o cobertor macio da sua cama. Ela se virou para o lado, e vi quando ela aninhou a mão sob seu rosto. Ela era tão bonita quando dormia. Incapaz de resistir, eu subi na cama ao lado dela. Cuidadosamente, eu a puxei contra o meu peito e ela envolveu seu braço em torno da minha cintura quando se aconchegou contra mim. Fiquei olhando para ela e pensando. Ela era tão angelical. Pacífica. Perfeita. Eu não podia acreditar na diferença que ela tinha feito na minha vida em um período tão curto de tempo. Minha família a amava. Riley a amava.

Eu a amava.

_**Bella POV **_

_"Você é tão gostosa." Ele sussurrou para mim, seu hálito quente em meu ouvido. Seus quadris impulsionaram para cima, se dirigindo em mim mais uma vez. Eu estava sentada em seu colo, meus dedos aninhados em seu cabelo escuro, minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Cara a cara. Era a sua posição favorita porque permitia que ele fosse mais fundo. Era a minha posição preferida porque me permitia ver seu rosto enquanto ele fazia amor comigo. _

_"Eu amo você." Murmurei suavemente quando enterrei minha cabeça contra o seu ombro. Ele grunhiu - a sua resposta habitual – enquanto empurrava mais forte. Mais rápido. Dentro de minutos, eu estava gritando seu nome quando meu clímax tomou conta de mim. Ele grunhiu quando rapidamente encontrou sua própria libertação. _

_"Este sexo na gravidez é fodidamente maravilhoso." Ele gemeu quando deixou-se cair contra a cama. Eu ri enquanto pairava sobre ele. _

_Observando-o._

_Amando-o._

_E então a porta se abriu._

"Bella... querida, acorde..."

Eu enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto enquanto eu lutava em seus braços. Eu não queria que ele me tocasse. Ele pertencia a _ela_. Ele não era meu. Ele _nunca_ seria meu.

"NÃO!" Eu gritei, empurrando-o para longe de mim. "Não me toque. Você não me quer. Você nunca me quis...".

"Bella..." A voz dele - a voz errada - era dolorosa. Essa voz era aveludada. Suave. Leve. Eu rapidamente limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos e tentei me concentrar em seu rosto.

Não era _ele_.

"Edward..." Minha voz sussurrou baixinho, e eu desmoronei no doce abraço dos seus braços.

"Shh... foi apenas um sonho, baby. Apenas um sonho." Ele me segurou perto como uma criança, aconchegando-me e sussurrando meu nome... dizendo-me que eu estava segura. Dizendo que eu era adorada. Deixei sua voz doce me confortar e enterrei meu rosto contra o seu peito enquanto as lágrimas que sempre acompanhavam este sonho recorrente se derramavam. As mãos de Edward deslizavam em minhas costas, acalmando e acariciando, e eu tentei sentir conforto em seu toque.

Esta situação com Edward era... _diferente_. Eu já havia tentado me lembrar deste fato uma e outra vez. Esse casamento acabou. Eu tinha uma prova visual de que essa união estava se dissolvendo diante dos meus olhos. Advogados estavam envolvidos. O progresso estava sendo feito. O amor não existia. Nem compromisso. Nem segredos. Tudo estava em aberto. Ele não a queria.

_Ele a queria? _

"Fale comigo." Ele sussurrou, quebrando-me dos meus pensamentos correndo caóticos. "Deixe-me cuidar de você, Bella. Eu quero..."

Eu funguei quando levantei meu rosto para olhar no dele. Ele era tão bonito. Tão maravilhoso. Sua testa estava cheia de rugas de preocupação, e eu passei o meu dedo e tentei suavizar as rugas de preocupação. Viu? Ele se importa comigo. Edward nunca me machucaria... não do jeito que _ele_ tinha me machucado...

_Ele me machucaria?_

Cheia de dúvidas e medo na minha mente, eu me aninhei contra o seu peito novamente. Edward suspirou suavemente e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Suas mãos deslizaram para cima e para baixo da minha espinha... acalmando... confortando. Cada carícia era tão suave e amorosa, pedindo-me para me abrir com ele... para confiar nele com os meus medos...

E meu coração.

_Eu poderia?_

O pânico fez com que meu coração apertasse. Meu corpo tremia, e seus braços apertaram ao meu redor. Seu toque gentil e sua voz suave me fizeram lembrar de um outro conjunto de braços... me segurando... me consolando... me prometendo... e, de repente, eu fui sobrecarregada com lembranças terríveis.

Outro tempo.

Outro lugar.

O marido de outra mulher.

E o meu filho.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene<strong>:_ Nossa gente. Capítulo tenso... imagina que lembrança é essa que a Bella tem... Quem será esse outro homem? Beijos meninas. Obrigada por nos ler._


	16. Meus fantasmas estão se aproximando de m

**Nota da Autora: **Este capítulo responderá às suas perguntas. Há dois flashbacks neste capítulo – um no início e outro no final. Eles estão em itálico.

Bella tem 23 anos.

Bella nesta história não é a garota inocente dos livros. Minha Bella tem um passado – um passado do qual ela não é necessariamente orgulhosa e que lhe causou um coração partido. Se você está procurando a Bella virginal e inocente, esta não é ela. No entanto, a minha Bella nunca será uma puta/vagabunda/vadia como alguns de vocês temem. Nunca. Confie em mim.

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "All That I'm Living For", de Evanescence: My Ghosts Are Gaining On Me._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

_**Meus fantasmas estão se aproximando de mim**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Bella POV**_

_**Cinco anos atrás**_

_Ele era vigorosamente bonito. O cabelo escuro e a pele escura. Com os maiores olhos castanhos que eu já vi. Tudo nele era escuro. Especialmente o olhar em seus olhos quando ele olhou para mim do palanque. Eu me mexi no meu lugar, tanto desconfortável como animada, enquanto eu lutava para me concentrar em sua palestra. Eu estava fracassando miseravelmente._

"_Ética na educação é particularmente importante." Ele continuou. "Como profissionais que trabalham com crianças, vocês devem conhecer seus direitos e proteger-se..."_

_Tenho certeza que este tema era importante, eu simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar em nada, exceto o modo como a sua boca acariciava cada palavra. Ele era obviamente inteligente. Ele tinha sido convidado pelo nosso professor para debater os direitos e a ética na escola. Ele era recém-formado em Direito pela Harvard e associado a uma empresa de prestígio em Tacoma. Perdi o resto do perfil enquanto eu estava muito consumida pelas profundas piscinas marrons dos seus olhos e a forma como os cachos dos seus cabelos se reuniam em torno do seu pescoço._

_Na conclusão da sua palestra, eu estava reunindo os meus livros quando senti o olhar de alguém em mim. Eu me virei para me encontrar fitando um par de deliciosos olhos castanhos._

_"Senhorita__..."_

"_Sw... Swan." Eu gaguejei, jogando a minha mochila no meu ombro. "Bella"._

" _Bella." E a forma como a sua língua envolveu ao redor do meu nome me fez ficar com os joelhos fracos. "Você poderia, por favor, me dar a honra de tomar um café comigo?"_

_Caminhamos para uma cafeteria no campus. Ele pediu um café com leite e um muffim de amora, eu pedi um chocolate quente e um pãozinho. Nós conversamos por horas naquela pequena cafeteria. Ele era inteligente e engraçado e devastadoramente belo. Ele brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo e a enrolava a cada palavra minha. Eu era apenas uma caloura da faculdade, e eu nunca tinha encontrado alguém que parecia tão interessado em mim._

_Trocamos números e ele me levou para casa._

_Ele me ligou no dia seguinte._

_Os próximos dois meses passaram em um ofuscante e romântico borrão. Fomos ao cinema e raramente víamos o que estava na tela. Ele me levou para o restaurante mais caro e me alimentou com a sobremesa. Mas ele sempre foi um completo cavalheiro, para minha grande decepção. Eu era inocente, mas eu sabia o que eu queria._

_Eu o queria._

_Quando nós finalmente fizemos amor pela primeira vez, ele foi gentil e carinhoso __– exatamente __como eu esperava que fosse a minha primeira vez. Ele foi cuidadoso e doce e me disse que me amava quando ele gozou. Eu disse que o amava também, e ele me segurou nos seus braços quando nós adormecemos na cama king size na suíte do hotel._

_Assim começou o nosso caso de amor a longa distância. Ele trabalhava em Tacoma durante a semana, enquanto eu frequentava as aulas em Seattle. Nos fins de semana, ele me pegava no meu dormitório e me levava para o nosso hotel preferido onde nós faríamos amor durante todo o fim de semana. Quando nos podíamos nos arrancar para fora da cama, nós íamos às compras... ou comer... ou fazer longas caminhadas no parque. Eu tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando eu dizia adeus a ele no domingo e começaria a minha semana, lutando para me concentrar em minhas aulas quando todos os meus pensamentos se concentravam nele. Ele me ligava ocasionalmente durante a semana, mas era raro. Ele era um advogado novato, e ele tinha muito a provar._

_Eu entendia._

_Ele prometeu que esse tempo cansativo não duraria para sempre. Seis meses se passaram, e o seu tempo no escritório de advocacia só aumentava enquanto ele subia a escada do sucesso. Mas ele ainda tinha tempo para mim nos fins de semana, e nosso relacionamento floresceu. Ele era tudo que eu sempre quis em um homem._

_Durante as férias de Natal, eu senti falta da minha menstruação. E eu lhe disse que estava grávida no dia de Ano Novo._

_Pelo resto do semestre, eu evitei meus pais e escondi a gravidez dos meus amigos vestindo camisetas largas e jeans. Em maio, os testes finais tinham acabado e eu estava sentindo falta do meu homem. Então eu subi na minha picape e dirigi os 30 minutos até Tacoma._

_Naturalmente, ele ficou surpreso ao me ver. Mas a surpresa foi ofuscada pela luxúria e ele rapidamente me levou para o seu quarto. Eu ignorei as fotos nas paredes e na mesa de cabeceira. Tudo o que eu queria era ele dentro de mim._

_"S__exo na gravidez é fodidamente incrível." Ele gemeu depois, caindo exausto na cama. Eu ri enquanto eu pairava sobre ele. Meus dedos arrastavam pelos cabelos escuros do seu peito e ele gemeu suavemente. Eu ri e girei meus quadris contra o dele exatamente quando a porta se abriu._

"_Que porra é essa?" Ela gritou. Eu pulei para fora dele e puxei o cobertor apertado em volta do meu corpo nu. Ele atirou para fora da cama, seus olhos selvagens e saltitando._

_Então os meus olhos piscaram para a foto de casamento na cabeceira._

_Suas vozes eram confusas na minha cabeça. Os gritos dela. As alegações dele. Minhas lágrimas._

"_Coloque a porra da sua roupa e dê o fora da minha casa." Ele rosnou na minha cara. "Eu nunca quis você aqui"._

_Ele olhou de volta para a mulher __– __sua esposa. "Eu juro, Leah. Esse bebê nem sequer é meu"._

_Atordoada, eu lentamente saí da cama. Peguei as minhas roupas e corri escadaria abaixo. Eu podia ouvir os gritos deles em cima da minha cabeça. Em um estupor, eu me vesti e saí pela porta. Subi na minha picape e limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos enquanto eu tentava me concentrar na estrada à minha frente._

_Eu estava quase de volta ao campus quando a primeira explosão de dor tomou conta do meu estômago._

Enxugando as minhas lágrimas, fechei o jornal e o coloquei de volta na sua sacola de proteção. Eu o escorreguei de volta para o seu esconderijo no armário antes de eu subir na cama. Eu estive lendo muito isso nos últimos dias, o que provavelmente explicava os sonhos. Eles estavam vindo com mais frequência estes dias - o mais perturbador vindo exatamente ontem. Apesar de ter ficado curioso, Edward não tinha perguntado nada após meu pesadelo choroso. Eu estava grata porque eu simplesmente não estava pronta para lhe dar respostas.

Puxei o cobertor sobre a minha cabeça e deixei as lembranças me consumirem. Isso sempre acontecia depois de um sonho particularmente ruim, ou sempre que eu passava muito tempo lamentando o meu passado. Eu podia sentir aquele pânico familiar enchendo o meu coração. Tinha passado cinco anos, mas o tempo não tinha curado essa ferida em particular.

A humilhação me encheu quando recordei o olhar no rosto da mulher dele quando ela nos encontrou – nus e juntos. O desespero inundou meus sentidos enquanto eu me lembrava das mãos dele me empurrando para longe. A agonia me sufocou quando eu recordei das suas palavras pedindo, implorando a ela para não deixá-lo. Que ele nunca me amou. Nunca me quis. E esse dia tinha sido a primeira vez e única vez que ele a tinha traído. O arrependimento fluía através de mim quando eu me lembrava da expressão no rosto dela quando ela olhou para o meu estômago crescente – a prova visual de que não tinha sido a nossa primeira vez, afinal.

Lembrei-me com uma espantosa clareza da dor horrível apertando o meu estômago. O cheiro nauseante do hospital. O rosto do médico quando ele me disse que eu tinha perdido meu bebê. A dor. As lágrimas. Os gritos. Meus pais...

Eu balançava para frente e para trás na cama, deixando o sofrimento derramar e fluir através das minhas veias enquanto eu lutava para controlar a minha respiração frenética tremendo e rápida. Eu precisava me concentrar no presente.

Sussurrei o meu mantra na minha cabeça.

Deus me perdoe. Meus pais me perdoem. Riley me ama. Edward se importa comigo. Eu posso ter outro bebê um dia. Alguém vai me amar um dia. Alguém que não vai se envergonhar de mim. Alguém que não vai mentir para mim. Alguém que não vai me fazer sentir inútil. Eu sou uma boa pessoa. Eu estou segura. Eu cometi um erro, e estou perdoada.

Lentamente, mas seguramente, o mantra funcionou e eu me senti correr de volta para o presente. Meu tremor diminuiu; minha respiração desacelerou. Minha mente e corpo relaxaram.

Joguei o cobertor para fora da minha cabeça e olhei para o relógio. Era perto de cinco horas. Passei os próximos minutos deitada de costas, respirando lentamente para dentro e para fora. Contando a minha respiração e sentindo meu corpo descontrair do seu ataque de ansiedade anterior. Eu tenho que conseguir me controlar.

Em quinze minutos, Riley terá a sua primeira visita com a sua mãe.

Segundo o médico, a sessão de ontem com a Dra. Jane foi como se poderia esperar, considerando que ele estava prestes a ficar cara a cara com Jessica. Não houve birras, mas ele estava anormalmente calmo. Dra. Jane nos assegurou que esta era apenas a sua maneira de manter as suas emoções sob controle.

Esta tarde, tanto Edward quanto eu o pegamos depois da escola. A viagem para casa foi em silêncio. Fizemos pequenas conversas, perguntando a Riley sobre o seu dia na escola. Ele nos oferecia respostas curtas, mas pelo menos ele estava falando. Eu podia ver a ansiedade em seu rosto, e a expressão combinava perfeitamente com a aparência nas feições do seu pai. Meus dois garotos estavam nervosos hoje. Eu mesma estava doente. _Então_, muitas coisas poderiam dar errado hoje. E se ela não viesse? E se ela viesse? Riley se sentirá confortável? Ele falará com ela? Ele vai perguntar por que ela o abandonou? Ela responderá? E como lidaremos com ele depois que ela for embora de novo?

Imaginei se Jessica tinha alguma idéia de quanto controle ela tinha sobre os dois homens mais importantes da minha vida. Como a sua simples presença – ou a falta dela – pode destruir todo o progresso que fizemos. Eu _queria_ que ela mantivesse a sua promessa de visitá-lo. Por outro lado, eu não queria. Qualquer dos cenários pode ser destrutivo para Riley.

Havia tantas perguntas e as respostas possíveis estavam fazendo todos da casa ficarem na borda. Carmen tinha se escondido na cozinha, explicando que ela tinha muitas coisas para assar. Edward tinha visto um pouco de televisão com Riley antes de recuar para o seu escritório. Eu tinha ajudado Riley com algumas das suas tarefas e li uma das suas histórias antes de Carmen pedir a ele para ajudar na cobertura do bolo.

E então eu me afastei para o meu quarto para ter um ataque de pânico alimentado pela culpa do passado e o medo do presente.

Saí da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro. Olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho. Usei um pouco de maquiagem para tentar disfarçar o fato de que eu tinha acabado de chorar. Puxei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo antes de ir para o corredor. Encontrei dois, Riley e Edward, na sala.

"Que horas são?" Edward murmurou em minha direção quando olhou para Riley. Ele estava sentado na mesa, fazendo o dever de casa. Ele estava escrevendo os números até 100 em uma planilha com quadrinhos que era preenchida com cada número. Ele era muito cuidadoso com a sua caligrafia, e era agradável ver a sua língua sair enquanto ele escrevia cuidadosamente cada número no quadro.

"Cinco em ponto." Sussurrei suavemente.

Edward acenou e brincou com o cabelo desgrenhado de Riley. "Bom trabalho, amigo. Sua caligrafia é tão perfeita".

Riley apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou escrevendo os seus números. De repente, a campainha tocou e todos nós pulamos. Edward e eu trocamos olhares nervosos.

"Ela manteve a palavra." Edward meditou baixinho. Carmen apareceu da cozinha, enxugando as mãos em um guardanapo. Riley continuou escrevendo seus números, mas notei que o aperto sobre seu lápis era um pouco mais firme. Esfreguei suas costas suavemente.

"Estamos prontos?" Edward perguntou.

Todo mundo concordou.

"Riley, você esta pronto?"

"Não posso continuar escrevendo meus números?"

"Riley..." Edward sussurrou tremulamente. "Por favor, não seja desrespeitoso com a sua mãe. Ela veio para ver você. Ela está tentando, amigo. Devemos deixá-la tentar".

Riley suspirou e colocou o lápis na mesa. Sem outra palavra, ele desceu da cadeira e pegou a minha mão. Ele me levou para o sofá e fez sinal para eu sentar. Rapidamente, ele pulou no meu colo e colocou a cabeça no meu peito.

A campainha tocou novamente.

_Ter que esperar e ver o filho dela no meu colo com certeza a irritaria._

Mas eu simplesmente o abracei apertado. Se era isso que ele precisava para passar por essa hora, então era isso que eu lhe daria.

Edward acenou para Carmen e ela prosseguiu através do hall. Um momento depois, Jessica entrou na sala. Claro, ela estava impecavelmente vestida da cabeça aos pés. Notei que ela olhou diretamente através de mim até que ela percebeu o menino no meu colo, me segurando como se a sua vida dependesse disso.

Eu vi o seu rosto amolecer.

Senti o seu pequeno corpo tremer.

"Oi, bebê." Jessica murmurou baixinho. Riley não disse nada. Os braços dele envolveram ao redor do meu pescoço em um aperto mortal quando ele deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro. Acariciei suas costas suavemente.

"Eu não esperava ver _você_ hoje." Ouvi Edward murmurar. Olhei em direção ao hall de entrada... e ali - carregando uma maleta – estava o homem que esteve assombrando os meus sonhos nos últimos quatro anos.

Seus olhos vagaram pela sala até se trancarem com os meus, e o sorriso que eu costumava amar tanto estava esticado em seu rosto arrogante.

_Olhei pela janela do meu quarto, lutando para ajustar os olhos para o brilho incomum do sol no céu de Forks. Ou talvez fosse apenas brilhante porque eu não tinha saído da cama por mais de uma semana._

_Mamãe apertou a minha mão tranquilizadoramente quando apontou para a sopa._

_"__Você deve tentar comer, Bella"._

_Eu não posso comer. Eu quero morrer._

_"__Isso não é culpa sua, querida"._

_É claro que é minha culpa._

_"__O médico disse que o bebê simplesmente não conseguiu suportar o estresse"._

_Minha culpa._

_"__Ele não vai voltar, Bella"._

_Eu sei. Ele não me quer. Ele nunca me quis._

_Eu pensei em tudo, mas eu não disse nada. Olhei para a minha linda mãe. Ela tinha ficado sentada aqui por sete dias. Segurando-me enquanto eu chorava. Consolando-me enquanto eu gritava._

_Meu pai partiu dias atrás. Ele não pôde lidar com isso. Eu tinha percebido que ele havia saído com o seu rifle e me perguntei à toa se ele _– _eu não poderia dizer o nome dele _– _ainda estava vivo._

_"__Você quer conversar?" Mamãe perguntou suavemente._

_E fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que eu queria. Fiquei ainda mais surpresa ao descobrir que eu poderia fazer isso sem chorar. Ou tremer._

_Eu tomei uma respiração profunda._

_"__Eu me apaixonei por um homem casado." Sussurrei vergonhosamente._

_Ela ofegou suavemente, o único som no quarto. Isso perfurou o meu coração._

_"Você s__abia que..."_

_"__Não." Eu balancei a minha cabeça, e o movimento me deixou tonta. "Eu não sabia que ele era casado"._

_Ela assentiu com a cabeça gentilmente._

_"__E este rapaz _–_ Jacob_ –_ ele era o pai do bebê..."_

_Eu balancei a cabeça._

_"__Ah, Bella... " Mamãe sussurrou suavemente._

_As lágrimas caindo dos olhos dela me encheram de vergonha._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>__ Bom trabalho para aqueles de vocês que adivinharam!_

_Ok, então alguns esclarecimentos. Tenho tido o cuidado de não mencionar o nome de Jacob na presença de Bella. Edward sabia o nome do novo namorado de Jessica, mas não o mencionava ao redor da Bella. É claro, Jacob sabia que Bella era a babá de Edward porque Jessica lhe mostrou a foto._

_**Nota da tradutora:**__ eu estou chocada. Tadinha da Bella, gente, e o que diabos Jacob está fazendo com a Jessica? Algo me diz que isso não é "só" amor..._

_Deixem reviews._

_Bjus,_

_**Lay**_

_**Nota da Irene: **Bom dia meninas, adoro começar a semana com "SGH", pois começamos a semana com essa história bonita._

_Bem, só queria pedir para que depois vcs olhem o aviso no meu perfil. Pois teremos um período de "férias" no Perva's Place._

_Beijos e até quarta com Parachute!  
><em>


	17. Liberte me, deixe me seguir

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Gravity", de Sara Bareilles: Set Me Free, Leave Me Be._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

_**Liberte-me, deixe-me seguir**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.

Seus olhos castanhos perfuravam os meus. Eu o encarei de volta. Incrédula. Em estado de choque. Eu podia ouvir as batidas do meu coração ressoando em meus ouvidos. Será que todo mundo também conseguia ouvir?

Seu sorriso era o mesmo. Seu rosto era o mesmo. Seu efeito em mim... o jeito que seus olhos faziam meu coração acelerar... era o mesmo também. No passado, meu coração batendo forte indicava o imenso amor e adoração que eu sentia por esse homem.

Hoje, meu coração batia exatamente tão forte... trovejando em meu peito... mas por razões completamente diferentes. Eu não tinha colocado meus olhos nele nos últimos quatro anos. Não desde a noite em que ele voltou à casa dos meus pais em Forks. Eu me lembro que estava chovendo. Eu me lembro de Jacob batendo na porta da frente. Eu me lembro do meu pai atendendo a porta com seu rifle do Departamento de Polícia de Forks em sua mão. Eu me lembro de Jacob correndo, e Charlie correndo atrás dele.

Aparentemente, Jacob tinha conseguido fugir do meu pai.

Eu desejaria ter uma arma agora. Ele não fugiria de mim.

Ignorando meus pensamentos assassinos, tirei meus olhos do seu olhar penetrante. Os olhos de Jessica estavam em seu filho. Os olhos de Edward oscilavam entre eu e Jacob. Meus olhos caíram para o pequeno garoto em meu colo.

As mãos de Riley estavam em minha bochecha.

"Algo de errado, Bella?" Ele sussurrou baixinho. Eu encarei dentro de seus olhos arregalados, temerosos – os meus olhos esmeraldas que então focaram em minhas mãos tremendo. Suas feições vincadas com preocupação enquanto ele suavemente acariciava meu rosto. Eu o puxei para mais perto e beijei sua testa; sua doce fragrância oprimiu meus sentidos e lembrou-me de focar no belo garotinho em meu colo.

Esse dia era sobre ele. Não sobre mim. Eu seria forte por ele.

"Nada de errado, baby." Eu sorri gentilmente para ele e o senti relaxar em meus braços. "Por que você não vai dizer oi para sua mamãe?"

"Eu te trouxe um presente." Jessica sussurrou suavemente. Nós todos observamos com espanto enquanto ela realmente se ajoelhava no chão. Ela pegou um embrulho brilhante de dentro da sacola de presente e o colocou no chão. Os olhos de Riley oscilaram do presente e de volta para mim.

"Vá lá." Eu encorajei.

Eu podia sentir os olhos de Jacob em minha nuca. Minha pele formigava desconfortavelmente. Eu estremeci levemente e foquei minha atenção no garotinho que precisava que eu mantivesse a minha sanidade.

Lentamente, Riley desceu do meu colo e sentou no chão, de frente para a sua mãe. Edward sentou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão nas suas.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele sussurrou baixinho.

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça e foquei minha atenção em Riley. Ele cuidadosamente abriu o presente, e eu fiquei grata por ver que aquilo era um Leapster***** - algo apropriado para a idade, educativo e divertido. Pelo menos ela estava tentando.

_*__Leapster__ é um mini game, mas como jogos educativos para crianças._

Atrás de mim, eu ouvi Jacob limpar sua garganta.

"É bom vê-la novamente, Bella".

Eu fechei os meus olhos e inalei asperamente.

"Vocês dois se conhecem?" Edward questionou.

Eu não conseguia olhar para ele. Eu mantive meus olhos no garotinho no chão. Eu ouvi Jacob rir.

"Bella e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Não é, Bella?"

_Vá se foder._

Inspire. Expire. Dentro. Fora.

Meu corpo estava rígido e Edward deslizou seus dedos suavemente contra os meus. Eu finalmente me dei uma chance de dar uma olhadinha para ele. Seu rosto estava gravado com preocupação por mim. Com meus olhos, eu implorei para ele entender que eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Não aqui. Não agora.

Edward entendeu.

"Jacob, talvez você devesse ir embora".

Eu tremi em alívio. Edward tinha entendido, e eu não havia dito nenhuma palavra.

Jacob riu sombriamente. "Jessica merece um representante, Cullen. Você sabe disso".

"Eu não tenho certeza se o juiz concordará que a representação dela venha do seu namorado. Talvez eu devesse ligar para ele e dizer que essas visitas não vão funcionar direito?"

Observei os olhos de Jessica correrem em direção a Jacob. Eu podia literalmente _ouvir_ o sorriso dele.

"Vá." Ela ordenou firmemente. "Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, e eu não me importo. Eu quero brincar com o meu filho, e eu tenho apenas quarenta e cinco minutos para fazer isso." Jessica então voltou sua atenção para Riley e o brinquedo na mão dele. O garotinho tinha um sorriso em seu rosto enquanto sua mãe mostrava a ele os diferentes botões e opções. Seus olhos oscilariam para nós – como se ele estivesse perguntando se estava tudo bem para ele se divertir com sua mãe – e Edward e eu sorriríamos encorajadoramente. Tão logo, Riley e Jessica estavam dando conta da visita com facilidade.

Eu, por outro lado, estava desmoronando.

_Jacob, por favor, vá embora._

"Eu voltarei em quarenta e cinco minutos." Ele respondeu friamente. Meu corpo acalmou enquanto eu esperava pelo som da porta fechando, e apenas quando ela se fechou eu me permiti relaxar.

"Ele se foi, baby." A voz de Edward lavou-me como uma brisa. Sua testa estava franzida com preocupação. Eu ofereci a ele um sorriso e assenti em agradecimento.

"Mais tarde." Eu murmurei gentilmente. Edward assentiu em entendimento. Nós dois voltamos nossa atenção em direção à mãe e filho brincando no chão da sala de estar. Os olhos de Riley estavam brilhando em felicidade enquanto ele falava animadamente com Jessica sobre tudo – escola, o Leapster, seu novo professor de piano. Jessica prestava atenção a cada palavra. Ela perdeu tanta coisa durante os últimos meses e ela parecia realmente estar interessada em cada aspecto da vida dele. A atenção de Riley estava no Leapster, mas os olhos de Jessica estavam nele – encarando-o com tanto amor que fez meu coração doer.

Aquele era o olhar de uma mãe que amava seu filho.

Observei enquanto ela corria seus dedos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. Ela não estava tentando arrumar nada. Ela apenas queria tocá-lo.

Talvez houvesse um coração lá em algum lugar... talvez ela pudesse ser uma boa mãe, apesar de tudo.

Como ela pode algum dia tê-lo abandonado?

"Isso parece estar indo bem." Eu ofereci em um silencioso reconhecimento.

"Sim." Edward concordou baixinho enquanto envolvia sua mão na minha mais uma vez. Carmem apareceu mais uma vez, oferecendo bolo e sorvete na cozinha. Fiquei surpresa quando Riley ficou de pé e pegou a mão da Jessica na dele. Nenhum de nós fez um esforço para se mover, e os olhos de Jessica flutuaram para nós em surpresa.

"Vá em frente." Edward ofereceu suavemente. "Nós vamos ficar aqui. Aproveite o tempo com seu filho".

O sorriso no rosto dela combinava com o do rosto de Riley.

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte." Eu sussurrei enquanto nós os observávamos se dirigirem à cozinha.

"Eu não quero estragar isso para nenhum deles. Eu nunca a vi ser tão afetiva com ele. Apesar de que, Carmem ficará de olho nas coisas lá." Edward murmurou gentilmente. Ele se virou em minha direção. "Eu estou mais preocupado com você no momento".

Com medo, abaixei meu olhar para o meu relógio.

"Apenas uma versão resumida está bem por enquanto." Edward sussurrou baixinho. "Ele te assusta. Eu quero saber por que".

"Eu não estou com medo." Murmurei desafiadoramente. "Chocada além do normal, mas não com medo..."

As sobrancelhas de Edward subiram em confusão.

Eu suspirei.

"Nós estávamos juntos há alguns anos. E terminou... mal".

"Oh." Ciúme brilhou em seu rosto. "Quão mal?"

_Adultério. Aborto._

"Muito mal." Eu sussurrei com voz trêmula.

"Bella..." Edward murmurou persuasivamente. "Conte-me, bebê..."

_Bebê._

_Meu bebê._

Meu corpo tremeu enquanto as memórias invadiam os meus sentidos. Tonta, eu agarrei o braço do sofá para suporte enquanto os braços de Edward envolveram ao meu redor.

"Bella?" Sua voz era dolorida... preocupada. Ele me puxou para o seu colo e me abraçou. Deitei minha cabeça contra o seu ombro, deixando meu corpo relaxar... rezando para que a sala parasse de girar.

"Eu peguei você, querida... eu te peguei." Deixei sua doce voz trabalhar como magia... acalmando-me. Aterrissando em mim. Ele beijou minha testa suavemente enquanto uma batia ressoava da porta da sala de estar. Meu corpo ficou tenso com antecipação.

"Bella." Edward sussurrou em minha orelha. "Eu vou te carregar até o quarto. Você não tem que vê-lo..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Felizmente, os giros haviam parado.

"Não." Eu sussurrei. "Ele não pode me controlar mais. Eu não vou deixar que ele veja o quanto eu estou perturbada. Eu posso fazer isso".

"Bella..." Edward pediu suavemente. "Você não tem que provar nada a ninguém".

"Eu tenho que provar isso a mim mesma." Respondi firmemente. Limpei meus olhos e sai do seu colo às pressas enquanto Jessica e Riley voltavam para a sala de estar. Sua pequena mão agarrada à dela firmemente. Seus sorrisos eram radiantes.

"Boa visita?" Edward se recuperou, sorrindo suavemente para ambos. Tanto mãe como filho pareciam além de felizes. Obviamente, essas visitas eram milagrosamente boas para mãe e filho.

"Mamãe disse que vai voltar na próxima semana!" A felicidade de Riley era contagiante, e todos nós rimos. Eu sorri para Jessica, que sorriu para mim em retorno.

Outra batida forte na porta me fez pular. Jessica notou minha agitação.

"Está tudo bem aqui?" Ela perguntou gentilmente.

Eu assenti. "Está tudo bem".

O olhar de Edward flutuou entre eu e a porta. Seu rosto parecia determinado. Resolvido. Irritado.

"Riley." Edward sorriu para o garotinho, "Por que você não mostra para sua mãe o seu quarto? Mostra a ela seus novos brinquedos?" Seus olhos foram para Jessica. "Eu gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com Jacob no corredor".

_Ah, não._

"Edward, não faça isso..." Eu sussurrei.

"Por que?" Jessica perguntou, seus olhos arregalados com medo. "É sobre o nosso divórcio? Você não vai impedir as visitas, certo? Tudo está sendo tão maravilhoso hoje... não está?"

A batida na porta se tornou mais forte, e me lembrou de uma vez há um tempo, quando aquele mesmo homem estava parado na minha porta... batendo... batendo...

"Jacob provavelmente vai te contar." Eu respondi rigidamente. A batida na porta combinava com a pulsação na minha cabeça. "Vamos ver o quarto de Riley..."

Ela assentiu enquanto o garotinho a puxava pela mão em direção ao corredor.

Eu olhei para Edward. Seu rosto era forte... decidido.

"Por favor..." Eu sussurrei, mas não tendo realmente ideia do que eu estava pedindo.

Edward assentiu. "Está tudo bem. Eu quero acertar algumas coisas com ele. Não vou deixá-lo bravo com você".

Eu suspirei em resignação. "Ok, apenas..." Minha voz tremeu com ansiedade. "... apenas não pergunte o lado dele das coisas. Ainda não. Deixe-me explicar primeiro".

"Claro." Edward prometeu. Ele apertou minha mão enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao quarto de Riley. Ele e Jessica já estavam aninhados na cama, a cabeça dele no ombro dela. Ela estava ouvindo atentamente enquanto ele lia alto para ela.

Jessica olhou para a porta, e eu sorri timidamente.

"Obrigada." Ela murmurou.

Eu não tinha ideia do que ela estava me agradecendo. Por chamá-la de imbecil? Por esse tempo de paz com o seu filho? Por ter cuidado dele quando ela escolheu deixá-lo?

Isso não importava.

Ela estava aqui. Ela estava tentando. Ele estava feliz.

_Isso_ era o que importava.

Não querendo interromper o tempo deles juntos, eu silenciosamente me virei e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fiz meu caminho até a minha cama. Eu me deixei cair contra ela, jogando os cobertores sobre a minha cabeça.

E então, deixei as lágrimas me consumirem.

_**Edward POV**_

Eu abri a porta e saí para o corredor.

"Que infernos?" Jacob rosnou. "Fazer-me fodidamente ficar aqui fora todo o maldito dia. Onde está Jessica? Eu não tenho tempo para essa merda. Eu tenho trabalho a fazer..."

Furioso, eu o agarrei pela garganta e o joguei através do corredor e contra a porta do elevador. Seu rosto estava vermelho enquanto eu apertava... meus dedos doíam enquanto eu empurrava fortemente sua garganta, efetivamente fechando seu suplemento de oxigênio.

Eu me inclinei para perto. Eu queria ter certeza que o fodedor me ouvisse.

"Eu não sei que porra você fez para Bella. Mas, preste atenção em mim, e me ouça bem. Se você bater na minha porta de novo, eu te destruirei. Você a perturbou com a sua mera presença, e eu não vou permitir que ela seja perturbada. Você me entendeu?"

Ele gorgolejou uma resposta, mas eu apenas forcei o meu aperto.

"Eu não dou a mínima para o que você está fazendo com a Jessica. Foda com ela. Case com ela. Deixe-a. Nada disso vai me preocupar até que isso preocupe meu filho, ou Bella. Mas eu juro a você, Jacob Black... se você machucar meu filho – ou Bella – de qualquer jeito..." Ele lutava contra o meu aperto, e eu bati sua cabeça contra a porta do elevador. "... eu juro que você não vai viver para ver outro dia. Eu fui claro?"

Eu apertei o botão no elevador. As portas se abriram e Jacob caiu dentro do elevador com as costas contra a parede. Eu assisti com silencioso divertimento enquanto ele caía contra o chão. Ele estava segurando sua garganta... procurando por ar... sua voz estava rouca.

"Vá se foder, Cullen..." Ele disse asperamente com raiva.

"Foda comigo o quanto você quiser." Eu respondi enquanto segurava a porta do elevador. "Mas é melhor você não foder com a minha família".

"_Ela_ não é a sua família." Jacob grunhiu enquanto lutava para ficar de pé. Ele agarrou o corrimão para se equilibrar.

"Ela _é._" Eu respondi firmemente. "E é melhor você fodidamente não se esquecer disso".

Um segurança de repente apareceu no final do corredor. Ele correu até o meu lado.

"Há algum problema, Sr. Cullen? Um vizinho reclamou do barulho".

"Sim, há um problema." Eu respondi firmemente. "O nome deste homem é Jacob Black. Ele não está permitido a entrar em minha casa. Por favor, coloque-o para fora".

"Claro, senhor." O segurança entrou no elevador enquanto Jacob olhava em descrença.

"E quanto a Jessica?"

"Eu farei com que ela chegue em casa segura".

E com um último olhar mortal em sua direção, eu soltei a porta do elevador. Nós nos encaramos até que a porta do elevador fechasse em meu rosto.

Depois de dizer tchau para Jessica e pedir a Carmem para manter Riley ocupado por um momento, eu fiz meu caminho até o quarto de Bella. Respirei fundo e bati em sua porta. Sua voz suave sussurrou para mim, e eu entrei. Meu coração partiu quando eu a vi deitada em sua cama, abraçando um travesseiro em seu peito. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

"Oh, Bella..." Eu sussurrei enquanto fazia meu caminho até ela. "Vem aqui, querida".

Eu me aninhei contra o travesseiro e a puxei para o meu lado. Com uma fungada suave, ela relaxou contra mim, sua cabeça descansando confortavelmente em meu peito. Corri meus dedos através dos fios macios do seu cabelo, fazendo-a relaxar. Meus dedos atravessaram sua espinha... para cima e para baixo... e depois de mais alguns minutos chorando, eu finalmente senti a tensão deixar seu corpo.

"Você não bateu nele, bateu?"

Eu sorri com tristeza.

"Infelizmente, não".

Ela suspirou suavemente e olhou para mim. Eu sorri para ela enquanto trazia minha mão para o seu rosto, acariciando-o suavemente.

"Você sabe o quão bonita você é?" Eu sussurrei.

"Eu não sou..." Ela murmurou suavemente enquanto deixava seu olhar cair. Ppuxei seu queixo para cima, forçando-a olhar para mim.

"Você é." Olhei para os seus arregalados olhos castanhos. "E o que eu sinto por você... me assusta".

Ela ofegou enquanto seu rosto vacilava com surpresa.

"Isso te assusta?" A voz de Bella era gentil.

"Muito".

"Por que?"

Eu suspirei enquanto minhas mãos continuavam acariciando seu rosto. "Por que eu nunca me senti desse jeito antes. Eu sei que isso parece rápido, mas eu não consigo ignorar o jeito como eu me sinto sempre quando você entra no ambiente".

Ela assentiu. "Eu entendo".

"Você entende?"

"Sim." Ela suspirou suavemente. "O que eu sinto por você... a atração é tão forte, Edward... eu estou com medo também".

"Eu não quero ter medo." Eu murmurei gentilmente, traçando meu dedão ao longo do seu lábio inferior. "Eu não quero que _você_ sinta medo".

Ela colocou um beijo gentil contra o meu dedo. "Talvez nós simplesmente precisemos de mais tempo".

"Eu gosto da ideia de tempo." Sorri para ela.

Bella suspirou suavemente. "Antes que você decida se quer seguir esse caminho comigo... há algumas coisas sobre a minha vida que você precisa saber. Não são bonitas... e elas envolvem Jacob..."

Eu tentei ignorar a pontada de ciúme que permeou através de todo o meu corpo.

"Nada que você disser vai mudar a minha mente." Prometi gentilmente. Eu sabia que era verdade e ela precisava ouvir isso. Ela podia ter matado cem pessoas e, com meu vasto conhecimento legal, eu encontraria um jeito de justificar isto.

"Eu espero que seja verdade." Ela sussurrou entre lágrimas.

"Confie em mim, Bella".

Eu me abaixei e a beijei gentilmente. Envolvi meus braços ao redor dela enquanto ela se aninhava em meu peito. Ela relaxou contra mim enquanto começou a me contar a sua história.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>_UOUUU O que foi esse Edward papai urso ? Agora eu tenho certeza que o bicho vai pegar! E a Jessica ficando boazinha? Muito estranho pro meu gosto..._

_Deixem Reviews :D_

_Bjããão_

_Bruh :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong>_ Oi moças, o capítulo veio mais cedo pq amanhã terei um dia louco. Estamos em obras no escritório e ainda não instalaram a internet, e não consigo mexer direito no ffnet pelo celular. Então: Enjoy a chapter!_

_Meninas que acompanham **Parachute**, corram para ler o Extra no perfil da Leili. Parabéns por terem alcançado as 50 reviews. Obrigado por todos os comentários tbm em **Fridays at Noon**. Vcs me fazem tãooooo feliz. Adoro!_

_Boa semana para todas e muitaaaa pervice pra cada uma. Hahahahaha  
><em>


	18. Ela que ouse estar onde eu estive

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Where I Stood", de Missy Higgins: She Who Dares To Stand Where I Stood_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

_**Ela que ouse estar onde eu estive**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

_**Jessica POV**_

As portas do elevador se fecharam e eu exalei o ar que estive segurando pela última hora.

Eu mereço um Oscar pelo papel que eu acabei de atuar.

Graças a Deus eu não tive que fingir minha afeição pelo meu filho. Isso foi legítimo. Eu tinha sentido falta dele, e eu gostei de ouvi-lo ler. Contrariamente à opinião popular, eu amava meu filho. Eu acabei de entender que sou uma merda como mãe. Isso não é novidade para mim.

Mas o resto do tempo... comer o bolo de Carmen e fingir adorá-lo, ser toda doce e compreensiva na _minha_ casa... com o _meu_ marido... e sorrir para _ela_...

Foi digno de Oscar. Verdadeiramente.

Jacob tinha sido explícito com suas instruções.

Seja cortês. Seja amorosa. Seja amigável.

Sorria.

Leve um presente.

Agora que eu considero suas indicações, percebo o que ele deixou de dizer.

Ignore a óbvia paixão de Jacob pela babá.

O que diabos se passa com essa garota? Ela tinha meu marido na palma da sua mão. Meu filho estava abraçado ao quadril dela como se ele realmente tivesse nascido dos seus lombos. E agora, meu namorado estava apaixonado por ela?

Ela nem sequer é tão bonita.

Saio para o ar fresco de Seattle. Como prometido, um motorista me espera. Edward não é nada se não um cavalheiro e um homem de palavra.

Enquanto nós nos dirigimos pela noite, olho para as luzes cintilantes da cidade e penso sobre os últimos quatro meses da minha vida. Eu _tinha_ sentido falta do meu filho, mas eu entendia as minhas limitações. Eu não fui talhada para ser uma mãe. Eu tinha aceitado isso há muito tempo.

Eu era _minha_ mãe.

Rígida. Vadia. Opinativa. Controladora.

É por isso que deixar Riley para trás tinha sido tão fácil. Não porque eu não o amasse, mas porque eu sabia que sua vida seria muito melhor sem mim nela. Edward era um bom homem. Ele era um pouco preocupado demais com o trabalho, mas eu sabia que comigo fora do quadro aquelas longas horas no escritório teriam que mudar. Mesmo no seu pior, Edward era um pai melhor do que eu jamais poderia esperar ser. Assim como Carmen me irritava ao longo dos anos, eu tinha que admitir que ela tinha aquele instinto maternal que parecia estar faltando no meu DNA.

Eu gostava de ouvir enquanto Riley lutava com seu francês, ou aguardava com impaciência enquanto ele meticulosamente praticava piano, ou assistia enquanto ele coloria dentro das linhas... e depois ele me olhava com os olhos esmeralda de seu pai e meu sorriso ficava cheio de dentes, e meu coração se quebrava porque era como olhar em um espelho.

Eu o transformei em mim, e eu era impotente para deter isso. Eu não conhecia nenhuma outra maneira de ser.

Eu estava fazendo uma gentileza para o meu filho deixando-o para trás. E eu tinha ficado contente com esse conhecimento... isto é, até que eu abri o Seattle Times e vi uma foto do meu marido dançando com uma garota chamada Bella Swan.

Eu tinha conhecido Jacob em um desses bailes, então eu sabia um pouco sobre esses eventos chamativos. A bebida fluía livremente e o dinheiro e o poder eram excessivos. É claro que uma garota como Bella Swan estaria sorrindo para o meu marido como se ele fosse seu cavaleiro numa armadura brilhante. O que me trouxe aos meus joelhos foi o jeito que ele sorria para _ela_. Eu não dava a mínima que ele estivesse obviamente apaixonado por esta garota. Ela poderia ficar com ele.

O que ela não _poderia _ter era o meu filho.

Eu não era apaixonada por Edward. Eu não estive _apaixonada _por Edward desde o colegial. Mas casar com um Cullen era minha passagem para fora do inferno que tinha sido a minha existência durante os últimos 17 anos. Eu estava sufocando lentamente sob a mão pesada da minha mãe, e eu tinha que me libertar. Edward - e Riley - tinham sido a minha única saída. Meu plano tinha sido simples.

Casar com Edward Cullen. Ter um filho dele.

E nem sequer tinha que ser nessa ordem.

E daí que eu não o amasse? E daí se ele não me amava? E daí se toda a sua família me considerava uma escavadora de ouro? Nós dois éramos teimosos o suficiente para fazer funcionar. Ele se contentou em viver com o nariz enterrado em livros de direito, e eu estava em êxtase em ser a esposa troféu. Eu cumpri bem o meu papel também.

Era verdade que o dinheiro não comprava felicidade porque - depois de três anos - a solidão começou a me consumir. Eu bancava o papel de mamãe durante o dia e ia para a cama sozinha a noite. Edward e eu nunca nos tocávamos. Nunca conversávamos, a menos que estivéssemos gritando. E, durante o ano passado, nossa vida sexual foi inexistente.

Aí entra Jacob Black.

Ele era atento. Doce. Reverente.

Ele era tudo que eu queria e precisava.

Mas Jacob tinha sido honesto desde o início. Ele não bancaria o papai do filho de outro homem. Este era um bom negócio.

Contudo, uma outra razão para deixar Riley ter sido tão fácil.

Ele _realmente_ estava melhor sem mim.

Mas agora _ela _estava na foto. Bella obviamente tinha aquele gene da maternidade porque ela tinha se tornado uma louca durante o nosso primeiro encontro - toda ameaçadora e possessiva. Aquela visita tinha realmente me abalado até o ponto em que eu pulei porta afora sem dizer uma palavra. A cadela tinha basicamente ameaçado chutar a minha bunda, e meus poderes usuais de intimidação não tiveram efeito sobre ela. Eu não estava esperando que ela fosse tão forte. Eu tinha ficado surpresa ao descobrir que ela era ferozmente protetora com uma criança que não era nem mesmo sua própria carne e sangue.

Quando eu disse a Jacob sobre suas ameaças, ele mal sorriu. Lembro-me de pensar sobre sua reação e como isso parecia estranho. Em seguida, ele insistiu em acompanhar-me para a primeira visita - já que Tyler tinha pedido demissão - e eu tinha confundido a sua atenção por afeição por mim.

O olhar em seu rosto quando ele pôs os olhos em Bella foi uma evidência do contrário. O rosto dela - por outro lado - tinha ficado pálido como um fantasma.

Há uma história ali, e eu pretendo descobrir qual é.

Uma boa mãe ficaria grata de que uma mulher tão protetora quanto Bella adorasse seu filho. Isso só provou ainda mais a minha avaliação de que o instinto maternal estava completamente fora do meu sistema. Ela o amava. Ela cuidava dele. Eles brincavam e liam e assistiam filmes e coloriam fora das linhas. E Riley amava Bella.

Eu sabia disso porque ele me disse.

Uma e outra vez.

Ele não disse - entretanto - que me amava.

Nem uma única vez.

O ciúme é uma cadela, e quando o motorista de Edward se aproximou do meu apartamento, um novo plano estava se formando na minha cabeça.

Começar a colher os fatos sobre Bella e Jacob.

Conseguir que Jake reconsiderasse sua postura de ficar sem meu filho.

Conseguir a custódia plena do meu filho.

Conseguir me divorciar.

Conseguir casar novamente.

Até que o plano se torne realidade, vou desempenhar o meu papel. Vou sorrir e ser cortês. Serei amigável e levarei presentes.

O ciúme é uma cadela.

E _aquela_ cadela não vai ficar com o meu filho.

_**Edward POV **_

Seu braço envolveu ao redor da minha cintura enquanto esfregava seu nariz na minha camisa.

"Eu conheci Jacob quando ele era um orador convidado em uma das minhas aulas na UW*****." Bella sussurrou baixinho. "No final da aula naquela noite, ele me convidou para tomar um café. Fomos para esta pequena cafeteria do campus. Daquela noite em diante, nós éramos um casal. Eu continuei com as minhas aulas enquanto ele trabalhava em Tacoma durante a semana. Ele era doce e atencioso, e adorava ao chão que eu pisava".

_*__UW__: Universidade de Washington__._

Seu corpo ficou tenso contra o meu lado, e ela respirou fundo outra vez.

"Eu fiquei grávida no Natal".

Meus olhos se fecharam em um silêncio resignado.

_Bella é mãe. Ela é a mãe do filho de Jacob Black._

Seu doce rosto se virou para o meu, avaliando minha reação. Sorri suavemente para ela, enxugando as lágrimas que tinham começado a cair uma vez mais dos seus encantadores olhos.

Eu a encorajei a continuar.

"Ele parecia... animado." Bella sussurrou tristemente. "Claro, eu não o via durante a semana porque ele estava em Tacoma. Mas quando estávamos juntos, ele gostava de falar sobre nomes de bebês e onde nós viveríamos..." Sua voz era trêmula. "Eu não tinha nenhuma razão para acreditar que ele estava sendo qualquer coisa além de honesto. Eu o amava. Ele disse que me amava. Eu tive que esconder dos meus pais, claro..."

"Por quê?"

Bella riu levemente. "Charlie tem certas crenças sobre o sexo antes do casamento..."

"A maioria dos pais tem." Murmurei gentilmente enquanto acariciava sua coluna. "Quais são as crenças dele?"

O rosto de Bella caiu em uma careta.

_"Se você tocar na minha filha antes do casamento eu vou atirar em sua bunda"._

Eu ri. "Oh. Bom saber".

"Sim." Ela murmurou com um riso trêmulo. "Então... não era como se eu pudesse ir para casa nas férias da primavera... Charlie teria visto minha barriga crescida..."

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão. "Rosalie ficou com você?"

"Eu não havia conhecido Rose ou Alice ainda." Bella sussurrou. "Eu tinha poucos amigos, mas eu havia me tornado tão consumida por Jacob que eu não tinha gasto qualquer momento com eles, então eles realmente não perceberam que eu estava ganhando peso. Eu só usava camisas largas. Funcionou. Ninguém percebeu, por isso não foi um problema".

Ela inalou asperamente. "Jacob e eu tínhamos planejado nos encontrar no nosso hotel favorito assim que as férias tivessem começando. Passaríamos o fim de semana inteiro juntos e decidiríamos o que fazer quanto aos meus pais. Ele me disse que contaríamos a eles juntos... e ele encararia meu pai..." A voz de Bella caiu. "Mas, depois da minha última prova final, eu decidi surpreendê-lo em sua casa em Tacoma. Eu nunca tinha estado lá, claro, mas o endereço foi fácil de encontrar na internet. Era apenas uma viagem rápida, então embalei uma bolsa e pulei na minha caminhonete".

Seu corpo ficou tenso, sua respiração acelerada. Acariciei suavemente suas costas e beijei sua testa.

"Está tudo bem, querida. Seja o que for... nada vai mudar o que eu sinto por você".

E com o meu consentimento, as palavras em lágrimas foram derramadas.

"Ela nos pegou na cama juntos".

"Ela?"

"A esposa dele".

De repente, todas as peças se encaixaram. Era por isso que Bella tinha sido tão inflexível sobre esperar...

_"Eu não vou dormir com você até que você esteja divorciado"._

_"Eu não posso dividir você, Edward"._

_"Eu não posso fazer isso de novo"._

Eu a puxei com mais força contra o meu peito. "Ah, Bella... eu sinto muito, querida".

"Eu fui tão estúpida." Ela suspirou entre lágrimas. "Os sinais estavam lá. Nunca vê-lo durante a semana. Ele só ligava do seu telefone celular. Os finais de semana escondidos no hotel... eu pensava que ele estivesse apenas _tão_ apaixonado por mim... mas ele estava apenas tentando evitar ser pego".

Seu olhar choroso olhou para mim. "Eu nunca tive mais vergonha de algo em toda a minha vida. Eu tinha dormido com um homem casado".

"Mas você não tinha idéia que ele era casado..."

As comportas se abriram novamente. Seu corpo estremeceu contra mim enquanto ela chorava no meu peito. Ela agarrou minha camisa na mão enquanto as lágrimas encharcavam o tecido. Em pânico, eu acariciei seu rosto suavemente, desejando que ela se acalmasse. Ela inalou e exalou devagar...

"Ele disse a ela que aquela era a primeira vez que ele a tinha traído. Ele me disse para sair da porra da sua casa e que ele nunca me quis. Ele disse a ela que o bebê não era nem mesmo dele..."

Uma fúria assassina me consumiu. Bella era doce. Boa. Inocente. E aquele bastardo tinha pegado essa inocência e a destruído.

"Eu vou matá-lo." Silvei sob a minha respiração. Seu corpo ficou rígido.

"Há mais..."

_Mais? _

"As dores de estômago começaram exatamente quando eu estava voltando para o campus. Uma hora depois, eu estava no hospital." Sua voz tornou-se um sussurro. "Eu perdi meu bebê".

Eu engoli convulsivamente.

"Ela era uma menininha." Bella sorriu tristemente para mim. "Nós tínhamos acabado de fazer um ultra-som, poucos dias antes..."

"Oh, Bella..." Beijei sua testa quando eu a puxei para mais perto.

"Sim..."

"O que você fez?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "A única coisa que você pode fazer nessa situação. Liguei para a minha mãe. Ela foi para Seattle e me levou para casa em Forks. Meu pai nos encontrou na porta. Ele só olhou para mim... não com raiva... mas com pura simpatia. Charlie me pegou e me levou pelas escadas como costumava fazer quando eu era uma garotinha. Ele me levou para a minha cama, beijou minha bochecha, me disse que me amava e saiu do quarto".

"Eu fiquei na cama por uma semana depois disso. Eu não conseguia dormir porque eu sempre acordava gritando. Meus sonhos eram preenchidos com o rosto da esposa dele... as palavras dolorosas dele... e bebês chorando..." Ela estremeceu levemente. "Era mais fácil simplesmente ficar acordada. Eu ainda não podia contar aos meus pais toda a história. Eles sabiam que eu tinha perdido um bebê. Eles não sabiam que ele era casado. Era a minha última gota de vergonha, então eu estava tentando desesperadamente esconder isso deles".

"Jacob tentou encontrar você?" Perguntei gentilmente.

Bella suspirou. "Três dias depois ele estava na porta dos meus pais. Ele praticamente derrubou a porta. Ele estava gritando o quanto me amava... o quanto ele estava arrependido... que ele não quis dizer aquilo... eu disse aos meus pais que seu nome era Jacob e que ele era o cara que tinha me machucado..."

Bella riu levemente. "Você tinha que conhecer meu pai. Charlie é muito rígido. As coisas são sempre em preto e branco. Não há nenhum cinza. Então quando eu disse que o cara que havia machucado sua filha estava no quintal..."

Não pude deixar de sorrir. "O inferno começou?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Olhei pela janela e vi meu pai apontando um rifle para a cabeça de Jacob. Vi quando ele perseguiu Jacob pela floresta. Até hoje, eu não sabia se Jacob tinha sobrevivido ao encontro. Quero dizer, eu assumi isso... Charlie chegou em casa alguns dias depois e apenas prometeu que aquele menino nunca mais me incomodaria novamente. Eu não fiz nenhuma pergunta. Eu não me importava. Eu tinha dito à minha mãe toda a história, e eu só queria seguir em frente com a minha vida".

"Então hoje foi a primeira vez que você viu Jacob desde aquele dia na sua varanda..."

"Sim." Bella sussurrou suavemente. "Que coincidência, hein?"

Eu tinha a sensação de que essa não era uma coincidência. Jacob não pareceu surpreso em encontrar Bella sentada na minha sala. Jessica deve ter mostrado a ele a foto no jornal...

"Você está com vergonha de mim?"

Sua voz suave e com medo cortou-me até o osso.

Eu teria que lidar com Jacob Black mais tarde. Mas, por agora, eu tinha que aliviar seus medos.

"Bella, eu quero que você me ouça..." Eu me mexi na cama até que estávamos deitados nariz-com-nariz. Seus lindos olhos estavam arregalados de apreensão. Eu gentilmente acariciei sua bochecha.

"Eu sinto muito pela dor que você passou. Lamento que você tenha perdido seu bebê. Lamento que você tenha se apaixonado por um homem que te tratava como uma merda..." Eu lutava para conter a raiva na minha voz. "Mas eu nunca poderia, jamais ter vergonha de você. Olha o que você fez por mim. Você ama meu filho como se ele fosse seu. Você me mostrou como ser um bom pai. Você colocou a sua vida em espera só para me ajudar a desfazer todas as merdas que a mãe de Riley pôs na cabeça dele. Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Estou admirado com a sua força. Você é gentil e maravilhosa e linda..."

Alívio lavou seu rosto quando eu coloquei um beijo suave ao longo do seu nariz.

"Você é tudo que eu poderia querer, e eu nunca poderia ter vergonha de você." Sussurrei suavemente contra a sua boca.

Com um leve gemido, sua boca moldou na minha. Não foi um beijo faminto. Foi doce e inocente e cheio de alívio.

Ela se aninhou em meu peito mais uma vez enquanto eu corria meus dedos pelos seus cabelos cor de mogno. Eu podia literalmente _sentir_ a tensão sair do seu corpo, e em poucos minutos ela estava dormindo em meus braços.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Oi meninas, como meus dias tem sido uma coisa de louco, tenho tido que postar cedo na noite anterior por medo de não conseguir postar no dia seguinte e atrasar os posts. E claro, minha super e perfeita beta, Ju, sempre me manda os capítrulos cedo para me ajudar com isso. Obrigado Ju_

_Ai ai... esse capítulo foi tão revelador, e nem estou falando da Jéssica, pq eu e vcs já sabíamos que aquilo era encenação. pelo amor de deus. Mas estou falando da história da Bella e do Jacob. Que canalha sem vegonha nojento e cachorro *respira*. Mas agora ela está "literalmente" nos braços do Ed e tudo vai melhorar. Será?_

_Beijos e até quarta em Parachute._

Ah, essa semana teremos a **Parte 1** do Epílogo do **Mulherengo**. Assim que a Ju me anviar, eu reviso e posto. Só não sei se será na terça. Mas será essa semana.

=)


	19. Segurando com ambas as mãos

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Never Gonna Be Alone", de Nickelback: Holding On With Both Hands._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

_**Segurando com ambas as mãos**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Sábado chegou brilhante e ensolarado. Olhei para o céu e sorri agradecida para o sol. Era um lindo dia e, para o que tínhamos planejado, precisaríamos de um lindo dia.

Hoje era o dia em que Edward diria a Riley que seus pais estavam se divorciando.

Determinada a tornar este dia tão divertido quanto possível, eu tinha exilado Carmen da cozinha e fiz para a família um grande café da manhã com panquecas. Depois disso, eu tinha colocado em Riley o seu moletom com capuz favorito e seus óculos de sol e seguimos para o parque. Edward precisava passar algumas horas no escritório esta manhã, mas ele prometeu nos encontrar para almoçar no coreto ao lado do lago.

"Mais alto!" Riley gritou animadamente enquanto eu o empurrava no balanço.

"Segure firme!" Eu ri e apenas o empurrei um pouco mais alto.

"Isso não é mais alto..." Ele gemeu adoravelmente. Ele estava certo. Não era muito alto. Mas os meus nervos já estavam no limite. Eu não tinha certeza que o meu menino favorito voando da cadeira do balanço e aterrissando primeiro de cabeça na caixa de areia faria algo para acalmar a minha ansiedade.

Ignorei seu resmungo e continuei o empurrando para o ar.

Olhei para fora do parque e notei que os outros estavam aproveitando o lindo dia. Uma família tinha optado por um piquenique embaixo de uma das grandes tendas ocidentais que ficavam erguidas ao longo da lagoa. Um casal de adolescentes estava rindo enquanto trocavam sorrisos tímidos e beijos inocentes no grande conjunto de balanços em frente a nós. Um grupo de meninos estava jogando futebol americano na área gramada entre a área infantil e um abrigo coberto. O inesperado dia ensolarado colocou um sorriso no rosto de todos e eu me encontrei desejando que nós pudéssemos deixar esta conversa dolorosa para um outro dia só para que pudéssemos desfrutar da tarde.

Dra. Jane foi aquela a abordar o assunto durante a sessão de terapia na semana passada. Riley tinha lidado com a visita de Jessica muito melhor do que qualquer um de nós esperava. Ele parecia entender o conceito de que a mamãe estava morando em outra casa. O que ele não entendia era _por que_. A Dra. Jane sentiu que era hora de discutir o iminente divórcio, enquanto lembrava a Edward para ressaltar que Jessica continuaria sendo uma parte da vida de Riley. Ela sugeriu que não começássemos com os detalhes específicos, já que nenhum de nós estava certo se a conexão à sua vida viria sob a forma de visitações supervisionadas, ou guarda compartilhada. Tudo isso seria resolvido a partir dos esforços de Jessica e pelos tribunais.

"Mantenha tudo simples." A médica tinha nos lembrado. "Não o sobrecarregue com um monte de informação emocional e detalhes. Mamãe o ama. Papai o ama. Mamãe e papai não se amam mais, mas eles sempre amarão Riley. É isso que ele precisa ouvir".

Apesar do meu ataque de pânico induzido por Jacob, eu tinha ficado alegre que Jessica tinha mantido as suas visitas previstas e que os momentos tinham ido bem.

"Muito bem." Edward tinha me advertido.

Eu tinha ignorado o seu cinismo porque era evidente o quanto a visita deu prazer a Riley e porque Jessica tinha sido extraordinariamente agradável e humilde. Ela até mesmo levou um brinquedo decente, que ele ficou brincando por muito tempo depois de ela ter ido embora. Eu tinha grandes esperanças que o meu pequeno discurso de ameaça havia lhe dado a oportunidade de refletir sobre os seus fracassos como mãe. Eu estava esperançosamente otimista. Edward permanecia cético.

Talvez o meu julgamento fosse encoberto por piedade pela garota.

Por alguma coincidência cósmica, Jessica tinha deixado Edward para ficar com a merda que era Jacob Black. Eu me perguntava o quanto ela era feliz nesse relacionamento. Eu sabia melhor do que ninguém como ele poderia ser encantador com as suas promessas vazias. Ele era fiel a ela? Ou ele era o mesmo filho da puta manipulador que tinha quebrado todo o meu coração anos atrás? Pelo bem de Jessica, eu esperava que ele fosse um homem mudado. Eu não desejaria a minha mais profunda dor ao meu pior inimigo.

Nem mesmo a Jessica Cullen.

Riley finalmente se cansou dos balanços e pediu para ir ao escorregador. Corremos até o grande escorregador e observei quando suas mãozinhas agarraram o corrimão da escada. Seu rosto estava brilhando enquanto ele subia cuidadosamente cada degrau.

"Espere no fundo, Bella!" Ele gritou entusiasmado quando chegou ao topo. Uma vez que eu estava confiante de que era seguro, caminhei em direção ao final do escorregador e o esperei com os braços estendidos. Com o sorriso de parar o coração do seu pai, Riley deslizou feliz até o fundo e caiu nos meus braços. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu pescoço e passou os braços em volta de mim.

"Você dá bons abraços." Sussurrei contra o seu cabelo. Sua risada ecoou em meus ouvidos e ele beijou a minha bochecha.

"Podemos alimentar os patos?" Ele apontou para os gansos que se reuniam ao redor da margem do lago. Inclinei-me em direção à minha mochila e encontrei as migalhas de pão que Carmen tinha guardado para a excursão de hoje.

"Eu sei o quanto _Riley_ gosta de alimentar os patos." Ela sorriu para mim quando me entregou o saco plástico esta manhã. Nós rimos porque nós duas sabíamos que era realmente Edward quem gostava de alimentá-los.

"Não acha que devemos esperar pelo seu pai?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"Ele está aqui!" Riley apontou em direção ao estacionamento. Eu não consegui conter o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto eu observava Edward andando pela grama com uma caixa de pizza na mão. Ele sorriu de volta para mim enquanto caminhava em direção a nós, e eu fiquei espantada novamente como um sorriso tão simples deste homem podia provocar a erupção de borboletas no meu estômago.

Depois do meu colapso completo e confissão, Edward tinha sido tão doce e amoroso. Ele não me julgou. Ele apenas me abraçou e sussurrou o quanto ele sentia por eu algum dia ter sido magoada. Eu tinha compartilhado os meus piores pecados e demônios com este homem, e ele prometeu que esperaria para sempre se isso significava que ele poderia me ter no final.

Eu nunca me senti tão amada em toda a minha vida.

"Ei." Ele sussurrou suavemente, inclinando-se para beijar suavemente a minha bochecha. As sobrancelhas dele aumentaram quando ele notou o saco de migalhas de pão na minha mão.

"Eu certamente espero que vocês dois não estivessem pensando em alimentar os patos sem mim." Seus olhos verdes brilharam e Riley riu quando puxou as nossas mãos, tentando desesperadamente nos puxar em direção aos animais.

"Vamos comer primeiro, amigão. Depois nós vamos alimentar os patos".

Peguei a caixa de pizza enquanto Edward se ajoelhou, permitindo que Riley subisse em suas costas. Andamos pelo gramado e em direção ao coreto vazio. Riley falava animadamente enquanto dizia ao seu pai tudo sobre o nosso tempo no parque. Os olhos esmeralda de Edward apenas brilhavam enquanto ele ouvia a constante vibração de seu filho, espreitando sorrisos para mim sempre que Riley parava para tomar um fôlego raro. Tentei me concentrar na felicidade do momento, mas eu tinha tantas palavras terríveis flutuando na minha cabeça.

Divórcio. Julgamento. Advogados. Juiz. Custódia.

Seria possível qualquer juiz ficar do lado de Jessica? Edward estava confiante que o desaparecimento de quatro meses de Jessica impediria qualquer juiz de conceder a guarda definitiva, mas eu não podia ignorar o fato de que ela _era_ a mãe dele. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era me lembrar da tristeza de Riley, lembrar porque eu a odiava tanto. Mas agora... ela estava realmente fazendo um esforço. Embora a verdade é que, apenas uma visita tenha sido concedida a ela, mas ela parecia disposta a cooperar. Se ela continuasse a jogar bem... seus recém descobertos instintos maternais seriam o suficiente para o juiz lhe conceder a guarda definitiva? Ou poderíamos, eventualmente, ser submetidos às rotinas habituais de divórcio? Ver Riley a cada fim de semana... ou uma semana aqui e uma semana lá...

Ambos os cenários assustavam-me como a morte.

"Pare de se preocupar." Edward cochichou baixinho no meu ouvido. Pisquei rapidamente e tentei me concentrar no longo filete de queijo deslizando pelo rosto de Riley. Peguei um guardanapo e entreguei a ele. Com um sorriso atrevido, o garoto enxugou a boca.

"O que faz você pensar que eu estou preocupado?" Perguntei calmamente.

"Você estava mordendo o lábio." Edward riu quando se inclinou para mais perto e deslizou o seu dedo ao longo da minha testa. "E você tem aquela pequena ruga entre os seus olhos..."

"Você já me conhece… tão bem..." Sussurrei timidamente, maravilhada com a sua estranha observação.

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Eu quero conhecer mais..."

"Eu também." Eu murmurei. Seu rosto mergulhou para mais perto do meu, e eu tinha acabado de fechar meus olhos quando a risada de Riley nos fez pular.

"Você vai beijá-la _de novo_ ? Você a beija _todo_ o tempo." Ele sorriu feliz quando colocou um pedaço de pepperoni na sua boca. "Como assim?"

Eu dei uma olhada para Edward. Eu tinha dito a que definitivamente teríamos que ser mais discretos sobre os beijos. Desde que eu tinha lhe dado a luz verde, me beijar tinha se tornado o passatempo favorito de Edward.

Não que eu me importasse...

Edward apenas piscou para mim antes de olhar para o seu filho. "Beijar é divertido. Você vai entender um dia".

"Mas você nunca beijou a Mamãe." Riley respondeu pensativamente.

Engoli em seco. Edward suspirou suavemente enquanto examinava o rosto do seu doce filho.

"Não, eu acho que não".

"Como assim?" Riley perguntou inocentemente.

Olhei para o belo rosto de Edward, e reconheci o seu olhar de implacável determinação. Seu filho tinha acabado de lhe dar uma abertura. Ele precisava pegá-la.

"Eu quero falar com você sobre eu e sua mãe." Edward respondeu lentamente. "Por que nós não vamos dar um passeio e fazer isso, e então nós vamos alimentar os patos?"

"Ok." Riley sorriu feliz quando saltou fora do banco. Sua expressão feliz quebrou o meu coração. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer. Ele entenderia? Ele nos odiaria?

Ele _me_ odiaria?

Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito, e eu fingi me tornar muito interessada no papelão da caixa de pizza.

"Vocês dois vão na frente." Eu ofereci, querendo dar a eles algum tempo sozinhos. Eu realmente esperava que Edward me deixasse fora dessa conversa. Isso era particular... algo entre pai e filho.

É claro que Edward não deixaria isso acontecer.

"Venha conosco." Ele persuadiu suavemente. "Isto envolve você também".

"Isso não me envolve." Argumentei baixinho... porque eu realmente não _queria _ me envolver. Eu não queria ser a razão pelo fracasso de um outro casamento.

Eu vi o seu rosto cintilar com a infelicidade, e eu sabia que ele entendeu errado.

"Edward..."

"Você não acha que isso envolve você?" A voz dele estava cheia de tristeza, e eu desejei que eu pudesse retirar isso. Mas eu simplesmente não podia.

"Eu não quero ser a razão de você estar se divorciando." Admiti baixinho. Meus olhos brilharam em direção a Riley, que estava de pé sobre os degraus do coreto com o saco plástico de migalhas de pão. "Eu não quero que ele me odeie, Edward".

Os olhos de Edward suavizaram em compreensão. "Ele ama você, Bella. E você sabe que você não é a razão..."

"Mas ele vai entender isso?" Perguntei baixinho.

"Vou fazê-lo entender." Edward me assegurou quando estendeu sua mão. "Por favor, Bella... Eu não posso fazer isso sem você".

Eu olhei para a sua mão estendida. Tão tentadora...

"Não." Sussurrei suavemente enquanto pegava o seu rosto em concha. Ele se inclinou ao meu toque. "Eu ficarei aqui mesmo onde vocês dois podem me ver, mas isso é algo entre você e seu filho. Você pode fazer isso, Edward. Você tem que fazer..."

Ele fechou os olhos em uma silenciosa aceitação quando eu me inclinei para beijá-lo na bochecha.

"Eu estarei bem aqui." Prometi a ele.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados de medo, mas eu lhe ofereci um sorriso suave e encorajador. Edward respirou fundo e acenou antes de beijar a minha testa.

"Por favor, fique onde eu possa te ver..." Edward sussurrou. "Eu preciso ver você... você me faz mais forte, querida..."

Fechei os olhos enquanto meu coração derreteu com as palavras dele, e eu acenei com a cabeça.

"Você me faz mais forte também. Agora vá ser forte para o seu filho. Eu estarei bem aqui".

Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a minha mão. Enxuguei uma lágrima quando Edward pegou o seu filho pela mão e o levou ao longo do caminho de paralelepípedos que conduziam ao lago cintilante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Eu era um orador público magistral. Eu tinha feito uma carreira de júris, juízes e advogados adversários ficavam encantados com as minhas palavras bem elaboradas.

Mas, quando encarei meu filho de cinco anos, eu me encontrei sem palavras.

Estávamos andando ao longo do caminho por cerca de dez minutos. Fiquei olhando para Bella no coreto, só para ter certeza que ela ainda estava na minha visão periférica. Riley estava balançando a minha mão para frente e para trás, totalmente alheio à minha agitação interna. Em sua outra mão, ele estava segurando o sagrado saco de migalhas de pão.

Era um dia tão bonito. Eu realmente queria arruiná-lo? Eu não poderia desfrutar desta bela tarde com o meu filho e com a mulher que eu amava?

Após outros cinco minutos de silêncio, a paciência do meu filho de cinco anos finalmente estalou.

"Papai, eu acho que os patos estão com fome".

Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Eles parecem com fome." Eu pensei com um sorriso. Uma mãe e seus patos estavam pulando para dentro e fora da água.

"Vamos deixá-los brincar na água um pouco." Eu ofereci. "Então nós vamos alimentá-los".

Puxei Riley em direção a um banco onde podíamos vê-los brincando, enquanto eu apresentava o discurso mais importante da minha vida. Dei um último olhar para Bella de longe antes de inspirar profundamente.

"Eu sei que você gostou da visita da sua mãe no outro dia." Comecei.

"Sim." Ele sorriu suavemente enquanto chutava seus pés. Ele era tão cheio de energia e animação. Um grande contraste com o garoto que eu amava há apenas quatro meses.

Olhei novamente para Bella, sabendo que ela era a razão dessa mudança.

"Ela vai voltar, não é?" Riley perguntou esperançosamente.

"Ela deverá vir toda quarta-feira depois da escola." Lembrei a ele. Eu não acrescentei que isso aconteceria até sua mãe manter o seu compromisso.

"Ela está diferente." Riley divagou pensativamente.

Esta observação me surpreendeu. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Ela sentou no chão e brincou comigo".

Sim, aquele era um novo território para Jessica. Ela sempre esteve muito preocupada com as suas roupas de estilistas para correr o risco de sujá-las ou amassá-las. Não me surpreendeu que Riley tenha notado essa mudança. Mas havia outras mudanças. Ela estava cooperativa demais, e isso me fez desconfiar. Ou Jessica tinha decidido se tornar uma verdadeira mãe, ou Jacob Black a tinha treinado muito bem.

Apenas o pensamento do nome dele fez meu sangue ferver, e isso não tinha nada a ver com Jessica. Olhei nos olhos verdes do meu filho, e eu me deixei ficar calmo.

_Uma coisa de cada vez, Edward._

"Mamãe não vai mais morar com a gente." Eu comecei. Isto parecia óbvio, já que ela não tinha morado com a gente durante meses, mas eu queria começar com a parte fácil.

"Sim, é isso o que a Dra. Jane disse".

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Sua mãe e eu não nos amamos mais".

"Por que não?"

Uma pergunta tão simples. Pena que a resposta era complicada como o inferno.

"Os adultos fazem isso algumas vezes. Eles se amam por um tempo, mas, às vezes, eles simplesmente... deixam de se amar. Eles conhecem novas pessoas e se apaixonam novamente".

Eu não estava explicando isso direito. Olhei novamente para Bella. Ela não entendia que eu não podia fazer isso sem ela?

Riley olhou para o lago.

"Você não ama a mamãe, e mamãe não ama você".

"Isso." Exalei um suspiro profundo. "Mas nós dois amamos _você_ muito, e isso nunca mudará".

Ele virou sua cabeça na minha direção. "Mas você disse que adultos deixam de amar. E se você e a mamãe deixarem de me amar?"

Eu estava muito fodido nisso.

"Isso não vai acontecer." Eu prometi a ele. "O nosso amor por você é eterno. Nada pode mudar isso".

Ele pareceu aceitar isso.

"Então, você e mamãe não vão mais ser casados?"

"Não, nós não seremos mais casados".

Riley olhou para mim. "Ela não vai ser a sua esposa?"

"Não".

Ele considerou isso por um breve momento, e seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

"Bella vai ser a sua nova esposa?"

_Merda._

Olhei para o coreto. Ela estava nos observando atentamente. Se ela tivesse acabado de ouvir essa pergunta, ela estaria corando furiosamente. Ela ficaria muito corada se percebesse o quão frequentemente eu faço essa pergunta para mim mesmo. Eu sabia que era cedo demais, mas talvez um dia...

"Eu não sei, amigão." Respondi honestamente. "Eu gosto muito da Bella".

"Eu sei. Você a beija_ toda_ hora." Ele revirou os olhos para dar ênfase.

"Eu sei." Eu ri me desculpando.

"Você não beijava a mamãe".

"Não muito."

Na verdade, nenhuma vez durante todo o último ano da vida dele.

"Porque você não a ama mais?"

Isso pareceu uma explicação muito fácil, então eu a aceitei com gratidão.

"Isso".

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto observávamos os patos fazerem o seu caminho de volta para a grama. Eles vieram andando cambaleantes em nossa direção.

"Uau, então você deve amar a Bella... _bastante_..."

Eu ri tão alto que os patos começaram a grasnar em uníssono. Riley sorriu, seus olhos brilhando com entusiasmo quando vimos os patos vagando perto de nós.

"Sim, mas isso é um segredo, ok?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça em desafio. "Eu não consigo guardar segredos de Bella".

Eu ri. "É justo. Mas você poderia guardar isso até que eu mesmo possa dizer a ela? Eu realmente quero ser aquele a contar a ela este segredo".

"Tudo bem. Mas este é um _bom_ segredo." Riley sorriu para mim. "Diga a ela logo".

Eu o amava muito.

"Sim, filho".

Seus olhos brilharam para o saco de migalhas de pão.

"Eles parecem _realmente_ com fome, pai".

"Eles parecem sim." Concordei suavemente. "Mas antes de alimentá-los, você tem alguma dúvida? Eu sei que eu te disse um monte de coisas hoje. Você entendeu tudo?"

O rosto de Riley olhou para o meu. "Sim".

"Diga-me o que você entendeu." Eu pedi. Eu precisava de segurança.

"Você e mamãe me amam." Ele começou.

"Sempre." Eu prometi.

"Mas vocês não se amam mais, então vocês não vão mais ser casados".

"Certo".

"Mamãe vai vir me ver toda quarta-feira".

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu realmente esperava que isso não fosse uma mentira.

"E você ama Bella, mas isso é um segredo".

Eu ri. "É isso aí".

"E Bella vai ser a sua nova esposa".

Olhei por cima do meu ombro e vi Bella andando em nossa direção ao longo do caminho de paralelepípedos.

_Tão linda._

"Isso é um segredo também." Eu sussurrei com um sorriso. "_Agora_ você pode alimentar os seus patos".

Seus dedos minúsculos ansiosamente abriram o saco plástico. Observei quando ele jogou as migalhas no chão. Seu sorriso era ofuscante quando os patos correram em direção aos pedaços de pão que caíam.

"Como estamos indo?" A voz de Bella desviou o meu olhar quando ela se sentou no banco. Riley deu uma risadinha enquanto continuou jogando os pedacinhos de pão.

"Tudo foi bem." Assegurei a ela. Seu rosto brilhou com alívio e ela suspirou suavemente.

"Nós temos um segredo!" Riley anunciou orgulhosamente quando me ofereceu alguns pedaços de pão. Eu ri enquanto os atirava em direção ao menor pato.

"Eu posso ouvir esse segredo?" Bella sorriu para ele. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e ofereceu a ela uma migalha.

"Papai tem que dizer a você. Mas é um _bom_ segredo!"

"Ahh..." Bella jogou o pedaço de pão antes de sorrir suavemente para mim. "Bem, papai, eu não posso esperar para ouvi-lo".

Seus longos cabelos castanhos estavam soprando no vento e seu rosto estava corado de felicidade. Peguei a mão dela na minha e a apertei com suavidade.

"Eu não posso esperar para te contar." Sussurrei sinceramente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da tradutora: <strong>__Ai, que fofo esse Riley, aceitou tudo numa boa, espero que a bitch da mãe dele não arruíne tudo. _

_Deixem reviews._

_Bjus,_

_**Lay**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>Oi meninas, ai vai mais um capitulinho. E o ultimo... antes das minhas férias... que começam na segunda que vem. Agora só depois de 15 de setembro._

_Obrigado pela compreensão de todas, por todas as reviews e por todas as dicas. Vcs são as melhores leitoras que eu poderia pedir._

_Postarei até sexta feira em Fridays at Noon, não se preocupem. Beijos**  
><strong>_


	20. Guiando te para casa

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado da música "Guiding You Home", de Eyes Have Seen the Glory._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

_**Guiando-te para casa**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Para essa visita de quarta-feira, decidi fazer-me escassa. Não apenas eu queria evitar outro encontro com Jacob, mas eu queria deixar Jessica confortável com seu filho sem que eu ficasse em cima dela como uma mamãe urso protegendo o seu filhote.

Riley estava se ajustando muito bem com todas as mudanças, e a Dra. Jane tinha sugerido que, talvez, essa era a hora de eu recuar um pequeno passo e ter uma vida fora de Riley. Eu não tinha certeza se isso era para o benefício dele, ou para o meu, mas decidi aceitar o conselho dela porque as linhas estavam ficando cada vez mais turvas, e eu estava focada em trazê-las para o foco novamente.

Eu observava protetoramente enquanto Riley dormia a noite em sua própria cama. Eu ouvia orgulhosamente enquanto ele lia seu livro favorito. Eu me maravilhava com a sua recém-descoberta paciência e sua capacidade de pensar antes de ele agir. E meu coração pulava uma batida toda vez que ele dizia que me amava.

Eu estava preenchendo o papel da mãe que o tinha deixado. Mas agora ela estava de volta e realmente fazendo um esforço. Descobri que, para proteger meu coração, eu teria que reavaliar meu papel na vida de Riley se Jéssica fosse permanecer constantemente na dele.

Eu sou a babá.

Eu não sou a mãe dele.

E essa verdade estava quebrando o meu coração.

Desde o começo, eu tinha sido mais do que apenas uma babá. Mas o tempo tinha apenas fortalecido nosso vínculo e meu amor por esta criança que não era minha. Mas se Jessica continuasse progredindo, eu sabia que meu papel na vida dele diminuiria. Eu seria a babá e não a mãe.

Era egoísta, mas eu não podia negar o quanto essa realização quebrava o meu coração.

Mas eu sabia que eu tinha que respeitar o fato de que Jessica estava tentando fazer reparações, e tendo eu em cima dela certamente a deixaria desconfortável. Tão protetora quanto eu era com Riley, eu certamente queria encorajar uma relação positiva entre ele e sua mãe. Eu não mentirei. Fazer isso estava me matando. Mas eu lidaria com isso contanto que ela o estivesse fazendo feliz. Edward me alertou para ser cuidadosa. Isso foi, afinal, apenas uma semana. Uma sessão bem-sucedida não significava que tudo estava cor de rosa. Mas o sorriso no rosto de Riley era agora constante, e eu não conseguia imaginar outra pessoa consciente e voluntariamente decepcionando essa criança.

A única área da minha vida que não precisava de r-avaliação era o meu relacionamento com Edward. Enquanto Jessica preenchia o vazio no coração do seu filho, eu encontrava paz no conhecimento de que o meu papel na vida do Edward não era dependente do sucesso ou falha de Jessica.

Edward me amava.

Ele não havia dito as palavras, mas eu podia sentir isso em casa toque e em cada beijo. Eu estava grata que eu não estava competindo pelos seus sentimentos com sua futura ex-mulher. Eu tinha ouvido o suficiente, tanto de Riley como de Camem, para saber que não havia amor entre Edward e Jessica, então eu estava morbidamente grata por esta ser a única área da minha vida com a qual eu não precisava me preocupar. Esse relacionamento tinha uma diferença gritante do meu relacionamento fracassado com Jacob. Edward e eu não tínhamos segredos.

Bem, exceto por um – o segredo que ele compartilhava alegremente com seu filho. Mas o brilho em seus idênticos olhos esmeralda me assegurava que o segredo era sobre mim, e que era um segredo feliz.

Abaixei meu olhar para o relógio na parte inferior da tela do meu computador. Era apenas um pouco depois das seis. Rezei para que a visitação estivesse indo bem. Tomei outro gole do meu vinho branco e verifiquei meu e-mail enquanto eu esperava pela sempre previsivelmente atrasada Rosalie.

Não havia nada de importante no meu e-mail. Algumas mensagens da minha mãe. A de meu pai, que tinha acabado de se familiarizar com a internet e, por isso, me enviou todas as piadas que podem ser encontrados na internet. Alguns spams que eu deletei sem abrir. E três e-mails do Conselho de Educação de Forks.

"Isso é estranho." Murmurei quando abri a mensagem.

"O que é estranho?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto desabava contra o assento. Ela imediatamente apontou o bar para uma bebida. Olhei para cima da tela e não pude deixar de sorrir para sua aparência desgrenhada. Seus três botões de cima estavam abertos e seu longo cabelo loiro estava adequadamente desarrumado.

"Frescamente fodida?" Perguntei com um olhar de brincadeira. "Você veio aqui para tripudiar?"

"Isso seria um sim - para ambos." Ela sorriu para o garçom quando ele trouxe para ela uma taça de vinho. Ela tomou um gole e acenou antes de sorrir para ele mais uma vez. Ele piscou rapidamente e tentou recuperar o fôlego enquanto tentava manter-se profissional.

"Sim, nós vamos precisar de uma garrafa daquilo." Rosalie ronronou suavemente. "E alguns pãezinhos." Tive que morder o lábio para não rir quando o seu pomo de Adão balançou em sua garganta. Nós duas rimos quando ele saiu correndo.

"Vocês, Cullens, e sua beleza..." Eu sorri.

"Sim, ela vem a calhar." Rose sorriu. "O que é estranho?"

"Oh." Olhei para a tela. "Eu continuo recebendo e-mails do Conselho de Educação de Forks, e eu tinha me retirado da lista deles há mais de um mês".

"Vagas de empregos?" Ela perguntou exatamente quando o garçom fez o seu caminho de volta para nossa mesa. Ela agradeceu-lhe enquanto ele colocava a garrafa de vinho e a cesta de pães em cima da mesa e corria de volta para a cozinha.

"Não para mim... na maior parte apenas substitutos e guardiões. Então, eu tinha simplesmente me retirado..." Dei algumas mordidas no pão e continuei a varredura no e-mail. Esse parecia ser mais do mesmo. Deletei e abri a próxima mensagem. Reconheci o nome do remetente como a Diretora de Escolas em Forks. Eu o abri, e meus olhos imediatamente trancaram nas palavras "primeira série", "licença de maternidade" e "entrevista".

"Puta merda." Eu sussurrei.

"O que é isso?"

"Butler quer me entrevistar." Respondi com a voz trêmula.

"Butler..."

"Sim, Joan Butler. Ela costumava ser a diretora da escola de ensino médio. Agora ela é a Diretora das Escolas..." Olhei para o e-mail. "Ela está tentando falar comigo há semanas. Ela diz que uma professora de primeira série está saindo para licença maternidade em breve, e eles querem me entrevistar para a sua posição".

"Uau..." Rosalie disse enquanto tomava um gole de vinho. "Então seria apenas temporário?"

"Parece que sim." Murmurei enquanto terminava de ler o e-mail. "Isso certamente me ajudaria a conseguir o meu pé na porta, no entanto".

"Isso é incrível!" Rose sorriu enquanto ela mordia um pãozinho. "E primeira série? Isso é o que você sempre quis!"

Isso era o que eu sempre quis. Então, por que eu não estava animada? Rosalie deve ter notado a expressão sombria no meu rosto porque seu sorriso caiu imediatamente.

"Oh... Riley e Edward?"

"Riley e Edward." Repeti em voz baixa.

"Bella, você sabe que ele entenderia." Rose assegurou-me. "Meu irmão nunca esperou que você colocasse sua carreira em espera para este trabalho".

"Não, ele não esperava," Eu concordei. "Mas eu fiz essa escolha".

"E você tem feito um ótimo trabalho." Rosalie sorriu. "Eu sabia que você faria. Mas você não pode estar seriamente considerando ignorar esta oportunidade para continuar a brincar de babá com o meu sobrinho..."

"E por que não?" Eu perguntei, minha têmpora queimando. "Ele precisa de mim, Rose! Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo..."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Bella... eu não quis dizer..."

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu procurava pelo meu copo de vinho. Suas sobrancelhas levantaram quando tomei a taça inteira. Ela me olhou com cautela enquanto empurrava o cesto de pães em minha direção e estendia a mão para a garrafa de vinho, servindo-me outra taça. Eu respirei fundo e bebi devagar... agradecidamente.

"Ok." Ela anunciou, toda negociadora. "Eu sei que não te vejo desde a noite de gala, mas o que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Você tem falado com o seu irmão?" Perguntei calmamente enquanto tentava engolir meu pão.

"Não." Ela respondeu. "Desde aquela noite. Por quê?"

Suspirei cansada enquanto eu contava a ela tudo sobre Jessica, o divórcio pendente e o cronograma de visitações.

"Meu irmão é um tonto." Rosalie cuspiu com raiva. "POR QUE ele deixaria aquela cadela perto dessa criança?"

"Ela é a mãe dele." Lembrei a ela suavemente.

"ELA o DEIXOU!" Rosalie rosnou com raiva, e eu sorri apologeticamente para os outros clientes. "E o meu irmão OFERECEU visitas para ela? E o juiz PERMITIU isso?"

"Visitas supervisionadas, mas sim".

"Que idiota." Rose gemeu. "Por quê? Por que ele faria isso?"

"Sim, bem... isso fica melhor".

O rosto de Rosalie ficou vermelho sangue quando anunciei o nome do novo namorado de Jessica. Eu nunca disse a Rose ou Alice todos os detalhes, mas elas sabiam o suficiente.

"Não é à toa que você é um caso perdido." Rosalie sussurrou à medida que acabava com a garrafa de vinho. Eu estava grata que ela tinha bom senso suficiente para pedir pão para compensar os efeitos do álcool. "Então, o que você vai fazer?"

"Eu não sei." Admiti suavemente. "Se eu falar com Edward, ele vai dizer-me para ir para esta entrevista".

"Sim, ele vai." Rosalie concordou. "Qual é distância até Forks? Eu nunca consigo me lembrar".

"É cerca de quatro horas de Seattle." Sussurrei tristemente. "Quatro horas, Rose!"

"Sim..." Ela fez uma careta antes de terminar sua taça. "Então, e quanto a você e Edward? O que está acontecendo lá?"

Meu sorriso deve ter sido imediato, pois seu rosto brilhou com entusiasmo.

"Sério?"

"Sim." Eu suspirei feliz. "Ele é realmente maravilhoso, Rose. E eu acho que estou apaixonada por ele".

Ela sorriu para mim. "Ele ama você também. Quero dizer, eu não falei com ele, mas você deve ter visto o rosto dele naquela noite no baile de gala. Ele não conseguia manter os olhos fora de você. Era tão óbvio. Até meus pais notaram. Eles aprovam, a propósito".

Eu sorri. "Tenho certeza que eles aprovam. Qualquer coisa é um passo para longe de Jessica, certo?"

"Verdade." Rosalie admitiu. "Mas eles realmente gostam de você, Bella. Eles vêem a diferença que você fez, e eles sabem que as suas intenções são sinceras".

Olhei para o meu laptop. "Já passou das sete. A visita deve estar terminando agora".

"Ela estava lá agora?" Rosalie fez uma careta. "Por que você estava se escondendo aqui?"

"Eu não estava me escondendo." Revirei meus olhos. "Eu estava apenas dando-lhes espaço. Eu não quero que Jessica diga ao juiz que estou com o pé no meio do seu relacionamento com seu filho. Ela não precisa de mais munição".

"Munição?"

"Ah, sim..." Fiz uma careta enquanto fechava meu laptop. "Ela está pedindo custódia conjunta".

Os olhos azuis penetrantes de Rosalie ficaram gelados.

"Aquela vaca está querendo morrer? Ela não percebe que eu conheço pessoas... pessoas importantes... pessoas poderosas..."

Eu encarei nervosamente ao redor do restaurante. "Mantenha sua voz baixa. Você não poder dizer uma merda como essa. E você não pode tê-la assassinada, Rosalie".

Seu rosto pareceu pensativo, como se ela estivesse seriamente esperando para eu listar as razões de por que isso seria uma má idéia.

Rolei meus olhos.

"Eu te amo." Eu disse enquanto pegava meu computador e oferecia a ela um pouco de dinheiro pelo vinho. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto pegava seu cartão de crédito.

"Eu também te amo, Swan. Prometa-me que você pensará nessa oferta de trabalho".

Eu não tinha que prometer. Eu tinha certeza que a oferta de trabalho oferecida era tudo em que eu pensaria.

A casa esta quieta e escura enquanto eu entrava pela sala de estar. Surpresa, deixei cair minha bolsa no sofá e andei em direção ao quarto do Riley. Encontrando-o vazio, eu me virei e fui em direção ao escritório de Edward. Eu gentilmente empurrei a porta para encontrar Edward sentado no sofá com um Riley adormecido em seus braços. Eu silenciosamente andei em direção à porta quando os olhos de Edward atiraram para os meus. Ele parecia tão cansado... tão preocupado...

Meu estômago torceu com a realização.

_Algo aconteceu._

"O que aconteceu?" Eu murmurei baixinho enquanto fui até o sofá.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava para o garotinho adormecido em seus braços. Apesar dos nossos esforços para permanecer em silêncio, Riley se contorceu em seus braços e seus belos olhos verdes abriram e olharam em minha direção. Um leve sorriso atravessou seu rosto enquanto ele se focava em mim.

"Oi, Bella".

"Oi, bebê".

Os olhos de Edward fecharam enquanto ele beijava o topo da cabeça de Riley.

"Você trouxe a mamãe com você?"

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram e eu franzi minha testa. "Não, querido. Eu não trouxe a mamãe comigo. Eu vi a tia Rose, no entanto. Ela me disse para te dar um beijo e dizer que ela te ama".

"Eu amo a tia Rose." Ele sussurrou sonolento enquanto se aconchegava contra o peito de Edward. "E eu amo o papai e a Carmem. E eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu também te amo, amigão".

Seus olhos se fecharam por um segundo, mas então se abriram novamente. "Eu quero que você seja minha nova mamãe." Riley anunciou simplesmente... como se ele estivesse apenas pedindo por uma bola a mais de sorvete, ou catchup em suas batatas fritas. "Você me ama. Você mantém suas promessas. Você sempre vem para casa".

Eu ofeguei levemente enquanto meus olhos correram para a expressão sombria de Edward. E foi quando eu soube...

Jessica não tinha vindo para a sua visita.

"Ele esteve bem calmo." Edward se maravilhou suavemente enquanto balançava seu filho de um lado para o outro. "Ele continua dizendo que o papai e Bella o amam, e que Bella sempre vem para casa".

Eu me abaixei e beijei a bochecha do garotinho. Ele sorriu e fechou seus olhos, deixando o sono tomar conta dele.

"Vamos levá-lo para a cama." Eu sussurrei.

Edward assentiu e pousou Riley contra seus ombros enquanto passamos pela sala de estar e fomos em direção ao quarto do garotinho. Puxei as cobertas enquanto Edward o colocava no meio da cama. Ele o beijou na testa enquanto eu colocava o cobertor ao redor do seu corpinho. Edward se afastou e eu me abaixei colocando um beijo em sua bochecha. Edward ligou a babá eletrônica e eu peguei o segundo monitor bem na hora em que ele apagou as luzes do quarto. Nós dois permanecemos na porta, observando o rosto do garotinho refletindo com a leve luz do luar. Edward me puxou contra ele enquanto seus braços envolveram ao redor da minha cintura, e eu deitei minha cabeça contra ele enquanto nós permanecemos lá, maravilhados com o garotinho cujo coração tinha sido quebrado todo novamente pela mulher que deveria amá-lo mais do que tudo no mundo.

"Ela pelo menos ligou?"

Edward suspirou contra o meu ouvido. "Sim. Ela disse que estava doente".

"Você acreditou nela?"

"Eu não sei." Ele admitiu suavemente. "Eu quero acreditar nela. Mas eu simplesmente não sei".

"O que ele fez?"

"Nada." Edward suspirou baixinho. "Ele não fez birra. Ele não chorou. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros... quase como se ele estivesse esperando por isso. Foi estranho de assistir. Quero dizer, eu estou orgulhoso que ele foi capaz de controlar suas emoções, mas..."

Assenti em compreensão. Sim, nós queríamos que ele _controlasse_ suas emoções explosivas, mas nós não queríamos que ele ficasse completamente insensível e indiferente.

"Ele apenas continuou dizendo que estava tudo bem... que nós o amávamos, e que ele queria que você fosse sua nova mamãe porque você sempre vinha para casa. Ele apenas queria ser segurado, então era isso que eu estava fazendo quando você chegou..."

Edward me virou em seus braços. Seu olhar penetrante penetrou em mim. "Ele te ama muito Bella. Muito mesmo..."

"Eu o amo também..."

Edward puxou-me pela mão em direção ao meu quarto, e ele cuidadosamente fechou a porta atrás dele. Ele pegou a babá eletrônica da minha mãe e colocou na cômoda. Seus olhos encontraram os meus... uma mistura de tristeza, desejo e amor. Isso fez meu coração doer, meu estômago apertar, e minhas pernas tremerem. Tantas emoções deslumbrantes... Ele pressionou minhas costas contra a porta enquanto suas mãos deslizaram pelas minhas costelas, fazendo-me tremer. Ele se inclinou mais para perto, seu corpo pressionando contra o meu, e meus olhos se abriram quando suas mãos pegaram meus braços e os levantaram acima da minha cabeça. Seus lábios escovaram contra a minha testa, e eu fechei meus olhos enquanto minha respiração saía em curtos suspiros. Seus beijos viajaram pela minha orelha, desceram pela minha bochecha, e finalmente, acariciaram o canto da minha boca. Instintivamente, eu arqueei contra ele, e seu gemido baixo enviou um tiro de puro desejo através das minhas veias. Eu separei meus lábios e gemi quando sua boca desceu para a minha.

"Eu te amo." Ele suspirou urgentemente contra os meus lábios, e eu tremi com a excitação de ouvir aquelas palavras. "Meu filho diz essas palavras para você o tempo todo, e eu nunca digo. Meu filho te ama, e eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo..." Admiti em lágrimas. Ele passou seu nariz pelo meu pescoço e senti seu sorriso contra a minha pele. "Eu amo muito vocês dois, Edward".

Seus olhos brilharam com felicidade enquanto ele pressionava seu testa contra a minha. Bem devagar ele soltou meus braços. Eu sorri para ele enquanto eu agarrava sua gravata, puxando seu rosto para mais perto do meu. Nós dois gememos quando meus lábios encontraram os dele.

Horas depois, depois de nós checarmos Riley uma última vez e nos beijarmos um beijo de boa noite, eu fiz um copo de chá e peguei meu laptop e fui para o terraço. Sentei-me no pátio e olhei para o céu noturno de Seattle. Ao longe, eu podia ver as luzes piscando no Obelisco Espacial*. A cidade era tão bonita - um grande contraste com a minha pequena cidade natal. Forks era rusticamente bonita, mas Seattle era como um outro mundo, e eu estava constantemente maravilhada pela bela cidade.

_*__Obelisco Espacial__ (Space Needle): é uma torre de 184 metros que fica em Seattle. Foto:__http:/ upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ 6/ 61/ VolunteerParkNeedle. jpg (retira os espaços)._

Lentamente e cuidadosamente, olhei pela borda do terraço. Tudo parecia tão pequeno e tão longe... eu podia detectar as formas das pessoas lá em baixo, e eu me perguntava futilmente o que elas pensariam de mim se elas pudessem me ver aqui, encarando-as. Eles assumiriam que minha vida era livre de problemas, já que eu estava vivendo no 27º andar de um prédio alto que tinha um porteiro na frente e seguranças andando pelos corredores? Eles considerariam minha vida perfeita porque eu estava dormindo em uma cobertura?

_Tudo parece perfeito de longe._

Eu me sentei e liguei meu laptop e abri meu email. Eu reli a mensagem da Sra. Butler. Com um suspiro profundo, fechei meus olhos e deixei a brisa fria percorrer pelo meu rosto enquanto eu considerava meu plano de vida. Ele parecia tão fácil quando eu terminei a escola.

Faculdade. Professora. Marido. Filhos.

Simples.

Sequencial.

Mas então eu permiti que eu homem tirasse a minha inocência... que me fizesse promessas que ele nunca teve intenção de cumprir... que me abençoasse com um filho que ele nunca teve a intenção de segurar...

Meus melhores planos foram todos para o inferno.

Olhei para o e-mail novamente, desesperadamente tentando decidir se eu queria pelo menos fazer um desses sonhos se materializar.

Eu estava recebendo uma chance de ensinar.

Eu queria isso?

Os olhos esmeralda percorreram minha mente - um par de olhos verdes brilhantes que estavam aninhados no rosto doce de um garotinho que me queria como sua nova mamãe – e em um par idêntico de olhos que me encaravam com tanto amor e adoração que eu não tinha certeza se meu coração conseguiria aguentar tudo isso.

A esperança se vai. Planos mudam. Novos sonhos prevalecem.

Cliquei no botão de responder.

_**Sra. Butler,**_

_**Obrigada pelo seu interesse em mim, mas agora eu estou construindo o meu lar em Seattle. Meu coração está aqui.**_

_**Obrigada,**_

_**Bella Swan.**_

E eu apertei enviar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Ahhh eu fiquei tão puta com a Jessica que demorei um pouco para me sentimentalizar com a parte romântica da Bella com o Edward KKKKK. Será que a Bella vai manter a promessa que ela fez com a bitch da Jessica caso ela faltasse ? Esse capítulo simplesmente é o que me deixou mais louca pra continuação até agora ;P KKKK_

_Bem, deixem reviews e façam tradutoras felizes gente *-*_

_Beijãããão, _

_**Bruh**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Estava morrendo de vontade de voltar a postar assim que terminei os capitulos das fics._

_Meninas, esse um mês foi fantástico, minhas pervinhas Ju, Titinha e Rafa vieram me visitar em Manaus e eu e elas fomos visitar a Rafa em BH. Muitooo bom._

_Então, hoje é um lindo dia 15 e eu vou postar um capítulo de cada fic. Segunda retorno com o cronograma normal._

_**E estou lançando um novo desafio:** De todas essas fics postadas, a que receber mais reviews ganhará um capítulo a mais na semana que vem.  
><em>

_Obrigado a todas que me esperaram voltar. \o/ Obrigado a Ju que betou tudooooo pra mim._


	21. Ela te amará mais do que eu poderia

**Disclaimers: **SM é dona de tudo. A parte da música do capítulo vem de "Where I Stood", de Missy Higgins: "She Will Love You More Than I Could". Eu a usei uma vez antes. Foi verdadeiramente a inspiração para o relacionamento de Jessica e Riley.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

_**Ela te amará mais do que eu poderia**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

_I don't know who I am, who I am without you__  
>All I know is that I should<br>And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
>All I know is that I should<br>Cause she will love you more than I could  
>She who dares to stand where I stood<em>

Eu não sei quem eu sou, quem eu sou sem você  
>Tudo que sei é que eu deveria<br>E eu não sei se poderia suportar outra mão sobre você  
>Tudo que sei é que eu deveria<br>Porque ela te amará mais do que eu poderia  
>Ela, que se atreve a estar onde eu estive<p>

_**Bella POV**_

Outra quarta-feira.

Outro não comparecimento.

"Isso é completamente ridículo." Murmurei para Carmen quando ela puxou a bandeja de cookies do forno. "Duas semanas seguidas - com a mesma desculpa? Você não arrastaria a sua bunda doente para ver seu filho? Mesmo se você estivesse em seu leito de morte? Se este é o _único_ dia da semana em que você pode vê-lo?"

Carmen cantarolava baixinho enquanto colocava os cookies quentes sobre o balcão. Eu olhei para ela curiosamente quando ela retirou a luva de forno da sua mão e zelosamente a colocou de volta em sua gaveta.

"Cuspa, Carmen".

Ela sorriu enquanto enxugava as mãos no avental.

"Eu apenas não estou surpresa, Bella. Esse é um comportamento típico de Jessica. _Você_ arrastaria a sua bunda doente para ver o seu filho_._ _Eu_ arrastaria a minha. Jessica Stanley não. Nada disto me surpreende".

Fiquei espantada.

"Sério?" Eu fiz uma careta. "Mas ela parecia tão sincera durante aquela primeira visita. Ela era toda sorrisos e amigável..."

"Sim, isso apenas confirmou para mim que algo não estava certo. Jessica nunca sorri. Jessica nunca é amigável." Carmen deu de ombros, impotente. "Pelo amor de Riley, eu esperava que ela tivesse mudado. Mas eu não estava otimista. Ela é muito manipuladora e conivente. Ela sempre foi".

Peguei um cookie, que ainda estava quente demais para ser comido, mas eu estava necessitando desesperadamente de chocolate.

"Ele está muito calmo." Murmurei entre mordidas. "Ela não tem ideia do que ela está fazendo para essa criança".

Seis horas da tarde tinha passado e Riley tinha simplesmente dado de ombros antes de perguntar se ele podia assistir televisão em seu quarto. Tanto Edward como eu tínhamos nos oferecido para assistir com ele, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça e disse que "preferia ficar sozinho".

Que menino de cinco anos de idade "prefere ficar sozinho"?

Um menino de cinco anos que tinha tido seu coração partido muitas vezes.

Riley tinha sorrido vagamente antes de se retirar para o seu quarto. Edward tinha amaldiçoado baixinho e correu para o seu escritório para ligar para o seu advogado. Carmen tinha enxugado as lágrimas e corrido para a cozinha para assar cookies.

Quanto a mim? Onde estava a minha saída para aliviar todo o meu stress?

Terminei meu cookie e considerei minhas opções enquanto eu caminhava até a geladeira e pegava um suco. Eu bebi e eu ponderei.

Eu sabia o que eu _queria_ fazer. Eu sabia o que _precisava_ ser feito.

Jessica Cullen estava seriamente me irritando.

Ela tinha quebrado o coração do seu filho mais uma vez. Ela tinha me enganado em acreditar que ela estava realmente fazendo um esforço. Ela estava fazendo minha família se esconder nos quartos e cozinhas e ignorar o seu comportamento de merda porque nada disso surpreendia a nenhum deles.

Ela não deveria ser responsabilizada? Por alguma coisa? Finalmente?

Eu decidi que ela deveria.

Eu também decidi que um telefonema não era bom o suficiente. Mas eu percebi que, fazendo uma visita, eu possivelmente ficaria cara a cara com o único homem neste planeta que eu realmente não queria ver.

Eu estava pronta para enfrentar esse medo só para chutar o traseiro de Jessica?

Fiz uma bandeja com dois pratos de cookies e dois copos de leite e cuidadosamente caminhei em direção ao escritório. Edward estava rosnando palavrões ao telefone quando coloquei um prato e um copo sobre a mesa. Seu rosto suavizou quando ele olhou para mim. Ele parecia tão cansado. Inclinei-me para beijar seu rosto antes de virar e levar o resto do lanche para o quarto de Riley.

Não fiquei surpresa de encontrá-lo dormindo pacificamente contra os travesseiros enquanto o tema do Bob Esponja ecoava no ar. Coloquei os cookies e o leite em sua mesa de cabeceira e peguei seu controle remoto. Ajustei o volume para um rugido baixo e me deitei na cama ao lado dele. Enquanto eu passava os dedos pelos seus cabelos, eu contemplava o risco que eu estava prestes a correr.

Riley merecia muito mais do que isso. Ele merecia uma mãe que o amasse. Que o adorasse. Que brincaria com ele e cuidaria dele e que o deixasse ser um menino sem toda a manipulação e presentes falsos.

Fechei os olhos e fiz uma oração. Uma oração por força. Uma oração por coragem.

Beijei a testa de Riley antes de recuar para a sala. Liguei meu laptop e procurei o endereço que eu precisava. Dentro de instantes, o local apareceu na tela.

Eu o anotei furiosamente em um pedaço de papel antes de enfiá-lo no bolso. Sem uma palavra a ninguém, peguei meu casaco e minha bolsa e saí pela porta.

A subdivisão era impecável. Os gramados eram bem cuidados e a segurança da vizinhança estava em pleno vigor. As casas que ladeavam as ruas eram todas majestosas e frias.

Bonitas, é claro. Mas frias.

Era o bairro perfeito para as duas pessoas mais frias que eu conheci em toda a minha vida.

Eu esperava que a casa tivesse um portão na entrada, então fiquei agradavelmente surpresa e um pouco aliviada ao descobrir que eu podia estacionar na entrada da garagem e bater na porta. Eu não tinha como saber se ela estava em casa. Ou pior - se _ele_ estava em casa.

Mas então eu me lembrei dos brilhantes olhos verdes de Riley, e decidi que isso não importava.

Respirei fundo e apertei a campainha. Levou alguns momentos, mas, finalmente, a porta se abriu apenas o suficiente para eu ver que Jessica estava segurando na maçaneta como à sua vida, e eu ofeguei quando os meus olhos encontraram seu rosto.

Eu tinha me preparado - na esperança de dar a ela o benefício da dúvida. Eu _queria_ que ela estivesse mortalmente doente. Apenas para que o cenário permitisse que eu perdoasse a agitação que ela causou em nossa casa durante as últimas semanas.

O que eu não estava preparada era para ver seu olho preto e a contusão roxa em sua bochecha direita.

"Eu estive esperando por você." Jessica sussurrou sobriamente. Sua voz soava cansada. "Na verdade, eu esperava um telefonema, mas isso funciona bem. Entre, Bella".

Ela afastou-se da porta, e eu entrei. Ela se afastou de mim e caminhou em direção à sala de estar. Fechei a porta antes de segui-la. A casa, é claro, era nada menos que a perfeição. Não tinha nada fora do lugar. Eu deveria estar impressionada pelas belas peças de arte que adornavam as paredes e os móveis de couro italiano que circundavam a sala. Mas tudo parecia irrelevante considerando as marcas no rosto de forma impecável de Jessica.

Ela fez sinal para eu sentar. Sentei em frente a ela, tentando desesperadamente não fazer a pergunta que eu queria perguntar.

Decidi começar de baixo.

"Ouvi dizer que você estava doente..."

Jessica riu. "Eu estou, sim. De manhã e a noite, ao que parece..."

Eu concordei, embora eu não tivesse ideia do que isso significava. Meus olhos esvoaçaram ao redor da sala e meus ouvidos se aguçaram, na esperança de deduzir se estávamos sozinhas.

"Ele não está aqui." Ela sussurrou suavemente, como se pudesse ler minha mente.

"Fico feliz." Admiti calmamente.

Ela procurou meu rosto, tentando decidir se ela acreditava em mim. Finalmente, ela acenou com a cabeça, pensativamente.

"Sim, tenho certeza que você está. Ele não foi muito bom para você, foi?"

Isso me surpreendeu. O que Jacob tinha dito a ela?

"Umm..." Respondi com a voz trêmula. "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre Jacob com você. Estou mais preocupada com Riley".

Jessica riu de novo. "Jacob não queria falar sobre você também." Seus dedos passaram ao longo da contusão em sua bochecha, e eu fiz uma careta quando ela estremeceu. "Obviamente...".

Raiva correu através de mim.

"Ele bateu em você?"

"Oh sim." Ela admitiu com um suspiro. "Minha culpa, é claro. Quero dizer, ele me disse que não queria falar sobre você... e eu simplesmente fiquei perguntando. Mas eu vi a maneira como ele olhou para você e eu vi como você parecia assustada quando o viu... então quando cheguei em casa naquela noite, eu exigi respostas..."

Sua voz ficou mais baixa enquanto seus olhos foram para as suas mãos entrelaçadas no seu colo. "O que há em você? Edward ama você. Riley ama você. E Jacob..."

"Jacob nunca me amou." Eu reagi defensivamente. "Se ele lhe disse que ele amou, então ele é um mentiroso. E se ele colocou essa contusão em seu rosto e enegreceu seus olhos - então ele não te ama também".

Ela ignorou isso.

"Jacob ainda é... muito protetor sobre você. Ele me disse que ele ficou muito apaixonado por você... muito rapidamente. E que você estava grávida dele..."

Os músculos do meu estômago torceram, e eu senti o cookie de Carmen fazendo o seu caminho de volta para a minha garganta. Engoli devagar e me acalmei, limpando as respirações.

"Ele até foi à casa dos seus pais... na chuva... batendo em sua porta e gritando o seu nome..." Jessica sacudiu a cabeça tristemente. "Ele amava você, Bella. E ele ficou devastado quando soube que você tinha abortado".

Eu não podia ignorar a forma como sua mão passou ao longo do seu próprio estômago, e eu ofeguei suavemente.

"Jessica, você não está..."

"Eu estou." Ela sorriu, cansada. "Então, viu? Eu estava dizendo a verdade sobre estar doente. O enjôo da manhã tem sido terrível. Mas está tudo bem. Porque Jacob vai me amar. Não a você. _A mim._ Ele vai me amar porque eu posso dar a ele a única coisa que você não pôde".

Minha cabeça estava revirando. Jacob era abusivo. Jessica estava grávida. Ela tinha um olho negro e um rosto machucado e estava alegremente acariciando sua barriga e dizendo que era uma mulher melhor do que eu porque daria àquele monstro um filho.

Ela estava louca?

"Então, nós duas conseguimos o que queríamos, não é?" A voz de Jessica estava leve e feliz.

Minha cabeça enrugou em confusão. "Isso significa..."

"Bem, obviamente... você fica com Edward e Riley. Jacob foi sempre muito claro que ele nunca criaria o filho de outro homem. E agora..." Sua mão carinhosamente acariciou sua barriga. "Agora ele terá um todo seu. Nós vamos nos casar, você sabe..."

Meus olhos correram para a sua outra mão. Com certeza, um diamante gigantesco adornava seu dedo anelar.

"E quanto a Riley? Você esqueceu que você tem outro filho?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente. "Riley ficará bem. Eu sei que não sou uma boa mãe, Bella. Mas eu _quero_ ser. E com este bebê... bem, eu consegui um novo começo. Uma lousa limpa. Eu mereço isso. Posso aprender com os erros que cometi com Riley, e eu posso ser uma mãe decente para esta criança".

"Mas Jessica..." Sussurrei, meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. "Jacob bate em você..."

"Oh, isso?" Seu dedo acariciou sua bochecha roxa. "Isso não é nada, Bella. Um preço pequeno a pagar pela alegria que ele me traz. Eu ainda estou aprendendo sobre seu humor... seus limites... eu sempre fui um pouco... difícil. Jacob é exatamente o que eu precisava".

Por alguma razão, a simpatia por essa mulher corria em minhas veias, e eu senti a necessidade desesperada de salvá-la de si mesma.

"Mas Jessica." Sussurrei baixinho, como se eu estivesse falando com uma criança, "Ele _bate em_ você. E... você não tem medo de que ele vá trair você? Ele explicou que ele era casado quando nós nos conhecemos?"

"Sim." Ela admitiu calmamente. "Mas ele não vai me trair. Estou dando a ele um filho. Ele me amará e a este bebê e nos dará tudo o que eu sonhei..."

_Inacreditável._

"Jessica, eu acho que você está cometendo um erro enorme".

Seus olhos enrugaram com um sorriso. "Na verdade, estou em paz com a minha decisão. Nós todos conseguimos nossos finais felizes".

"Mas, Riley..."

"Oh, Bella..." Jessica suspirou. "Riley ama você. E eu o amo. Eu realmente amo. Mas eu vim a entender que eu tenho que amá-lo o suficiente para deixá-lo ir. Você é muito melhor para ele do que eu. Eu não era boa para Riley. Eu não era boa _para_ Riley. Você ameaçou chutar minha bunda se eu o magoasse. É assim que eu sei que ele vai ficar bem. Por favor, diga que você vai cuidar dele?"

E é aí que eu percebi que essa mulher estava me _dando_ o seu filho.

"Isso é inacreditável." Sussurrei suavemente. "Você está simplesmente... desistindo dele?"

Jessica balançou a cabeça. "Acredito que parece isso. Mas eu sei que você o ama. Eu não estou errada sobre isso, estou?"

Fechei os olhos, resignada.

"Eu o amo. Eu o amo muito. Mas Jessica... ele é seu filho..."

"Mas você é boa para ele. Melhor do que eu jamais poderia ser. Eu sei que pode parecer frio para você, mas, de verdade, eu estou fazendo um favor a ele. Você vai amá-lo incondicionalmente. Você vai deixá-lo sujar suas roupas e colorir fora das linhas... Por favor, Bella..." Sua voz era trêmula enquanto seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Por favor, fique com ele? Por favor, seja a mãe que eu nunca poderia ser. Por favor, deixe-me dar isso a ele?"

Meus olhos foram para o seu estômago, e a simpatia para com o seu feto quase me sufocou. Ela estava trazendo este bebê para um mundo onde seu pai era abusivo e sua mãe o considerava como uma salvação.

Mas eu não podia me preocupar com essa criança.

Eu tinha meu próprio filho - um menino com os olhos esmeralda brilhante de seu pai - esperando por mim em casa.

De repente, eu era muito grata que Jessica Stanley não tivesse nenhum interesse duradouro em seu filho. A mulher era ou comprovadamente insana, ou a mulher mais estúpida do planeta. De qualquer maneira, ela não magoaria_ meu_ filho nunca mais.

"Ok." Sussurrei sinceramente, e ela me surpreendeu ao me envolver em um abraço.

Foi depois da meia-noite antes que eu fizesse meu caminho de volta para a cobertura. Encontrei Edward andando de um lado ao outro no terraço com seu celular contra sua orelha.

"Deixa pra lá." Ele disse para quem estava do outro lado e de repente fechou o telefone. "Você tem _alguma_ ideia de como eu estive preocupado?"

"Desculpe, _pai_..." Murmurei culpada quando me joguei na mobília do pátio. Ele não percebeu que eu estava tendo um momento - possivelmente o maior momento da minha vida?

"Sim, eu estava ligando para ele em seguida." Edward cuspiu com raiva. Mas então ele percebeu o meu rosto marcado pelas lágrimas e meus olhos vermelhos.

"O que há de errado?" Ele murmurou quando afundou no sofá ao meu lado. Ele me puxou pela mão e eu encontrei-me embalada em seu colo. Descansei minha cabeça no peito dele enquanto ele suavemente acariciava meu cabelo.

"Não há nada _errado,_ eu não acho que..."

Ele suspirou contra o meu cabelo. "Onde você foi? Por que você esteve chorando?"

Funguei contra a sua camisa e enxuguei meus olhos. "Eu fui ver Jessica".

Edward apertou seus braços em torno de mim. "Eu suspeitei. Por que você não me disse que você estava indo até lá?"

"Porque você teria exigido ir comigo, e eu não queria uma platéia quando chutasse a bunda dela".

"Entendo." Sua voz era divertida quando ele me olhou com espanto. As pontas dos seus dedos suavemente traçando a minha bochecha. "E você efetivamente a chutou?"

"Eu não tive que fazer isso." Funguei suavemente. "Jacob já tinha feito isso por mim".

As sobrancelhas de Edward se uniram. "O que significa isso?"

Ele ouviu em silêncio quando expliquei os hematomas no rosto de Jessica, a gravidez, e o anel em seu dedo.

"Uau." Ele respirou suavemente contra a minha bochecha.

"Sim..." Sussurrei tristemente. "E eu tentei, Edward. Eu tentei fazê-la entender que toda a situação era completamente fodida, mas ela só ficava sorrindo e me dizendo como todos nós estávamos ganhando o nosso final feliz. Jacob vai machucá-la, e ele vai machucar aquele bebê... e ela simplesmente... ela simplesmente não me ouviu. Ela estava muito ocupada se gabando de que ela poderia dar a ele o que eu não pude, e eu não consegui nem ficar chateada com isso antes que ela começou a implorar-me para cuidar de Riley..."

Isso chamou sua atenção.

"Ela pediu para você..."

"Não, ela me _implorou. _Ela literalmente me implorou. Ela simplesmente... me _deu_ o seu filho. Ela disse que sabia que eu o amaria e cuidaria dele, e ela me implorou para ficar com ele. Ela me disse para dizer a você para fazer Marcus elaborar os documentos necessários. Ela não vai contestar o divórcio. Ela não vai buscar a custódia. Ela não lutará por nada. Ela quer ficar livre para poder casar com Jacob o mais rapidamente possível".

As lágrimas que tinham diminuído ameaçaram derramar novamente.

"Que tipo de mãe faz isso?" Eu choraminguei suavemente contra seu colarinho. "Ela não percebe que ele é este garotinho maravilhoso e adorável que gosta de ler e de colorir e construir castelos de areia e nadar e fazer todas as coisas que um garoto de cinco anos de idade gosta de fazer? Como ela pode simplesmente desistir dele?"

Meu choro ficou incontrolável, e Edward me embalou em seu colo, sussurrando palavras suaves e beijando minha face suavemente. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo tinha passado, mas, eventualmente, as minhas lágrimas diminuíram e eu achei que eu era capaz de tomar uma respiração profunda, mais uma vez.

"Bella..." Edward sussurrou suavemente. "Você percebe que ele sempre foi seu, não é? Desde o dia em que você entrou pela porta, Riley tem sido seu".

Olhei em seu bonito rosto, iluminado pelas estrelas no céu e as luzes brilhantes da cidade abaixo de nós.

"Eu o amo muito." Sussurrei sinceramente.

"Eu sei que você ama, baby." Edward sorriu para mim. "É por isso que eu sei que - pela primeira vez em sua vida - Jessica finalmente fez a coisa certa pelo meu filho. Ela está dando a ele uma mãe de verdade".

Eu sorri através das minhas lágrimas, e Edward gentilmente pressionou seus lábios na minha testa.

"É isso que você quer?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

"Sem dúvida." Respondi automaticamente porque eu sabia que era verdade.

Edward sorriu aquele sorriso de parar o coração que sempre derretia o meu. "Bem, então eu acho que é hora de eu fazer alguns planos..."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, ela quer que o divórcio seja definitivo o mais rápido possível".

Edward sorriu. "Isso não será um problema. Mas eu estava pensando em planos mais pessoais... alguma coisa para tornar tudo isso um pouco mais oficial para todos nós..."

Eu fiz uma careta.

"Oficial?"

Ele esfregou o meu nariz com o dele. "Se você vai fazer o meu filho o menino mais feliz do mundo por ser sua mãe..."

Eu não pude ignorar a forma como sua voz sussurrou _mãe_ de maneira tão reverente. Isso fez a minha pele formigar com alegria.

"Sim..."

"Então eu acho que é justo que você faça o pai dele o homem mais feliz do mundo também".

"E como eu poderia fazer isso?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

Seus olhos esmeralda estavam escaldantes enquanto olhavam para os meus.

"Case comigo, Bella".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Não importa a história, essa frase SEMPRE caba comigo. OMG. Como assim? Mas enfim, vcs só saberão a continuação na segunda que vem, pois a fic que mais recebeu reviews foi Fridays at Noon, que ganhará um capítulo extra na sexta feira._

_Obrigado a todas... eu fiquei emocionada com a alegria de vcs ao me "rever"._

_As fics receberam muitas reviews, uma passou na frente da outra. Primeiro tinha sido Expectations que estava vencendo e depois SGH, mas no fim, Fridays passou na frente e ficou com 65 reviews._

_Obrigado meninas, estou lutando aqui com minha Equipe do Arroxa (hahahaha) para começarmos uma super fic, super legal, super complicada de traduzir, no mês que vem. Temos 10 capítulos prontos, mas pretendemos começar somente quando tivermos 20, pois cada uma fica semanas pra traduzir um só._

Mas vcs irão adorar, vou até divulgar aqui a fic. Será:

* * *

><p><strong>First &amp; Ten by Nolebucgrl<strong>

**Sinopse:** _Bella Swan é uma aspirante a escritora esportiva e sua primeira grande reportagem é com o mais famoso quaterback da liga, para não mencionar o mais quente. Edward Cullen vai ensinar a ela as regras do jogo ou ela vai lhe ensinar uma coisa ou duas?_

* * *

><p>A fic é quentíssimaaaaaa... e desde o primeiro capítulo me arrancou suspiros. Espero que gostem. Pretendemos começar a postá-la no mês que vem. Beijosss meninas e até quarta em Parachute, que está superrrrr emocionante nessa reta final.<p> 


	22. Pegue o seu coração louco e dê a ele mai

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "The Weary Kind", de Ryan Bingham: Pick Up Your Crazy Heart and Give It One More Try._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

_**Pegue o seu coração louco e dê a ele mais uma chance**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Edward POV**_

As palavras saíram da minha boca antes de eu sequer perceber o que eu estava dizendo, mas eu não podia me arrepender delas. Por que eu me arrependeria de pedir uma coisa que eu queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa?

Seu ofegar suave e arregalados olhos chocolate eram a única indicação de que talvez eu tivesse falado cedo demais. O corpo dela havia ficado rígido contra mim, e eu não pude deixar de notar que a sua respiração acelerou.

Esfreguei suas costas suavemente. "Bella?"

"Apenas… me dê um minuto." Ela sussurrou com a respiração entrecortada. Eu esfreguei meu nariz em sua bochecha e dei a ela o tempo que ela precisava. Após alguns momentos, a sua respiração desacelerou e a cor voltou ao seu rosto.

Seus lindos olhos castanhos ainda estavam arregalados de surpresa.

"Você... não… acabou... de... propor..." Bella balbuciou lentamente.

"Eu propus." Eu sorri suavemente. "Você parece surpresa".

Os olhos dela brilharam quando ela riu. "Hum... _surpresa_ é um eufemismo." Ela me olhou com espanto antes de envolver seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. "Edward, você não pode estar falando sério".

Minha testa enrugou em confusão. "Por que não?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "_Por que não_?"

"Por que não?" Repeti baixinho, e então decidi provocá-la um pouco. "Quero dizer, se você vai ser a mãe do meu filho..."

"Oh, Edward..." Bella suspirou com exasperação. "Não tenho certeza de que Jessica estava sendo literal. Ou _sã__,_ para ser honesta. Eu acho que ela só estava me pedindo para cuidar do seu filho – como eu tenho feito esse tempo. Claro, eu vou fazer isso. Eu o amo".

"Eu sei que você vai. Mais uma razão para nos casarmos." Expliquei calmamente. Mas a minha calma era um grande contraste com o seu pânico. Sua respiração estava ficando acelerada de novo, e eu a puxei contra o meu peito. Ela estava apavorada, e eu realmente não entendia o por quê.

"Bella... eu te amo. Eu nunca vou amar mais ninguém. Nada me faria mais feliz..."

Ela balançou a cabeça quando pulou do meu colo. Eu agarrei sua mão para firmá-la quando seus pés encontraram o concreto do pátio. Tirando sua mão da minha, ela colocou as duas mãos nos quadris e agigantou-se sobre mim.

Olhos chocolate arregalados. Narinas inflamadas. Cabelos chicoteando ao vento.

Era sexy como o inferno.

E um pouco assustador.

"Edward Cullen, você perdeu a cabeça?"

Não exatamente a resposta que eu estava esperando. Eu estava prestes a responder quando ela de repente começou a andar de um lado ao outro do pátio.

"Eu conheço você pelo quê? Um minuto? Eu realmente não conheço os seus pais. Você nem sequer conheceu os meus. Você me disse que me amava pela primeira vez apenas na semana passada. Nós nem sequer tivemos um encontro!"

Eu contava o baile de gala e a saída ao zoológico como encontros, mas eu não podia negar os outros pontos. É claro, eu precisava conhecer seus pais, mas nós tínhamos muito tempo para isso.

Observei preocupado enquanto o seu ritmo tornou-se frenético, e eu decidi que manter a minha boca fechada era provavelmente a decisão mais sensata que eu poderia fazer.

Ela era realmente adorável - mesmo quando ela estava furiosa.

"E..." Ela continuou, sem fôlego, "... eu preciso te lembrar que você ainda é um homem _casado_?" Ela parou de andar e olhou para mim novamente. Eu não tinha certeza se era seguro responder ou não.

Decidi tentar.

"Bella, eu..."

"Você _honestamente_ espera que eu diga sim à sua proposta? Neste minuto?" Com um risinho interno, eu me recostei de volta na minha cadeira e permiti que ela continuasse como seu discurso inflamado."Eu digo a você que a sua _esposa_ está grávida e está sendo abusada pelo seu noivo. Eu digo a você que a mãe do seu filho acabou de me implorar para criar o seu filho. E _este_ é o salto que você faz? Casamento? Sério?"

Eu não tinha planejado ignorar o abuso de Jacob com Jessica, e eu planejava fazer uma ligação para Marcus como a primeira coisa da manhã para contar a ele sobre essa situação. Jessica obviamente precisava de ajuda, e eu ofereceria isso a ela. Cabia a Jessica aceitá-la. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Limpei a garganta nervosamente.

"Talvez... Eu tenha feito tudo isso errado..."

Os olhos dela brilharam com aborrecimento. "Talvez sim." E a expressão no rosto dela era tão fofa que eu literalmente tive que morder a bochecha para não rir. Ela realmente não tinha ideia de como ela era bonita. "Quero dizer... eu entendo que a nossa situação seja um pouco incomum, mas eu acho que - quando se trata de propostas - as garotas desejam a mesma coisa. Queremos o cara ajoelhado. Queremos romance. Queremos um anel. Queremos um o homem que seja _solteiro"._

Claro, eu sabia que Bella e eu não poderíamos nos casar _amanhã_ . Minha vida tinha de ser reparada. Eu tinha que me divorciar. Eu ainda não tinha comprado um anel. Tudo isso estava caminhando para um longo noivado. Eu só queria que ela soubesse que esta era a minha intenção - fazê-la minha em todos os sentidos da palavra e prometer a ela todo o meu coração. Ele já era dela. Eu só queria um gesto simbólico para provar isso.

Talvez eu devesse ter explicado tudo isso _antes _de fazer a pergunta.

"Eu te amo." Ofereci, sem jeito, como se essas três pequenas palavras resolveriam tudo. Fiquei satisfeito ao ver o seu rosto suavizar, e seus olhos brilharem apenas um pouco mais brilhantes na escuridão.

"Eu também te amo." Ela murmurou suavemente. "Mas... puxa, Edward..."

E com isso, Bella pisou em seus bonitos pezinhos e correu de volta para a cobertura.

Eu ri sozinho e abri um largo sorriso quando percebi que ela não tinha exatamente dito _não_.

_**Bella POV**_

Pelo resto do mês, eu me encontrei evitando qualquer momento privado com Edward. Nada de toques. Nada de beijos. Eu não conseguia pensar com coerência quando as suas mãos estavam perto do meu corpo e eu precisava seriamente de tempo para processar tudo.

Trinta dias sem um beijo.

Foi um mês muito longo.

Edward tinha tentado - sem sucesso - explicar a sua proposta, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ouvi-lo. Foi muito rápido. Muito cedo. Nós não estávamos prontos. Seu divórcio estaria finalizado em breve, mas, ainda assim... eu estava magoada que ele pensou que eu diria sim tão rapidamente e facilmente. Eu não precisava de sol e rosas, mas eu exigia que o meu futuro marido fosse _solteiro._

Ele não entendia isso?

Em vez da minha vida amorosa, concentrei a minha atenção em Riley. Sua agenda. Sua lição de casa. Sua terapia. Seu progresso na escola. Suas lições de piano.

Uma tarde, decidi escapar dos meus pensamentos frenéticos e dos meus nervos desgastados e desfrutar de algumas horas no parque antes de pegar Riley na escola. Peguei o meu romance favorito de Jane Austen e uma maçã e corri para o meu banco favorito perto da água. Longe dos meus sentimentos dispersos e longe de Edward. Olhei para fora através da água e suspirei de frustração.

Como se as nossas vidas não fossem suficientemente complicadas, vamos adicionar uma proposta de casamento para a lista.

O que ele estava _pensando_?

Isso não quer dizer que eu não tinha _pensado_ sobre isso. É claro, vivendo dia após dia com o homem que eu amo e o menino que eu adorava obrigava a evocar ideias de família e finais felizes para sempre. Mas o conhecimento de que Edward compartilhava as mesmas ideias que eu fizeram essa possibilidade muito real.

E muito assustadora.

Eu posso apenas imaginar o primeiro encontro entre Edward e meu pai.

"_Ei, papai. Este é o Edward. Eu o amo. Ah, e nós vamos nos casar. Por favor, não atire nele"._

Frustrada, dei uma mordida gigantesca na minha maçã e abri uma página aleatória de _Palácio das Ilusões_*****, na esperança de me perder na história. Mas então meus olhos vacilaram para o personagem de _Edmund_, que era muito próximo de _Edward_, e eu raivosamente bati o livro fechado.

_*__Palácio das Ilusões__ (Mansfield Park): __é o terceiro romance de Jane Austen, originalmente publicado em 1814. Um conto onde uma jovem órfã é adotada por seus parentes ricos, apresentando conflitos que envolvem amor e contratos sociais, escravidão e civilidade, riqueza e autopercepção - sempre com o toque irônico de Jane Austen, sua marca registrada. Ainda que o livro aborde vários temas, a principal questão é a busca da identidade e do verdadeiro amor. _

Não havia realmente como escapar.

"Você sempre amou Austen".

A voz era profunda e baixa, e eu cerrei meus dentes com fúria quando reconheci a voz de Jacob Black.

"Posso me sentar com você?"

Fechei os olhos em derrota quando ele ignorou a minha recusa silenciosa e fez o seu caminho para o outro lado do banco. Eu olhava diretamente para a frente para a água, recusando-me a admitir sua presença indesejável neste banco de parque... e na minha vida.

"Belo dia." Ele comentou levemente, como se fossemos simplesmente quaisquer dois estranhos no parque. "Clima incomum para Seattle esta época do ano".

Observei enquanto o menor bebê pato se arrastava atrás da sua mãe, e de repente senti este impulso irracional de ligar para a minha mãe.

"Você pode estar interessado em saber que Jessica se foi.".

Isso _fez_ eu ficar interessada, e eu interiormente aplaudi. Bom para ela. Agora, ela e aquele bebê realmente teriam uma chance de uma vida um pouco normal.

"Todo mundo que eu amo sempre me deixa." A voz de Jacob realmente parecia triste, como se as mulheres em sua vida fossem simplesmente vadias terríveis e sem sentimentos que não tinham absolutamente nenhuma razão para deixar a sua terrível bunda para trás.

"Talvez você deva examinar por que isso acontece." Ofereci calmamente.

Na minha visão periférica, vi a cabeça dele se inclinar em minha direção.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou.

"Pelo que?"

"Por admitir a minha presença".

Revirei meus olhos antes de voltar a olhar para os patos.

"Eu tenho feito algumas coisas terríveis, Bella".

Assenti em concordância, e ele realmente teve a coragem de rir. Minha resolução de silenciou estalou, e eu virei para ele no banco.

"Você realmente espera que eu discorde de você? Você é um completo idiota, Jacob. Quero dizer, o que você fez comigo foi horrível. O que você fez com a sua esposa foi desprezível. Mas o que você fez com Jessica..." Eu ri sombriamente. "Isso foi realmente muito baixo, até mesmo para um filho da puta como você".

Seus olhos atiraram para o meu rosto.

"Eu mereci isso".

"Você merece muito mais. Estou muito feliz que Jessica deixou você. Talvez agora aquele bebê tenha a chance de ter uma vida normal. Ou, tão normal quanto possa ter com Jessica como mãe".

O rosto de Jacob realmente parecia triste.

"Nós... perdemos o bebê... É por isso que ela me deixou. Ela se mudou de volta para a casa da sua mãe".

_Ah, não._

Tristeza por Jessica e minhas próprias lembranças do passado me inundaram. Envolvi meus braços ao redor da minha cintura e lutei para firmar a minha respiração.

Naturalmente, Jacob estava alheio à minha dor e optou por se concentrar em seus próprios sentimentos egoístas.

"Eu já perdi dois bebês agora".

"Talvez este seja um sinal de que você deve ser _mais agradável_ com as mães dos seus filhos." Sussurrei irritadamente enquanto lágrimas quentes corriam pelas minhas bochechas.

Finalmente percebendo a minha angústia, Jacob estendeu a mão para a minha mão. Em seus olhos, reconheci o garoto que eu tanto amava. Ele ainda estava lá... eu podia vê-lo na preocupação que estava gravada em seu rosto e, por um breve momento... eu era aquela garota de 18 anos novamente.

"Bella, você tem que saber o quanto eu te amei. Matou-me quando você me deixou. Destruiu-me quando eu soube que tínhamos perdido o nosso bebê. Isso sempre vai me perseguir, sabendo que eu tive algo a ver com isso..."

"Você teve _tudo_ a ver com isso!" Eu rebati com raiva. "E você fez isso de novo! O que você fez, Jacob? Você bateu nela de novo? É por isso que ela perdeu o bebê? Pelo menos o meu abuso foi emocional. Você quebrou o meu coração em milhões de pedaços e me tratou como uma prostituta bem ali na frente da sua _esposa_ . Mas você nunca... jamais... me machucou tão profundamente quanto você machucou Jessica..."

Ele baixou a cabeça com vergonha. "Não... eu juro que não bati nela. Eu nunca coloquei a mão sobre ela uma vez que descobri que ela estava grávida".

"Você é um mentiroso. Eu vi os hematomas, Jacob".

"Eu sei que você viu." Ele respondeu calmamente. "Mas eu estava fora da cidade quando ela descobriu que estava grávida. Você soube antes de mim. Eu juro que não bati nela quando descobri que ela estava grávida. Por favor, acredite nisso".

Não importava no que eu acreditava. Tão triste como eu estava por Jessica, fiquei aliviada que ela tinha escapado desta vida torturada.

"Eu cometi tantos erros, Bella." Ele sussurrou melancolicamente. "Mas o meu maior arrependimento é você. Eu realmente amei você, Bella".

"Então você tem uma percepção muito fodida do amor, Jacob. Você não trata as pessoas que você ama do jeito que você me tratou".

Ele parecia incrédulo. "O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Minha esposa tinha acabado de nos pegar na cama juntos. Eu _tinha_ que mentir..."

"O que eu _esperava_?" Respondi com fúria. "Eu _esperava_ que você fosse solteiro! Você não acha que, no decorrer da nossa relação, você deveria ter mencionado que você era casado?"

"Não." Ele respondeu sem hesitação. "Porque então você não teria me dado uma segunda olhada".

"Eu _não deveria_ ter lhe dado uma segunda olhada! Você deveria ter sido fiel à sua esposa!"

"Minha _esposa_..." Jacob zombou. "Leah era a maior puta que eu já conheci. Eu a odiava. Ela me odiava. Ela teria me matado se tivesse tido a chance. Eu tive que mentir, Bella. Você não entende? Nosso futuro dependia disso".

Seu distorcido senso de responsabilidade era de enlouquecer.

"E então eu fui até a casa dos seus pais e você não quis falar comigo. E então o seu pai empurrou uma arma na minha cara e me perseguiu pela Floresta de Olympic. Eu sinceramente pensei que o homem me mataria." Jacob riu sarcasticamente. "Eu nunca vou esquecer isso. Ele não queria ouvir as minhas desculpas. Tudo o que ele perguntava era, 'Você é o garoto que fez a minha filha chorar?' E quando eu admiti que era, ele simplesmente me derrubou no chão e apontou o cano no meu peito, prometendo que se eu chegasse perto de você novamente, ele colocaria uma bala em mim".

Eu nunca tinha ouvido a história toda, e agora, junto com o desejo de ligar para a minha mãe, eu de repente tive vontade de abraçar o meu pai.

"Você deve ter um desejo de morrer porque você está aqui." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Aqui estou eu".

"Por quê?"

"Porque o mundo é pequeno." Jacob riu. "Eu nunca pensei que eu a veria novamente. E então Jessica me trouxe o jornal, gritando que o Cullen tinha uma nova namorada. Imagine a minha surpresa quando vi os seus grandes olhos castanhos olhando para mim dessa página." Jacob se inclinou para mim. "Aqueles olhos... você ainda tem os olhos mais bonitos que eu já vi..."

Eu me inclinei para trás, efetivamente colocando uma distância entre nós. Ele percebeu o meu desconforto e se arrastou de volta para o outro lado do banco. Ele suspirou desanimado.

"O Cullen é um homem de sorte. Espero que ele te faça feliz, Bella".

"Se eu estou feliz, ou não, isso não é da sua conta." Peguei a minha bolsa e pulei para os meus pés. "Agora que Jessica se foi, não há absolutamente nenhuma razão para que eu deva ver o seu rosto novamente. Fique longe de mim. Está claro?"

Jacob olhou para mim – seu rosto era uma mistura de tristeza e admiração.

"Você sempre foi tão forte." Ele murmurou suavemente. "Eu sempre vou te amar, Bella".

"Eu não preciso do seu tipo de amor, Jacob. Fique longe de mim. Está claro?" Repeti com firmeza.

Jacob acenou com a cabeça. "Como cristal".

"Ótimo".

E com essa promessa, senti os rasgos no meu coração cansado finalmente começarem a cicatrizar.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Riley e eu estávamos sentados na cama dele fazendo o seu dever de casa. Eu o estava olhando escrever os seus números nas grades quando Carmen apareceu de repente na porta.

"Há alguém aqui para ver você, Bella".

"A mim?"

Ela assentiu com entusiasmo. "À porta".

Eu não pude ignorar o brilho nos olhos dela e o sorriso deslumbrante em seu rosto.

_Hmm..._

Olhei para Riley. "Ele está no número 78. Ele tende a ficar fora da pista uma vez que ele atinge o 80..."

"Eu sei." Carmen sorriu suavemente. "Vou ficar de olho nele".

Beijei o cabelo de Riley antes de caminhar pelo corredor e através do hall. Quando abri a porta, encontrei um vaso gigante de rosas lavanda me olhando no rosto. O entregador estava devidamente escondido atrás das belas flores, mas o rebelde cabelo cor de bronze se erguia acima das flores e o entregava.

Sorri alegremente enquanto Edward abaixava o vaso. Sua expressão era ao mesmo tempo animada e hesitante.

Ele era verdadeiramente o homem mais bonito que eu já vi.

E ele queria se casar comigo.

De repente, essa coisa toda de casamento não parecia ser uma ideia tão má.

"Oi, linda".

"Oi." Eu sorri. "_Elas_ são lindas".

"Não há comparação." Edward murmurou baixinho e meu coração dançava feito bobo com as suas palavras doces. "Mas elas _são_ bonitas, eu acho. E estão ficando pesadas..."

Eu ri quando me afastei da porta. Ele caminhou lentamente para dentro e colocou as flores na superfície resistente mais próxima que ele conseguiu encontrar. Assim como uma menina, eu sorrateiramente comecei a contar o número de rosas no vaso.

"Duas dúzias?

"Três." Ele murmurou. "Eu comprei cada flor roxa dessa loja".

Sorri ao me inclinar para admirar o seu cheiro. "Obrigada. Elas são lindas. Mas por que lavandas?"

Edward olhou para mim. Seus olhos eram suaves e senti minhas pernas tremerem. Ninguém deveria ser tão bonito.

"Você sabia que cada cor de rosa tem um significado diferente?"

Eu assenti enquanto pegava sua mão na minha. "Eu conheço algumas delas. Sei que vermelho simboliza o amor. Amarela a amizade..."

"Sim." Ele respondeu. "Apesar do fato de que o vermelho teria sido adequado, decidi que eu deveria ser um pouco mais criativo. Então eu fiz algumas pesquisas, com a ajuda da minha irmã irritantemente intrometida e a sua florista muito chamativa..."

Eu sorri para ele. "E qual é o significado da lavanda?"

"Isso faz parte da surpresa." Edward sorriu maliciosamente. "E eu ficarei feliz em explicar o significado da rosa lavanda com uma condição".

"Hmm. Você sabe, eu poderia simplesmente pesquisar no Google..." Eu o provoquei, olhando através da sala e para o meu laptop. Ele suspirou e apertou a minha mão divertidamente. Olhei de volta para o seu lindo rosto e me perdi nas manchas douradas em seus olhos esmeralda.

_Então não é justo._

"Tudo bem... qual é a sua condição?"

Seu sorriso era triunfante.

"Por favor, jante comigo?"

Eu literalmente ofeguei.

_Edward Cullen estava finalmente me pedindo para sair com ele!_

"Ok." Eu ri. "Quando?"

Seu rosto derreteu em um sorriso torto. "Esta noite é muito cedo?"

Eu o observei piscar rapidamente enquanto observava o meu rosto irromper em um sorriso.

"Hoje é absolutamente perfeito." Eu sussurrei.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Essa confissão do Jacob me deixou com peninha dele, mas ele já teve a sua chance. Tadinho do Ed gente, pediu a Bella em casamento e ficou voando. Kkk._

_Querem mais? Deixem reviews._

_Bjus,_

_**Lay**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>Como em alguns lugares já é segunda, resolvi postar, pois amanhã será um dia corrido. Estou aqui louca com tantas reviews nas fics, vcs levaram as competições a sério mesmo. Hahahah._

_Venho por meio desta informar que sexta vcs terão mais um extra, pois com mais de 100 reviews, **Fridays at Noon é a vencedora**._

_Obrigado pelo carinho de todas e por todos os comentários. Me desculpem não responder a todos, eu até tento, mas meu tempo é tão corrido, e hj entrei aqui pra traduzir e quando traduzo não fico na net, senão me perco, enrolo e não flui... ai não deu._

_Mas eu leio todos, sempre, morro de rir em uns, concordo em outros e agradeço a todos._

_Beijos meninas, até quarta em Parachute.**  
><strong>_


	23. Este é o dia em que tudo muda

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Unbroken", de Missy Higgins: This Is The Day That Everything Changes._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

_**Este é o dia em que tudo muda**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Edward POV**_

_Semana 1_

Na manhã depois da minha proposta falha, eu me sentei à mesa do meu escritório e reuni a minha lista de coisas a fazer. Essa não era a sua lista típica de coisas a fazer. Agora nesse papel você encontraria "limpar as calhas", ou "cortar a grama".

Essa lista era muito mais importante. Todo o meu futuro dependia do sucesso da conclusão dessa lista.

Eu não consegui não rir quando eu me lembrava da reação de Bella ao meu pedido de casamento. Ela simplesmente não tinha ideia de quão incrivelmente sexy ela estava quando suas têmporas queimavam em proporções épicas. Eu não tive a chance de explicar que eu não tinha intenção de casar com ela _agora_... apesar de que nada me faria mais feliz. Eu sabia que tinha que arrumar a minha merda antes que nós pudéssemos seriamente considerar nosso futuro.

Assim, a lista.

Chequei a lista mais de uma vez, tendo certeza que não tinha esquecido de nada.

*** Fazer Marcos chegar as alegações de abuso da Jéssica;**

*** Finalizar meu pedido de divórcio/pedido de custódia;**

*** Preparar a petição de Jessica de "Renuncia Voluntariada dos Direito de Paternidade de Uma Criança";**

*** Fazer Jéssica assinar tudo;**

*** Cortejar Bella;**

*** Primeiro encontro;**

*** Conhecer os pais;**

*** Dar ela o pedido de casamento que ela merece;**

*** Viver feliz para sempre com a minha família.**

"Ele está batendo nela, certo." Marcos remarcou enquanto entrava em meu escritório. Ele colocou sua pasta no sofá e desapertou a gravata enquanto servia-se com uma bebida no mini-bar. "Quatro ligações de abuso para a casa deles durante o ultimo mês".

Eu gemi enquanto cruzava o número um em minha lista.

"Acusações arquivadas?"

"Claro que não." Marcos resmungou enquanto colapsava contra a cadeira. "Típica merda. Ele não tinha a intenção. Ela o perdoa. Blá blá..." Ele toma um gole do seu drinque. "Ela está descansando agora. Ele parece que está fora da cidade por alguns dias. Supostamente foi para Portland para alguma convenção".

Ele provavelmente a está traindo, pensei futilmente.

_E o ciclo continua..._

"Você vê que eu preciso ajudá-la." Eu remarquei suavemente. Essa era a mãe do meu filho. Enquanto eu não tinha mais nenhum sentimento por Jéssica, eu tinha que achar um jeito de protegê-la e ao seu feto.

Marcus assentiu resignadamente.

"Eu tinha a impressão que você diria isso." Ele replicou. "Mas você sabe como é, Edward. Vítimas de abusa são difíceis de alcançar... e você tem um divórcio e uma batalha de custódia que requerem a sua atenção. Seus noventa dias chegarão em breve... nós não precisamos de nenhuma distração no momento".

De acordo com a lei do estado de Washington, pedidos de divórcio não podiam ser colocados em prática até após noventa dias de preenchimento. Tinha sido três longos meses.

"Custódia não será um problema." Declarei energeticamente. Eu então informei a Marcus sobre as intenções de Jessica em relação a Bella e Riley. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam enquanto eu explicava a situação, e ele já estava pegando seu laptop, procurando por uma petição apropriada. Ele digitou furiosamente antes de mandar um e-mail para que eu imprimisse.

"Consiga isso por escrito." Marcus me avisou. "Você sabe o quão estranha Jessica é".

Eu assenti enquanto checava meu e-mail para o documento. "Estranha ou não, eu tenho que ajudá-la, Marcus. Ninguém merece a merda que Jacob Black a a está fazendo passar".

Marcus fechou seu laptop e levantou da sua cadeira. "Você é um homem bom. Melhor do que eu. Deixe-me fazer algumas ligações. Você faz essa petição ser assinada".

Na hora, o documento apareceu na bandeja de impressão. Agarrei a petição e meu casaco e segui Marcus porta afora.

_Semana 2_

"Você está me evitando." Acusei levemente enquanto dirigia em direção à rua de Jessica. A risada quieta de Bella ressoou em meu celular. "Eu não beijo você há dias. Isso é inteiramente inaceitável".

Na verdade, eu a beijei toda noite. Ela apenas parece sonolenta sempre quando eu faço isso. Entre minhas horas doidas na empresa e a agenda de Riley, Bella e eu temos sentido a falta um do outro.

"Você tem trabalhado até tarde," Bella me lembrou. "Além disso... eu não consigo formar um pensamento coerente quando você está me beijando. Se você me atacasse com uma das suas marcas registradas como o beijo-Edward-Cullen-de-cair-a-calcinha quando você me pediu em casamento, nós estaríamos em Vegas neste momento".

Droga. _Agora_ ela me diz isso.

"Baby, você estava certa sobre essa vizinhança." Sussurrei enquanto eu notava as casas padronizadas e gramados. "_Gelo_ é a perfeita palavra para descrever isso".

"Eu sei." Ela suspirou desajeitadamente. "Você tem certeza que ela assinará essa petição?" Sua voz estava cheia com incerteza.

"Isso foi ideia dela." Murmurei gentilmente enquanto entrava no estacionamento. "Nós vamos apenas pegar isso por escrito".

"E nós vamos ajudá-la..." Bella me lembrou suavemente.

"Nós vamos tentar, baby".

Bella suspirou levemente. "Eu espero que ela te ouça. Boa sorte".

"Eu não preciso de sorte." Sussurrei gentilmente enquanto desligava a ignição. "Eu tenho você".

Fiquei grato em ouvir seu doce suspiro em meu ouvido. Prometi ligar para ela assim que eu tivesse alguma novidade. Nós desligamos e eu agarrei minha maleta, que guardava a petição sagrada, e fiz meu caminho para a porta da frente da casa de Jacob Black. Apertei a campainha e fui surpreendido quando Jessica abriu a porta tão rapidamente.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou suavemente. Notei os hematomas que estavam desaparecendo do seu rosto e meu estômago embrulhou. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Primeiro de tudo. Eu tinha ter certeza que Jacob não estava perto dessa casa. A última coisa que eu queria era criar mais problemas a ela.

"Eu tenho alguns papéis para Jacob. Ele está aqui?" Menti rigidamente.

"Ele está em Portland até sexta." Jessica murmurou ceticamente. "Desde quando você entrega seus próprios papéis?"

"Essa é uma circunstância especial." Murmurei gentilmente. "Posso entrar?"

Seus olhos brilharam com um breve momento de hesitação, mas ela finalmente abriu a porta e deixou-me entrar. A casa era exatamente como Bella tinha descrito. Imaculada. Organizada. Fria.

Isso era a minha cobertura pré-Bella... antes que ela chegou e fez tudo ficar bonito.

"Posso te oferecer uma bebida?" Jessica ofereceu.

"Não, obrigado." Eu respondi, e ela mencionou que eu me sentasse no sofá. "Eu entendo que Bella visitou você algumas noites atrás, e você se ofereceu para abandonar os direitos paternos a ela?"

"Isso mesmo." Jessica sorriu enquanto sentava em minha frente. Eu assisti enquanto sua mão passou pelo seu estômago. "Você sabe que eu sou uma mãe terrível, Edward. Isso é realmente o melhor".

Eu não podia negar aquilo. Em vez de concordar, abri a minha maleta e entreguei a petição a ela. Seus olhos correram pelo documento e eu assisti enquanto seus olhos encaravam tudo com a terminologia jurídica.

"Sinta-se livre para deixar Jacob dar uma olhada nisso." Eu ofereci. "Ele pode explicar isso".

"Eu farei isso." Jessica sorriu para mim, toda calma e como negociadora. "Você sabe que isso é para o melhor, certo? Bella o ama, e ela será boa para ele".

"Eu sei que ela será." Concordei com todo o coração.

Nós ficamos sentados em um silencio desconfortável por alguns minutos antes que eu mencionasse que nossos 90 dias estavam quase acabados e nós devíamos ir ao tribunal em breve. Já que todo mundo estava concordando sobre os bens e custódia, os procedimentos deveriam ser simples. Jessica apenas assentiu pensativamente e virou seu enorme anel de noivado em seu dedo.

"Ouça... Jessica..." Comecei suavemente. "Bella mencionou comigo que Jacob estava sendo... um pouco rude com você..."

Ela na verdade riu. "Eu sabia que ela o faria. Aquela garota se preocupa demais. Eu disse a ela que eu estava bem. Ele só me bateu algumas vezes, e é sempre culpa minha. Você sabe como eu sou, Edward. Eu sou teimosa e bocuda, eu tenho a tendência de fazer beicinho quando eu não consigo as coisas do meu jeito. Jacob se importa comigo. Ele está me ensinando limites. É bom para mim, de verdade".

Eu me encostei em minha cadeira, encarando seu rosto... tentando desesperadamente ver a garota forte que eu conhecia desde o colegial. Onde ela estava?

Bella estava certa. Jessica estava obviamente delirante.

"Mas e quanto o seu bebê, Jess? Você não se importa que ele vai te bater tão forte que pode te causar um aborto? E quanto a depois? Você não está com medo de que ele vá machucar seu filho?"

"Oh não..." Jessica suspirou suavemente. "Ele nunca faria isso. Além do mais, eu acabei de descobrir que estou grávida. Eu ainda não contei a ele. Ele vai ficar tão feliz quando ele voltar para casa e ouvir as novidades. Tudo será maravilhoso, Edward".

Tudo _não_ seria maravilhoso. Eu tinha que a fazê-la ver a razão.

"Deixe-me ajudar você, Jess..." Sussurrei suavemente. "Você poderia denunciá-lo... eu poderia te ajudar a encontrar um lugar para viver..."

Seus olhos arregalaram com medo. "Por que eu faria isso? Eu te disse... todas as vezes que ele me bate tem sido minha culpa. Além do mais, ele se desculpou, e eu o perdoei. Eu o amo, Edward..."

Belisquei a ponte do meu nariz. "Mas, Jess..."

"Não!" Ela gritou forte enquanto pulava em seus pés. "Você achou alguém que você ama. Eu achei alguém que eu amo. Ambos temos a chance de ter algo que nós nunca tivemos antes. Uma família real! Não foda isso para mim, Edward!"

Deixei cair minha cabeça e rapidamente fechei minha maleta enquanto eu me levantava. Isso não nos levaria a lugar algum. Quando levantei-me atrás dela, dei um último olhar para a mãe do meu filho. Ela parecia tão determinada e derrotada, e isso foi a coisa mais triste que eu já havia visto.

"Desculpe por eu não ter sido um marido melhor, Jess. Eu sei que cometi erros, e eu sei que não dei a você o que você precisava. Eu sempre me arrependerei disso..."

O rosto de Jessica suavizou com a minha confissão. "Eu não era a esposa perfeita também. Ou a mãe perfeita. Desculpe por arrastá-lo para dentro de um casamento..."

"Eu não me arrependo que você me deu Riley." Assegurei a ela com um sorriso. "Ele é a melhor parte de nós dois. Você sabe disso, certo?"

Fiquei grato em ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não porque eu queria fazê-la chorar, mas porque eu estava feliz em ver que a simples menção ao nosso filho podia produzir alguma emoção autêntica.

"Estou feliz que você encontrou Bella." Jess sussurrou suavemente. "Eu não sei muito sobre ela, mas eu sei que ela ama Riley. Ela é tudo que ele precisa. E eu acho que ele é tudo que _você_ precisa. Desculpe por ter deixado meu ciúme obscurecer o meu julgamento. Você sabe o quanto eu posso ser egoísta..." Ela sorriu triste e acariciou sua barriga. "Eu serei melhor dessa vez".

Eu suspirei.

"Eu realmente espero que você esteja feliz, Jess. Mas, por favor... prometa-me que você me ligará se precisar de alguma coisa... qualquer coisa..."

"Eu prometo." Ela respondeu suavemente. "Mas eu não precisarei de nada de você. Ambos estamos seguindo em frente, Edward. Eu assinarei qualquer coisa que você quiser. Eu só quero que isso acabe o mais humanamente possível".

"Eu também." Eu assenti. "Marcus manterá contato".

"Okay".

Para nossa surpresa, eu me inclinei e gentilmente beijei sua testa. Eu estava muito preocupado com ela... e seu bebê... mas a decisão de Jessica já estava feita. E eu tinha a minha própria vida para viver.

"Por favor, cuide-se, Jess".

"Você também".

E com isso, eu saí pela porta.

_Semana 3_

"Tudo bem, isso é besteira." Murmurei enquanto enfiava minha torrada em minha boca. Carmen riu de trás da porta da geladeira. "Por que ela está me evitando?"

"Ela apenas levou Riley para escola." Carmen me lembrou. "E você a viu no jantar ontem à noite." Carmen sorriu enquanto colocava mais suco de laranja em meu copo. Eu resmunguei e cerrei meus olhos em sua direção.

Ela estava naquilo.

O que é que _aquilo _fosse.

"Nós somos como dois navios passando pela noite." Murmurei. "Ela está com Riley, ou eu estou trabalhando. E na hora que chego em casa, ela garante que esteja dormindo. Nós nem nos tocamos em semanas. Nem um beijo. Nada!"

Desgostoso, eu engoli novamente o suco de laranja como se fosse o álcool mais forte conhecido pelo homem. Carmem apenas sorriu para mim.

"Edward..." Carmem murmurou suavemente. "Aquela garota está fazendo você trabalhar por isso. Você não reconhece os sinais?"

Minha testa franziu em confusão.

"Trabalhar para que?"

Carmem suspirou enquanto sentava na mesa ao meu lado. "Homens. Vocês acham que são tão espertos, quando na verdade vocês são apenas crianças em grandes corpos..."

"Ei!"

"Edward..." Ela sorriu. "Você pediu, ou não, essa garota em casamento?

Viu, eu sabia que ela estava nisso. Eu apenas podia imaginar a conversa de garotas que havia transpirado depois daquela espontânea, ainda que honesta, exibição de afeto.

Eu aposto que Rosalie sabe também.

"Garotas." Eu bufei.

Carmen sorriu.

"Eu não esperava que ela dissesse sim. Eu não sou maluco. Eu imaginei que nós não poderíamos nos casar tão cedo... mas ela não me deu a chance de explicar..."

"Ela não quer as suas explicações." Carmen respondeu gentilmente. "Ela quer romance, Edward. Entre Riley... Jessica... e o namorado de Jessica... tem sido drama atrás de mais drama. Você perguntou àquela garota para se casar com você porque você está pensando com outra parte do seu corpo além do cérebro..."

Eu engasguei.

"Carmen, você realmente não acredita nisso, acredita?"

"Bella não disse que nada podia acontecer entre vocês dois até que ambos ficassem solteiros?"

Meus olhos arregalaram. "_Não_ há segredos entre vocês mulheres?"

Camen riu. "Não tantos. Bem?"

"Isso não é... totalmente preciso..." Admiti pateticamente. "Mas isso não é por que eu pedi que ela se casasse comigo." Medo de repente se apossou de mim. "Não é o que ela pensa, é?"

"Não, mas é isso que a sua irmã pensa. Que plantou uma sementinha de dúvida na cabeça de Bella".

_Rosalie do caralho._

"Não fique tão bravo com a sua irmã." Carmen me advertiu com um tapinha na minha mão. "Ela é totalmente a favor disso. Mas ela acha que você precisa aprender a arte de cortejar uma mulher, _especialmente_ uma mulher que é tão certa para você. Uma mulher que colocou sua vida em espera para cuidar do seu filho. Ela está com medo de que você vá... quais foram as palavras dela? ... Ah, sim... _foder com tudo"._

Meus olhos brilharam surpresos para o seu rosto, que tinha irrompido em um grande sorriso. Essa tinha sido a primeira vez que eu vi Carmen usando esse tipo de palavra.

_Primeira vez._

O que diabos estava acontecendo com as mulheres em minha vida?

Eu suspirei desajeitadamente.

"Carmen, eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo." Choraminguei.

"Obviamente." Ela sorriu enquanto levantava da mesa e andava em direção à sala de estar. "Ligue para a sua irmã!"

Com um gemido, abri meu celular apenas para ver que eu tinha uma mensagem de voz.

"Sr. Cullen." A voz anunciou, "Aqui é do Centro Médico Northwest. Estivemos tentando contatá-lo. Sua esposa deu entrada..."

_Bella!_

Eu não ouvi o resto da mensagem enquanto corria porta fora em um pânico cego.

"Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen." A enfermeira atrás do balcão se desculpou pela milionésima vez. "Nenhuma Isabella Swan deu entrada no hospital..."

Eu nervosamente corri a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Mas eu recebi uma mensagem do hospital dizendo que minha esposa estava aqui..."

"Ela estaria sob outro nome?" A enfermeira parecia completamente perdida nas palavras enquanto procurava nos registros. "Sua esposa sempre usa o nome de casada? Talvez eu devesse procurar por _Cullen?"_

Cullen.

_Jessica._

Fôda-me.

"Jessica." Eu sussurrei suavemente. "Jessica Cullen".

Os olhos da enfermeira estreitaram enquanto ela olhava para mim e de volta para a tela.

_Sim, enfermeira Ratchel. Eu sou um idiota._

"Sinto muito." Respondi lamentavelmente, "Jessica é... nós estamos nos divorciando..."

"Eu entendo." Ela disse simpaticamente. "Você está nos números de emergência dela. Tem outra pessoa para quem possamos ligar?"

Ah, eu não sei. Talvez seu noivo? Mas então meu estômago virou enquanto eu considerava a possibilidade de que ele poderia ser a razão de ela estar no hospital, em primeiro lugar.

"Não." Respondi rapidamente. Respirei fundo. "Posso vê-la?"

Ela me olhou curiosamente.

"Quarto 432." A enfermeira finalmente ofereceu com um suspiro. "Basta pegar o elevador".

Agradeci a ela e fiz meu caminho através da porta dupla. Achar o quarto foi fácil o suficiente e tomei uma longa respiração profunda antes de empurrar as portas. Fiquei aliviado ao encontrar Jessica sentada em sua cama - aparentemente livre de dores.

"Jess?"

Sua cabeça se levantou. "Edward? O que..."

Fiz meu caminho até a cama. "Aparentemente, eu ainda sou seu número 'em caso de emergências'." Sorri suavemente enquanto sentava na cadeira ao lado da sua cama. Ela parecia bem. Um pouco cansada, talvez. "O que aconteceu? Você está bem?"

Sua cabeça caiu para o seu colo. "Eu acordei com horríveis dores no estômago. Eu pensei que fosse somente indigestão, mas..." Sua voz sumiu com uma fungada. "Eu tive um aborto. O médico disse que essas coisas às vezes acontecem..."

Eu assenti e agarrei sua mão. "Sinto muito, Jess." E então fiz a pergunta que eu realmente não queria fazer. Ele tinha causado isso?

"Onde está Jacob?"

"Fora da cidade, claro. Ele sempre está fora da cidade. Ele diz que esse é um caso grande, mas..." Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas me encararam, "... você trabalhava em grandes casos. Você nunca ficava fora da cidade durante semanas".

Fechei meus olhos em uma resignação silenciosa. Eu a ouvi fungar mais alto.

"Eu não acho que ele esteja trabalhando em um caso." Jessica sussurrou solenemente, seus olhos agora vagos e distantes. Ela parecia tão perdida, e eu podia ver o rosto do meu filho na forma do seu nariz e na ponta do seu queixo.

"Eu sinto tanto, Jess." Sussurrei enquanto acariciava sua mão.

Ela sorriu tristemente. "Obrigada".

"Então agora o que?"

Ela suspirou suavemente e encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que preciso um verdadeiro novo começo. Longe de Seattle. Longe das minhas falhas. Eu acho que vou para casa por um tempo. Ver meus pais. Faz um longo tempo que não os vejo".

Eu assenti. "Você vai me deixar te ajudar? Eu poderia fazer alguns arranjos..."

"Eu não mereço a sua ajuda." Ela sussurrou suavemente, e eu vi uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"Você me deu o garotinho mais lindo no mundo." Respondi suavemente com um aperto em sua mão. "Eu nunca poderia te agradecer o suficiente por isso. O mínimo que eu posso fazer é ajeitar o seu vôo de volta para casa".

Ela sorriu agradecidamente enquanto seus olhos brilhavam com lágrimas.

"Está bem".

_Semana 4_

"O que diabos você estava pensando?" O guincho estridente da minha irmã ressoou em meus ouvidos enquanto ela me puxava pela manga em direção à loja de flores. "Sério, Edward. Pedido de casamento?"

Nós batemos através da porta brilhantemente decorada da loja.

"Por que é tão fora de cogitação eu amar essa garota?" Perguntei perplexo, enquanto os mil aromas diferentes invadiam as minhas narinas. Eu espirrei. Rose me lançou um olhar de desaprovação.

"Eu não duvido da sua afeição pela minha melhor amiga." Rose explicou enquanto me empurrava através da loja. Os funcionários a notaram e imediatamente empalideceram. Obviamente a equipe da loja de flores era bem familiarizada com a minha irmã bocuda.

"Eu preciso de Laurent!" Ela se virou para ninguém em particular, e eu assisti fascinado enquanto os trabalhadores se espalharam em várias direções. Momentos depois, um homem alto apareceu. Ele estava vestido impecavelmente, e seu cabelo estava preso em dreadlocks. Ele era muito alto e muito francês.

"Minha bela Rosalie." Laurent a saudou com um beijo em sua bochecha. Então seus olhos caíram em mim e encolhi meus ombros desconfortável enquanto seus olhos corriam por todo o meu corpo.

Laurent também era muito gay.

Limpei minha garganta nervosamente.

"Ele é hétero, Laurent." Rosalie sorriu, fazendo o florista fazer beicinho.

"Claro que ele é." O homem lamentou com apenas um traço do seu sotaque francês. "O que eu posso fazer por vocês dois?"

"Este é meu irmão. Ele precisa seriamente beijar a mulher que ele ama. Você o ajuda?"

"Ahh..." Laurent me avaliou longamente e eu rolei meus olhos quando ele bateu palmas. "Então precisamos de belas flores. Diga-me, qual é o nome dela?"

"Bella." Respondi suavemente.

"Ahhh, Bella..." Laurent suspirou. "Fale-me sobre a Bela Bella enquanto procuramos..."

Então eu falei. Eu contei a esse cara muito gay tudo sobre a mulher que havia roubado o meu coração e feito meu mundo um lugar bonito. Eu contei a ele sobre Riley. E então eu contei a ele sobre o meu pedido de casamento.

"Mas vocês não saíram..." Laurent suspirou depressivo. "Sem corte. Sem cortejo..."

"Ajude-o a cortejar, Laurent." Rosalie sorriu enquanto apertava os botões do seu Blackberry. Dei a ela um rápido olhar de aborrecimento, ela me mostrou o dedo do meio.

"Nós precisamos de uma bela flor para a bela Bella." Laurent presumiu enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho pelos caules multicoloridos. Todos eles pareciam o mesmo para mim. Tracei o botão de uma rosa vermelha e Rosalie gemeu.

"Não se atreva a pegar uma rosa vermelha. Seja criativo, pelo amor de Deus".

Eu rosnei sob a minha respiração exatamente quando Laurent me puxou para a parte de flores roxas.

"Essas são... bonitas?" Perguntei consciente, porque Deus sabe que eu preciso ser criativo.

"Ahh, rosas lavandas..." Laurent desmaiou enquanto trazia uma para fora do vaso. E então ele começou a recitar fatos de flores como um homem possuído. "A beleza única da rosa lavanda tem capturado muitos corações e imaginações. Com a sua aparência fantástica, rosas lavandas são um perfeito símbolo de encanto. A rosa lavanda é também tradicionalmente usada para expressar sentimentos de amor à primeira vista".

Amor à primeira vista. Isso soava... perfeito.

"Perfeito." Respondi muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo por escolher a flor ideal. "Vou querer uma dúzia".

"Ele vai querer _três_ dúzias." Rosalie apareceu, e Laurent bateu suas mãos fabulosas.

No caixa, entreguei a Laurent o meu cartão de crédito enquanto meu celular vibrava. Eu o abri e fiquei surpreso ao ver uma mensagem de Marcus.

**É oficial. Você é um homem solteiro. Você me deve uma bebida. Na verdade, você me deve uma garrafa. Uma garrafa muito cara. ~ M**

O sorriso em meu rosto quase combinou com o de Laurent enquanto ele me entregava o recipiente. E eu nem dei uma olhada no preço. Eu não podia me importar menos.

Eu estava oficialmente divorciado.

E eu estava indo para casa para cortejar Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>_Uooooou, eu fiquei com dó da insanidade da Jéssica nesse capítulo, se deixar apanhar por um homem só porque o ama? É um absurdo, ainda bem que ela voltou a si :D_

_Edward pronto para cortejar a Bella, uau, gamei *_*_

_Comentem bastante garotas *_*_

_Beijãããão_

_**Bruh**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>Oi bonitonas... podemos ver que a fic está se encaminhando pras partes boas... hohoho._

_Obrigado pelo carinho e venho por meio desta informar que a **fic vencedora da semana é EOMP, com 275 reviews.** Em segundo lugar ficou FaN com 190 reviews. OMG, nunca tinha visto tanta review. Estou emocionada e amedrontada. Correndo pra traduzir mais aqui!_

_Ah, bem vinda Maevita, essa fic conquista nossos corações, não é?  
><em>

_**=)**_

_**Beijos meninas  
><strong>_


	24. Inspire me sem som

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "She´s Got a Way", de Billy Joel: Inspires Me Without a Sound._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

_**Inspire-me sem som**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

_**Edward POV**_

"Você realmente não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?" A voz de Bella pingava com uma frustração simulada. Ela não podia me enganar. Excitação piscava em seus largos olhos chocolate e seu rosto de porcelana brilhava com a felicidade.

"É uma surpresa." Repeti com um sorriso. Esta tinha sido a minha resposta ao longo do passeio de elevador. "Eu já te disse o quão bonita você está?"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e corou timidamente. Eu _tinha_ dito isso a ela... muitas vezes.

Era apenas um vestido comum, em teoria. Algo que ela acabou de pegar do armário de uma hora para outra. Eu acho que eles chamam de vestido envelope? Com um laço do lado? Fosse o que fosse, era obviamente destinado a ser simples e inocente. Mas no corpo de Bella, não era nada disso. Nela, este vestido azul muito comum abraçava suas curvas em uma maneira que era erótica. O tecido cor safira era o complemento perfeito para sua pele cremosa, e eu estava tendo um tempo difícil em manter meus olhos fora da sua clavícula e da clivagem que esteve me provocando pelos últimos 26 andares.

E os sapatos... eu não poderia descrever adequadamente seus sapatos. Eu acho que o salto tinha sete... talvez dez centímetros? E eles eram pretos.

Eu era um cara. Eu não conhecia designers, ou rótulos, mas eu sabia do que eu gostava.

E eu gostei destes saltos.

Muito.

Levou cada grama de autocontrole que eu possuía para não levantá-la contra a parede do elevador e envolver suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, apenas para que eu pudesse sentir seus calcanhares contra as minhas costas. Eu tremi quando os efeitos da imagem mental correram através de mim.

Os olhos de Bella piscaram para mim quando ela percebeu meu desconforto. Suspirei e apertei a mão dela de maneira tranquilizadora.

_Melhor não pensar sobre o vestido._ _Ou o decote._ _Ou aquela clavícula._ _Ou aqueles sapatos._ _Ou o quanto eu a quero._

Este foi o meu mantra quando as portas do elevador se abriram, e Bella agarrou minha mão com força enquanto fizemos nosso caminho através da entrada e para a saída para o ar frio de Seattle. Felizmente, o nosso motorista estava esperando por nós. Ele estava empoleirado contra o carro brincando com o seu Blackberry, e eu sorri em saudação.

"Boa noite, Sr. Cullen. Senhorita Swan".

"Boa noite." Respondi com um sorriso quando apertei sua mão. "Bella, este é Max. Ele trabalha para a nossa empresa, e ele será o nosso motorista essa noite".

"Nosso _motorista?"_ A voz de Bella estava atada com admiração quando ela finalmente tomou conhecimento do carro, muito elegante. "Vamos sair _nisso?"_

Max e eu rimos. Ele era o motorista da nossa empresa há anos, então, naturalmente, ele tinha sido testemunha do massacre que foi o meu primeiro casamento. Eu poderia me lembrar de três instâncias separadas onde Max teve a infelicidade de nos levar a algum evento e Jessica tinha sido usualmente sombria e exigente ao longo de cada encontro.

Desta vez, Max estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando avaliou Bella, e eu poderia dizer que ele imediatamente notou a diferença nas duas mulheres.

"Oh, ela é adorável, Sr. Cullen." Ele sussurrou enquanto os olhos de Bella permaneceram fixos no carro.

"Ela certamente é." Concordei em voz baixa.

"É um prazer, senhorita Swan." Max sorriu carinhosamente para ela, e por um momento, pensei que ele se curvaria. Ela corou escarlate quando ele beijou as costas da sua mão. Ele na verdade piscou para ela, e eu tentei abafar a minha risada.

Era surpreendente. Até o motorista da limusine não estava alheio aos seus encantos.

Ajudei Bella a entrar no carro quando Max me assegurou que tudo estava certo na programação. Agradeci a ele antes de fazer meu caminho para o outro lado e sentar no banco de trás. Bella já estava abrindo a garrafa de champanhe que tinha sido fornecida e começou a servir uma taça para cada um de nós.

"Deixe-me adivinhar." Bella sorriu quando entregou-me a minha taça. "Este é o seu primeiro encontro. De todos. Estou certa?"

Minha testa enrugou. Como ela poderia saber disso?

"O que te faz pensar assim?"

Bella sorriu. "Uma limusine para um primeiro encontro? Sério?"

Sinceramente, eu não tinha experiência anterior nesta área. Meu primeiro encontro com Jessica tinha consistido em uma sessão de fortes amassos na última fila de um cinema e continuamos a sessão de amassos no banco de trás do Volvo do meu pai.

"Não me entenda mal." Bella riu animadamente. "Isso é maravilhoso. Mas você já está me estragando, e nós ainda nem saímos do prédio. As flores... o carro..."

Oh. Eu a estou estragando.

_Isso é bom, certo?_

Eu tinha que saber.

"Então... isso é... bom? Você está feliz?"

Ela sorriu então... seus olhos brilhando... e eu senti a mão dela delicadamente envolver em torno da minha. E com seu toque, senti meu corpo escorregar em uma paz e tranquilidade.

"Estou delirantemente feliz." Ela sussurrou. "E isso é... muito bom. _Bom_ nem sequer descreve como isso. Obrigada".

Eu exalei uma rajada de ar e relaxei contra o assento. Eu podia ouvir a risada baixa de Max na frente enquanto ele se afastava.

Jazz Alley é um popular clube de Seattle por causa do seu ambiente íntimo, boa música e culinária local. Bella estava pulando no banco quando Max estacionou perto da entrada.

"Eu sempre quis vir aqui!" Ela riu animadamente.

Eu sorri, mais uma vez dando graças à minha irmã intrometida por ter uma riqueza de informações valiosas relacionadas a Bella. Uma vez lá dentro, o anfitrião nos levou para a nossa mesa reservada. Era perto do palco, assim como eu tinha solicitado quando fiz a reserva. Eu furtivamente levei Bella através das pessoas, esperando que ela não notasse o cartaz com a imagem do show apresentado hoje à noite.

Era tudo parte da surpresa.

De repente, um garçom apareceu, e vi como seus olhos vidraram quando ele teve um vislumbre de Bella. Como se o vestido e os sapatos não fossem suficientes para tornar um homem sem palavras, as luzes suaves do clube pegavam os destaques do seu cabelo castanho.

Ela era simplesmente de tirar o fôlego e, naturalmente, o garçom notou.

Superado com tendências irracionais de homem das cavernas, meus olhos se estreitaram e eu limpei minha garganta. O encanto foi quebrado quando ele finalmente percebeu que a bela garota realmente tinha um acompanhante. Bella permaneceu indiferente enquanto estudava seu cardápio.

"Uh... meu nome é Seth, e eu serei seu garçom esta noite. Querem ver a lista de vinhos?"

Depois de selecionar uma garrafa, nós dois pedimos as saladas e o jantar. Bella pediu um ravióli de berinjela, enquanto eu decidi pedir o salmão grelhado. Raiva queimou em meu peito quando Seth deu outra olhada em Bella antes de correr para longe.

"O que foi isso?" Bella perguntou séria. "Você está fazendo aquela cara".

"Que cara?"

"A que você faz quando está irritado." Ela respondeu simplesmente.

Eu sorri suavemente. Ela sempre era tão honesta. Ela merecia o mesmo de mim.

"Não estou acostumado a sentir ciúmes. É uma emoção muito nova para mim, e eu receio que não esteja lidando com isso muito bem".

Seu rosto enrugou em confusão. "Por que você deveria ficar com ciúmes?"

Para ser claro, eu olhei ao redor do ambiente. Com certeza, eu poderia contar cinco homens cujos olhos estavam focados na bela morena na minha frente. Meus olhos voltaram para o seu doce rosto e fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que seus olhos estavam olhando para mim com um misto de preocupação e amor.

Eu tinha tanta coisa para aprender. Lá estava eu, pronto para bater em um pobre garçom e em metade dos homens nesta sala... quando o tempo todo, ela só tinha olhos para mim.

E ela estava indo para casa comigo esta noite.

De repente, eu me senti tão tolo.

"Eu não deveria estar." Admiti timidamente. "Você simplesmente não sabe como você é linda, e eu tenho que aceitar o fato de que eu não sou o único homem no mundo que vai notar".

Ela engasgou com surpresa para o meu elogio, exatamente quando Seth voltou com o nosso vinho e nossas saladas. Ela não disse nada em resposta, mas percebi seu rosto em sua habitual tonalidade rosada enquanto ela tomava um gole de vinho.

Conversamos um pouco enquanto nós apreciávamos nossas saladas. O clube estava começando a encher-se com membros da platéia ansiosa e eu não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi uma certa duende de cabelos escuros conversando com o gerente do clube. Suas mãos estavam na cintura e seus olhos estavam apertados... um sinal claro de que algo ou alguém estava mexendo com Jasper. Em meus breves encontros com Alice, eu aprendi rapidamente que ela era ferozmente protetora e desesperadamente apaixonada pelo professor de piano do meu filho. Ela então se voltou para nós, e eu vi quando seu rosto se iluminou quando nos viu sentados tão perto do palco.

"Como está sua salada?" Perguntei enquanto brincava com um dos tomates da minha.

"Está boa." Bella respondeu lentamente. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

Ela respirou fundo. "Sinto muito que eu tenha evitado você. Sinceramente, eu não estava tentando puni-lo pela proposta. Eu só... precisava pensar..."

Então ela admitiu isso. Sempre tão honesta...

"Eu senti sua falta." Respondi suavemente. "Se você me permitisse a chance de explicar, você teria entendido que eu não quis dizer que devemos nos casar neste minuto. Eu só quis dizer um dia..."

_Um dia em breve seria preferível..._

"Oh..." Ela parecia realmente surpresa. "Sinto muito... foi apenas uma surpresa... e eu estava emocional... Tentei ficar longe para que eu pudesse limpar a minha cabeça. Eu simplesmente não conseguia olhar em seus grandes olhos verdes e dizer não à sua proposta quando tudo o que eu realmente queria fazer era..."

Sua voz sumiu quando ela pegou sua taça de vinho e bebeu com avidez.

"O que você realmente queria fazer?" Perguntei suavemente, observando com fascinação enquanto seus dedos brincavam nervosamente com a toalha da mesa.

De repente, o garçom apareceu com nossos pratos. Desta vez, eu não pude desviar meus olhos para longe do rosto de Bella para perceber se ele olhou para ela. Neste exato momento, eu não poderia ter me importado menos.

_Ela queria dizer sim?_

A possibilidade disso me emocionou.

"Isso parece delicioso." Bella sorriu para o garçom.

"Aproveite o seu jantar e o show." Seth respirou suavemente quando pegou nossos pratos de salada e correu para sua mesa próxima.

"Há um show?" Bella perguntou ansiosamente. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir para o seu entusiasmo, e eu assenti.

A comida estava realmente deliciosa e decidi deixar o resto da pergunta sem resposta por agora. Teríamos muito tempo para conversar mais tarde. Além disso, eu tinha muitas boas notícias para compartilhar... Ótimas notícias... notícias de mudança de vida...

"Eu tive uma semana muito agitada." Comecei indiferente. "Muita coisa aconteceu, e quase tudo envolve você".

"Eu?"

Eu assenti. Comecei com as coisas não tão importantes.

"Você estava certa sobre Jacob e Jessica." Confirmei. "Ele estava abusando dela".

Bella visivelmente enrijeceu. "Eu o vi".

"Quem? Jacob?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Há poucos dias no parque. Ele disse que ela perdeu o bebê, e que ela o deixou".

Essa foi certamente a versão concisa.

"Ele aborreceu você?"

"Não." Ela respondeu, pensativa. "Foi realmente bom para mim. Eu precisava dizer algumas coisas a ele, e eu disse. O fechamento é bom".

Eu então detalhei meu próprio fechamento com Jessica. Ela escutou com muita atenção quando eu descrevi a minha corrida frenética para o hospital, a confissão de Jess e as reservas de vôo que eu tinha feito.

"Então ele não a fez perder o bebê." Bella suspirou de alívio.

"Ele estava fora da cidade na época." Expliquei. "Jess suspeitava que Jacob a estava traindo, então eu não sei... Acho que o estresse pode ter contribuído... mas não, ele não bateu nela. Aparentemente, ele não estava em casa o suficiente para bater nela".

Bella acenou com a cabeça sobriamente. "Sinto muito que ela tenha perdido o bebê, mas eu não posso ficar triste por ela se afastar dele".

E então fiz a pergunta que havia me torturado por semanas.

"Bella." Eu sussurrei, "Jacob alguma vez bateu em você?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela balançou a cabeça. "Não... nunca. O meu abuso de Jacob foi puramente emocional".

Não que eu quisesse que ela tivesse sido abusada de _alguma_ forma, mas eu não podia negar o alívio que me inundou.

Seth chegou depois e prontamente tirou nossos pratos e ofereceu o cardápio de sobremesas. Bella e eu recusamos enquanto servi a cada um de nós um copo de vinho.

"Com toda essa tristeza... há boas notícias para contar..."

Ela tomou um gole devagar. "Oh?"

"Sim." Respondi, assim que as luzes diminuíram. Eu sorri. "Mas vai ter que esperar. O show está prestes a começar".

Empurrei minha cadeira para mais perto de Bella quando nós dois nos viramos em direção ao palco onde o gerente tinha tomado o microfone.

"Esta noite, Jazz Alley tem o orgulho de apresentar direto de Seattle, Jasper Whitlock!" A multidão aplaudiu enquanto os olhos de surpresa de Bella piscaram para os meus. Eu sorri e acenei em direção ao fundo do palco. Alice estava acenando freneticamente.

Bella se aconchegou perto de mim enquanto curtimos as primeiras músicas de Jazz. Eu não pude deixar de me orgulhar dele. Ele tinha sido o meu melhor amigo desde que éramos crianças. Quando a maioria dos adolescentes estava do lado de fora jogando futebol, Jasper tinha ficado do lado de dentro praticando em seu piano. Ele tinha aceitado um monte de merda por isso ao longo dos anos, e uma vez, ele tinha apanhado depois de um recital. Mas agora... quando examinei o mar de mulheres ao redor do palco e olhando encantadas enquanto ele tocava... eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que Jasper Whitlock tinha rido por último sobre aqueles adolescentes idiotas.

"Esta próxima música vai para uma garota muito especial".

As notas de abertura de "She´s Got a Way" de Billy Joel deslizaram através do clube, e ouvi um pequeno suspiro de Bella.

"Eu amo essa música." Ela suspirou quando recostou-se contra o meu peito. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela e acariciei seus cabelos.

"Eu sei." Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"Alice é uma garota de sorte".

"Oh, a música não é para Alice." Sorri quando eu gentilmente beijei o lado do seu pescoço.

Bella girou na cadeira de frente para mim. "Mas ele disse que era para uma garota especial..."

"E é." Murmurei baixinho enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto. "É para a minha garota".

Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos enquanto ela ofegou suavemente. Eu não pude resistir e puxei seu rosto, e nos beijamos suavemente enquanto a voz de Jasper e seu piano nos envolviam.

_Ela tem uma luz ao seu redor_ _  
>E em todos os lugares que ela vai<em> _  
>Um milhão de sonhos de amor a cercam<em> _  
>Em toda parte<em>

_Ela vem a mim quando eu estou me sentindo para baixo_ _  
>Inspira-me sem um som<em> _  
>Ela me toca e eu fico virado<em>

_Ela tem um sorriso que me cura_ _  
>Eu não sei o que é<em> _  
>Mas eu tenho que rir quando ela me revela<em>

_Ela tem um jeito sobre ela  
>Eu não sei qual é<br>Mas eu sei que não posso viver sem ela  
>De qualquer forma... <em>

Após o show, Bella e eu passamos uma hora conversando com Jazz e Alice na nossa mesa. Ela agora estava agindo como agente dele, e eles estavam voltando para Los Angeles para uma sessão de estúdio. Eles estavam alegremente apaixonados, e os olhares que eles estavam dando um para o outro teriam me dado náuseas se eu não estivesse olhando para Bella exatamente da mesma forma durante toda a noite. Estávamos tão completamente apaixonados pelas nossas lindas mulheres, e não poderíamos estar mais felizes. Quando as garotas pediram licença para ir ao banheiro, tivemos uma excelente oportunidade para contar ao outro sobre esse fato.

Em vez disso, Jasper disse, "Então... quando chegar a hora... você será o meu padrinho, certo?"

Simples e direto ao ponto.

"Se você for o meu." Eu concordei.

Isso era tudo o que foi dito, e nossos copos tilintaram na observância do nosso juramento solene e nossa boa sorte.

Desejamos a Jazz e Alice um vôo seguro antes de fazermos o nosso caminho para o carro. Max estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando abriu a porta para nós. Quando ele correu para o nosso próximo destino, Bella subiu no meu colo. Eu esfreguei meu nariz na sua bochecha enquanto permiti que meus olhos permanecessem em seu rosto e não nas suas sedosas pernas enquanto elas se estendiam por todo o assento.

Eu não olhei, mas isso não impediu que minhas mãos passassem ao longo do seu joelho.

"Obrigada por esta noite." Bella sussurrou suavemente enquanto eu corria minha outra mão ao longo das suas costas.

"Não acabou." Eu sorri para ela. "Temos mais uma parada".

Na sugestão, Max estacionou ao lado da calçada. Eu a beijei suavemente exatamente quando Max abriu a porta. Uma Bella sorridente se virou para que pudesse sair do carro. Eu segui atrás e fui gratificado ao ver o sorriso largo em seu rosto.

"Eu amo este lugar!" Ela sorriu docemente quando agarrou minha mão e me levou para a exposição. Ouvi a risada de Max atrás de nós quando eu a segui em direção ao Parque Jardim Cachoeira. Era um lugar cheio de cachoeiras e tranquilidade no meio da cidade. Era de longe o lugar mais tranquilo de Seattle. Bella levou-me através da exposição iluminada antes de parar na frente de uma pequena mesa colocada na frente de uma das cascatas. Sentei-me e a puxei no meu colo, e nós observamos a cachoeira derramar na piscina abaixo.

"Então, qual é essa boa notícia que envolve a mim?" Bella olhou para mim.

Eu sorri para ela antes de esfregar o seu nariz com o meu. "Bem... eu não estou certo de que posso chamar isso de _boa_ notícia, considerando o efeito duradouro que poderia ter em Riley, mas - antes que ela embarcasse em seu avião - Jessica assinou a petição renunciando a sua guarda. Ela desistiu de todos os direitos legais pelo meu filho..."

"Isso não é realmente uma boa notícia." Ela concordou solenemente. "Pobre Riley..."

"Eu sei." Murmurei suavemente. "Mas ela o machucaria de qualquer forma, então talvez isso um dia seja uma bênção. Vai ser muito difícil explicar para ele. Mas vamos falar com a Dra. Jane e descobriremos como lidar com isso".

Bella acenou com a cabeça tristemente.

"Então... que tal a boa notícia _de verdade_?"

"Eu adoraria ouvi-la." Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

Eu beijei sua bochecha macia.

"Bem, meu amor, você está sentada no colo de um homem solteiro".

Bella ofegou quando seus braços deslizaram em volta do meu pescoço. "Sério? É oficial?"

"A partir de hoje." Sorri e seu grito animado interrompeu a atmosfera serena da exposição. Felizmente, o lugar estava vazio.

"Uau..." Ela respirou enquanto olhava para a cachoeira. "Você está divorciado. Jessica se foi. Riley está indo tão bem. As coisas estão... realmente se encaixando, não estão? A vida não poderia ficar melhor".

Oh, mas poderia. Poderia ficar muito melhor.

"Eu acho que poderia ficar um pouco melhor." Sussurrei contra o seu ouvido quando eu gentilmente beijei seu pescoço. Ela gemeu quando eu a desloquei contra o meu colo e enterrei meu rosto em seu cabelo.

"Edward..." Ela choramingou quando sua testa caiu para meu ombro, e o som do meu nome... nos seus lábios... naquele gemido... quase foi a minha ruína. Meus dedos encontraram a pele macia da sua clavícula enquanto eles deslizavam lentamente pelo lado do seu peito e ao longo da sua caixa torácica. Bella tremeu contra mim quando a minha mão fez o seu caminho para a suavidade da parte interna da sua coxa. Com uma rápida olhada ao redor para garantir que estávamos de fato sozinhos, empurrei a barra do seu vestido, expondo a pele cremosa da sua coxa. Eu gemi quando sua mão fez o seu caminho para o meu cabelo e o puxou um pouco antes de ela colocar a boca na minha.

Já fazia quatro semanas. Quatro longos meses. E nós derramamos cada momento excruciante nesse único beijo... um beijo que estava começando a virar uma indecência pública. De alguma forma, minha mão tinha feito o seu caminho sob seu vestido e, por algum capricho do destino, sua mão estava manuseando a protuberância na minha calça.

Eu tinha que levar minha garota para casa.

"Nada me faria mais feliz do que te levar para casa com as suas pernas em volta da minha cintura." Respirei contra os seus lábios. "Mas eu odiaria ofender Max. Ele é velho... tem um coração ruim... eu não estou certo de que ele poderia suportar a visão..."

Bella riu suavemente enquanto pulou do meu colo e me puxou pela mão em direção à saída. Max pareceu surpreso ao nos ver tão cedo, mas sua surpresa rapidamente se transformou em compreensão quando notou nossas aparências mutuamente desgrenhadas.

"Vou levá-los para casa." Max piscou para mim quando abriu a porta. "E vou levantar o divisor".

_Deus abençoe Max._

Uma vez lá dentro, Bella retomou sua posição no meu colo assim que ele fechou a porta atrás de nós. Eu meio que notei quando nós puxamos o carro para a estrada. E eu já deveria ter ouvido o som do divisor subindo, nos permitindo a privacidade que tanto precisávamos para a curta viagem.

Mas era difícil se concentrar em qualquer uma dessas coisas. Porque o vestido de Bella estava amontoado em volta da sua cintura... e minhas mãos estavam passeando ao longo da sua bunda... e nós estávamos nos beijando com total abandono, de tal forma que eu estava preocupado que não pudéssemos chegar ao apartamento.

"Espere..." Bella ofegou contra o meu ouvido quando moveu seus quadris contra mim. Eu gemi com a necessidade quando agarrei seus quadris, querendo que ela continuasse seus movimentos.

"Baby, se você quer esperar, então você _realmente_ tem que parar de fazer isso..."

Ela riu, mas parou de se mover contra mim enquanto suas mãos encontraram seu caminho em meu cabelo. "Conte-me sobre as flores roxas".

Sorri quando eu gentilmente acariciei sua bochecha.

"De acordo com Laurent..."

_"Laurent?"_ Bella riu, e eu estreitei os olhos com severidade simulada. Isso só a fez rir mais forte. "Rose levou você para a floricultura do Laurent? Ele flertou com você?"

Suspirei e revirei os olhos para o céu.

"Sim!" Bella se dobrou de rir. "Desculpe... desculpe..." Ela se desculpou com o maior sorriso que eu já vi esticado em seu rosto. "Vá em frente... de acordo com Laurent..."

"Segundo _ele,"_ eu continuei com um sorriso, "rosas lavanda são um símbolo perfeito de encantamento. A rosa lavanda é usada para expressar sentimentos de amor à primeira vista".

Sua risada cessou quando as minhas palavras realmente começaram a afundar, e eu podia ver seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas. Uma lágrima solitária fez o seu caminho pela sua bochecha, e eu suavemente a escovei com o polegar.

"Portanto," sussurrei suavemente quando escovei sua bochecha molhada com meus lábios. "Eu pensei que as rosas lavanda eram perfeitas".

Seus olhos brilharam enquanto ela olhava para os meus.

"Você realmente me ama." A voz de Bella estava cheia de admiração, como se isso fosse um descobrimento surpreendente que ela nunca tivesse antecipado nem esperado. E eu sabia que era minha culpa, porque - tantas vezes - eu tinha dito a ela que eu a amava...

Mas eu nunca tinha _mostrado_ a ela.

Se ela me deixasse, eu passaria o resto da minha vida mostrando a ela.

"Eu realmente amo." Murmurei baixinho. Corri meu dedo ao longo da sua boca e tracei um esboço ao longo do seu lábio inferior. "Eu nunca pensei que encontraria alguém como você. Eu não sabia que alguém como você existia... alguém que é tão gentil e doce e ama meu filho... e acreditar que talvez - apenas talvez - você sinta o mesmo por mim... que eu poderia significar tanto para você como você significa para mim..."

Seus olhos estavam suaves e seu rosto estava sereno enquanto ela olhava para mim.

"Eu queria dizer sim." Ela sussurrou suavemente enquanto seus dedos deslizaram ao longo da minha bochecha. "É por isso que eu evitei você todas essas semanas. Eu tinha tanto medo que, se você me perguntasse de novo... eu não seria capaz de me impedir de dizer sim. Eu te amo, Edward... tanto..."

_Ela queria dizer que sim..._

Entusiasmado com esta revelação, eu a beijei suavemente, e toda a nossa ânsia anterior foi agora substituída por uma adoração reverente.

"Eu também te amo. E eu vou perguntar de novo." Prometi com um sussurro contra o seu ouvido. "Um dia muito em breve..."

Seu sorriso era ofuscante.

"E quando você o fizer, eu direi sim." Nós nos beijamos lentamente e docemente, até que senti o carro chegar a uma parada. Bella se afastou enquanto seus olhos olharam para fora das janelas coloridas.

"Edward?"

Eu esfreguei meu nariz em seu pescoço enquanto o perfume de morango do seu cabelo me envolvia.

"Hmm?"

"_Por_ _favor_..."

Isso é tudo que ela teve que dizer, porque eu sabia exatamente o que ela precisava, e não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia negar-lhe... mesmo se eu quisesse.

E eu não queria.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Uiuiuiuiii... o Que será que ela queria e ele deu?_

_Hohohohoh._

_Beijos meninas, obrigado por todas as reviews. Apesar de que essa semana tudo caiu consideravelmente depois dos posts. Acho que vcs não gostam de tantos extras_

_=/_

_Esqueci de dizer: A autora de "Sexo e Outros Hábitos do Meu Colega de Quarto" postou os dois ultimos capítulos e um extra._

_Amanhã postarei um deles e na outra terça mais um._

_Beijos  
><em>


	25. Eu nunca pensei que haveria você

**Disclaimers: **O título do capítulo trata de uma música do Evanescence: "_I Never Thought There'd Be You"_. Usei algumas letras de "Such Great Heights" dentro do capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

_**Eu nunca pensei que haveria você**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**BellaPOV**_

Edward me puxou pela mão através das portas do Brookstone Tower. Graças ao seu entusiasmo e aos meus saltos altíssimos, quase tropecei duas vezes enquanto fazíamos o nosso caminho através do hall em direção ao elevador. Não pude deixar de rir enquanto observava os dedos de Edward manuseando desajeitadamente o botão do elevador. Era emoção ou nervosismo que fazia suas mãos tremerem? Felizmente, as portas do elevador finalmente se abriram e ele me puxou para dentro.

Ele me pressionou contra a parede do elevador antes que as portas se fechassem.

_Excitação. __Definitivamente excitação._

Eu gemi quando a sua boca avidamente caiu sobre a minha. Suas mãos entrelaçaram no meu cabelo, e as sensações combinadas da sua língua na minha boca e o seu corpo pressionado contra o meu me fizeram choramingar. Suas mãos deslizaram para a minha perna e ele rapidamente a engatou ao redor da sua cintura. Com um rosnado baixo, Edward enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço com a sua pelve pressionada contra a minha. Eu gemi suavemente... mas então ele empurrou contra mim de novo... e de novo... e eu não pude conter o gemido ofegante que escapou do meu corpo.

"Deus, eu amo este som..." A respiração de Edward fez cócegas na pele do meu pescoço enquanto ele salpicava beijos ao longo da minha clavícula. Segurei firme nos seus ombros quando ele puxou o meu vestido e me levantou contra a parede. Enrolei as minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e balancei contra ele enquanto a sua boca faminta varria a minha boca de novo e de novo até que finalmente atingimos o chão.

Ele cuidadosamente me levantou do chão e reajustou o meu vestido antes de me olhar com olhos adoradores. Acariciei sua bochecha suavemente e ele virou a cabeça para beijar a minha mão antes de me levar para fora do elevador e em direção à cobertura. Sem uma palavra, ele deslizou a chave na fechadura e me conduziu através da porta.

A casa estava escura, exceto pela pequena lâmpada de mesa que iluminava a mesa no hall. Estabelecido sobre o tampo da mesa de mármore estava um bilhete.

_**Edward e Bella, **_

_**Riley e eu fomos convidados para visitar Carlisle e Esme, e eles simplesmente insistiram para que passássemos o fim de semana. Como vocês podem imaginar, ele está muito animado. Isto significa que a cobertura vai ficar tranquila e vazia pelos próximos dois dias. Tanto quanto eu tenho certeza que isso vai desanimá-los, estou certa que vocês dois vão encontrar uma maneira produtiva de passar o seu tempo. **_

_**Nós amamos vocês, **_

_**Carmen e Riley**_

Edward olhou para mim com um sorriso envergonhado. Eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Maldição de mulher intuitiva." Edward murmurou. "Lembre-me de dar a ela um aumento".

"Eu farei isso." Eu sorri feliz.

"Então..." Os olhos de Edward dançavam na luz tênue, mas, mesmo na escuridão, eu poderia dizer que eles estavam em chamas. Suas mãos enroscaram no meu cabelo quando ele me puxou para mais perto. "Dois dias inteiros sozinhos neste casarão. O que você sugere que nós façamos para preencher o tempo?"

"Hmm..." Fingi refletir enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam para cima e para baixo em suas costas. "Trabalhar em nossos impostos?"

"O prazo já passou." Edward murmurou enquanto mergulhava a cabeça no meu pescoço. Eu tremi quando o seu hálito fresco derivou ao longo da minha pele.

"A limpeza da primavera?" Eu brinquei enquanto a sua mão escovou na minha costela e ao longo da minha bunda. Eu gemi quando ele me puxou para mais perto dele. Seus quadris suavemente se movendo contra o meu, e eu tremi com a necessidade.

"Eu acho que você está me provocando." Edward sussurrou contra o meu ouvido. Meus olhos fecharam com o prazer quando a sua língua delineou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu arqueei contra ele e pude sentir o seu sorriso contra a minha pele.

"_Por favor..._" Eu implorei. Seus lábios arrastaram beijos ao longo do lado do meu pescoço.

"Eu darei tudo a você..." Ele murmurou suavemente quando seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente. Ele pressionou sua testa contra a minha. "Eu darei _tudo _a você..."

"Eu só quero você." Sussurrei roucamente. "Só você..."

E com um grunhido que vibrou através do meu corpo e desceu direto para o meu núcleo, Edward me levantou e me carregou através da sala. Nossos olhos permaneceram fixos um no outro enquanto ele se movia magistralmente através da casa e me levava através da porta aberta do meu quarto e delicadamente me abaixou à beirada da cama. Sentei-me ereta quando o assisti se ajoelhar diante de mim. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus enquanto as suas mãos macias acariciavam a minha panturrilha e lentamente escorregaram o salto para fora do meu pé esquerdo. Estremeci quando a sua mão serpenteou ao longo da parte de trás da minha perna antes de mudar de perna e remover o meu outro sapato. Ele era gentil e reverente à medida que cada mão deslizava pela minha perna... suavemente escovando meus joelhos antes de se inclinar para colocar um terno beijo em cada coxa.

"Levante-se." Ele sussurrou suavemente quando me ofereceu a sua mão. Eu a peguei e ele me firmou nos meus pés. Sua mão deu um leve puxão na minha faixa, e o meu vestido caiu agrupado em torno dos meus pés descalços. Seus olhos varreram sobre mim e eu fiquei grata que minha intuição tinha me instruído a escolher a bela roupa íntima combinando que eu tinha comprado poucos dias atrás. Valeu a pena pelo olhar faminto em seus olhos.

No passado, eu sempre me senti autoconsciente de alguém me ver assim. Eu nunca realmente me senti bonita, eu estava muito consciente das cicatrizes que uma vida de imperícia tinha contribuído para o meu corpo. Mas quando eu estava diante dele... e vi seus olhos me olharem com fome... eu não me sentia nada estranha.

Pela primeira vez, eu me senti cultuada e adorada.

"Sua vez." Eu murmurei enquanto tirava a sua gravata. Ele sorriu suavemente enquanto os meus dedos trabalhavam nos botões do paletó e na camisa. Eu as empurrei para longe do seu corpo e não pude resistir beijar seu peito – algo que eu sonhei em fazer durante meses. Ele tremeu sob os meus lábios e eu sorri... amando o afeto que tínhamos um com o corpo do outro. Minha mão deslizou ao longo do seu abdômen e senti o seu corpo ficar tenso com a expectativa quando os meus dedos encontraram o zíper da sua calça. Um tremor profundo partiu dele quando eu lentamente desabotoei suas calças e abaixei o zíper, permitindo que ela e a sua cueca caíssem no chão. Eu o empurrei para a borda da cama e tirei seus sapatos antes de deslizar lentamente o meu caminho de volta para o seu corpo e subir em seu colo.

"Você é tão bonita." Ele sussurrou ansiosamente enquanto acariciava o meu nariz com o dele. "Eu não consigo te dizer isso o bastante..."

"Você me diz o tempo todo." Jurei a ele. Com um sorriso, ele estendeu a mão ao redor e soltou o meu sutiã. Ele se juntou ao resto da roupa no chão. Nossos peitos nus pressionados juntos eram demais para mim, e com um gemido, tomei a boca dela na minha. Sua língua encontrou o seu caminho em minha boca e eu saboreei a sensação e o gosto, perdendo-me no toque deste homem que me amava tão completamente. Eu podia sentir a sua excitação pressionada contra a minha calcinha e, através da minha neblina, ouvi a minha voz pedindo a ele para remover a última barreira que permanecia entre nós.

Rapidamente, ele me virou de costas e esfregou seu nariz na minha bochecha enquanto engatava os seus dedos ao longo da borda da minha calcinha antes de puxá-la pelas minhas pernas. Quando ele fez o seu caminho de volta até o meu corpo, ele colocou beijos suaves ao longo da minha pele... começando do arco do meu pé e terminando no vértice das minhas coxas. Eu arqueei instintivamente quando ele soprou um pouco de ar suave ao longo do meu núcleo aquecido, e choraminguei quando ele colocou um beijo lá.

"Edward... eu preciso de você..." Sussurrei sem fôlego enquanto segurava na colcha.

"Eu sei querida... eu preciso de você também..." Ele murmurou quando subiu em cima de mim. Senti seu comprimento pressionar contra mim e abri minhas pernas em um convite. Sua testa caiu na minha e seus olhos esmeralda nunca deixaram os meus quando ele lentamente... muito lentamente... entrou em mim. Nossos suspiros foram mútuos e os gemidos de prazer foram substituídos por beijos suaves e doces quando ele puxou para fora e empurrou para dentro de mim mais uma vez... com cuidado e delicadeza... como se ele estivesse nos testando. Testando o nosso controle. Testando os nossos corpos. Não houve posicionamento estranho, ou movimentos hesitantes. Se tinha havido incerteza, cada estocada lenta enquanto ele entrava no meu corpo jogava todas essas dúvidas para longe.

_O próprio Deus nos fez em formas correspondentes como um quebra-cabeça de argila._

Eu fui feita para ele. Ele foi feito para mim. E com essa revelação, eu levantei meus quadris, permitindo a ele me preencher completamente.

Edward gemeu enquanto o seu corpo cobria o meu, e os nossos beijos se tornaram mais famintos quando os seus impulsos rapidamente se tornaram frenéticos. Ele enterrou seu rosto em meus cabelos e sussurrou o meu nome... ouvir o meu nome sair dos seus lábios fez com que os meus músculos se contraíssem em torno dele, e ele rosnou com o prazer. Sem quebrar a nossa conexão, Edward rapidamente me levantou para o seu colo e eu envolvi sua cintura com as minhas pernas.

"Você é tão bom..." Eu ofeguei sem ar... a nova posição fazendo com que ele entrasse mais profundamente em mim. Arqueei meu corpo para trás quando ele segurou o meu quadril e empurrou mais forte. Sua outra mão derivou para o meu peito e eu gemi quando as pontas dos seus dedos escovaram ao longo do meu mamilo. A sensação era elétrica, mas nada poderia ter me preparado para o momento em que Edward colocou esse mesmo mamilo em sua boca. Eu choraminguei alto enquanto ele empurrava mais fundo, e eu senti... aquela sensação há muito tempo adormecida que fez o meu estômago se apertar com vontade e desejo...

"Eu amo você." Edward rosnou com a sua voz rouca quando ele puxou o meu corpo contra o dele mais uma vez. "Eu nunca pensei... eu nunca soube que podia sentir..."

E isso foi tudo o que ele disse, mas foi o suficiente... e dentro de segundos... eu estava gemendo enquanto o meu corpo estremecia ao redor dele.

"Ah, Bella..." Ele choramingou sem fôlego enquanto enterrou a cabeça no meu pescoço e eu senti o seu abraço apertar ao redor de mim quando o seu corpo estremeceu com a sua própria libertação.

Acordei mais tarde... poderia ter sido minutos ou horas mais tarde... mas não importava porque as minhas costas estava pressionada contra o seu peito, e eu estava envolvida pelo abraço protetor dos seus braços.

"Tão bela essa dorminhoca." Edward sussurrou quando beijou o espaço debaixo da minha orelha.

"Desculpe." Eu murmurei cansada, e ele riu contra a minha orelha.

"Não se desculpe, baby. Nós meio que cansamos um ao outro, não é?"

_Nós fizemos. _

_Duas vezes._

Suspirei feliz quando eu me aconcheguei contra ele. "Só um pouquinho, sim".

Sua mão estava fazendo padrões preguiçosos ao longo do meu braço. "Valeu a pena o cansaço".

"E valeu a pena a espera?" Perguntei ansiosamente.

Eu o senti sorrir contra o meu ombro antes de beijá-lo. "Sim, muito. No entanto, eu não acho que serei capaz de esperar muito tempo antes que eu esteja implorando de novo".

"Não será necessário implorar." Prometi a ele, e suspirei contentemente. Ficamos deitados assim por um tempo... envoltos nos braços um do outro... conversando sobre tudo e nada. Depois de um tempo, virei meu corpo em direção a ele e ele me beijou suavemente.

"Diga-me o que você quer, Bella." Ele sussurrou seriamente.

"Eu te disse o que eu queria." Corei timidamente, e ele riu.

"Você disse... _e_ me mostrou..." Edward sorriu sensualmente. "Mas, quero dizer... além deste momento. Para nós. Para o nosso futuro. Diga-me o que você quer. Diga-me o que você precisa".

Olhei em seus olhos verdes brilhantes e acariciei a sua bochecha. "Meus desejos e necessidades são bastante simples, na verdade. Mas eu não tenho certeza se..."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com expectativa, incentivando-me a continuar.

"... se eu tenho o direito de pedir às coisas que eu quero".

"Bella." Ele suspirou quando beijou a minha testa. "Você parece estar sob um equívoco. Você não entende que não há nada que eu não daria a você?"

Enterrei a minha cabeça no seu ombro e ele suspirou.

"Talvez eu deva começar com o que eu quero e preciso..."

Ergui a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos. "Eu adoraria ouvir essas coisas".

"Ok." Ele respirou enquanto a sua mão acariciava a minha bochecha. "Eu sei que tudo isso parece rápido, mas acho que vamos simplesmente ter que aceitar isso e seguir em frente. Nós nos amamos. Eu quero estar com você pelo resto da minha vida. Você me ensinou como ser um pai melhor... um homem melhor… esperançosamente, um marido melhor..."

Meu coração deu um salto com a sua utilização descuidada da palavra, como se ele acabasse de entender que nós seríamos casados algum dia.

"Eu quero dizer." Ele sorriu timidamente, "... Eu não quero elevar as minhas esperanças nem nada, mas você disse que me ama, e que você diria sim quando eu lhe perguntasse novamente, então eu espero que eu não esteja fazendo suposições..."

"Você não está fazendo." Murmurei e ele sorriu para mim.

"Eu quero ser bom para você." Edward murmurou suavemente enquanto girava uma mecha do meu cabelo em torno do seu dedo, "E bom para o meu filho..."

"Você é um pai maravilhoso." Eu o tranquilizei e ele sorriu suavemente.

"Isso é bom. Porque eu quero mais..."

"Mais?"

"Bebês." Ele sussurrou, pensativo. "Os pensamentos de ver você... grávida com um filho meu..." Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou suavemente. "Você não têm ideia da sensação que essa imagem provoca em mim..."

Eu tinha _alguma_ idéia porque os pensamentos de carregar um bebê de Edward enviaram um tiro de amor selvagem em minhas veias.

"É a sua vez." Ele me persuadiu com um sorriso.

"Minha vez?" Eu perguntei confusa. Eu ainda estava pensando sobre ter filhos de Edward...

"Eu disse a você que eu quero mais bebês. Diga-me algo que você queira".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Uma casa." Sussurrei suavemente. "Eu quero uma casa que seja só nossa. Bem... _nossa... _querendo dizer minha, de Riley e de Carmen..."

Eu realmente não precisava de nenhuma explicação sobre o verdadeiro significado de _nossa_ – com nenhuma memória de Jessica.

"...com uma grande varanda e um grande quintal, e muitos quartos para todos aqueles bebês que você quer".

Seus olhos suavizaram enquanto a ponta do seu dedo acariciava o meu lábio inferior – o mesmo lábio que eu estava mordendo nervosamente.

"Eu acho que uma nova casa é uma ótima idéia." Ele murmurou gentilmente.

"Você acha?"

"Eu acho." Ele sussurrou. "Uma casa que seja só nossa".

"Sim." Eu respirei feliz. Seu sorriso era tão bonito. "É a sua vez novamente. Diga-me alguma coisa que você queira".

"Hmm..." Edward ficou pensativo. "Eu de repente estou muito interessado no setor imobiliário. Eu quero olhar umas casas".

"Hoje à noite?"

Ele deu de ombros me provocando. "O que mais poderíamos fazer para passar o tempo?"

Com um sorriso sexy, subi em cima dele e montei em sua cintura. Ele fingiu estar chocado, mas eu poderia dizer, pela forma que ele estava segurando os meus quadris, que ele não era nada contra nós atrasarmos os nossos empreendimentos imobiliários até a luz do dia.

"É a sua vez." Ele sussurrou com desejo... e eu cuidadosamente levantei o meu corpo quando ele arqueou sua pélvis, o que lhe permitiu me preencher completamente. Ele fechou os olhos com o prazer enquanto inclinava a cabeça para trás contra o travesseiro. Nossos gemidos mútuos reverberavam no ar quando comecei a balançar contra ele.

"Eu quero as suas mãos em mim." Murmurei suavemente e suspirei de alívio quando ele colocou as mãos em concha nos meus seios. Seus olhos estavam cheios de desejo quando eles finalmente abriram para olhar para mim em cima dele, e ele assistiu – completamente extasiado – quando eu nos empurrei sobre a borda mais uma vez.

"Oi, Bella..." A voz de Riley estava leve e feliz. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava sorrindo, e eu estava cheia de um profundo sentimento de felicidade em saber que a minha família inteira estava contente.

"Hey, amigão." Eu sorri. Edward virou a cabeça para mim e sorriu enquanto nós dirigíamos através da vizinhança. "Você está tendo um bom tempo com os seus avós?"

"Vovô me levou a um jogo de hóquei." A voz de Riley agora era um grito estridente. "E a vovó fez cookies..."

"Hóquei?" Eu mexi minha boca para Edward. Eu não sabia que Seattle tinha até um time de hóquei.

"Base da força Aérea*****." Edward murmurou.

_* Em inglês Thunderbirds. É uma patrulha da Força Aérea Americana que faz acrobacias aéreas. Sua Base Aérea fica em Nilles, Nevada. A tradução literal não é essa, mas a ideia sim._

Ah... eu _já_ tinha ouvido falar deles.

Nós conversamos por mais alguns minutos antes de eu colocar o celular no viva-voz para que Edward pudesse falar também.

"Vocês vão olhar a casa nova?" Riley perguntou animadamente. Carmen tinha ligado esta manhã e Edward a tinha enchido com todos os detalhes cercando a procura de uma casa. Ela disse que era um momento perfeito porque Riley tinha acabado de dizer no café da manhã que ele amava a casa da sua avó porque tinha um grande quintal.

Enquanto Edward e Riley continuavam a falar, eu olhei pela janela e percebi que eu tinha aprendido algumas lições muito valiosas neste fim de semana.

Uma lição muito importante era que Edward _realmente_ gostava de mim por cima.

Em segundo lugar, aprendi que eu tenho que ter cuidado no futuro quando eu disser a Edward o que eu quero porque - em menos de 12 horas - ele havia encontrado três casas que estavam à venda - todas com varandas grandes e grandes quintais e muitos quartos para os bebês.

"Nós apenas estamos indo vê-las." Edward assegurou a ele. "Não vamos escolher a nova casa até você chegar em casa".

"Lembrem-se..." Riley o advertiu.

"Certificar que seja grande o suficiente para o piano." Edward e eu respondemos em uníssono.

"Certo." Riley deu uma risadinha.

Ficamos juntos até que Edward manobrou o carro para um caminho sinuoso. A casa - se você pudesse chamá-la assim – era visível no alto de uma colina gigante ao longe.

"Aquilo é um _castelo_?" Perguntei, hesitante.

Edward riu. "Não é bem assim. Mas tem seis quartos. Seis banheiros. Uma quadra de tênis..."

Eu franzi o cenho. "Você joga tênis?"

"Não." Ele respondeu ele. "Você joga?"

Eu ri. "Definitivamente não. Eu tentei jogar vôlei no colégio. Causei muitos abalos." Olhei para a casa quando ela começou a se aproximar da visão. Tinha um quintal grande, certo. Era mais como uma plantação.

"Edward..." Murmurei.

_E se esse fosse o tipo de casa que ele queria?_

"Você não gosta." Ele respondeu calmamente quando parou o carro no portão.

"_Você_ gostou?"

Ele correu os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos. "Particularmente, não. Eu só queria lhe dar a casa que você sempre quis".

"E eu dei a você a impressão de que a casa que eu sempre quis incluía portões e uma quadra de tênis?"

Ele fez uma careta.

"É muito?"

"É _muitíssimo_ para mim." Eu ri nervosamente. "Quero dizer, esse é o tipo de casa que _você_ sempre quis?"

Percebi que este era o perigo de se apaixonar muito rápido. Você se esquece de ter discussões importantes como estas.

"Eu realmente nunca pensei sobre isso." Ele admitiu. "Jess... simplesmente... decidiu onde moraríamos. Eu nunca considerei o que _eu_ queria".

"Bem, _eu_ quero que você considere isso." Eu respondi. "Isso não é apenas sobre me fazer feliz. Você tem que ser feliz também".

Ele olhou para a mansão diante de nós e eu agarrei a sua mão na minha. Eu calmamente acariciei a pele ao longo do seu pulso.

"Que tipo de casa você quer, Edward?"

Ele suspirou. "Honestamente?

"Claro".

**"**Eu só quero uma casa que seja confortável e acolhedora... uma casa onde seja óbvio que haja crianças vivendo nela... eu quero um _lar - _não um museu".

Lembrei-me da cobertura e da maneira como era quando cheguei. Um museu era a descrição perfeita para ela.

"Então é isso que nós teremos." Prometi a ele com um sorriso. "Nós teremos um lar".

Ele se afastou do castelo e olhou nos meus olhos. Seus olhos brilhavam de entusiasmo juvenil. "Bem... _havia _esta casa que eu achei na internet... mas parecia muito simples e eu não tinha certeza se..."

"Simples soa maravilhoso." Assegurei a ele enquanto apertava a sua mão. "Vamos vê-la".

Seu sorriso era pacífico enquanto nós fazíamos nosso caminho através de Seattle e em direção à periferia da cidade. Quando ele virou o carro na Riverside Road... e eu notei os majestosos abetos***** forrando a entrada de veículos... eu imediatamente me senti em casa.

_*__Abetos__: árvore resinosa da família das pináceas._

"Oh, Edward..." Sussurrei quando ele parou na entrada e desligou a ignição. "Você realmente encontrou uma casa com uma varanda..."

Ele sorriu. "Tem uma varanda ao redor da casa. Tem três andares, mas isso inclui o porão. O anúncio dizia que era usado como uma sala de jogos pelos antigos proprietários".

Eu olhava com admiração para a bela casa. Era como se ela fosse aninhada em algum lugar do país em vez de estar aqui – nas periferias de uma metrópole tão grande como Seattle. Saímos do carro e Edward pegou a minha mão enquanto caminhávamos ao longo da calçada. Uma vez que estávamos na varanda, cuidadosamente subimos os degraus e olhamos através das janelas. Estava escuro demais para ver qualquer coisa, mas isso não nos impedia de tentar.

"Eu poderia nos conseguir uma visita." Edward ofereceu quando puxou-me para um banco na varanda. Eu olhei para o quintal e encontrei-me mentalmente colocando objetos estratégicos... como conjuntos de balanços... e canteiros de flores.

"É a sua vez." Ele sussurrou com um suspiro quando colocou o seu braço ao redor de mim. "O que você quer, baby?"

"Eu quero que você marque uma visita para nós... o mais rapidamente possível..." Sussurrei.

"Vou fazer isso assim que chegarmos em casa." Ele sorriu enquanto pressionou um beijo no meu templo. Eu suspirei enquanto inclinei-me contra o seu ombro. Havia muito pouco trânsito, e a tranquilidade me acalmava.

"É tão pacífico aqui." Eu murmurei.

"É." Ele concordou.

Nós nos sentamos na varanda até que o céu começou a escurecer e nós relutantemente deixamos o nosso banco e voltamos para o carro. Uma vez lá dentro, Edward se virou para mim.

"É a minha vez." Ele murmurou gentilmente.

Eu ri enquanto acariciava o seu rosto com ternura. "É. O que você quer, baby?"

"Eu quero te levar para casa. Eu quero que você oficialmente conheça os meus pais... não como a babá de Riley... mas como a mulher que eu amo".

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Eu adoraria...minha vez?"

Edward sorriu.

"Claro, querida".

Puxei o seu rosto para o meu e o beijei delicadamente. Quando ele se afastou, seus olhos estavam brilhando de felicidade.

"Eu quero te levar para casa também." Sussurrei suavemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Que linda essa primeira vez deles, e as coisas continuam evoluindo, uma casa, filhos..._

Nos deixem felizes, digam o que pensam.

_Deixem Reviews._

Bjus,

_**Lay.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>Meninas, obrigado pelas reviews, mesmo. E amanHã teremos o ultimo capítulo de Sexo o Outros Hábitos do Meu Colega de Quarto, espero vcs._

_Obrigado **Marise** por suas reviews. Adorei! Também queria dizer que comecei hoje a traduzir um extra de Fridays at Noon, é o POV Ed do capítulo 12, quando eles foram pra Fijji._

_Se eu terminar até sexta eu posto. Até lá meninas, beijos**  
><strong>_


	26. O lar canta me coisas doces

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Home", de Bonnie Raitt: Home Sings Me of Sweet Things._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

_**O lar canta-me coisas doces**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Bella POV**_

"E se eles não gostarem de mim?"

O sussurro de Riley era suave enquanto seus olhos esmeralda olhavam para mim. Nós estávamos deitados cara a cara em sua cama, envoltos em seu cobertor e abraçados próximos. Tínhamos começado um novo livro esta noite e ele insistiu em dois capítulos antes de finalmente começar a bocejar. Agora, aconchegados sob as cobertas, sua mãozinha estava pressionada em meu rosto enquanto eu tentava acalmar seus medos.

"Eles vão te amar." Sussurrei gentilmente. "Você é o meu garoto favorito no mundo todo. Claro que eles vão te amar. Minha mãe já preparou o seu quarto e meu pai quer te levar para pescar".

Ele ficou pensativo. "Eu posso colocar a minhoca no anzol?"

Eu sorri. Aquela sempre foi a minha parte favorita também. Eu nunca me importava com o mecanismo de realmente pegar um peixe. Honestamente, eu sempre pensei que sentar na beira do rio e observar uma vara de pescar por horas era tediosamente chato, mas colocar a isca no anzol... _essa_era a parte divertida.

"Tenho certeza que podemos dar um jeito nisso." Eu sorri. "Meu pai vai te mostrar como".

Isso pareceu satisfazê-lo.

"Eles vivem em Spoons*****?"

_*Spoon significa colher, enquanto Forks significa garfo, por isso a confusão dele!_

"Perto." Eu ri suavemente. "Forks. A cidade chama Forks".

"Oh... e o nome do seu pai é Charlie".

"Certo, e minha mãe se chama Renée".

"Como eu devo chamá-los?" Ele perguntou baixinho. Seus olhos verdes ainda estavam arregalados com ansiedade e eu desejei poder encontrar um jeito de fazê-lo relaxar. Nós teríamos uma longa viagem de manhã e, se ele não tivesse uma boa noite de sono, nós teríamos um garotinho de quatro anos irritado no banco de trás durante as quatros horas da nossa viagem.

"Apenas os chame de Charlie e Renée." Repeti gentilmente. "Eu prometo que eles vão amar você".

Riley bocejou novamente e eu peguei aquilo como um bom sinal.

"Você quer que eu cante para você dormir?"

Ele assentiu e se acomodou contra o meu peito. Eu protetoramente passei meus braços ao redor dele e acariciei seu cabelo enquanto ele se mexia até ficar confortável. Eu cantei para ele – uma música doce e sem sentido que eu tinha inventado – e o senti relaxar contra mim. Ele esteve tão agitado durante todo o dia, e Edward e eu começamos a temer que nossa sorte finalmente tivesse acabado.

A última semana tinha sido um céu. Depois de um final de semana incrível com Edward, Riley e Carmen tinham voltado para casa no domingo à tarde. Felizmente, Edward tinha convencido o corretor a nos ver no domingo e todos nós montamos no carro e fizemos a pequena viagem até a nova casa. Riley tinha a amado instantaneamente, e eu não pude deixar de rir cada vez que me lembrava como os olhos da Carmen se iluminaram quando ela viu a cozinha. Depois de uma rápida reunião de família na varanda da frente, Edward imediatamente fez uma oferta à corretora – uma oferta maior do que o valor de mercado. Seus olhos dançaram de alegria enquanto ela pegava seu celular e contatava os proprietários da casa. Edward tinha mantido se mantido em contato com a corretora durante toda a semana e tinha pedido a Marcus para lidar com a papelada enquanto nós estivéssemos visitando nossos pais.

A caça à casa tinha sido um sucesso tão grande que nós decidimos empurrar a nossa sorte e ter uma conversa franca com Riley sobre a sua mãe e o nosso relacionamento. Dra. Jane sugeriu que tivéssemos as duas conversas de uma vez. Sabendo que eu permaneceria uma constante na vida de Riley, ela explicou, talvez ajudasse a suavizar o golpe da perda da sua mãe.

Abaixei meus olhos para a criança que estava dormindo ao nível dos meus olhos e deslizei meu dedo como fantasma pela sua minúscula bochecha enquanto eu me lembrava da nossa conversa.

"_Ela foi embora?" Riley tinha sussurrado enquanto sentava no colo do Edward. Seus grandes olhos me encararam e voltaram para o seu pai._

"_Sim." Edward respondeu suavemente._

"_Ela vai voltar?"_

_Edward me encarou. Eu encolhi meus ombros sem poder ajudar. O que você diria? Como você diz à uma criança de quatro anos que sua mãe simplesmente cedeu seus direitos sobre seu único filho?_

_Edward suspirou e eu pude ver a batalha interna em seus olhos. E então eu o assisti enquanto ele decidia simplesmente dizer a verdade ao seu filho._

"_Ela disse que não vai mais voltar." Edward sussurrou suavemente. "Ela pediu para Bella me ajudar a cuidar de você"._

_O garotinho encostou sua cabeça contra o peito do seu pai enquanto seus olhos brilhantes trancavam com os meus._

"_Você vai ser a minha mamãe." Riley sussurrou suavemente. Não foi uma pergunta. Foi uma declaração do fato – como se essa simplesmente fosse a conclusão mais natural do mundo. Senti meu coração contrair em meu peito. Levantei meus olhos para Edward, que tinha um sorriso suave em seu rosto._

"_Se você quiser que eu seja." Respondi gentilmente._

_E com um sorriso que poderia derreter qualquer coração, Riley saltou do colo do seu pai e pulou para os meus braços._

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto lembrava do resto da conversa. Riley me dizendo que me amava. Edward nos envolvendo em seus braços enquanto ele dizia que nos amava. E minhas lágrimas felizes...

Essa era – sem dúvida- a melhor semana de todas.

Hoje tinha sido diferente. Enquanto nós arrumávamos nossas malas para a viagem, Riley tinha ficado incrivelmente agitado durante o dia. Edward e eu nos revezamos para arrumar as malas, tendo certeza de que um de nós sempre estava dando a ele a atenção que ele precisava. Foi apenas quando eu peguei sua mão e o levei ao seu armário para encontrar sua própria mala que o garotinho começou a relaxar.

E foi então que eu entendi que ele estava com medo de que o deixássemos para trás.

Então, enquanto arrumamos sua mala, eu disse para ele o quanto Charlie e Renée estavam animados para conhecê-lo. Seu rosto se iluminou enquanto eu dizia a ele sobre os cervos e alces que viviam em Forks. E ele riu descontroladamente quando eu deixei "escapar" que Charlie já havia comprado para Riley a sua própria vara de pescar.

Beijei sua testa e já estava saindo da cama quando ouvi a porta abrir suavemente. Dentro de segundos, Edward estava no outro lado da cama. Ele gentilmente entrou debaixo das cobertas e jogou seus braços ao redor de mim e seu filho. Ele notou o livro deitado entre nós e suas sobrancelhas arquearam em surpresa.

"Harry Potter?" Edward sussurrou.

"E a Pedra Filosofal – Livro Um." Eu sorri.

"Quantos livros há?"

"Sete".

Ele suspirou dramaticamente. "Então isso começou..."

Eu ri e ele piscou para mim. Eu senti meu rosto corar.

_Ele sempre me afetaria assim?_

Nós ficamos deitados ali por um tempo... apenas ouvindo o som pacífico do ronco de Riley e olhando nos olhos um do outro. Depois de alguns minutos, seus dedos enlaçaram com os meus e ele não tirou seus olhos dos meus enquanto abaixava sua cabeça e beijava a cabeça de Riley.

"Como ele está?" Edward sussurrou.

"Ele está bem." Respondi baixinho. "Nervoso sobre conhecer meus pais".

"Eu também." Edward sorriu timidamente.

"Não fique." Eu sussurrei. "Eles vão te amar. Vocês dois".

Nós o beijamos uma última vez antes de ligar suas luzes noturnas e fechar a porta atrás de nós. Sem uma palavra, Edward pegou minha mãe e me levou até o seu quarto – um quarto que eu ainda não vi. Nossas noites tinham sido passadas no meu e, secretamente, eu estava grata. Eu tinha receio que o quarto dele tivesse muitas memórias – que eu veria Jessica em todos os lugares – mas fiquei surpresa em encontrar seu quarto esparsamente decorado com nenhum toque de _mulher_ em lugar nenhum. Ele fechou a porta atrás de nós e a trancou antes de me puxar contra o seu peito... minhas costas de frente para ele.

"Fique comigo esta noite." Ele sussurrou contra o lóbulo da minha orelha. Fechei meus olhos enquanto suas mãos agarravam minha cintura e seus lábios deslizavam um caminho pelo meu pescoço. "Eu preciso de você, Bella... _por__favor_..."

_Meus dois meninos precisavam de uma tranquilização._

Suas mãos alcançaram a barra da minha blusa e eu levantei meus braços enquanto ele trazia a camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Minha pele formigou quando a combinação do ar frio e o seu calor se juntaram e eu gemi suavemente quando sua boca mordiscou a pele do meu ombro. Suas mãos encontraram minha cintura de novo e espertamente abriram o meu jeans. Suas mãos empurraram meu jeans e calcinha para o chão e eles caíram aos meus pés. Rapidamente, ele me virou. Seus olhos eram um verde em chamas enquanto eu desabotoava sua camisa. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu peito antes de colocar um beijo lá, e fui recompensada com o seu gemido suave.

"Você está sorrindo?" Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Beijei seu peito enquanto corria minhas mãos ao longo do seu estômago. Suas mãos enroscaram no meu cabelo.

"Sim." Eu sussurrei enquanto o empurrava contra a porta. Minha mão rapidamente trabalhou com o botão e zíper das suas calças. Elas – junto com sua boxer – deslizaram até o chão.

As mãos de Edward agarraram meu quadril possessivamente. Eu podia sentir sua excitação pressionando contra o meu estômago.

"Eu quero você..." Ele ofegou sem ar antes de me puxar para os seus braços. Eu gemi suavemente enquanto ele nos virava e pressionava minhas costas contra a porta. Nós nos beijamos avidamente e eu choraminguei quando ele arrancou sua boca da minha e colocou beijos apaixonados pelo meu pescoço. Minhas mãos agarram seus ombros e eu tinha certeza que minhas unhas deixariam marcas em sua pele.

"Cama." Ele grunhiu ansiosamente, mas eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Aqui..." Eu gemi suavemente enquanto envolvia minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura. "Tome-me bem aqui".

Com um rugido profundo que ressoou do seu peito, Edward me levantou gentilmente e minha cabeça caiu contra a porta enquanto ele me preenchia... empurrando profundamente... nossos gemidos mútuos sendo engolidos pelos nossos beijos frenéticos. Quando fazíamos amor era sempre doce e lento... gentil e reverente...

Hoje, eu precisava de _mais._

E, aparentemente, ele também.

"Você me deixa louco." Edward grunhiu enquanto me preenchia... profundamente... de novo e de novo. Suas mãos me seguraram fortemente enquanto nossos corpos pressionavam um contra o outro. Meus braços envolveram ao redor do seu pescoço quando me agarrei a ele... segurando pela minha vida.

Eu queria dizer que o amava e que ele me deixava louca também. Mas meu cérebro estava muito nebuloso... meu corpo muito consumido... para juntar as palavras reais. Então eu fiz tudo o que podia. Eu choraminguei seu nome... e com um último impulso, minhas pernas apertaram ao redor da sua cintura enquanto eu entregava meu corpo ao seu. Meu nome saiu dos seus lábios em um suspiro reverente enquanto ele grunhia... e sua cabeça caiu para a curva do meu pescoço enquanto ele encontrava sua própria libertação.

Nós lutamos para recuperar o fôlego enquanto ele colocava beijos suaves ao longo da minha pele úmida. Corri meus dedos através do seu cabelo... e quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus... eu não pude conter o sorriso de felicidade do meu rosto. Com um sorriso preguiçoso, Edward me beijou suavemente antes de me colocar no chão. Minhas pernas estavam tremendo e ele deve ter notado porque nunca soltou minha mão enquanto me colocava na cama. Sem palavras, ele puxou as cobertas e me puxou para a cama. Eu me aconcheguei nas cobertas enquanto ele subia ao meu lado. Gentilmente, ele me puxou contra o seu peito e eu envolvi meu braço ao redor da sua cintura.

"O que você está pensando?" Sussurrei no escuro.

Ele suspirou suavemente enquanto passava seu nariz no meu cabelo. "Pensando que eu fui muito rude com você".

Revirei meus olhos antes de beijar sua bochecha. "Você não foi muito rude comigo. Eu amei".

"Sério?" Ele pareceu surpreso.

Encontrei seus olhos no escuro.

"_Amei.__" _Eu o assegurei com um sorriso.

Seus dedos traçaram ao longo do meu rosto antes de delinear o meu lábio inferior. "Você tem alguma ideia do quanto você significa para mim?"

Eu tinha. Eu podia sentir em cada toque. Em cada beijo.

"Tanto quanto você significa para mim." Eu sussurrei suavemente. Ele envolveu seus braços apertados ao meu redor e beijou minha testa.

"Durma, baby. Nós temos uma longa viagem amanhã".

Eu me aconcheguei em seu abraço quente e deixei o sono me consumir.

* * *

><p>"Você está aqui!" A voz exuberante de Renée nos encontrou na porta. Ela me puxou em seus braços e eu não pude deixar de rir enquanto ela me abraçava.<p>

"Nós estamos aqui." Confirmei com um sorriso. "É bom estar em casa".

"Oh, deixe-me dar uma olhada em você..." Seus olhos examinaram meu rosto e eu senti o sangue correr para as minhas bochechas. "Você está... diferente".

"Eu estou diferente." Eu sorri feliz.

"Onde eles estão?" Ela perguntou impacientemente enquanto olhava por cima do meu ombro. "Eu não posso esperar para conhecê-los".

"Eles estão pegando as malas." Eu sorri. "Pegue leve com eles. Ambos estão nervosos".

Nós viramos e minha mãe ofegou quando teve um vislumbre de Edward e Riley carregando as malas até a calçada.

"Uau." Minha mãe respirou. "É ele? Quero dizer, eu vi a foto dele no jornal, mas..."

"Eu sei." Eu ri enquanto olhava orgulhosa para o homem que tinha roubado o meu coração. "Vê-lo em carne e osso é muito melhor, não é?"

"E o menininho é tão lindo." Minha mãe arrulhou. "Oh, Bella... você fará bebês tão lindo com aquele homem..."

Edward – que obviamente ouviu nossa conversa – estava sorrindo presunçosamente enquanto passava pela porta. Ele colocou as malas aos nossos pés. Olhei para minha mãe e, bem diante dos meus olhos, ele se transformou em uma adolescente idiota.

"Uau." Ela repetiu novamente. Eu tive que segurar a minha risada.

"Você deve ser Renée." Edward sorriu enquanto oferecia a mão para ela. Eu balancei minha cabeça, sabendo que um aperto de mão não aconteceria. Em vez disso minha mãe o puxou para um abraço de urso.

"Bem-vindo à família." Minha mãe soprou feliz e, exatamente assim, a tensão de Edward desapareceu. Seus olhos dançaram com alegria enquanto ele abraçava minha mãe.

"Mãe, esse é Riley..." Eu disse enquanto o levantava em meus braços. Ele esfregou o nariz no meu ombro enquanto encarava a mulher estranha e barulhenta.

"Olá, Riley." Minha mãe sorriu gentilmente enquanto bagunçava o cabelo dele. "Bella disse que você era adorável, e ela está certa".

"Oi." Sua voz sussurrou baixinho e eu o abracei mais perto do meu peito. Os olhos da minha mãe observavam a nossa troca de afeto e seu rosto suavizou.

"Seu pai está na sala." Ela sussurrou suavemente. "Ele está muito ansioso para ver todos vocês".

Edward deslizou sua mãe na parte inferior das minhas costas e eu mantive Riley em meus braços enquanto nós íamos até a sala. Charlie estava sentado em sua cadeira – seus olhos colados ao jogo na televisão.

"Oi, pai." Eu disse suavemente. Seus olhos viraram da tela para a pequena família parada na entrada da sala. Seus olhos deslizaram sobre o homem ao meu lado... e então para o garotinho em meus braços... e seu rosto cintilou com uma emoção que eu não poderia explicar. Ele pegou o controle remoto e, para minha imensa surpresa, desligou a televisão.

"Ei, Bells..." A voz de Charlie soou toda errada... talvez um pouco aterrorizado... ou nervoso.

"Pai, estes são Edward e Riley".

Seus olhos varreram sobre Edward e eu prendi a respiração até que ele finalmente oferecesse sua mão.

"É bom te conhecer." Charlie ofereceu um sorriso a Edward. Eu o senti relaxar ao meu lado. Os olhos do meu pai caíram sobre o garotinho em meus braços. "E eu entendo que esse será o meu companheiro de pesca".

"Ele quer aprender a colocar a iscar o anzol." Edward sorriu e meu pai riu.

"Nós podemos fazer isso." Charlie respondeu com um sorriso. "Quer ver a sua vara de pescar?"

Os olhos de Riley encontraram os meus e eu lhe dei um sorriso encorajador. Ele sorriu e eu o coloquei no chão. Para o espanto de todos, ele pegou a mão de Charlie e o deixou levá-lo até a varanda.

"Oh, ele é adorável." Renée sussurrou ansiosamente.

"Ele é." Eu concordei de todo coração.

Renée nos puxou para o sofá e nos bombardeou com perguntas. Ela queria saber tudo sobre a empresa de Edward, a nova casa, Carmen, a família de Edward... minha mãe estava jogando perguntas para nós tão rapidamente que eu nem percebi quando ela mudou o assunto direto para o casamento.

"Você estão pensando em Seattle? Na primavera? Talvez no Crowne Plaza?"

Eu senti Edward rir contra mim.

"Mãe." Revirei meus olhos. "Vá com calma. Nós nem estamos noivos ainda".

Seus olhos estreitaram em confusão.

"E por que não?"

Edward riu enquanto pegou minha mão com força. "Porque ela não vai dizer sim".

Os olhos da minha mãe correram para o meu dedo anelar nu... de volta para o meu rosto... antes de se estabelecerem em Edward.

"Você quer dizer que você propôs à minha filha e ela disse não?"

Eu suspirei profundamente. "Eu não disse não... _exatamente_..."

Os olhos de Renée piscavam enquanto ela procurava em meu rosto uma explicação. Senti como se tivesse cinco anos e meus olhos caíram para o meu colo.

"Edward." Minha mãe arrulhou docemente. "Por que você não se junta aos garotos na varanda? Eu gostaria de ter uma conversinha com a minha filha teimosa".

_Ótimo._

Edward estava imediatamente se desculpando. "Renée, está tudo bem. Eu não propus do jeito mais romântico, e ela me garantiu que..."

"Edward." Minha mãe repetiu lentamente. "Por favor".

Ele me olhou e eu encolhi meus ombros, impotente. Com um suspiro, ele beijou minha testa e foi em direção à varanda. Pude sentir minha mãe me encarando e olhei ao redor da sala, tentando desesperadamente me concentrar em nada, mas ela me deu um olhar de desaprovação.

"Isabella Marie Swan, qual foi a sua média de notas na faculdade?"

Minha testa enrugou. Que diabos isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?

"4,0...*****" Eu murmurei.

_*4,0 é a maior média que pode ser alcançada._

"Certo. Então inteligência não é o problema aqui." Renée declarou. Eu fiz uma careta e ela respirou fundo antes de continuar.

"Bella, aquele garoto está apaixonado por você".

"Eu sei." Eu ofereci debilmente. "Eu o amo também".

"Vocês estão procurando casas..."

Eu assenti.

"E vocês estão..." Suas sobrancelhas arquearam sugestivamente e eu senti meu rosto se encher de vergonha enquanto eu assentia.

"E você ama aquele garotinho..."

"Mais do que tudo." Eu confirmei.

Seu olhos brilharam com lágrimas. "Eu posso ver. E esse homem – esse lindo homem que te ama e está comprando uma casa nova – te propôs em casamento?"

"Sim".

"E você disse não?" Ela pareceu completamente embasbacada.

"Eu disse não neste momento." Eu admiti. "Eu contei a você como tudo tem sido tão complicado. Havia Jessica..."

Minha mãe assentiu. "Mas essa Jessica está fora do quadro todo, certo? O divórcio está finalizado?"

"Sim." Eu respirei. "Tudo tem simplesmente se movido tão rápido..."

"Oh, Bella..." Renée sorriu suavemente. "Onde você se vê no próximo ano? Em cinco anos? Dez anos?"

"Com Edward e Riley em nossa casa com a varanda cercando toda a volta." Eu sussurrei suavemente.

Seu sorriso foi triunfante. "E você _nunca_ vai querer mais ninguém?"

"Não." Eu murmurei. "Mas você não acha que está tudo indo muito rápido?"

Renée sorriu pacientemente enquanto seus olhos focavam em algo atrás da minha cabeça. Eu virei e notei uma nova pintura na parede. Era uma pintura de uma bela campina verdejante, cheio de flores silvestres e árvores. Parecia tão calmo... tão sereno.

"Você pintou aquilo?"

Renée assentiu. "Sim. E isso me levou apenas um dia".

Sua atenção aos detalhes e cores era alucinante. "É incrível. Suas pinturas normalmente levavam semanas para serem terminadas".

"Normalmente." Minha mãe concordou. "Eu normalmente levo meu tempo... preocupando-me com cada respingo de cor, ou cada curso do meu pincel. Mas essa pintura veio muito facilmente para mim".

"É linda." Eu murmurei maravilhada.

"Obrigada. Mas você não acha que é _menos_ bonita só porque veio à vida tão rapidamente?"

"Claro que não." Eu disse com convicção enquanto balançava a minha cabeça, e então meus olhos correram da adorável pintura para o seu rosto presunçoso.

Ele tinha me pegado, e ela sabia disso.

"Às vezes, Bella..." Minha mãe sussurro baixinho quando pegou minha mão. "Às vezes, as coisas são tão perfeitas... tão _certas_... que você não precisa levar o seu tempo e certificar que cada pedacinho se encaixe perfeitamente com o resto. Às vezes, as cores e formas se misturam perfeitamente juntas e fluem com facilidade. Às vezes, você não tem que se esforçar para tornar as coisas perfeitas e bonitas".

Eu funguei e ela estendeu o braço no sofá para pegar um lenço de papel. Eu aceitei de bom grado.

"Às vezes..." Ela murmurou ternamente, "... as coisas mais perfeitas e mais belas da vida são sem esforço. E você é tão sortuda quando encontra isso".

Limpei as lágrimas da minha bochecha enquanto suas palavras entravam em minha alma.

"Não questione isso, menina. Abrace".

De repente, as portas se abriram e eu assisti enquanto Riley corria pela sala com meu pai e Edward caminhado bem atrás dele. Meu pai estava carregando três varas de pescar e o olhar de Edward se estabeleceu em mim. Eu ofereci a ele um sorriso marejado.

Riley pulou em meu colo e passou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Ele notou minha bochecha molhada e a limpou carinhosamente.

"Por que você está chorando?"

Eu sorri para os seus olhos brilhando. "Porque eu estou feliz, querido".

Ele procurou os meus olhos e eu ofereci o meu melhor sorriso.

"Eu estou feliz também." Riley anunciou animadamente. "Vovô Charlie e o papai vão me levar para pescar!"

Eu olhei para o meu pai, que estava positivamente radiante. Depois de alguns minutos, ele finalmente limpou sua garganta. "Eu vou... uhmm... pegar a caixa de equipamentos. Venha me ajudar, Riley".

Riley beijou minha bochecha antes de pular do meu colo e se juntar ao meu pai e minha mãe enquanto procuravam pelos equipamentos de pesca no armário do corredor.

"Está tudo bem?" Edward sussurrou enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. Ele passou seu braço em volta de mim e eu me aconcheguei em seu abraço. "Desculpe Bella... eu não quis..."

"Está tudo bem. Eu precisava ouvir as coisas que ela disse." Assegurei a ele com um sorriso. "Eu estou bem. Vá se divertir tendo um tempo de garotos".

"Você poderia vir conosco." Ele sorriu, mas eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Vocês precisam se unir. Eu vou ajudar minha mãe a cozinhar e vou desfazer as nossas malas".

Seus olhos flutuaram pelo meu rosto antes de ele inclinar para me beijar suavemente. "Eu te amo, baby".

"Eu também te amo".

Ele me beijou uma última vez antes de se juntar ao meu pai e Riley na cozinha. Eles estavam rindo enquanto saíam pela porta. Minha mãe e eu os seguimos até a varanda e acenamos enquanto eles partiam no jipe do meu pai.

"Viu o que eu disse..." Renée sussurrou enquanto colocava seus braços em volta de mim. "Sem esforço".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Bruh: <strong>_

_Ahhh nem preciso dizer o quão lindo é esse capítulo, essa história me comove cada vez mais :O kkk_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Irene:<em>**

_Ahhh, eu sempre fico abestada em final de fic. Sempre gosto de agradecer, pq até isso é pouco. Vcs são maravilhosas e minhas parceiras são perfeitas. Lay e Bruna que dividiram a fic comigo, a Ju que corrige nossas burradas sem reclamar... São pessoas muito especiais, e bem, ahhhh a autora de "Sexo e Outros Hábitos" postou mais um extra com a história de Ben & Jerry, semana que vem tento postar._

_Até quarta em Parachute, com nosso Epílogo. Tragam lenços.  
><em>


	27. A única promessa que permanece

_O título deste capítulo pertence a Reba McEntire e Justin Timberlake, da música "The Only Promise That Remains"._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

_**A única promessa que permanece**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

_**Edward POV**_

Nós sentamos às margens do Lago Pleasant e observei com fascínio enquanto o meu futuro sogro ensinava o seu futuro neto como colocar a isca no anzol.

"Legal..." Riley sussurrou admirado, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Bom trabalho." Charlie o cumprimentou, e o sorriso de Riley em resposta foi inestimável.

Olhando para os dois, você não saberia que eles não eram parentes de sangue.

Foi incrível a facilidade com que Riley tinha aceitado o pai de Bella. Meu doce filho - uma vez tão perturbado e perdido - era agora esta criança enérgica e feliz. E eu sabia que devia tudo a Bella. Ela tinha entrado diretamente em nossas vidas e transformado a nossa casa em um lar. Ela amava o meu filho e ensinou-lhe como canalizar sua tristeza em alegria, e ela me ensinou como ser um pai melhor.

Não apenas um pai melhor.

Um homem melhor.

"Olha, papai." A voz de Riley cantou na brisa quando ele jogou sua linha para dentro do lago.

"Ele é um pescador natural." Charlie sorriu quando bagunçou o cabelo de Riley. "Segure firme, Riley".

Riley se concentrou em manter a mão firme enquanto observava sua linha mergulhar na água e eu me perguntei quanto tempo sua paciência de um garoto de quatro anos aguentaria.

"Sente-se sobre esta pedra plana." Charlie sugeriu e Riley cuidadosamente se estabeleceu no chão, tomando cuidado para manter sua vara tão firme quanto possível. "Isso é bom. Lembre-se, se você sentir um puxão..."

"Segura firme!" Riley respondeu animadamente - seus olhos nunca deixando sua linha.

Charlie riu. "É isso aí".

Charlie andou alguns metros na minha direção e jogou sua própria linha. Minha vara de pesca estava sendo ignorada - deitada no chão aos meus pés. Observar os dois juntos era muito mais divertido. Charlie olhou para as minhas mãos vazias.

"Você não pesca?"

"Não, senhor. Não realmente".

Charlie riu enquanto olhava para o lago. "Seu menino está me chamando de vovô. Eu acho que podemos pular as formalidades, filho".

"Desculpe." Eu sorri. "Isso está impregnado desde a tenra idade".

Charlie assentiu. "Conte-me sobre os seus pais. Eu conheço sua irmã. Bella a trouxe para casa algumas vezes." Ele ficou pensativo enquanto um sorriso puxava os cantos dos seus lábios. "Aquela Rosalie certamente tem uma boca nela".

Eu ri. "Certamente ela tem".

Então eu contei a ele tudo sobre a minha família e ele ouviu atentamente enquanto manteve um olhar atento sobre as duas linhas na água.

"A família é importante." Charlie comentou suavemente.

"É." Eu sussurrei. "Eu nunca percebi o quanto até que sua filha entrou na minha vida".

Nervosamente, Charlie olhou para mim. "Edward, posso ver que vocês dois estão muito sério. O quanto você sabe sobre o passado de Bella?"

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto dei uma olhada para Riley. Ele estava observando sua linha com profunda concentração.

"Eu sei sobre Jacob, se é isso que você quer dizer." Eu sussurrei.

_"Tudo_ sobre Jacob?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, e mais... minha ex-mulher na verdade me deixou por Jacob Black." Eu sussurrei com um encolher de ombros.

Os olhos de Charlie arregalaram de surpresa.

"Maldito mundo pequeno." Ele respondeu secamente. Eu só pude assentir em acordo.

Ele olhou para Riley antes de sussurrar, "Aquela desculpa miserável de homem realmente colocou a minha filha no inferno. Eu poderia tê-lo matado e ninguém teria que saber. Eu _queria..."_ Sua voz parou, e eu podia ver as memórias dolorosas passarem em suas feições. "Eu realmente o persegui pela floresta com uma arma na minha mão. Ele era escória... tratando minha filha como se ela fosse simplesmente uma..." Ele fechou os olhos enquanto lutava para controlar seu temperamento.

"Ninguém teria sentido falta dele." Ele sussurrou, terminando.

Charlie Swan era muito preto no branco. Você podia ver isso na forma como ele se movia... você poderia ouvir isso na forma como ele falava. Certo e errado. Bem e mal. Essas eram coisas que ele prezava. Coisas que ele compreendia. Seu trabalho era fazer cumprir a lei.

Mas enquanto eu o ouvia recontar esta história, percebi que - em primeiro lugar e principalmente - Charlie Swan era um pai.

"Charlie." Eu sussurrei, "Eu amo a sua filha mais do que qualquer coisa".

Ele me estudou com cuidado. "É melhor você amar".

Terror tomou conta de mim, mas então o seu rosto suavizou em um sorriso.

"Desculpe, não posso evitar".

Eu exalei uma respiração profunda e Charlie riu.

"Ela ama você também." Charlie disse.

Eu sabia que era verdade, mas fiquei surpreso que ele poderia saber. Não havíamos passado muito tempo com ele.

"Você é o primeiro rapaz que ela trouxe para casa." Charlie respondeu - como se pudesse ler a minha mente. "Bella foi sempre sábia além da sua idade. Enquanto crescia, ela sempre foi um pouco mais madura do que as outras meninas da idade dela. Elas todas eram bobas e apaixonadas por algum garoto bobo, enquanto Bella tinha seu nariz enfiado em um livro." Ele mudou sua vara de pescar para a outra mão. "Ela era muito inocente quando saiu de casa. Isso foi culpa nossa, eu acho. Talvez se tivéssemos a preparado melhor, ela não teria se apaixonado por aquele..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu não acho que algum pai pode preparar o filho para isso. Bella não tinha nenhuma razão para não confiar nele. Jacob Black é uma pessoa horrível. Não você. Por favor, não pense isso nunca. Você criou uma filha incrível. Ela é uma mulher maravilhosa, inteligente e amorosa que trouxe eu e meu filho para a vida".

Nós olhamos para Riley, cujos olhos estavam começando a cair. Mas seus dedos determinados ainda estavam segurando sua vara de pesca.

"Nós estávamos tão perdidos, Charlie. Minha ex-mulher tinha acabado de nos deixar. E enquanto meu casamento era sem amor e eu não senti nem um pouco a falta dela, meu filho era uma história diferente. Sua mãe havia o deixado para trás com um pai que não sabia o que diabos estava fazendo. Riley estava desanimado. Ele fazia birras. Ele tinha pesadelos..." Meus olhos brilharam quando recordei daqueles meses horríveis. "Mas então Bella entrou em nossas vidas..."

Eu engoli convulsivamente, tentando controlar minhas emoções.

"Você a ama." Ele sorriu suavemente.

"Eu amo".

Ele sorriu. "Falando em_ amor_... há algo que você gostaria de perguntar a mim?"

_Como ele sabia?_

Tomei uma respiração profunda e reuni minha coragem. "Sim, na verdade, há algo..."

"Você tem a minha bênção." Ele respondeu rapidamente e com firmeza. "Peça a ela".

De repente, os gritos de prazer de Riley encheram o ar e ambos corremos para os nossos pés enquanto a sua linha de pesca balançava na água.

Eu fiquei para trás e observei com orgulho enquanto o meu filho - e seu avô – puxavam o primeiro salmão do meu filho.

* * *

><p>"Eu não posso acreditar que ele dormiu até aqui." Bella sussurrou quando entramos na garagem dos meus pais. O tráfego estava horrível na interestadual e era quase meia-noite no momento em que tínhamos chegado a Seattle.<p>

"Eu sei." Sorri suavemente quando apertei a mão dela. Desliguei a ignição antes de olhar para ela. Ela esteve tão quieta desde que deixamos Forks. "Você não está nervosa, não é? Você já se encontrou com eles e eles te amam".

"Eu não estou nervosa." Ela respondeu calmamente. "Mas estive querendo falar com você, e meus pais monopolizaram todos os nossos momentos enquanto estivemos acordados..."

Eles tinham, mas eu não tinha me importado. Fazia tanto tempo desde que Bella tinha visto sua família.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei timidamente. Eu achei que o fim de semana tinha sido perfeito até agora.

"Não há nada _errado,_ necessariamente... Eu só... preciso falar com você".

Acariciei sua bochecha com a ponta do meu dedo. "Hoje à noite... depois de colocarmos Riley na cama. Só eu e você, ok?"

Bella sorriu suavemente e assentiu. "Só você e eu".

Eu a beijei suavemente antes de sair do carro. Olhei para a casa e fiquei surpreso ao encontrar meus pais à nossa espera nos degraus de pedra. Era tarde e eu não esperava que eles esperassem acordados por nós.

Bella puxou um Riley adormecido para fora do banco de trás enquanto eu peguei as nossas malas. Meus pais nos observaram com uma expressão serena quando nós fizemos o nosso caminho sem palavras através da porta.

"Ele parece tão pacífico." Mamãe sussurrou enquanto gentilmente beijou a bochecha de Riley. Ele estava embalado contra o peito de Bella. Essa imagem sempre me deixava sem chão, e eu podia ver que ela estava tendo um efeito semelhante sobre a minha mãe. Seus olhos estavam brilhando quando ela beijou a bochecha de Bella também. "É tão bom ver você, Bella".

"Você também." Bella sorriu, cansada.

"Foi uma longa viagem." Eu respondi com um murmúrio. "O trânsito estava um inferno. Lamento que estejamos tão atrasados. Vocês deviam estar na cama".

"Sua mãe insistiu." Papai ofereceu como uma explicação um pouco antes de beijar a bochecha de Bella em saudação. "Mas nós sabemos que vocês estão cansados, então vamos conversar mais amanhã".

"Mas eles acabaram de chegar aqui." Mamãe murmurou tristemente. Eu ri quando meu pai a puxou pela mão.

"Esme, eles estarão aqui de manhã. Deixe-os descansar um pouco. Eles tiveram uma longa viagem".

Mamãe sorriu timidamente. "Claro. Desculpe. É simplesmente tão bom vê-los... e vê-lo tão feliz..."

"Nós ainda estaremos felizes de manhã." Eu prometi a ela. "Estamos apenas indo colocar Riley na cama".

"O quarto dele já está pronto." Mamãe ofereceu. "E quanto a vocês dois... bem..." Ela acenou sua mão com desdém, como se dissesse que compreendia que estaríamos dormindo na mesma cama. O rosto de Bella corou enquanto ela esfregou o nariz no cabelo de Riley.

"Boa noite." Papai riu levemente quando puxou a minha mãe para subir as escadas.

"Venha." Eu sussurrei. "Vamos colocá-lo na cama".

Cuidadosamente subimos as escadas enquanto eu dirigia Bella em direção ao quarto de Riley. Era na verdade o antigo quarto de Rosalie, e eu fiz uma careta para o pôster do Eminen na parede acima da sua cama. Bella notou a minha expressão e riu.

"Eu esqueci que ela passou por essa fase".

Revirei os olhos e sorri quando cada um de nós beijou Riley na bochecha. Depois de aconchegá-lo, peguei a mão dela quando saímos do quarto dele e fomos para o corredor. Eu a puxei em direção ao meu antigo quarto.

"Senti sua falta na noite passada." Ela sussurrou solenemente. Enquanto seu pai tinha me dado sua bênção, eu não me sentia confortável em partilhar a cama com Bella na casa dos pais dela. Ela tinha realmente feito beicinho quando eu insisti em dormir no sofá da sala.

"Senti sua falta também." Eu sorri enquanto me inclinei para beijá-la suavemente. "Eu não estou me sentindo tão respeitoso esta noite. Venha..."

"E quanto aos seus pais?" Ela sussurrou suavemente.

"Eu juro que eles não se importam..." Respondi quando gentilmente a puxei pela porta do quarto. "... e _meu_ pai não tem uma arma".

Bella riu quando fechei a porta e acendi a luz. Larguei as malas no chão e observei enquanto seus olhos digitalizaram meu quarto. Ela foi para a minha estante, onde seus dedos permaneceram ao longo de uma das minhas muitas revistas.

"Você pode lê-las se quiser." Ofereci timidamente. "Elas estão realmente muito chatas..."

Ela sorriu para mim sobre seu ombro, mas foi melancólico e emocional, e eu não entendi nada.

"Baby, o que há de errado?"

Lentamente, ela se virou para mim. Eu assisti - fascinado – quando ela cuidadosamente começou a desabotoar sua blusa. Seus olhos nunca deixaram os meus quando ela a jogou no chão. Em seguida, ela desabotoou a calça jeans e eu quis que meus olhos permanecessem em seu rosto enquanto ela arrancava o restante das suas roupas. Ela puxou os cabelos para fora do seu rabo de cavalo e observei com olhos luxuriosos quando seu cabelo cor de mogno caiu em ondas em torno dos seus ombros.

"De quem é a vez?" Bella sussurrou suavemente, seus olhos vagando para o chão.

"Minha, eu acho..." Eu não podia ser positivo. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção, e ela estava completamente nua diante de mim. Era difícil ter um pensamento coerente.

"O que você quer?" Ela sussurrou baixo... incerta... como se não tivesse certeza da minha resposta.

Levou tudo que eu podia fazer para não lançar-me aos seus pés e implorar a ela - bem ali - para ser minha esposa. Porque realmente, isso era tudo que eu queria no mundo. Mas eu sabia que tinha que ser paciente. Em vez disso, eu arranquei minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e a joguei para o chão enquanto fiz meu caminho para ela. Coloquei meu dedo na base do seu queixo e levantei seu rosto para o meu.

"Você." Eu murmurei. "Sempre e para sempre. Eu quero você, Bella".

Ela choramingou quando a minha boca suavemente roçou contra a dela.

Nós fizemos amor, e foi lento e gentil e doce. Por qualquer motivo, ela estava emocional, e eu queria mostrar a ela o quanto eu a adorava e como ela era preciosa para mim.

Foi mais tarde, enquanto ela estava deitada tranquilamente em meus braços, que ela finalmente lançou alguma luz sobre suas emoções.

"Eu tenho sido muito egoísta." Ela sussurrou na escuridão.

"Egoísta? Bella, você é a pessoa mais _altruísta_ que eu já conheci".

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça contra o meu peito. Lentamente, ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou meus olhos na escuridão. "Eu amo você, e você me pediu em casamento. Você nunca questionou se estávamos indo rápido demais ou se o momento era certo. Você me pediu para ser sua esposa, e eu quero isso - mais do que qualquer coisa eu quero isso. E minha mãe me fez perceber que eu já estava desempenhando esse papel. Tenho sido egoísta, tomando as melhores partes da vida de casada... o afeto, o sexo, a criança, uma casa... e eu estava totalmente contente por aquecer a alegria _dessas _coisas sem lhe dar um verdadeiro compromisso. Você me deu cada coisa que eu sempre quis, mas eu não te dei nada em troca. E eu sinto tanto, tanto por isso".

"Bella." Eu sussurrei ternamente enquanto acariciava sua bochecha. "Eu não quero que você se sinta assim. Você me deu _tudo,_ querida. Sim, eu quero chamá-la de minha esposa porque, no meu coração, isso é o que você é. Eu sei que é rápido, e eu estou perfeitamente contente com a espera até que você esteja pronta".

Ela fungou e eu gentilmente enxuguei suas lágrimas. "Ouça-me. Você diz que você tem tido as melhores partes da vida de casado sem dar-me um compromisso oficial, mas você não vê... eu _tinha_ a certidão de casamento. Eu _tinha_ o compromisso e isso não importava. Eu teria rasgado aquele pedaço de papel ao meio se isso significasse que eu poderia ter o que temos... o afeto, o sexo, a criança, a casa... a promessa de para sempre. _Isso..._" Eu a puxei com força contra mim. "... isso significa mais para mim do que algum pedaço de papel em um quadro".

Suas lágrimas acalmaram enquanto eu acariciava meus dedos para cima e para baixo pela sua coluna vertebral. "Então você _não_ quer se casar?"

Eu ri quando beijei seu templo. "Claro que eu quero casar com você. Nada me faria mais feliz do que colocar o anel da minha mãe em seu dedo. Mas estou disposto a esperar... enquanto for preciso".

Ela me surpreendeu balançando a cabeça e subindo em cima de mim. Com um gemido, agarrei seus quadris enquanto ela pairava acima de mim.

"Você tem me dado _tudo." _Bella sussurrou fervorosamente.

"Ainda não." Eu sorri suavemente enquanto olhava para ela. "Mas eu vou. Eu prometo".

Bella se inclinou para baixo e eu ofeguei quando a pele fresca dos seus seios roçou contra mim. Sua boca encontrou a minha e nos beijamos... delicadamente no início... mas rapidamente seus beijos se tornaram frenéticos... famintos... e meu corpo respondeu como sempre respondia quando ela me tocava, e eu encontrei-me agarrando seus quadris possessivamente. Bella levantou-se e, lentamente, abaixou-se para mim e eu gemi de prazer quando ela apertou minhas mãos nas dela. A visão de Bella em cima de mim - com seus longos cabelos castanhos caindo em cascata sobre a pele porcelana do seu corpo nu - era a minha fantasia vindo à vida. Desta vez, o nosso amor foi apaixonado e frenético, e em poucos minutos nossos gemidos mútuos podiam ser ouvidos no silêncio do quarto quando ela desmoronou contra mim com mais um sauve choramingo.

"Eu te amo, baby." Murmurei quando esfreguei meu nariz no seu cabelo. Nossos batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados um contra o outro enquanto eu a segurei próxima ao meu peito. Nós nos agarramos tentando acalmar nossos corpos e nossa respiração. "E eu acredito que é a sua vez".

Ela virou a cabeça e beijou delicadamente a pele que estava contra o meu coração acelerado.

"Case comigo." Ela sussurrou suavemente contra a minha pele. "Eu quero que você case comigo".

Meus olhos brilharam abertos de surpresa. Meus orgasmos estavam, obviamente, distorcendo meu senso de audição.

"O que você disse?" Murmurei lentamente.

Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos. "Edward Cullen, você quer se casar comigo?"

Emoção correu em minhas veias quando eu lutei para manter minha compostura.

_Isso significa um dia._ _Obviamente, algum dia..._

"É a única promessa restando... é a única coisa que nós não demos um ao outro... além de mais bebês, é claro. Mas isso virá com o tempo".

A minha expressão deve ter sido uma de choque total e absoluto porque ela deu uma risadinha e suavemente acariciou minha bochecha. "Respire, Edward".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas. "Estou pronta, Edward. Por favor, diga que você vai se casar comigo. E eu não quero um noivado longo. Quanto mais cedo melhor... Eu estava pensando em um casamento pequeno no pátio da nossa casa..."

Isso significava _agora._

"Oh, Bella... sim... sim..." Murmurei quando a esmaguei contra mim. Ela riu quando envolveu os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e nos seguramos quando a enormidade deste momento inundou meus sentidos.

A mulher dos meus sonhos tinha acabado de me pedir em casamento.

E eu tinha acabado de dizer sim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Eu estava vestida com rendas brancas. Um véu estava empoleirado no topo dos meus cachos e meu vestido estava fluindo com a brisa quando entrei pelo caminho cheio de pétalas de rosa. Havia espectadores em cada lado do corredor, mas eles estavam borrados e movendo-se para dentro e fora de foco porque tudo que eu podia realmente ver era o rosto sorridente de Edward. Ele estava de pé sob um altar coberto de hera... e notei que a hera combinava perfeitamente com a cor dos seus olhos esmeralda. Ele estava sorrindo triunfante para mim enquanto fiz meu caminho para o seu lado. Ele estendeu a mão e eu entrelacei seus dedos com os meus.

Lar.

"Bella." Sua voz doce me chamou, mas eu estava tão tomada pela emoção que tudo que eu podia fazer era piscar as lágrimas e o sorriso.

"Acorde, baby".

De repente, seus dedos tocaram minha bochecha, mas seu toque foi tão frio... eu choraminguei quando o frio acariciou ao longo da borda da minha mandíbula.

"Abra seus belos olhos, Bella".

Desorientada, eu pisquei rapidamente enquanto o quarto lentamente entrava em exibição. Edward estava sorrindo para mim.

"Aí está você." Ele sussurrou suavemente. "Isso deve ter sido um sonho".

"Melhor sonho de todos." Murmurei meio grogue. Edward estava acariciando minha bochecha e eu reconheci o toque frio do meu sonho.

"Por que seus dedos estão frios?" Eu perguntei.

"Meus dedos?" Ele olhou para a minha bochecha. "Oh... Isso não é o meu dedo, Bella".

Puxei a mão dele do meu rosto e percebi uma faixa dourada circundando seu dedo mindinho.

Eu ofeguei suavemente.

_Estava_ frio... metal frio.

E o metal frio era de ouro.

E era um anel - o anel mais bonito que eu já vi.

E eu imediatamente explodi em lágrimas incontroláveis.

"Respire, Bella..." Edward sussurrou suavemente enquanto acariciava meu rosto – seu rosto cheio de preocupação. Ele me puxou para os seus braços e eu solucei contra o seu peito. Ali estava ele - todo arrumado e vestido e trazendo-me um anel lindo - enquanto eu estava uma bagunça completa.

"É tão lindo." Sussurrei suavemente.

"É da minha mãe." Edward respondeu com ternura. "Estou feliz que você me propôs enquanto estávamos os visitando. Poupou-me uma viagem".

Eu afastei meu rosto da sua camisa manchada de lágrimas e fiquei maravilhada com o belo cenário. "Eu não entendo. Quero dizer, o anel é lindo. Mas ela não quer usar seu anel?"

Ele sorriu suavemente. "Ela não usa esse anel desde o dia em que nasci. Ela sempre disse que queria passar esse anel para o seu filho - para ele dar à sua esposa um dia. Então, no dia em que eu nasci, ela colocou o anel no cofre e ela está feliz usando sua aliança de casamento desde então".

Que sentimento doce. Mas eu ainda estava confusa...

"Mas, eu não serei a sua primeira esposa." Eu o lembrei.

Edward riu enquanto beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "No dia em que Jessica e eu anunciamos o nosso compromisso, as palavras exatas da minha mãe foram _'Jessica Stanley nunca vai usar o meu anel._ _Esse anel não era para ela'._"Ele esfregou meu nariz com o dele. "Ela estava certa, é claro. Este anel não foi feito para Jessica. Sempre foi feito para você. Se você gostar, é isso... quero dizer, eu sei que é meio antiquado... ee você não gostar dele, podemos sempre..."

"Eu gosto de coisas antiquadas." Murmurei, maravilhada. O anel tinha a forma oval, com fileiras e mais fileiras de diamantes brilhantes.

"Você gostou?" Ele perguntou suavemente. A excitação na sua voz era contagiante.

"Eu amei".

"Ela vai ficar muito feliz ao ouvir isso." Edward sussurrou suavemente. "Ela estava em êxtase quando eu a acordei às seis da manhã - implorando pela combinação do cofre".

Eu ri. "Eu me pergunto se ele se encaixa..."

"Só existe uma maneira de descobrir." Edward murmurou. E então seu rosto ficou sério quando ele gentilmente levantou minha mão e colocou o anel no meu dedo. Estendi minha mão para fora e admirei a herança brilhando no meu dedo.

"É um ajuste perfeito." Sussurrei em prazer absoluto.

"Claro que é." Edward respondeu suavemente quando olhou para a minha mão. "Ele sempre foi feito para o seu dedo. Sempre".

Eu delicadamente acariciei seu rosto com a minha mão esquerda com o brilhante e ele se inclinou, beijando-me suavemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Bem, lindo ela pedindo ele em casamento, não é? Isso é que é mulher rapaz! E nesse anel a Jéssica não tocou! Ahhh_

_Bem meninas, ainda temos mais 3 capítulos, dois epílogos e um extra, então não termina tão cedo. O bom é que a fic que vai substituí-la está encaminhada. É da mesma autora. Songbird. A fic é linda._

_Bruna, obrigada por todas as reviews. Chegamos a 900! OMG. Todas as fics estão em "alta de reviews" graças a vcs. Amo demais!_

_Estou aqui me entupindo de remedio pra passar minha colica pra conseguir terminar de traduzir o extra de FaN, OMG, odeio atrasar!_

_Beijos meninas e até quarta com a nossa estréia de **Rabbit Heart.**_


	28. Quanto amor poderia tornar você completo

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "I Belong to You", de Muse: How Much Love Could Make You Whole?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

_**Quanto amor poderia tornar você completo?**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Pratiquei a minha respiração e técnicas de visualização enquanto eu me sentava no meio da loja de noivas. A loja estava movimentada com três vendedoras associadas e uma futura cunhada muito animada, e o constante borrão de comoção me fazia ficar tonta.

Então, em vez disso, eu me sentei aqui – nesta cadeira extraordinariamente cara e macia - segurando uma taça de vinho e olhando para o meu anel. O zumbido do álcool e da beleza do meu anel eram as únicas coisas mantendo a minha calma.

Em essência, meu trabalho era simples. Rosalie apontava para um vestido específico carregado por um empregado da loja e meu trabalho era só acenar que sim ou que não.

Eu estive acenando que não.

Muito.

Tudo era simplesmente muito... _muito_. A cauda era muita longa. Ou ele tinha muitos babados. Ou era tomara que caia. Ou não era.

Depois de duas horas, eu estava na minha terceira taça de vinho.

"Senhoras." Rose apontou para as funcionárias da loja. "Vamos fazer uma pausa enquanto eu converso um pouco com a nossa futura noiva".

Eu não me importei. Servi-me de outra taça de vinho. Notei que a garrafa de Merlot quase combinava com o rubor no rosto de Rosalie. As garotas correram para longe com rapidez enquanto Rose pairava sobre mim.

"Muito bem, qual é o seu problema?"

Tomei o meu vinho. "Eu não tenho nenhum problema".

"E você ainda não tem um vestido," Rosalie atirou.

"Está tudo errado." Expliquei com calma - o vinho me fez ficar corajosa.

Rose levantou a garrafa e piscou com surpresa. "É uma coisa boa que você almoçou. E o que você quer dizer com estes vestidos estarem todos errados? Como eles estão errados? Estes vestidos são lindos".

"Eles estão todos errados para mim. Eu simplesmente quero algo simples." Encolhi os ombros. Como você explica à sua linda melhor amiga que esses vestidos foram desenhados para mulheres com busto lindamente delineado e belos ombros nus? Como você pode fazê-la entender que esses vestidos foram criados para mulheres elegantes que podem navegar por um corredor sem tropeçar no caminho na catedral?

"Você quer algo simples?"

"Sim".

Rose estreitou os olhos para mim. "Você quer dizer simples, como e, não deseja uma cauda grande e lotes de tule? Ou você quer dizer simples, como em você não é suficientemente bonita para vestir algo tão lindo? Porque eu juro, se isso se trata das suas questões de auto-estima..."

Estremeci e esvaziei o resto da minha taça. O álcool estava me deixando morna e distorcida.

"É isso!" Rosalie gritou e eu notei as acompanhantes das noivas correndo para se esconder. Eu olhei ao redor procurando por coragem. Para onde foi aquela garrafa?

As mãos de Rosalie estavam em seus quadris. "Você está falando sério? Você SABE o quanto meu irmão ama você? Você tem ALGUMA ideia de como ele é louco por você? Olhe para o seu anel!"

Eu suspirei e olhei para a minha mão. Realmente era a joia mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Era muito especial. Assim como nós.

Rosalie suspirou e caiu de joelhos no tapete exuberante. Ela pegou a minha mão esquerda na dela.

"Bella Swan." Ela sussurrou suavemente, "Você nunca se viu claramente. Você é tão linda. Sempre foi. Mas, eu juro, você está ainda mais bonita hoje, e eu sei que é porque você está apaixonada. E meu irmão... Deus, Bella ... você não tem ideia das mudanças que vemos nele. Pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta, ele está feliz".

Suspirei melancolicamente. "Estou feliz também. Eu já lhe agradeci por ter me indicado este trabalho?"

Rosalie riu. "Não, mas eu não posso te dizer quantas vezes Edward me agradeceu por ter conseguido você para esse trabalho. Agora, por favor, deixe seus problemas de auto-estima de lado por uma tarde e me ajude a encontrar o vestido perfeito? Diga o que você quer".

Fechei meus olhos com um suspiro.

Eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria.

"Ok." Eu concordei. Rose ouviu com muita atenção enquanto eu tentava imaginar o vestido do meu sonho. Quando abri os meus olhos, ela estava sorrindo. Observei com diversão quando ela estalou os dedos e os funcionários da loja de noivas vieram correndo para o seu lado. A voz de Rosalie era insistente quando ela descreveu o vestido dos meus sonhos e, dentro de instantes, as senhoras estavam correndo ao redor da loja.

"Bege ou branco?" Uma das garotas perguntou a ela.

Rosalie olhou para mim.

"Branco." Respondi suavemente.

"Véu"? Uma outra me perguntou.

Eu assenti.

Emocionadas que agora eu tinha divulgado informações uteis, as funcionárias retomaram à loja de noivas agitadas ao redor da loja. Rosalie estava gritando instruções e as garotas estavam ansiosas para agradá-la. Momentos depois, uma das garotas voltou para o meu lado com um sorriso triunfante.

Rosalie ofegou. "É isso?"

Meus olhos correram sobre o vestido*****. Era simples e tão, tão bonito. A renda era aparada na ponta e as tiras eram translúcidas.

_*__Vestido de noiva da Bella__:_ _http:/ s699. photobucket. com/ albums/ vv356/ TwiPics09/ Such%20Great%20Heights%20-%20Images/?action=view¤t=sghdress3back. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

Era o vestido dos meus sonhos.

Encantada, eu me inclinei para a frente em minha cadeira e suavemente tracei o tecido com o dedo.

"Bom?" Rosalie murmurou.

"Onde é o provador?" Sussurrei suavemente.

Rosalie gritou enquanto me levava ao fundo da loja**.**

* * *

><p>O resto do mês passou tão rapidamente que eu tinha certeza que tinha entrado em uma máquina do tempo. Tanta coisa havia acontecido em um período tão curto de tempo, e estava levando algum tempo para todos nós nos ajustarmos.<p>

Curiosamente o bastante, Riley era o que estava mais calmo e bem ajustado de todos nós. Ele tinha ficado tão animado quando viu o meu anel, e ele ficou ainda mais animado quando Marcus anunciou que os papéis da adoção tinham sido preenchidos. Mais tarde naquela noite – muito tempo depois que tínhamos colocado Riley em sua cama – Edward admitiu que Riley tinha perguntado a ele se estava tudo bem começar a me chamar de _mamãe_.

Tomada pela emoção e felicidade, Edward me segurou durante toda a noite enquanto eu chorava até dormir.

No dia seguinte, Marcus tinha nos informado que estaria fechando o contrato da casa nas próximas duas semanas.

Eu chorei naquela noite também.

Eu estava conseguindo tudo o que eu sempre quis e, por alguma razão, tudo que eu podia fazer era chorar.

Isso não fazia sentido. Tudo estava se encaixando e, enquanto eu estava em êxtase de felicidade, eu também estava ansiosa e enjoada na maioria do tempo. Minha mãe me garantiu que eu era apenas uma noiva nervosa, mas eu não pude deixar de pensar que era mais do que isso. É verdade, a minha vida estava um caos completo, mas era em um bom sentido. Mamãe me garantiu que – em breve – as coisas se acalmariam.

E, por alguma razão, isso me assustou completamente também.

Eu estava ponderando sobre a loucura que é a minha vida quando estacionei no banco. Eu estava procurando algo na minha carteira quando notei os dois cheques que eu ainda tinha que descontar no banco.

Olhei para o meu nome. E a assinatura de Edward. E a quantidade de cheques.

Eu não tinha sacado os cheques porque o pensamento de fazer isso me fez sentir mesquinha. As coisas eram diferentes agora. Nós estávamos apaixonados. Nós nos casaríamos. Eu não era mais a babá.

Eu fui até a janela e a caixa do banco sorriu cansadamente para mim do seu banco. Depositei o cheque que Renée havia nos dado – um presente de casamento adiantado, ela disse – mas coloquei os cheques de Edward de volta na minha carteira.

Eu simplesmente não podia me fazer descontá-los.

Uma vez que cheguei em casa, eu decidi que precisava dar uma boa olhada em minhas finanças. Os cheques de Renée e Charlie seriam capazes de cobrir as despesas do meu vestido de casamento, mas, ainda assim... eu precisava ter cuidado. Eu estava – para todos os efeitos práticos – desempregada, e eu precisava ver o meu dinheiro. Sentei à mesa no meu quarto e liguei meu laptop. Eu tamborilei os dedos nervosamente contra a mesa enquanto eu me conectava ao site do meu banco.

Eu pisquei – incrédula – quando olhei o saldo da minha conta.

_De jeito nenhum._

Cliquei em minhas transações recentes e, incrivelmente, alguém tinha depositado milhares de dólares na minha conta na última semana. Após uma inspeção mais detalhada, notei que os valores das transações combinavam perfeitamente com os valores em dólares de cada um dos cheques na minha carteira.

_Alguém_ teve acesso à minha conta bancária.

_Alguém_ estava em apuros.

Enfurecida, eu saí. Eu estava acabando de pegar meu celular quando ouvi barulho vindo da sala. De repente a minha porta se abriu e eu vi o sorriso Riley enquanto ele puxava _alguém_ pela mão.

"Ei, querida." Edward sorriu da porta. Seu rosto caiu quando ele percebeu a minha expressão borbulhando. "O que há de errado?"

"Precisamos ter uma conversa." Informei a ele com um tom cortado. Voltei minha atenção para o menino sorridente em meu colo e lhe ofereci um abraço. "Como foi a sua consulta com a Dra. Jane?"

Riley sorriu. "Eu disse a ela tudo sobre o seu anel e sobre a nova casa, e ela acha que talvez eu não preciso ir vê-la por muito mais tempo".

"É mesmo?" Olhei para Edward, que estava sorrindo, apesar do medo gravado em seu rosto.

_É melhor que ele tenha medo._

"Ela parece pensar que nós podemos ir a uma sessão a cada duas semanas." Edward explicou suavemente.

"Isso é ótimo!" Eu abracei Riley com entusiasmo.

"Riley." Edward sussurrou, seus olhos procurando o meu rosto. "Por que você não pratica piano por um tempo antes do jantar? Eu gostaria de falar com a Bella".

"Tudo bem." O menino respondeu enquanto ele pulava para fora do meu colo. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo correr porta afora do quarto, mas então minha expressão tornou-se glacial quando Edward fez o seu caminho até a porta, fechando e a trancando. Observei quando ele fez seu caminho até a cama e sentou na beirada.

"O que há de errado?"

Sem mais uma palavra, eu puxei a minha carteira da minha bolsa e caminhei até a cama. Sentei ao lado dele e apertei a caneta. Os olhos de Edward arregalaram quando ele me viu escrever um cheque no valor dos seus depósitos. Eu arranquei o cheque do talão e ofereci para ele.

Edward pigarreou nervosamente. "Bella, ouça..."

"Não, ouça você." Eu o interrompi. "Nossas vidas são completamente diferentes agora. Estamos noivos. Eu não terei você me pagando por um trabalho que agora se tornou a minha vida. Eu amo Riley. Eu cuido de Riley porque eu _quero_ cuidar dele – não porque você está me pagando esse salário ultrajante. E é ultrajante. Você deve saber disso".

"Valeu a pena cada centavo." Edward murmurou solenemente. "Olhe para o progresso que ele fez. Olhe para as nossas vidas agora..."

"E você quer agradecer-me isso me _pagando_? Que insultante, Edward".

Ele suspirou com pesar enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos. "Não é isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso".

Eu olhei pra ele. "Então o que você quis dizer? E como você conseguiu acesso à minha conta bancária?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Meu contador ligou para me informar que dois dos cheques do salário da minha babá ainda não tinham sido debitados no banco. Então, eu pedi a ele para ligar para o banco e depositar o dinheiro diretamente em sua conta. Ele não precisava das informações da sua conta. Eu apenas dei a eles o seu nome".

Eu estava atordoada. "Por quê? Por que você faria isso?"

Ele estava me olhando atentamente. "Bella, você tem outro trabalho do qual eu não tenho conhecimento?"

Franzi a minha testa. "Claro que não".

"Exatamente." Edward respondeu. "Você precisa de dinheiro, Bella. Todo mundo precisa. E, se não estou enganado, eu ainda sou o seu patrão".

Meus olhos estreitaram.

_Ele estava falando sério? _

"Eu me demito!" Gritei quando pulei para os meus pés. "Efetivamente a partir de agora. E nem pense em contratar outra babá".

"Eu não sonharia com isso." Edward murmurou. Ele estava tentando muito forte não rir. "Eu aceito a sua demissão. Mas esse dinheiro é seu".

Eu exalei um suspiro indignado.

Ele sorriu. "Use em nosso casamento, se você quiser. Ou, melhor ainda, gaste com lingerie para a lua de mel..."

"Isso seria uma lingerie muito cara." Eu murmurei.

"Oh, deveria ser." Edward murmurou baixo – seus olhos varreram o meu corpo. "Cetim. Ou rendas. Ou couro. Nada além do melhor para a minha linda noiva".

Mordi meu lábio, tentando fortemente não rir do absurdo dessa conversa completamente ridícula. Olhei para ele e o brilho perverso nos seus olhos quase me deixou de joelhos.

"Venha aqui." Edward sussurrou, oferecendo-me a sua mão. Com um suspiro, deixei que ele me puxasse para o seu colo. Ele esfregou seu nariz na minha orelha quando envolvi meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Tão sexy quando você fica irritada." Ele murmurou avidamente contra o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu tremi enquanto ele delicadamente mordeu a borda externa do meu lóbulo. Suavemente, seus beijos desceram ao lado do meu pescoço e eu agarrei seus ombros como apoio.

"Tão injusto." Eu ofeguei e o ouvi rir no meu ouvido.

"Adivinha o quê?"

"Hmm..." Foi o único som que consegui emitir. Ele realmente esperava que eu respondesse perguntas agora? Quando sua boca estava fazendo coisas tão maravilhosas na minha pele?

"Você será a minha esposa." Ele sussurrou com reverência.

Eu choraminguei quando ele me puxou para a cama.

* * *

><p>Durante as próximas semanas, várias coisas aconteceram aparentemente todas de uma vez, mas, na verdade, com apenas alguns dias entre uma e outra.<p>

Edward e eu preenchemos nossa certidão de casamento. Compramos a casa. Vendemos o apartamento. Contratamos a empresa para a mudança. Comecei a trabalhar voluntariamente na escola de Riley, esperando que houvesse um emprego de professor algum dia. Alice, Rosalie, Renée e Esme se transformaram em raivosas planejadoras de casamento. E ao meu enjôo constante havia se transformado em uma gastroenterite*****.

_*__Gastroenterite__: é uma infecção que atinge o sistema gastrointestinal, ocasionando sinais e sintomas deste aparelho como diarreias, cólicas intestinais e possivelmente vômitos._

A expressão preocupada de Edward e a irritação contínua eram a única razão pela qual eu estava sentada aqui - nesta sala de exames – permitindo que esta enfermeira enfiasse uma agulha na minha veia.

Eu realmente odiava agulhas. E sangue.

_As coisas que eu faço por esse homem._

"Pode ser apenas estresse." O Dr. Molina bateu na minha mão carinhosamente. Ele tinha sido o meu médico desde que me mudei para Seattle. "Sua vida está um pouco louca agora, Bella".

"Mas é uma loucura boa." Eu murmurei quando a enfermeira removeu a agulha do meu braço.

"Boa ou não, qualquer mudança de estilo de vida pode afetar o seu sistema digestivo. Os exames de sangue podem nos dar algumas respostas." Dr. Molina olhou para a sua prancheta. "Todo o resto parece bem. Como você vai se casar em breve, você vai precisar de métodos contraceptivos?

"Não." Respondi com um sorriso. Eu poderia dizer qualquer coisa ao Dr. Molina. "Edward tem planos para eu engravidar na lua de mel".

O Dr. Molina riu. "Ele é ansioso, não?"

"Você poderia dizer isso." Eu sorri feliz.

"Muito bom. Bem, boa sorte com isso. Os seus ciclos estão regulares?"

Meu sorriso sumiu.

"Acho que sim?"

_Que dia era hoje?_

O Dr. Molina levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que sim?"

_Que diabos de dia era hoje?_

Eu pisquei rapidamente.

Eu ofeguei e pude literalmente ver as lâmpadas iluminando a cabeça careca do Dr. Molina. Claro, eu só posso estar tendo alucinações. Quero dizer, eu estava tendo um momento aqui. Possivelmente o maior momento da minha vida.

"Bella." A voz do Dr. Molina era suave. "É possível que isso não seja uma infecção?"

Eu não disse nada.

"Você não mencionou quaisquer outros sintomas." Ele comentou enquanto olhava a minha ficha. "Claro, os exames de sangue mostrarão..."

Eu não podia ouvi-lo. Meu batimento cardíaco estava martelando em meus ouvidos.

"Bella, você está pálida. Você precisa se deitar?"

Eu finalmente vocalizei a minha pergunta interna.

"Dr. Molina, que dia é hoje?"

"Hoje é dia três, Bella".

_Era um novo mês?_

Contei nos dedos. Uma vez. Duas vezes. Mais uma vez.

Dr. Molina imediatamente começou a listar os sintomas.

"Enjôos matinais?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não.

"Cansaço?"

"Sim, mas estou planejando um casamento e estamos nos mudando..."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "O emocional"?

"Eu estive chorando pelas coisas mais bobas." Sussurrei suavemente.

Durante a prova de roupas de ontem, Alice e Rose me mostraram um par de sapatos stiletto que elas acharam que ficaria perfeito com o meu vestido de noiva. Eu os provei, olhando-me no espelho, e imediatamente dissolvi em lágrimas.

Assustando completamente as duas.

"Quando foi a sua última menstruação, Bella?" Dr. Molina perguntou suavemente.

Fechei meus olhos.

"Eu honestamente não consigo lembrar." Eu admiti.

Ele acariciou minha mão. "Bem, vamos saber em poucos minutos. O exame de sangue não deve demorar muito".

Levei muito tempo para acalmar a minha respiração enquanto ele se sentou ao meu lado, sempre acariciando a minha mão.

"Bella, seria realmente tão terrível?" Ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Não." Eu sorri enquanto enxugava uma lágrima. _De novo com a choradeira! _"Seria maravilhoso. Um pouco fora de ordem." Dei de ombros, impotente. "Mas fizemos tudo fora de ordem. Por que romper com a tradição agora?"

Momentos depois, a enfermeira voltou para a sala. Eu observei o rosto do Dr. Molina enquanto ele examinava os resultados. Ele agradeceu a enfermeira enquanto ela saía pela porta. Ele então se virou para mim com um sorriso doce no rosto.

"Diga a Edward que ele não tem que esperar pela lua de mel." O Dr. Molina sorriu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da tradutora:<strong> _

_Gente, eu já sabia, essas mudanças de humor estavam muito suspeitas. Como o Ed vai receber a notícia que ele vai ser papai de novo?_

_Deixem reviews_

_Bjus,_

_**Lay**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong>_ Meninas, estou postando mais cedo pq meus dias estão incertos. Então melhor adiantar do que atrasar. Bella grávida =O Um irmãozinho pro Riley. Huguhuhuhuh_

_Oh, terça tem mais um extra de Fridays at Noon, quarta o segundo capítulo de Rabbit Heart, quinta o ultimo capítulo postado de Expectations e sexta nossa amada Fridays com mais um capítulo._

_Semana cheia... cheia de fics boas!_

_Beijos a todas e Brunéteee obrigada pelas reviews. Adoroooooo**  
><strong>_


	29. Nossos sonhos são feitos de coisas reais

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Better Together", de Jack Johnson: Our Dreams Are Made Out of Real Things._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

_**Nossos sonhos são feitos de coisas reais**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Bella POV**_

Riley estava sentado no meio da maior caixa de areia no parque. Havia um par de crianças brincando juntas ao lado dele, e eu observava com contentamento enquanto o trio dividia baldes e pás enquanto meticulosamente construíam seus castelos na areia. Eles trabalhavam diligentemente... cooperativamente... cada um modelando sua areia em detalhes precisos para que as três formações pudessem se juntar e criar a peça principal.

"A melhor coisa sobre caixas de areia..." O amigo de Riley disse, "... é que nós não estamos na praia, então as ondas do oceano não destruirão o castelo".

Levantei meus olhos para o céu escuro. As nuvens estavam começando a aparecer. Voltei meu olhar para a caixa de areia e notei Riley olhando para as nuvens também.

"Vai chover." Riley respondeu com a maior naturalidade e orgulho encheu o meu coração. Meu menininho era tão esperto.

_Meu menininho._

_Como ele reagiria às novidades?_

Lentamente, minha mão vagou ao longo do meu estômago. Claro, não havia nada para sentir. Nada de barriga saliente ainda.

Mas isso não me impediu de correr meus dedos cautelosamente ao longo da minha pele.

Eu não precisava de uma prova real, física.

Eu posso sentir-_la_ em meu coração. Eu posso senti-_lo_ em minhas veias.

Menino ou menina – não me importava.

_Edward terá preferência? Riley terá?_

E como dizer a eles?

Eu não estava nervosa sobre dizer a Edward que estávamos grávidos. Era fácil predizer sua reação. Riley seria um pouco mais complicado. Ele se sentiria ameaçado? Ele teve Edward todo para si mesmo por tanto tempo. Ele estaria disposto em dividir seu pai? Ele estaria disposto em me dividir?

Em um momento de medo, eu liguei para o número da Dra. Jane. Ela tinha me encorajado a incluir Riley tanto quanto possível com cada aspecto da inclusão do novo bebê na nossa rotina. Ela sugeriu que ele ajudasse a decorar o quarto do bebê, escolher os livros para a biblioteca do bebê, e comprar os animais de pelúcia...

Eu a agradeci, e então me senti culpada.

Dra. Jane foi a primeira pessoa a quem contei que estava grávida.

Mas eu sabia que Edward me perdoaria. Isso era importante, e eu precisava saber como proceder. Além disso, eu tinha uma ideia, e eu queria a aprovação da terapeuta antes de envolver Riley em meus planos.

Para o meu imenso alívio e felicidade, ela tinha aprovado.

Um leve eco de trovão estrondou ao longe, alertando os outros pais a pegarem seus filhos e suas ferramentas e os tirar da caixa de areia. Riley disse tchau para seus novos amigos e meu coração quebrou um pouco quando seu belo rosto caiu enquanto ele examinava seu castelo de areia não terminado.

"Não está nem chovendo ainda." Riley resmungou enquanto enchia seu balde com areia. Depois de alguns momentos ele cuidadosamente virou seu balde na areia e o puxou, e uma torre de castelo perfeita emergiu.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo." Eu ofereci enquanto lentamente escalava para a pilha de areia. O rosto de Riley iluminou quando ele me entregou um balde. Eu obedientemente coloquei a areia no balde azul

"Precisa de uma torre deste lado." Ele explicou pensativamente.

"E qual lado seria esse?" Eu solicitei.

Riley sorriu. Nós estivamos trabalhando nisso por alguns dias.

"O lado esquerdo".

"Bom trabalho." Eu sorri. Nós silenciosamente voltamos ao trabalho. O trovão ainda ressoava ao longe, então nós trabalhamos rapidamente. Levou-nos outra meia hora, mas, finalmente, as torres estavam formadas e nosso castelo de areia estava completo. Sorrimos um para o outro e Riley pulou em meu colo enquanto nós nos sentávamos, admirando nosso trabalho manual.

"O melhor castelo de areia do mundo." Eu sussurrei entusiasmada contra o seu ouvido.

"Melhor mãe do mundo." Riley murmurou baixinho, e lágrimas saltaram dos meus olhos enquanto eu o abraçava mais perto em meu peito. Essa era a primeira vez que ele na verdade dizia essas palavras. Eu exercia o papel de sua mãe por tanto tempo, mas realmente ouvi-lo _dizer_ as palavras...

Meu coração simplesmente não era grande o suficiente para segurar toda essa felicidade.

"Eu tenho um segredo para te contar." Eu sussurrei e assisti seu rosto iluminar com animação. Se havia uma coisa que o emocionava, era guardar um segredo.

"Um segredo de quem?"

"Bem, de todo mundo por enquanto." Eu respondi pensativamente. "Mas nós provavelmente diremos ao papai hoje a noite".

"É um segredo bom?"

"Eu acho que é um ótimo." Eu me aventurei com cuidado. "Mas eu queria contar a você e então você pode me ajudar a contar ao papai".

"Okay." Riley concordou. Respirei fundo e o virei em meu colo para que ele pudesse me encarar. Suas mãozinhas deslizaram ao longo da minha bochecha molhada de lágrimas.

"Você está chorando de novo?"

Incomodava-me que ele tivesse notado que eu estive chorando muito ultimamente. Eu simplesmente tenho estado muito emocional, e eu não era capaz de esconder isso.

"Porque eu estou feliz." Eu disse a ele.

"Você deve estar _realmente_feliz. Você tem chorado um montão".

_Eu estou feliz. Delirantemente feliz. _

"Isso é parte do segredo." Eu disse a ele. "Há uma razão para eu estar tão feliz".

Riley me encarou com expectativa.

Respirei fundo novamente enquanto eu olhava dentro dos belos olhos do seu pai.

"Eu estou feliz por causa do casamento... e da casa... e porque você quer me chamar de mamãe".

"Mamãe." Riley sussurrou suavemente... hesitantemente... como se ele estivesse realmente experimentando a palavra pela primeira vez. Como se ele estivesse finalmente se deixando acreditar nisso.

"Posso te chamar assim?" Ele perguntou gentilmente.

Meu coração apertou em meu peito. "Sim, bebê".

"Eu não sou um bebê." Riley franziu seu nariz. "Bebês são pequenos e precisam de uma mamadeira..."

_Essa é a sua abertura, Bella Swan._

"Você está certo." Eu concordei. "Você não é um bebê. Você é um garotão. Mas... o que você pensa sobre bebês? Você gostaria de um irmãozinho, ou irmãzinha?"

Ele ficou pensativo. "Eu não sei. Emma tem uma irmãzinha..."

"Quem é Emma?"

"Ela está na minha classe." Riley explicou. "A mãe de Emma a pega e ela sempre trás o bebê. Ela chora _muito_".

Eu não pude deixar de rir. "Algumas vezes eles choram. Mas quando eles são pequenos, eles simplesmente dormem o tempo todo".

Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto contemplava essa nova informação e eu comecei a ficar nervosa. Eu estava fazendo isso direito?

"_Nós_ vamos pegar um bebê?" Riley finalmente perguntou. A pergunta me assustou. Como ele tinha feito essa conexão?

"Estaria tudo bem?"

"Eu acho que estaria tudo bem." Ele respondeu, pensativo. "Seria um menino ou menina?"

"Eu não sei." Respondi honestamente, alívio fluindo através do meu corpo. Ele não parecia totalmente contra a ideia.

De repente, seus olhos brilharam com ansiedade. "Podemos escolher?"

Eu ri. "Não, nós não podemos escolher".

"Quem escolhe?"

Dra. Jane tinha me lembrado que Riley era um criança curiosa e provavelmente perguntaria muito. Ela também sugeriu que eu mantivesse minhas explicações vagas até que minha barriga estivesse realmente aparecendo. Seria difícil explicar para Riley que o bebê estava crescendo dentro de mim. Mas se ele realmente pudesse tocar minha barriga crescendo, isso poderia dar a ele uma explicação melhor e ajudá-lo a criar um vínculo com o bebê.

"Nós vamos deixar o papai explicar quem escolhe." Eu respondi docemente. Isso simplesmente parecia justo. Eu estava fazendo a parte difícil aqui...

"O papai já sabe que vamos pegar um bebê?" Riley perguntou ansiosamente.

"Ainda não. Esse é o segredo".

Notei que Riley estava usando a frase "pegar um bebê", como se nós estivéssemos simplesmente indo a uma loja e pegando um. Ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia de referência, então eu estava contente em deixá-lo visualizar a situação desse jeito, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Você vai me ajudar a contar a ele?"

Riley assentiu com vontade e eu o apertei em meu abraço.

"Obrigada." Eu sorri. "Mas eu quero que você entenda algo. Ouça com bastante atenção".

O menininho olhou para mim com muita atenção. Eu gentilmente baguncei seu cabelo.

"Eu te amo muito. Seu pai te ama muito também. E você será o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo".

Nós nos abraçamos mais uma vez antes que a chuva finalmente começasse a cair. Rapidamente, peguei meu celular e tirei uma foto do nosso castelo de areia. Mostrei a foto a Riley e ele sorriu feliz. De mãos dadas, nós andamos até o carro e, enquanto ele colocava o cinto de segurança em sua cadeirinha, eu ouvi um leve sussurro.

"Espero que a gente pegue uma menina." Riley disse.

"Estamos em casa!" Eu anunciei quando fizemos o nosso caminho através da sala de estar pouco decorada. O pessoal da mudança tinha trabalhado com rapidez e eficiência, e tudo o que restava nesta sala era o sofá e o piano de Riley.

"Lembre-se." Eu sussurrei para Riley. Coloquei meu dedo sobre meus lábios e ele acenou com a cabeça e riu animadamente.

"Finalmente." Edward apareceu do corredor que levava ao seu escritório. Seu rosto estava gravado com alívio quando ele puxou Riley em seus braços. "Eu esperava notícias suas depois da sua consulta".

"Desculpe." Murmurei enquanto ele suavemente beijou meu rosto e nos levou para o sofá. "Após a consulta, fui para a escola de Riley e voluntariei-me por algumas horas".

"Então nós fomos para o parque." Riley anunciou alegremente enquanto se aconchegou no colo de seu pai. "Mamãe me ajudou a construir o _melhor_castelo de areia do mundo..."

Os olhos surpresos de Edward correram para o meu rosto. E com essa palavra mágica, eu estava chorando de novo.

"Está tudo bem. Ela está apenas feliz." Riley esclareceu para o seu pai. Eu ri enquanto enxugava minhas lágrimas.

"Tivemos uma conversa sobre o meu choro constante." Expliquei baixinho. Ele se inclinou e beijou meu templo.

"Eu entendo..." Edward olhou para o menino em seu colo. "E estas são todas lágrimas de felicidade?"

"Sim." Disse Riley. Seus olhos varreram para mim e sua voz caiu para um sussurro. "Podemos contar a ele agora?"

Dra. Jane também me lembrou que Riley tinha cinco anos de idade. Este segredo não poderia permanecer em segredo por muito tempo.

"Sim." Sussurrei suavemente antes de virar a minha atenção para Edward. "Nós temos algo para você".

Riley saltou dos braços do seu pai e correu para a sua mochila. Ele rapidamente abriu o zíper e puxou a minúscula caixa embrulhada de lá. Riley correu de volta para o seu lugar no sofá e se aconchegou no colo do pai.

"O que é isso?" Edward perguntou e balançou a caixa. Ela fez um leve ruído, que foi realmente muito perfeito, considerando o que estava envolvido dentro.

Riley deu uma risadinha. "Bella... quero dizer, _mamãe_... deixe-me escolher as palavras".

"As palavras?" Edward sorriu suavemente para mim e limpou as lágrimas do meu rosto.

_Lágrimas estúpidas!_

"Depressa, papai..." Riley grunhiu enquanto ele puxava o embrulho.

"Está bem, está bem." Edward sorriu enquanto cuidadosamente desembrulhava o pacote.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, mas achei que eu realmente não precisava disso. Dizer ao homem que você ama... o homem com quem você vai casar... que você está grávida do seu filho deveria ser o momento mais estressante da sua vida, não deveria? A completa surpresa - embora provavelmente não deveria ser, considerando que não tínhamos feito nada para prevenir isso – mas, ainda assim... isso seria uma completa surpresa para ele e para a nossa família. Eu deveria ficar um pouco preocupada? Eu não deveria ficar nervosa? Considerando a minha história, eu não deveria ter medo?

Mas eu não senti nenhuma dessas coisas. Tudo o que eu sentia era paz e uma sensação de realização... como se as peças do quebra-cabeça estivessem todas ali, e a imagem estivesse _quase_completa.

_Às vezes as coisas mais perfeitas e mais belas da vida são sem esforço._

As palavras da minha mãe tomaram conta de mim enquanto eu observava o rosto espantado de Edward enquanto ele levantou o minúsculo chocalho de prata dos limites da caixa de presente.

Eu tinha me preparado para este momento, tentando decidir pelas palavras perfeitas. Como você diz ao homem que você ama que está carregando seu filho?

"Nós estamos pegando um bebê!" A voz alegre de Riley ecoou ao redor da sala vazia.

_É assim que você diz a ele._

Os brilhantes olhos verdes de Edward olharam para Riley... depois voltaram para o chocalho... e então seu olhar penetrante se estabeleceu no meu rosto.

"Nós estamos..." A voz de Edward era apenas um sussurro. "... um bebê...?"

"Leia a inscrição." Eu sussurrei em lágrimas. Seus olhos brilhantes foram para o chocalho e olharam atentamente para a gravação.

_**Meu irmão mais velho me ama.**_

_**~ Bebê Cullen ~**_

_**2011**_

"Nós estamos pegando um bebê!" Riley gritou novamente e, desta vez, ouvimos o bater de panelas vindo da cozinha.

"Riley." Murmurei enquanto os olhos de Edward permaneceram paralisados no chocalho na sua mão. "Parece que Carmen acabou de deixar cair uma fornada de cookies. Por que você não vai ajudá-la?"

"Posso contar a ela o segredo?"

"Sim".

Ele saltou do colo de Edward e correu para a cozinha. A sala ficou de repente muito quieta e eu mexia meus dedos nervosamente enquanto Edward continuava olhando com admiração para o chocalho.

"Diga alguma coisa." Eu implorei suavemente. Ele não estava feliz?

Edward piscou rapidamente e virou a cabeça na minha direção. "Nós estamos _pegando_um bebê?"

"Nós estamos _tendo_ um bebê." Eu esclareci. "Isso não era algo que eu poderia explicar para o nosso filho, mas ele entendeu _pegando_um bebê... então..."

"_Nosso_ filho..." Edward sussurrou suavemente. "Ele está chamando você de mamãe..."

"Eu sei..."

"E você não está gripada..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça que não.

"Estamos realmente tendo um bebê?" Sua voz era incrédula.

"Sim." Respondi humildemente. "Dr. Molina acha que será em fevereiro..." A expressão no rosto de Edward era diferente de tudo que eu já vi. Esta não era a reação que eu esperava.

_Ele não estava feliz?_

Eu, literalmente, morreria - aqui mesmo nesta cobertura - se ele estivesse em nada menos do que em êxtase.

Eu assisti quando Edward deu um beijo suave contra a inscrição do chocalho antes de colocá-lo delicadamente de volta em sua caixa. Ele cuidadosamente colocou a caixa para o lado e se abaixou para o chão. Ele estava de joelhos diante de mim, seus olhos olhando reverentemente no meu rosto. Com o mais suave dos toques, Edward escovou cada lado do meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos.

"Palavras não podem descrever o quanto eu te amo." Ele murmurou adoravelmente. "Esta manhã, eu acordei antes do despertador e simplesmente observei você dormindo. Tenho memorizada cada curva do seu rosto... a vibração dos seus cílios... o jeito que você respira quando está dormindo pacificamente".

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, finalmente descansando em meu estômago. Gentilmente, ele levantou a barra da minha camisa e eu suspirei quando seus dedos escovaram em toda a minha pele.

"E enquanto eu estava olhando para você, eu realmente pensei que não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia te amar mais do que eu amava naquele momento... mas, agora..."

Ele se inclinou para mais perto e puxou minha camisa mais para cima. Eu ofeguei quando ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou doces beijos de adoração ao longo do meu estômago.

"Você me deu tudo que eu sempre quis, Bella. Você me possui, coração e alma. E agora eu sei que eu nunca vou te amar o suficiente. A cada dia, eu me apaixono um pouco por você, e eu sei que é assim que vai ser pelo resto da minha vida".

As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e Edward gentilmente levantou sua mão, enxugando-as.

"Nós estamos tendo um bebê." Ele sussurrou suavemente e notei uma lágrima escorrendo pela sua bochecha também. Eu funguei e coloquei a ponta do meu dedo ao longo do seu rosto.

"Tudo aconteceu tão rápido." Murmurei suavemente. Eu cobri seu rosto em minha mão e ele derreteu em meu toque. "É tão difícil controlar-se... tão difícil de processar tudo isso..."

"Eu sei." Edward sussurrou, tomando minha mão do seu rosto e colocando um beijo suave contra a minha palma. "Mas, honestamente, quando você remove todo o drama, é realmente muito fácil. Eu te amo. Você me ama. Temos um filho lindo e um bebê a caminho. Estamos comprando sua casa dos sonhos e vamos nos casar".

"Você faz parecer tão simples." Eu sorri, feliz. Ele riu e beijou minha mão de novo.

"_É_ simples." Edward me assegurou. "E daí se não fizemos as coisas em ordem? E daí se tem sido um turbilhão? Olhe para o que temos agora..."

"Tudo valeu a pena." Sussurrei suavemente. E eu sabia que era verdade. Minha miséria com Jacob... seu casamento sem amor com Jessica... cada grama de desgosto nos trouxe aqui.

Valeu a pena cada minuto.

"Eu não posso esperar para ser sua esposa." Murmurei, e o sorriso refletido em seu rosto fez meu coração disparar.

"Eu não posso esperar para ser seu marido." Edward suspirou baixinho... e então ele se inclinou mais uma vez, colocando um beijo suave na minha barriga exposta.

"E eu não posso esperar para ser o seu papai." Ele sussurrou.

* * *

><p>Era uma semana mais tarde e a casa estava finalmente vazia. O pessoal da mudança tinha feito sua última varredura da cobertura – o piano de Riley tinha sido o último a ir - e Carmen e Riley tinham ido para a casa dos pais de Edward passar a noite. Nós tínhamos feito reservas em um hotel na esperança de conseguir uma boa noite de sono e de começar cedo a desfazer todas as caixas que esperavam por nós na nova casa.<p>

A cobertura tinha sido vendida com facilidade e rapidez, e os recém-casados - um médico e sua esposa - estavam ansiosos para se mudar o mais rapidamente possível. Edward tinha depositado o dinheiro da venda da cobertura nos fundos recém-abertos para a faculdade de Riley e do Bebê Cullen no banco. Seus saldos mútuos de contas eram obscenos e ultrajantes, mas eu sabia que não adiantava apontar isso ao pai deles. Ele estava muito feliz estes dias e eu me recusei a chover em seu desfile.

Eu estava do lado de fora na varanda última vez e olhava para o horizonte de Seattle. Era realmente lindo aqui em cima. Olhei para baixo na calçada e lembrei de como eu me senti da primeira vez que vi este edifício extravagante. Ele gritava dinheiro e excesso, e lembrei-me de imaginar como uma professora desempregada de Forks tinha se encontrado como uma babá neste edifício de apartamentos arranha-céu.

Notei as pessoas abaixo e levantei a minha mão e acenei - não sabendo ou me importando se eles podiam mesmo me ver. Se eles _pudessem_ me ver, eu me perguntava o que eles pensariam de mim. Eles pensariam que eu era uma privilegiada só porque eu morava no 27º andar de um apartamento de cobertura? Eles acreditariam que a minha vida era a imagem perfeita da despreocupação no mundo?

Talvez.

Mas eles também entenderiam que - dentro dos limites desta cobertura espetacular com sua vista panorâmica – eu tinha encontrado tudo o que eu sempre quis? O amor da minha vida, meu filho lindo, meu filho não-nascido, uma amiga amorosa...

Essas coisas é que eram de valor inestimável.

"Eu sempre tive medo das alturas." A voz aveludade de Edward interrompeu minhas reflexões. Suspirei quando ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Fechei os olhos e inclinei minha cabeça para trás contra o seu ombro.

"Eu só queria uma última olhada." Murmurei suavemente e ele apertou os braços em volta de mim.

"Você vai sentir falta disso?"

"Não." Respondi simplesmente. "Como eu poderia sentir falta disso? Olhe para tudo o que estou recebendo em troca".

Edward escovou seus lábios contra meu templo e me puxou para mais perto da borda. Ele segurou firmemente em mim quando nos inclinou suavemente sobre o parapeito.

"Eu pensei que você estava com medo." Sussurrei. Ele apenas sorriu e apontou para a calçada abaixo de nós.

"Olhe aquele casal ali." Edward murmurou em meu ouvido. "Eles estão olhando para nós".

Com certeza, um casal de idosos estava olhando para o prédio. Se eles estavam realmente olhando para nós - ou se eles podiam mesmo nos ver a esta distância – era discutível.

"O que você acha que eles diriam sobre nós... se eles pudessem mesmo nos ver?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"Hmm..." Edward beijou o local abaixo da minha orelha. "Eles poderiam assumir que somos idiotas arrogantes que vivem em nosso grande apartamento de cobertura..."

Eu ri enquanto sua boca mordiscava minha orelha. "Espero que eles não pensem assim".

"O que você espera que eles vejam?" Edward perguntou com ternura... tanta ternura que eu não pude resistir me virar em seus braços e olhar para o seu lindo rosto. Eu carinhosamente acariciei sua bochecha.

"Espero que eles vejam duas pessoas imperfeitas que encontraram a perfeição uma na outra".

O rosto de Edward suavizou quando ele me puxou para perto.

"Minha Bella." Ele sussurrou ansiosamente e eu suspirei enquanto sua boca acariciava docemente a minha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Ai ai, essa fic é um balsamo nas nossas angústias. Meninas, eu me equivoquei e disse que esse seria o ultimo capítulo, na verdade ele é, mas temos dois epílogos pela frente. Semana que vem postaremos o 1 e na outra finalizamos a fic._

_A fic que entrará no lugar dessa será First & Ten, como eu havia dito antes. Temos 20 capítulos prontos e queremos ter bem mais até a fic começar para não atrasarmos nada._

_A fic é Romance/Comédia. Muito boa, muito divertida e muitooooooooooooooo **hot.**_

_No primeiro capítulo eu quase tive um tréco e estamos com uma equipe que "Arroxa nas traduções". Eu, Lay, Lary Monteiro, Lary Catanhede e Vii. E nada mais, nada menos que Ju Martinhão nos prestigiando como beta._

_Hoje tenho que falar novamente sobre ela. A Ju traduz umas 900 fics e ainda passa a madrugada revisando nossos capítulos. E gente, não é fácil, pois tem vezes que traduzimos rápido e damos sentidos errados as frases e ela revê tudo._

_Muito obrigado Ju por sua paciencia e dedicação._

_Beijos meninas e até semana que vem com a primeira parte do Epílogo. Reviews?_


	30. Epílogo parte 1  Em pé no sol sorrindo

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado de uma linha da letra da música "Brown Eyed Girl", de Van Morrison: Standing in the Sunlight Laughing._

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo Parte 1<strong>

_**Em pé no sol sorrindo**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Irene Maceió<em>

_**Edward POV**_

"Aperte o _play_! Aperte o _play_!" Riley gritou entusiasmado quando se espremeu entre nós no enorme sofá. As pernas de Bella estavam apoiadas na mesa de café e seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ela apoiava sua cabeça contra a almofada. Suas mãos descansavam contra sua barriga redonda. Eu simplesmente olhava com admiração para a mulher que eu amava mais do que a minha própria vida.

Como de costume, ela abriu um olho e me pegou olhando para ela.

"Pare com isso." Ela advertiu com um sorriso.

"Eu não posso evitar." Admiti timidamente. "Você não tem ideia de como você é linda".

Bella bufou.

Essa conversa havia se tornado um marco da nossa rotina diária desde o seu quinto mês de gravidez. Eu olhava com admiração para a sua barriga crescendo - a prova visual e tangível de que Bella estava carregando meu filho. Ela me pegava olhando. Ela brigava comigo. Eu dizia que ela era linda. Ela bufava em descrença.

"Eu estou horrível." Ela fez uma careta quando mudou o peso do corpo contra o sofá. Eu sabia que ela estava desconfortável. Ela esteve se queixando de dores nas costas nos últimos dias e, enquanto ela estava duas semanas longe do parto, Dr. Molina tinha nos advertido que o bebê poderia fazer uma aparição a qualquer momento. "Meus pés estão inchados. Minhas costas doem. Eu sou uma resmungona".

Riley subiu de joelhos e docemente beijou seu rosto. "Eu te amo, mamãe".

Bella sorriu para os olhos brilhantes do nosso filho. "Eu também te amo, baby".

"Eu não sou um bebê." Riley riu quando se inclinou para beijar a barriga de Bella. _"Este _é o bebê! Agora aperte o _play_!" Ele riu animadamente quando aconchegou suas costas contra o assento.

Bella e eu sorrimos um para o outro. Riley amava a noite de cinema... um ritual semanal que tinha se tornado outra parte da nossa rotina desde que nos mudamos para nossa casa há quase nove meses. Cada noite de sext-feira a nossa pequena família se aconchegava no sofá e assistia qualquer vídeo que Riley escolhia da nossa coleção.

Hoje à noite, ele pegou o_ meu_ favorito.

Nós já tínhamos assistido este filme - o filme do nosso casamento - pelo menos uma vez por mês desde o dia em que voltamos da nossa lua de mel. Riley amava o fato de que ele tinha sido autorizado a levar a almofada com as alianças, e ele sempre ria quando chegávamos a essa parte da cerimônia, quando eu tinha irrompido em lágrimas - completamente sobrecarregado com toda a emoção e o amor que eu sentia pela mulher parada ao meu lado. Eu apertei o _play _e nós nos aninhamos profundamente nas almofadas do sofá.

Riley não nos permitia avançar um momento da cerimônia, e nós três olhávamos fixamente para a tela enquanto Bella fazia seu caminho até o altar. A visão dela vestindo seu vestido de noiva nunca deixou de causar um nó se formando na minha garganta. Ela era, sem dúvida, a mulher mais linda que eu já vi e, até hoje, eu não podia acreditar que ela era minha.

A câmera mostrou o seu buquê de casamento de flores de lavanda e eu não pude suprimir o meu sorriso. Laurent esteve tão orgulhoso da sua criação no dia do meu casamento - para não mencionar seu papel em "cortejar" Bella.

Charlie parecia tão orgulhoso... nervoso como o inferno... mas imensamente orgulhoso enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor e em direção aos meus braços.

"Olha os meus avós." Riley me cutucou nas costelas. Com certeza, a câmera mostrou ambos os seus avós sentados na primeira fila. As senhoras tinham ignorado completamente a tradição de ficar ao lado da noiva e do filho. Elas precisavam uma da outra para apoio, e nós vimos quando nossas mães se agarraram uma na outra – chorando sem parar - antes de o ministro poder até mesmo cumprimentar as pessoas.

Casar-se em nosso jardim da frente tinha sido ideia da Bella. Nós nos casamos um mês depois de nos mudarmos para a casa. Todo o mês foi louco – tão louco que Bella e eu tínhamos ameaçado fugir mais de uma vez durante o calvário todo. Nós não dávamos a mínima sobre as cores ou guardanapos ou aperitivos. Nós só queríamos nos casar e nos instalar em nossa nova casa. Assim, Alice e Rosalie se tornaram nossas organizadoras de casamento raivosas, e o único trabalho de Bella foi conseguir caber em seu vestido no dia do nosso casamento.

"Aqui estão os votos." Riley sussurrou para mim. Ele nunca falhou. Ele sempre ficou muito quieto, mesmo na hora dos votos. Era quase como se ele entendesse a santidade das palavras. Eram apenas votos tradicionais - nenhum de nós estava muito confiável de verbalizar nossos sentimentos verdadeiros sem desmoronar completamente. Mas, havia coisas que eu queria dizer, por isso optamos por escrever nossos próprios votos, mas os demos um ao outro na noite anterior ao casamento.

"Algo só para nós." Bella tinha dito.

Nós tínhamos trocado votos manuscritos às 23hs59 – exatamente antes do nosso toque de recolher atribuído por Rosalie. Ao lado da minha família e do meu anel de casamento, aqueles votos escritos à mão eram o meu bem mais precioso. Eu poderia recitá-los. Literalmente. Por tantas vezes que eu os li.

Riley deu uma risadinha para a tela quando o ministro nos anunciou marido e mulher. E todos rimos quando ouvimos um óbvio pigarro de Charlie para acabar com o nosso primeiro beijo.

"Hora de dormir?" Eu sussurrei suavemente para o menininho aconchegado entre nós.

"Acho que sim." Bella murmurou enquanto beijava-lhe os cabelos.

"Vou levá-lo." Eu ofereci enquanto o puxei em meus braços. "Por que você não vai tomar um banho quente?"

Bella suspirou satisfeita quando beijou-nos antes de fazer o seu caminho em direção ao quarto.

Carreguei Riley para o seu quarto e o coloquei na cama. Ele estava ficando tão alto. Sua professora do jardim de infância estava constantemente o elogiando por ser um dos melhores leitores da sua classe, e eu ainda estava espantado que meu lindo filho agora tivesse cinco anos de idade e completamente apaixonado pela ideia de ser um irmão mais velho. Eu li outro capítulo de _Harry Potter_ - nós finalmente chegamos ao livro _As_ _Relíquias da Morte_ - e ele estava dormindo poucos minutos de eu fechar o livro.

Eu o observei quando ele adormeceu. Tanta coisa havia mudado tão rapidamente, mas meu filho era melhor por isso. _Eu_ era melhor por isso. Nós estivemos tão perdidos antes de Bella entrar em nossas vidas – simplesmente vagando sem rumo e sem sentido claro de direção. Mas Bella tinha sido a nossa bússola. Nosso norte verdadeiro. E, ao encontrá-la, meu filho e eu tínhamos encontrado um ao outro.

Riley tinha encontrado sua mãe.

E eu tinha encontrado a minha alma gêmea.

Eu penso em Jessica de vez em quando. Ela _é _a mãe biológica do meu filho, e às vezes eu me pergunto se ela está realmente feliz com a escolha que fez. Mas eu observo Riley se aconchegar nos braços de Bella enquanto ela está cantando para ele dormir à noite e lembro-me das lágrimas que foram derramadas por toda a família - tanto os Cullen como os Swan - no dia em que a adoção foi finalizada, e eu sei que Jessica tinha dado ao meu filho o melhor presente que poderia ser oferecido a uma criança.

Ela deu a ele uma mãe de verdade.

Uma família de verdade.

Eu seria eternamente grato.

Fiz o meu caminho para o nosso quarto e fiquei surpreso ao encontrar Bella sentada na beirada da cama.

"Não está com humor para um banho?" Murmurei baixinho enquanto fiz meu caminho para o lado dela. E então ela olhou para mim de debaixo dos seus cílios e fiquei atordoado ao encontrar seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Bella, o que está errado?"

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Não preciso do banho".

"Não?"

"Não." Ela sussurrou suavemente. E depois o sorriso mais lindo iluminou seu rosto.

"Minha bolsa acabou de estourar".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Na televisão e nos filmes, as mulheres sempre gritam mortalmente quando estão dando a luz. Naturalmente, isso me assustava muito e, na minha pesquisa, eu tinha lido todos os tipos de histórias de horror. Mas eu tinha falado longamente com Renée e Esme, que me asseguraram que – contanto que não esperássemos muito tempo pela epidural***** - o pior que eu deveria sentir era um pouco de pressão.

_*Epidural: anestesia._

Mães são impressionantes mesmo, porque elas estavam totalmente certas.

Ela era uma menina ansiosa, é claro. Duas semanas mais cedo. Eu não deveria estar surpresa. Nossa família raramente fazia coisas em uma programação normal. Por que começar agora? Minha bolsa estourou por volta das nove da noite passada, que foi seguida por seis horas de trabalho de parto que consistiram em uma epidural, um pouco de pressão, um Edward pálido, e quatro grandes empurrões.

Por volta das três horas da manhã, Riley tinha uma irmãzinha.

Ela era absolutamente perfeita. Dez dedos das mãos. Dez dedos dos pés. Seu cabelo tinha mechas de cobre e seus olhos eram castanhos. Quando o Dr. Molina a colocou em meus braços, eu tinha dissolvido em lágrimas. Eu não pude evitar. Eu estava dominada com tantas emoções - amor, alívio, felicidade - e tudo que eu pude fazer por muito tempo foi simplesmente chorar. Depois que todos tinham tido a oportunidade de segurá-la, toda a família retirou-se para encontrar Carlisle e Esme, permitindo-nos algum tempo tão necessário com o nosso novo bebê.

Tinha sido uma noite muito ocupada – e barulhenta.

Assim que chegamos ao hospital, fomos cercados pela família. Os pais de Edward estavam nos esperando na sala de emergência e mantiveram um olho em Riley enquanto eu fui internada em um quarto. Ele havia feito uma birra - sua primeira em meses - quando ofereceram para levá-lo para casa.

"Eu quero ficar com a mamãe." Riley tinha choramingado enquanto agarrou a minha mão.

Eu acho que o assustou ver-me deitada em uma cama de hospital, então eu tive o cuidado de abraçá-lo tanto quanto meus IVs***** permitiriam, para que eu lhe garantisse que a mamãe não estava com nenhuma dor. Isto pareceu satisfazê-lo e, depois de um tempo, ele finalmente adormeceu nos braços de Carmen.

_*IV: intra-venosas._

Rosalie e Emmett - junto com meus pais – tinham chegado algum tempo depois da meia-noite, enquanto Alice e Jasper tinham tomado o primeiro vôo de Los Angeles e chegaram por volta das cinco da manhã. Charlie tinha realmente chorado um pouco quando segurou o bebê pela primeira vez, e eu quase esqueci como Alice poderia ser exuberante quando não tinha dormido bem e tomado muita cafeína. Mas eu amava todos eles. E quando minha mãe tinha perguntado sobre o parto, eu só ofereci duas palavras de explicação.

_Sem esforço._

Sonolenta, eu lentamente me virei para a janela onde Edward estava sentado na borda - segurando-a nos braços e cantando suavemente enquanto observava o nascer do sol no céu da manhã de Seattle.

O primeiro nascer do sol de Samantha com seu pai.

"_**Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
>Hiding behind a rainbow's wall<br>Slipping and sliding all along the waterfall  
>With you, my brown eyed girl."<strong>_

"De pé no sol sorrindo,  
>Escondido atrás da parede de um arco-íris<br>Escorregando e deslizando ao longo da cachoeira  
>Com você, minha menina dos olhos castanhos."<p>

Eu ri enquanto Edward cantava para a nossa filha. Ele olhou para cima, surpreso ao descobrir que eu estava acordada. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando de felicidade. Seu rosto estava tão sereno... tão feliz... tão completamente apaixonado pela criança em seus braços.

"Mamãe está acordada." Edward sussurrou suavemente. Então ele riu levemente enquanto continuava a olhar para ela. "Eu sei que a música é totalmente inadequada..."

Sorri sonolentamente. "Sim, eles não fazem amor na relva atrás do estádio, ou algo assim?"

Edward franziu o cenho. "Sim, bem, estamos ignorando esse verso. E ela não namorará até que tenha, pelo menos, 30 anos".

Eu ri quando ele a trouxe para mais perto da cama. "Eu a segurei por horas. Eu realmente deveria compartilhar..."

"Você realmente deveria." Murmurei feliz quando ele cuidadosamente a colocou no colchão ao meu lado. Envolvi meu braço em torno dela e a aninhei perto enquanto sua fragrância doce tomou conta de mim. Suspirei feliz e beijei o topo da sua cabeça.

Edward puxou a cadeira mais perto da cama e olhou com adoração para nós. Ofereci-lhe um sorriso cansado. Ele tinha círculos escuros sob seus olhos, mas ele era tão teimoso quanto Riley quando se tratava de sair do meu lado por um segundo sequer.

"Babe, você realmente deve dormir." Sussurrei enquanto brincava com os dedos minúsculos de Samantha. "A família vai chegar em breve. Você ficou acordado a noite toda. Você precisa de algum descanso".

"Eu não posso." Edward sussurrou suavemente enquanto estendeu a mão para a mesma mãozinha que eu estava segurando. Nossos dedos roçaram uns contra os outros antes de pararem em cima dela. "E se você precisar de alguma coisa... ou ela precisar de alguma coisa..."

"Nós duas estaremos dormindo." Lembrei-o suavemente.

"Eu não vou sair." Ele murmurou com firmeza, mas seu tom não era duro. Apenas ferozmente protetor e amoroso. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Não havia nada mais sexy neste mundo do que um pai amoroso.

"Eu não quero que você saia." Assegurei a ele e seu rosto relaxou. "Eu só quero que você tire uma soneca com a gente".

A cama não era realmente _tão_ grande - e provavelmente teríamos problemas com a enfermeira - mas eu não me importei. Eu me afastei para a borda e trouxe Samantha para o meio da cama. Os olhos de Edward brilharam com compreensão, e quando estávamos ambas acomodadas, ele gentilmente subiu na cama conosco. Ele passou os braços em torno de nós e nossas cabeças se uniram enquanto cada um de nós olhava para o lindo bebê deitado entre nós.

"Ela se parece com você." Sussurrei suavemente.

"Mais como você, eu acho." Edward murmurou enquanto beijava os cabelos dela. "Eu não posso acreditar que ela é nossa. Ela é tão perfeita".

"Eu sei." Envolvi meu braço em torno dele e nós ficamos deitados exatamente assim... completamente esgotados... mas muito apaixonados pelo nosso bebê e um com o outro para fechar nossos olhos.

"Eu amo minhas garotas dos olhos castanhos." Edward sussurrou suavemente e então se inclinou e beijou nossas testas. Nós nos aconchegamos um no outro... e aconchegamos nossa filha... e nossa pequena família finalmente caiu em um sono tranquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Irene:<strong> _Lindooooooooooooooooooo! Amamos tanto traduzir essa fic, que na verdade temos ela toda pronta há meses... só faltava um capitulo, na verdade._

_Mas não se preocupem, semana que vem virá o Epílogo - Parte 2 e na outra semana começaremos First & Ten._

_Eu já deixei a Sinopse antes por aqui e tbm a mandei para quem deixou review logada. Breve ela chega._

_Nós temos a autorização para traduzir mais uma fic dessa autora, muitoooo mais linda ainda. "Songbird", e nós começaremos a postar somente em janeiro, pois queremos ter a fic bem adiantada antes de começar._

_Eu e a Lay seremos parceiras mais uma vez._

_Beijos meninas._

_Obrigado por nos acompanhar._

_Ia esquecendo: Leili, obrigada pelas reviews. Fiquei feliz de ler todas. Obrigada mesmo. Amo tanto essa historia... é tão fofinha. Me lembra o clima de Prachute, não é?_

_Beijos  
><em>


	31. Epílogo parte 2  Lindo dia

_O título deste capítulo foi retirado da música "Beautiful Day", do U2._

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo Parte 2<strong>

_**Lindo dia**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Laysa Melo<em>

_**Bella POV**_

_**Treze anos depois**_

As arquibancadas do estádio do colégio Ballard estavam quase cheias uma hora antes da agendada para a cerimônia de formatura começar. Olhei para os bancos e não pude deixar de sorrir para o mar de rostos felizes. A formatura era um momento para celebrar o passado e focar no futuro. Mas o futuro era imprevisível e incerto e era quase impossível eu pensar sobre isso sem chorar, e eu estava tentando desesperadamente controlar minhas lágrimas – pelo menos até a cerimônia começar. Então, ao invés disso, enquanto a nossa família se estabelecia em nossos assentos, optei por focar em seus lindos rostos e nos últimos 13 anos das nossas vidas.

Samantha estava agora com 13 anos de idade. Ela seria uma caloura nesta escola no próximo ano. Ela era deslumbrante, claro, considerando que ela era exatamente como seu pai. Você pode ver Edward em seus longos cabelos cobre e longos cílios. Naturalmente, Edward diria que ela era a minha cara - com seu rosto em forma de coração e profundos olhos chocolate – mas eu tinha visto as fotos de bebê. Ela era certamente um Edward em miniatura.

Sami era uma nerd autoproclamada. Ela adorava matemática e tudo que envolvia computadores. Ela se recusava a escrever cartas. Se ela não pudesse ser comunicar com o seu iPhone, seu iPad, por e-mail, através do Twitter ou Facebook, ou através do Skype... então – na mente dela – isso obviamente não precisava se comunicar. Você pensaria que os adolescentes ficariam intimidados pela inteligência dela, mas esse não era o caso. Garotos se aproximavam e Edward quase teve um ataque do coração na primeira vez que um garoto ligou para casa. Enquanto Sami gostava da atenção, ela gostava um pouco mais do seu computador – muito para o alívio meu e de Edward.

Mas esse alívio não tinha durado muito tempo.

Roubei um olhar para a fileira de baixo e percebi que ela estava de mãos dadas com Nahuel – um estudante de intercâmbio do Chile que ela conheceu no mês passado na Feira de Tecnologia distrital escolar. Ele parecia ser muito gentil, e eles podiam conversar durante horas sobre algoritmos e especificações de software. Na semana passada, ele pediu a ela para encontrá-lo no cinema, mas Edward e eu recusamos. Ela tinha apenas 13 anos, afinal. Mas nós fizemos a oferta de pedir pizza e deixá-los assistirem filmes em casa. Eles pareciam contentes com esse encontro, mas eu nunca esquecerei o olhar de incredulidade no rosto de Edward quando Nahuel beijou a bochecha de Sami no final da noite. Os olhos dele lançaram-se para os meus, e o olhar que nós trocamos poderia ser resumido em cinco pequenas palavras.

Sami estava crescendo rápido demais.

Sentados próximos aos garotos estavam Carmem e os avós – de ambos os lados. Os olhos tanto de Charlie como de Carlisle estavam focados nas mãos unidas de Sami e Nahuel, e eu não pude reprimir minha risadinha.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto envolvia seu braço ao redor do meu ombro. Porque eu queria que este fosse um dia feliz, eu simplesmente encolhi os ombros e me aconcheguei em seu braço.

"Você está escondendo algo de mim." Edward acusou quando seus lábios roçaram contra a minha orelha. Eu tremi um pouco.

Quatorze anos de casamento e o homem ainda podia me fazer tremer.

"Eu simplesmente vou torturá-la mais tarde até você colocar isso para fora." Ele prometeu enquanto beijava o vão sob a minha orelha.

"Estou ansiosa para isso." Sussurrei roucamente, e Edward gemeu enquanto pressionou um beijo no meu pescoço.

"Parem de fazer isso. Estamos cercados por crianças impressionáveis." Rosalie bufou enquanto ela e Emmett caminhavam para os seus lugares. Ela deixou-se cair no assento ao nosso lado enquanto Edward e Em trocavam um aperto de mão.

"Vejo que os hormônios da gravidez estão com tudo." Eu sorri. Após anos de tentativas, ela estava com quase oito meses de gravidez, esperando seu primeiro filho.

Rose revirou os olhos. "Você sabe como as mulheres juram aquela besteira de que simplesmente _amam _estar grávidas? Bem, elas são todas mentirosas. Como seria possível gostar disso? Ter de fazer xixi o tempo todo. A barriga. Agir como uma vadia..."

Eu quase lembrei a ela que agir como vadia era a essência de Rose e não tinha nada a ver com a sua gravidez, mas eu queria que este fosse um dia feliz.

"Onde estão Alice e Jazz?" Emmett perguntou enquanto beijava minha bochecha antes de tomar seu assento.

Jasper era agora um respeitado músico de estúdio em Nashville. Alice continuava sendo sua gerente/agente. Eles nunca se casaram – eles preferiam viver em pecado e não lidar com os aspectos legais do casamento. Eles eram completamente devotados um ao outro e estavam loucamente apaixonados.

"O vôo deles de Nashville estava atrasado." Expliquei. "Se eles perderem a cerimônia, eles simplesmente nos encontrarão em casa mais tarde".

"Quantos dias falta para vocês partirem?" Rose perguntou.

"Cinco." Eu sorri alegremente. "Estou tão pronta para as férias de verão".

Logo após o nascimento de Sami, recebi uma oferta para um cargo de professora na escola de Riley. Eu vinha dando aulas para a segunda série desde então. Tinha sido um ano difícil – com muitos cortes no orçamento e algumas mudanças na administração – e eu estava simplesmente pronta para o semestre terminar. Eu tinha uma turma de 18 alunos, e tanto quanto eu amava todos e cada um deles, eu estava pronta para um novo ano escolar.

Depois de umas férias de verão _muito_ longas.

"Está quase na hora." Edward comentou enquanto olhava para o relógio. "Eu odeio que Jazz e Alice vão perder isso".

Balancei a cabeça e esquadrinhei a multidão. Eu estava procurando por Alice e Jazz, mas eu também estava procurando por alguém mais. Eu não tinha ideia se ela apareceria. Eu não tinha certeza se eu ainda a reconheceria se ela aparecesse. Mas – em um momento de sentimentalismo - eu havia enviado um convite de formatura para o último endereço conhecido dela. Eu não tinha certeza por que eu fiz isso. E eu não estava totalmente certa que eu _queria_ que ela fizesse uma aparição.

Mas eu era uma mãe, e eu não podia imaginar qualquer mãe não querendo ver o seu filho fazer o seu discurso de Orador da Classe.

'Pompa e Circunstância'* começou a tocar e a multidão se levantou enquanto os formandos vestidos de vermelho caminhavam para os seus lugares. Enquanto eu lutava para ter um vislumbre de Riley, notei um flash de cabelos pretos espetados acenando freneticamente da fileira inferior das arquibancadas.

_*__Pomp and Circumstance__, música de Edward Elgar._

Alice e Jazz tinham conseguido, afinal. Eu estava tão feliz. Jasper tinha feito um grande impacto na vida de Riley.

Os formandos tomaram os seus assentos e o diretor da escola nos cumprimentou. Ouvimos algumas pessoas falarem antes do diretor finalmente apresentar o Orador da Classe de 2023.

Câmeras na mão e a fileira inteira de Cullen/Swan batia fotos de Riley enquanto ele fazia o seu caminho para o palco com um rugido de aplausos ouvidos por todo o estádio. Ele trabalhou em seu discurso durante semanas. Eu tinha me oferecido para ajudá-lo a escrevê-lo, mas ele se recusou a deixar que alguém visse o discurso de antemão. Ele não deixou nem nós o ouvirmos ensaiar.

Riley havia recebido uma bolsa de estudos de Música para várias universidades através dos Estados Unidos, mas ele escolheu a Universidade de Washington. Ele moraria no campus a partir do outono e já tinha os seus dois primeiros anos de aulas traçados. Ele queria ser o melhor aluno de música da faculdade, e ele esperava se tornar um professor de música.

Eu me aconcheguei no braço de Edward mais uma vez enquanto ouvíamos o discurso do nosso filho.

"Meus colegas de turma." Riley sorriu para o mar de chapéus vermelhos. "Minha escola, meus amigos e minha família... É difícil acreditar que este dia finalmente chegou. Alguns de nós trabalhamos duro para chegar a este dia. Alguns de nós não trabalharam duro o suficiente..."

Isso causou uma onda de gargalhadas por todo o corpo discente.

"... mas nós finalmente conseguimos. Tenho orgulho de representá-los hoje como o seu orador oficial, mas, acima de tudo, estou feliz por estar diante de vocês como o seu colega de classe e como o seu amigo. Em vez de escrever um discurso sobre como todos nós estamos indo para o próximo capítulo da nossa vida, eu pensei que simplesmente tinha que aproveitar este momento para agradecer algumas pessoas importantes na minha vida... pessoas que me moldaram no homem que sou hoje".

_Um homem. Meu menininho era um homem._

Eu funguei baixinho.

Rosalie entregou-me um lenço de papel.

"Mantenha para você." Sussurrei suavemente. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em compreensão.

"Aos meus professores." Riley continuou. "Eu quero agradecê-los por me empurrar e me preparar para a faculdade. Aos meus amigos, quero agradecê-los por não me maltratarem muito porque eu sempre preferia tocar piano do que jogar baseball. E à minha família... Tia Alice e Tio Jazz por me transformarem no pianista que eu sempre quis ser. Ao tio Em e Tia Rose pelo agressivo*****... _ahem_ ... quero dizer... pelo _incrível_ jipe que eles me deram como presente de formatura".

_*No inglês, badass, que pode significar agressivo, ou que tem influência, ou pessoa difícil de se lidar, mas também significa uma pessoa extremamente confiante._

Edward e eu rimos enquanto lançávamos um olhar para Emmett. _Agressivo_ era a palavra favorita de Em.

"Uma influência muito boa." Fingi uma carranca.

Emmett simplesmente gargalhou alto.

"Aos meus avós. Uma criança não poderia ter avós melhores, e eu quero agradecê-los por me amar. A Carmen... por sempre fazer os melhores cookies e por tomar conta de mim. Obrigado. À minha irmã, Sami... você é tão inteligente, e eu te amo muito. Eu queria ser o melhor irmão mais velho do mundo. Eu não sei se tenho sido, mas sei que você é a melhor irmãzinha e eu te amo. E eu provavelmente vou ligar para você da UW para que você possa me ajudar a ligar o meu computador".

Sami riu enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dos seus olhos.

"E, finalmente, aos meus pais..."

A voz de Riley começou a tremer e Rosalie entrego-me outro lenço.

"Algumas crianças dizem que têm os melhores pais do mundo. E talvez vocês tenham. Eu_ espero_ que vocês tenham. Mas seria realmente difícil encontrar dois pais melhores do que os meus. Meu pai é o meu herói, e ele tem me ensinado tanto sobre simplesmente ser um cara. Mas ele me ensinou outras coisas também... coisas que ele provavelmente nem sequer percebe..."

Eu olhei para Edward. As lágrimas derramadas pelos seus olhos absolutamente quebraram o meu coração e tomei sua mão na minha. Ele a apertou suavemente.

"Meu pai me ensinou a abrir as portas para as garotas. E isso pode parecer estúpido, mas, deixe-me dizer a vocês, caras... isso realmente funciona. As garotas amam isso".

Risadinhas femininas eclodiram pelo estádio.

"Meu pai me ensinou a ser um cavalheiro, e talvez isso possa parecer bobagem para vocês agora, mas acho que à medida que envelheço, estou começando a apreciar isso... porque isso me dá a chance de ver como o amor realmente funciona. Eu vejo a forma como o meu pai olha para a minha mãe... todo sentimental e amoroso... e às vezes isso pode deixar você enjoado, mas eu realmente espero ter a chance de olhar para uma garota assim algum dia".

Edward fungou e pressionou um beijo suave no meu templo.

"E, finalmente... à minha mãe... quero agradecer a você por me amar. Você entrou em nossas vidas quando eu não tinha uma mãe, e você simplesmente me abraçou e me beijou e me amou desde o primeiro dia. Você não _tinha_ que me amar, mas você amou. Você me ensinou que eu não tinha que ser perfeito... que eu poderia ser uma criança e fazer bagunça e comer nuggets de frango... mas, o mais importante, você me ensinou que as mães não têm que ser biológicas".

Limpei meus olhos enquanto Riley puxava uma rosa amarela de debaixo do palco e a segurava em suas mãos.

"Você me ensinou que as flores vêm em todas as cores... que estava tudo bem ser diferente..." Riley murmurou baixinho.

Meus olhos lançaram para Edward. Riley tinha quatro anos de idade quando nós tivemos essa conversa. Como ele poderia ter se lembrado disso?

Edward sorriu melancolicamente e apertou a minha mão.

"Amo você, mamãe..." Riley sussurrou. "Obrigado".

O estádio explodiu em aplausos estrondosos. Exceto pela fileira da nossa família. Estávamos muito ocupados chorando em nossos lenços.

Nossas lágrimas finalmente se acalmaram enquanto a cerimônia continuou. Assistimos quando Riley e os seus amigos receberam os seus diplomas. Observei que ele ainda estava segurando a flor amarela. Nós tirávamos fotos furiosamente enquanto ele caminhava de volta ao seu lugar, e o estádio irrompeu em aplausos quando a classe de 2023 jogou os seus chapéus para o ar.

Após a cerimônia, nossa família estava amontoada na entrada leste do estádio quando eu a vi. Ela estava parada a alguns metros de nós – provavelmente percebendo que se ela nos encontrasse, ela o encontraria. Ela parecia mais velha... mais pálida...mas eu ainda podia ver Riley em suas feições.

E eu o vi no sorriso dela quando seus olhos fixaram nos meus.

Ela murmurou suavemente um "obrigada".

"Obrigada _você._" Eu sussurrei sinceramente, oferecendo a ela um sorriso em troca. Eu tinha parado de pensar nela há muito tempo como egoísta. Ela tinha me dado o seu filho. Como eu poderia sentir alguma coisa além de uma imensa gratidão?

Riley finalmente fez o seu caminho para nós e abraçou todos nós. Pedimos a um outro pai orgulhoso para tirar uma foto da família com todos nós – uma façanha, considerando o tamanho da nossa família. Enquanto eu estava ali, esperando o flash, e a vi dar uma última olhada saudosa para Riley antes de lentamente virar e caminhar em direção à saída.

"Lembre-se..." Edward lembrou a ele, "...o jantar da família é às 17 horas".

"Eu estarei lá." Riley sorriu enquanto seus companheiros tentavam puxá-lo para fora. "Ah, eu quase esqueci..."

Riley correu para o meu lado e me puxou para um abraço apertado. "Isto é para você. Prometa que não vai chorar quando você ler o cartão".

Ele me entregou a rosa amarela.

"Você sabe que eu não posso prometer isso." Eu sorri timidamente.

"Eu sei." Riley sorriu e deu-me um último beijo no rosto antes de correr em direção ao seu jipe - já cheio de formandos sorridentes e felizes.

Quando a nossa família fez o caminho até o estacionamento, Edward me levou para um banco do lado de fora do estádio. Ele puxou-me para o seu colo e beijou a minha testa.

"Lindo dia." Ele sorriu para mim, seus olhos verdes brilhando com orgulho.

"Sim." Eu concordei enquanto olhava para a flor amarela na minha mão.

"Leia." Edward me incentivou. "E eu vou segurar você enquanto você chora".

"E como você sabe que eu vou chorar?"

"Porque ele me mostrou antes da cerimônia." Edward piscou. "Confie em mim. Você vai chorar".

Edward apertou seus braços em volta de mim e, com as mãos tremendo, eu cuidadosamente abri o cartão.

_Eu amo minha mãe como as árvores amam a água e o sol._

_Ela me ajuda a crescer, prosperar e alcançar grandes alturas._

_Seu filho, _

_Riley _

_**~ Fim ~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong> Nossa, sem palavras pra esse final, que foi simples, mas lindo. Jessica aparecendo na formatura do Riley, Sami mostrando que está crescendo, ver o amadurecimento do relacionamento dos dois... não só deles, mas de toda a família. Foi lindo, realmente, e esse bilhete final foi para matar qualquer um._

_E, por uma última vez, deixem reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Lay**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>Sim, sentiremos saudades de SGH. Foi bom enquanto durou e semana que vem estaremos começando First & Ten... vcs vão amar... eu sei! Ainda tem um Extra de SGH que postaremos em algum momento em algum dia de algum mês... hahahaah. Surpresa!  
><em>

_Meninas, acho que houve alguma confusão sobre as férias do Pervas... ainda não estamos de férias... somente no dia 18 de Dezembro. Ainda teremos vááááários posts até lá._

_Beijos bonitonas. Raffa, seja bem vinda de volta... estava com saudades de vc.**  
><strong>_


	32. Extra Cartas de Amor

**Cena Extra**

_**Cartas de amor**_

* * *

><p><em>Tradutora: Bruna de Brito<em>

_**Bella POV**_

"Para onde você está me levando?" Eu grunhi enquanto Rosalie dirigia sua BMW conversível ao longo da rodovia. Árvores estavam passando em um borrão ofuscante, e eu estava morrendo de medo em dar uma olhada no velocímetro.

"É uma tradição." Alice gritou animadamente do banco de trás. "Ele não deveria ver você..."

Revirei meus olhos na escuridão do carro. O ensaio e o subsequente jantar tinham acontecido sem problemas. Era incrível como as nossas famílias se davam bem, e Riley tinha sido a vida da festa. Ele tinha mudado de lugar entre os assentos dos seus avós a noite toda. Meu filho era tão sortudo em ter tantas pessoas que o amavam.

"Ainda não é o dia do casamento." Eu reclamei alto enquanto nós entrávamos na propriedade dos Cullen. "Eu quero dormir na minha cama!"

"Absolutamente não." Rosalie balançou sua cabeça enquanto desligava a ignição. "Edward não vai seguir as regras. O pau dele é como um norte magnético apontado para a sua..."

Eu olhei furiosa em sua direção. "Rose!"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Diga-me que eu estou errada, Swan. Diga-me que eu estou errada e eu a levarei direto de volta para a sua casa. Diga-me que o meu irmão consegue ficar longe de você até a cerimônia do casamento amanhã".

Esse era o perigo em ter uma melhor amiga que seria a sua cunhada em menos de 24 horas. Ela sabia _todos_ os meus segredos. E ela sabia que eu não poderia prometer que Edward ficaria longe pelo resto da noite. Eu não conseguia prometer que eu ficaria longe _dele._

Maldita seja.

Eu bufei e cruzei meus braços em meu peito. Alice riu do banco de trás enquanto nós três saíamos do carro e fazíamos nosso caminho para casa.

* * *

><p>Eu suprimi um bocejo enquanto eu digitalizava o quarto uma última vez. Meu vestido estava pendurado no armário da infância de Edward. Meus sapatos (sapatilhas – obrigada, mãe!) estavam colocadas no chão. Tudo estava pronto e eu subi na cama com visões do dia do meu casamento embalando-me em um sono doce.<p>

Eu tinha acabado de começar a cochilar quando senti os braços de Edward ao redor de mim. Eu ofeguei com surpresa e felicidade.

"Eu não estou tecnicamente quebrando as regras." Ele sussurrou contra o meu ouvido. "São apenas 23hs45".

De repente bem acordada, eu ri me virei para encará-lo. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Onde está Riley?"

Edward afastou meu cabelo do meu rosto enquanto cobria a minha bochecha. "Riley está dormindo lá em casa. Seu pai ainda está bem acordado, no entanto. Nós tivemos uma boa conversa. Ele também ameaçou a minha vida se eu não sair daqui antes da meia noite".

"Aposto que sim." Eu ri enquanto eu me aconchegava mais perto. Seus braços apertaram ao meu redor enquanto nós suspirávamos em uníssono.

"Eu simplesmente não consigo ficar longe." Edward sussurrou fracamente. Eu sorri contra a sua bochecha. "Além disso, nós não trocamos nossos votos".

"Eu sei." Murmurei baixinho. "Você trouxe os seus?"

Edward assentiu. "Você tem os seus?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Estão na minha bolsa".

Excitadamente, Edward pulou da cama e agarrou a minha bolsa enquanto eu sentava contra a cabeceira da cama. Eu ri quando ele me jogou a bolsa enquanto começava a puxar um pedaço de papel do seu jeans.

Com sorrisos ansiosos, nós trocamos nossos votos escritos à mão.

Nós discutimos sobre os votos para a cerimônia, e havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer, mas algumas coisas deveriam ser em particular. Além disso, eu sabia o quanto Edward poderia ser romântico, e eu estava positiva que os hormônios de mamãe – combinados com as emoções do dia do nosso casamento – me deixariam em uma bagunça fungando.

Então, em vez disso, nós optamos pelos votos tradicionais para a cerimônia.

Estes votos – nossos próprios votos escritos à mão – eram apenas para nós.

"Eu já sinto a sua falta." Sussurrei enquanto eu subia no colo de Edward. Ele me puxou para mais perto enquanto entrelaçávamos nossos braços ao redor um do outro.

"Simplesmente pense." Ele sussurrou contra o meu ouvido. "A esta hora amanhã..."

"Eu sei." Murmurei alegremente enquanto eu colocava um beijo contra o seu pescoço. "A esta hora amanhã, eu serei a sua esposa".

Seus braços apertaram ao redor de mim enquanto ele esfregava seu nariz no meu cabelo. "Eu vou fazer você tão feliz, Bella. Eu vou te dar qualquer coisa... tudo..."

"Você já me deu." Sussurrei suavemente contra o seu ouvido. "Você me deu um filho, você está me dando um novo bebê, e eu você está me dando você. O que mais eu poderia possivelmente querer nessa vida?"

"Você vai chorar?" Edward perguntou enquanto encarava os votos na minha mão.

"Provavelmente." Eu admiti com um encolher de ombros. "Você vai?"

"Provavelmente".

Nós sorrimos um para o outro antes de Edward se inclinar para mais perto, beijando-me suavemente.

"São 23hs58." Eu sussurrei, meus olhos pegando um vislumbre do relógio da mesa de cabeceira.

Edward suspirou tristemente enquanto pressionava sua testa contra a minha. "Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo." Sorri suavemente enquanto ele roçava meu nariz com o seu. Relutantemente, eu saí do seu colo e me sentei contra os travesseiros. Edward saiu da cama e colocou os cobertores em cima de mim.

"Mande-me uma mensagem depois que você ler?" Edward perguntou. "Eu não acho que mandar mensagens seja contra as regras..."

"Não é." Eu prometi a ele. "As regras dizem apenas que você não pode me _ver_. Nada diz que não podemos conversar".

Ele sorriu enquanto se inclinou e beijou minha testa. "Eu te amo".

"Eu te amo." Respondi feliz, e observei, em surpresa fascinação, enquanto o meu futuro marido saía pela janela. Tirei os cobertores e fui apressadamente até a janela. Edward escalou pelas grades***** antes de pular para o chão abaixo.

_*Em inglês "trellis", quer dizer grade, ou grade de ripas cruzadas, que são aquelas escadinhas estilo "cerquinhas", que geralmente ficam nas paredes das casas americanas, onde as pessoas escalam quando querem entrar e sair da janela escondidos._

_Algo me diz que ele teve muita prática escalando para entrar e sair da janela quando era um adolescente._

Voltei para a cama e sentei contra a cabeceira, colocando o cobertor ao meu redor. Acendi o abajur e cuidadosamente abri a carta dele.

* * *

><p><em>Minha Bella,<em>

_Eu tenho centenas de bolinhas de papel jogadas ao redor deste quarto. Eu tenho parado e começado e parado de novo... desesperadamente tentando encontrar as palavras que expliquem o quanto você significa para mim. Cheguei à conclusão de que simplesmente não há palavras, e eu terei que simplesmente dizer o que está no meu coração._

_Você chegou na minha vida quando eu estava no fundo do poço. Meu filho estava traumatizado e eu estava apenas indo através dos movimentos, um dia horrível de cada vez. Babá após babá passava pelas nossas portas e, tão rapidamente como entravam, elas corriam de volta para fora. Quando minha irmã mencionou você, tenho certeza que você pode imaginar que eu não estava nada otimista e, a coisa mais absolutamente longe da minha mente era encontrar alguém para amar. Eu apenas queria cuidar do meu filho e ser o pai que ele merecia._

_Você sabe quantas vezes por dia eu agradeço minha irmã por ter trazido você para as nossas vidas?_

_Eu tentei muito fortemente ignorar como eu me sentia em relação a você. Eu sabia que eu estava cruzando nossas linhas e limites cuidadosamente estabelecidos, mas eu via você interagir com Riley e meu coração doía porque eu sabia que você era exatamente o que ele precisava, e exatamente o que eu queria. Você é tão linda, mas esse fato era tão sem importância. O que era importante era o jeito que você me fazia sentir. Você me trouxe esperança. Você me trouxe paz. Você me mostrou como ser um pai. Você ensinou meu filho que estava tudo bem fazer bagunça e ser um garotinho. Algo tão simples como ver você brincando no chão com ele... ou lendo história para ele na hora de dormir... ou observando enquanto ele se aconchegava ao seu lado enquanto adormecia... Bella, eu não consigo te dizer o quanto essas memórias são preciosas para mim. Meu filho é tão sortudo em ter você como mãe dele._

_Eu não posso esperar para passar o resto da minha vida com você, e eu não posso esperar para segurar nosso bebê em meus braços. Eu espero que ele, ou ela, pareça com você. Eu prometo ser um bom marido. Eu prometo ser um bom pai. Eu prometo amar você até o dia em que eu morrer._

_Eu te amo,_

_Edward_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward POV<strong>_

Do meu carro eu observava a janela da minha infância. Depois de um tempo, a luz do abajur diminuiu.

Momentos depois, meu celular vibrou com a mensagem.

_Você me fez chorar. Eu te amo._

Eu não consegui evitar meu sorriso. Eu sabia que ela choraria, e eu desejava poder limpar suas lágrimas. Eu mal resisti à vontade de subir de volta pela grade. Mas Rose arrancaria minhas bolas, e o pai da Bella estava esperando em casa.

Mas eu tinha que ler a minha carta. Eu não podia esperar outro segundo. Então, no brilho da luz do painel, eu abri o envelope.

_Querido Edward,_

_Eu tenho tanto para dizer a você, e eu realmente não queria dizer essas coisas na frente de todos que conhecemos. Não porque eu tenho vergonha, ou constrangimento, mas porque eu acho que algumas coisas deveriam ser sagradas._

_O fato de que você me ama, apesar das minhas falhas, significa mais para mim do que você poderia algum dia saber. Você me aceitou sem julgamento, sem perguntas, e eu nunca me senti tão amada e adorada quanto eu sinto quando você olha para mim. Com cada toque da sua mão eu me sinto adorada e amada, e às vezes é algo tão esmagador que eu sinto como se não pudesse respirar. Mas esse é o mais doce sentimento, e eu não tenho dúvidas de que o amor que compartilhamos simplesmente se intensificará com os anos. Eu não consigo me imaginar amando você mais do que eu te amo esta noite, mas é como você disse quando nós descobrimos que eu estava grávida... eu me descobri apaixonando-me por você um pouco mais a cada dia._

_Obrigada por me dar Riley. Ele é o garoto mais especial no mundo todo, e eu o amo tanto. Ele é bonito e inteligente, e eu sei que é por sua causa. Eu estou escrevendo uma carta para ele também... eu darei a ele antes de irmos para a nossa lua de mel. Eu quero que ele saiba o quando eu o adoro e o quanto eu estou orgulhosa em ser a mãe dele._

_Obrigada pelo nosso bebê que está crescendo dentro de mim. Eu sei que nós fizemos tudo um pouco às avessas, mas eu realmente sinto que tudo que já aconteceu na minha vida tem me levado a você. Eu precisava ter o meu coração quebrado para que eu pudesse reconhecer um bom homem quando eu finalmente o encontrasse. E eu encontrei. E eu te amo._

_Você, Riley e o nosso bebê são a minha vida agora. Eu não posso esperar para vê-lo em seu terno. Eu não posso esperar para caminhar pelo corredor e para os seus braços. Eu não posso esperar para ser a sua esposa._

_Amor sempre,_

_Bella_

* * *

><p>Limpei as lágrimas enquanto eu cuidadosamente dobrava a preciosa carta e a colocava em meu bolso. Eu então peguei meu celular e mandei uma rápida mensagem.<p>

_**Você também me fez chorar.**_

**Eu sabia que você leria antes de chegar em casa. :)**

_**Você estava certa. De quem é a vez?**_

**Pode ser a sua. O que você quer?**

_**Eu quero ser o seu marido.**_

**Eu quero ser a sua esposa. Então amanhã, é a vez de nós dois.**

_**Sim, baby. Amanhã, nós dois conseguiremos o que queremos.**_

**Eu não posso esperar. É um encontro.**

_**Não, meu amor. É uma promessa.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da tradutora<strong>**: **AHHHH o Edward é tão lindooo, céus, morri de inveja da Bella. Acho que se fosse eu no lugar da Bella, não aguentaria até o dia seguinte *inveja master*_

_Bem, garotas, agora sim, realmente acabou =\_

_Essa fic foi perfeita, espero que todas vocês tenham gostado dela, porque eu simplesmente amei (droga, se continuar traduzindo fics com Edwards perfeitos como esses e colocando padrões para que meu futuro marido seja assim, vou acabar morrendo solteira, shit ! x.x)_

_Bem, obrigadão por todas as reviews até agora e, pela última vez, deixem reviews ! (e caprichem por serem as últimas ;D)_

_Beijos_

_Ps: Irene falando: Meninas, agora acabou mesmo. Obrigado a toda a equipe e obrigado a todas vcs que leram conosco. Agora voltaremos com a mesma autora em janeiro com SongBird. Vocês irão amar._

_beijos  
><em>

_**Bruuuh**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Irene: <strong>Olá bonitonas, esse é primeiro extra de férias. Anunciando o que vcs já sabiam: Estamos em recesso de final de ano._

_A única fic que ainda terá post essa semana será FaN com um extra na quinta e um capítulo na sexta, principalmente em agradecimento pelas reviews. Vcs sabem, eu adoroooo retribuir o carinho de vcs._

_Aqui está o Extra de SGH, fechando a fic com chave de ouro. Em janeiro chega SongBird da mesma autora. Sei que vocês vão amar... Lemons e romance e Ed safadinho. Tudo na dose certa. Beijosssss e até quinta  
><em>


End file.
